Arranged
by red-blood-purple-eyes
Summary: Voldemort was destroyed in fifth year. The Ministry proclaims all underage Pureblood and Halfbloods MUST marry by seventeen. Forced/Arranged marriages will bring many shocks. Was once posted under different name (I didn't write this story). The account for the person who did is no longer is active. Lots of grammar errors, sorry about that I'm no beta. child abuse, Please no flames
1. Chapter 1 - 50

Arranged

Chapter: 1

Harry woke up on the second day of summer holidays and smiled. Ron was in the next bed over. No summer holidays with his relatives. He had defeated Voldemort once and for all in the ministry. Once again he was hailed the boy who lived and had saved the world all over again. He had two years left of school, two years left where he would not have to worry about fighting the dark lord. He was spending the week at the burrow for it was a full moon week for Remus and Sirius was still recovering from injuries in the hospital for a few more days. Then he would get to live with Sirius as he had always planned.

He threw a pillow across the room at Ron "Wake up mate"

Ron groaned and threw it back at him "Its holidays Harry, no classes"

Harry laughed "And no having to make breakfast for those damn muggles."

Ron snorted and then said "I smell bacon, mum must have breakfast ready"

Getting up and slipping on a robe Harry laughed "Just like you Ron, mind always on the food."

He and Ron headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where they were soon followed by Ginny and Hermione. Mrs Weasley as always had made enough food to serve an army but they were soon to learn why. Arthur appeared from the floo and was bringing Professor Dumbledore with him.

Harry who had been about to eat a piece of toast looked up "Professor Dumbledore sir"

Albus nodded "Harry when you are finished breakfast there are a few things we need to discuss"

Harry was a bit confused as it was summer but he nodded his head "Of course professor"

Ron finished eating a piece of bacon and said "What do you want to talk to him about?"

His mother hit his hand from taking another piece "Ronald. That is between Professor Dumbledore and Harry. While they are talking we will be having a discussion with you and your sister."

When Harry finished his breakfast Professor Dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow him into the sitting room. He cast a nervous glance at the others and after a reassuring nod from Hermione and from Mrs Weasley he followed Albus. He noticed that Hermione had been ushered up the stairs so the Weasleys could have a talk with their two youngest children.

When they were alone in the sitting room Dumbledore turned to him "Harry I need you to read something before we speak." And handed Harry a copy of the prophet

_The ministry has announced that they have passed a new bill re-instituting a law which required any wizards and witches of marrying age, to be wed. This law applies to anyone of pure blood or any half blood whose parents are both magical. Marriage betrothals are to be announced within a month of the sixteenth birthday of any wizard or witch, the wedding to take place before or on their seventeenth birthday. Any young wizard or witch who does not comply with this will not be permitted to continue with their education at Hogwarts. Any who are eligible who have passed their sixteenth birthday must be betrothed within two weeks of the passing of this bill . Any who fail to meet these requirements it has been decreed will be unable to continue their studies at Hogwarts. Hogwarts will make special arrangements for the new couples when they marry_

Harry looked up stunned at Dumbledore "Arranged marriages? Sixteen? Professor, is this serious"

Albus nodded "It was passed yesterday. And unfortunately there is some worse news for you my boy"

Harry swallowed deeply "What do you mean, sir?"

"The ministry is able to take anyone with out parents as a ward and arrange a marriage for them" Albus explained "Neville will be saved as his grandma can arrange but unfortunately you" he trailed off.

Harry looked at him "But Sirius, he is my guardian, he has been cleared of his crimes"

Albus nodded sadly but said "Unfortunately the minister has ruled that even as your godfather he does not have the right to arrange this marriage"

"Fudge will have me married to...I mean" Harry gulped for air

Albus nodded "He will marry you off to someone like Malfoy senior, whose wife as you know recently died. That is why we have to act right away."

Harry looked at him with hope in his eyes "There is something we can do?"

Albus was reluctant to tell the boy "If you are married before your birthday, there is nothing that he will be able to do."

"Married? Before my birthday in a month" Harry said

"And to someone from an old family, someone who will be able to fight the ministry if they contest this marriage" Albus said and when Harry was still quiet "Professor Snape has agreed to marry you."

Harry gasped. He was gay, that was well known but Snape "You can not mean it, I mean he would never, and I can not" he began to ramble on

Albus shook his head "Professor Snape has agreed to the arrangement. Since the death of his childless uncle he inherited the Prince estates and power. He will be able to defend your marriage. He is in need of a heir and since he is a teacher you will be able to easily live with your husband while you go to school."

Harry gasped "Heir?" and felt faint.

"You are aware that wizard's can get pregnant" and when Harry nodded "Of course you will not be expected to consummate the marriage until you come of age. You will though be expected to live in his rooms with Professor Snape."

When Harry did not speak Albus had to go on "Unfortunately it will be a formal bond, not a simple marriage. These bonds can not be broken unless one of you dies. He will be kind you he promises me."

Harry could not process this "He is my professor, surely..."

Dumbledore told him to sit "Unfortunately you are correct. You will be unable to continue as a full student"

Harry was mad "But you said this marriage was to allow me to continue to study"

Dumbledore put up his hand "You will be in an apprenticeship program. You will continue to take a few classes, not potions though, and train for a job."

Harry looked shocked "What exactly am I going to apprentice at?"

Dumbledore said "You actually have two offers. You can choose to do both. Remus is coming back at DADA and is willing to take you on. And Madam Hooch would take you on as an apprentice for coaching."

Harry nodded "You said I could take some courses as well."

Dumbledore showed him his OWL results which he should not have got back for a few more weeks. He got O in charms, transfiguration and DA, E in potions, herbology and care of magical creatures, A in astronomy and D in history of magic and divination.

"I would think you could continue with transfiguration and charms" Albus said

Harry nodded "So I will apprentice and take two classes. Will I still graduate or how does this all work?"

Albus nodded "You will graduate with the rest of your class. You will of course be able to either continue to apprentice for two years after at Hogwarts or transfer through to the ministry program"

Harry was starting to feel queasy "So when, I mean when do I have to go through with his..."

"It has been discussed with Sirius and Remus as well as Professor Snape. Severus will come here for the ceremony on the day of your birthday" Albus said

Harry realized this had all been decided for him even before he had been spoken to. He felt anger for a few moments but he knew that it was not unthinkable that they would believe he would agree. No matter how much he hated the thought of marrying Snape, it could have been much worse. He could be at the mercy of the ministry and at least Snape would be good to him he was assured. He would also be able to finish with his studies.

Professor Dumbledore got up to leave "Harry I know this is hard but Sirius and Remus will be there to talk to. And I promise you Snape will take care of you."

Harry just nodded and followed him into the kitchen where he said goodbye to the Weasleys and left. Mr and Mrs Weasley turned to him with sorrow in their eyes and he knew they both knew about the arrangement.

"Harry, Severus will take care of you. He is a better man then you know" Arthur said calmly

Molly hugged him "It will all work out. Now go up stairs, I know Ron and Ginny will be needing to speak with you."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were in the bedroom. He could tell both of the Weasleys had been crying. They were the only Weasley kids who were young enough to be effected for the twins were both out of school and could not be forced. Hermione glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders and Harry wondered how bad their pairings possibly could be.

He looked at Ginny "You are not even sixteen. You have another year before you have to be betrothed."

Ginny shook her head "I am to be married next year when I turn sixteen. My chosen husband is already sixteen and the marriage has been arranged."

He looked at her "Come on Ginny it can't be that bad?" wondering how Arthur and Molly had already found matches so quickly.

"I am going to be Mrs Blaise Zaibini" she said with tears coursing down her cheeks.

Thinking of the great Slytherin his heart hurt for her but said "Well he is better then Draco at least. He seems a descent enough guy"

She nodded "Supposively for those with interhouse marriages there are going to be a separate dorm area seat up for them."

Harry thought about the fact that he would not be among them. He would be sleeping down in the dungeons with his husband. Just the thought kept making his skin prickle and making him want to throw up.

Hermione sighed "Come on, these kind of arranged marriages have existed for centuries. Most pureblood marriages are. Draco has been betrothed to Pansy for years"

Ginny nodded "The bill was announced a few weeks ago. Dad heard about it right away and started looking for spouses"

Ron nodded "Dad says because of our bond with Harry it was easier to set up good marriages for us."

Harry looked at Ron "So who may I ask are you going to be married to?"

Ron groaned and buried his head under a pillow and it was Hermione who answered "Lavender brown"

Harry went and tried to reassure his best friend but he was not sure what to say. They were all in a bad place. He had never wished he had Hermione's muggle born status more then he did right now. As well as Hermione he knew Dean as well as Seamus who had a muggle father, would not be involved in this either.

Ron turned to Harry "So who are you going to choose?'

Ginny smiled "Yeah, I am sure Sirius will allow you to pick"

Harry groaned "I do not get to choose. If I do not marry before my coming birthday the ministry will choose for me"

Hermione smiled "I will marry you. I do not want you to fall to the ministry"

Ginny shook her head "You know these are bonded marriages, and Harry being, well interested in men, it would not be a happy one."

Harry said "Dumbledore said I need to marry someone with the power to be able to stand up to any contest of our marriage"

Ron said "They have chosen someone for you, who is it?"

Harry barely managed to say "Snape" and when they asked again he said it louder and they gasped.

Harry explained the conversation that he had downstairs with Dumbledore. None of them could believe that in a month Harry was going to be a Snape. Even as he talked to them about it, it could not seem real to him.

Chapter: 2

The weekend was strained to say the least at the Burrow. Hermione ended up returning to her parents home after getting into a fight with all three of her friends. They all loved her but if she had told them that these weddings were traditional and no big deal, one of them was going to hex her. She was a muggle born they reminded her and had no idea what they were facing.

Saturday morning Molly called them downstairs "Kids come downstairs for breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned "What can it be this time?"

Harry shrugged and followed Ron down into the kitchen. Molly was busier then she usually was. There was breakfast on the table waiting for them but there was something else that was on her mind.

"Eat boys quickly please and get the dishes cleaned up" and then turning when she saw Ginny "You to"

Ron had never known his mum to rush them through a meal before and knew something was up "Mum what is going on?"

"The Zaibinis and Browns will be arriving soon to finalize the betrothal." Molly said as she was dusting

Ginny gaped "They are coming here, today?"

Her mother nodded "The paperwork needs to be signed. Blaise and Lavender will be coming with their parents.:

She eventually shooed her two kids up the stairs to get ready and presentable to meet the families into which they would be marrying. She stopped Harry though and told him to go into the parlour.

Arthur was waiting for him "Harry. We have a few things to discuss"

Harry nodded and sat down where he was directed to "What is it Mr Weasley?"

Arthur took a seat as well "As you know your godfather is still in the hospital and Remus can not come until at least tomorrow, because of the moon"

Harry nodded "Yes, Mr Weasley, I understand."

"You will be heading home to Grimauld tomorrow morning when Remus has returned, it has been decided" Arthur explained

Harry was not sure what he was suppose to say so he simply said "Okay"

"Sirius wanted me to assure you he will be home soon to speak with you about all of this" Arthur said "But if you need someone to talk to before, I would..."

Harry stood up and hugged the man "Thank you Mr Weasley"

He hugged Harry back "You know Molly and I think of you as another son. And the boys all think of you as a brother. If you need anything..."

Harry choked back on the tears and the anger running through him "There is nothing you can do to help me"

Arthur sighed "Harry, Severus is a descent man. He will take care of you, you will see. This marriage is a better one then the ministry would have made"

Harry nodded "I guess"

"You should go up stairs, I am sure Ron could use your help and support while he gets ready for today" Arthur said.

Harry ran up the stairs and into Ron's room. Ron looked nervous as he was changing into clothes that his mother had laid out for him. He grumbled the entire time Harry got him dressed about everything from his mum dressing him to what a gossip Lavender was.

Harry felt a bit like the odd man out when he was sitting at the table in the garden. Mr and Mrs Zaibini had been the first to arrive. Mr Zaibini was a tall bulky dark haired man, an older version of his son while his wife was delicately built with fair hair and eyes. Blaise seemed to be as uncomfortable as this arrangement as Ginny was but he did try and make small talk with her.

Ginny had started to smile a bit and whispered to Harry "You were right, at least he is not Draco"

Harry nodded "He seemed like the most descent guy in Slytherin. Was paired with him in potions a few times."

Ron was not having any luck with Lavender "That girl has nothing more on her brain then clothes"

Harry laughed "Well then you might be the best dressed seventh year when you are married."

Ron groaned "She is going to decorate our suite in pinks and flowers, I swear."

The parents were discussing not only the betrothal agreements but also the possible future plans of their children. Of course they would be at school the first year they were married but all of the families seemed to think they needed to plan grandkids, homes and more right now.

Mrs Brown turned to Ron "Dear, what are you thinking about doing after you graduate?"

Ron was caught off guard "I was thinking maybe I would become an auror."

Mr Brown nodded "That is a respectable career. You will not make a lot of money right away though. You know we have extra room, you and Lavender can live with us for a time. Lavender plans on studying to be a healer."

Mrs Zaibini was talking to Ginny about kids "You know Blaise is our only. I would love grandkids. Are you thinking as many as your mum and dad?"

Blaise groaned "Mum"

Mr Zaibini shot his wife a smile "Darling leave them alone. Plenty of time for them to think of that."

The afternoon went on like that and finally the betrothal agreements were signed. It was agreed that both couples would be married next July. Blaise's birthday was only a week after Ron's. It would give the couples some time to adjust to being married before they had to return back to school.

As they were leaving Mrs Zaibini leaned down and kissed Ginny "Keep in touch dear. We are going to have to discuss wedding plans dear"

Mr Zaibini simply hugged her "Don't worry. I will reign her in a bit. But you should come to the manor for a day or two at Christmas. Perhaps we can find a house for you two then."

The Browns were not much better and Ron found himself being kissed by Mrs Brown like she was an old grandmother and Lavender kept blushing and chattering to him as if she was marrying her Prince Charming. Both the Weasleys were quite happy when the company left, they had thought they made perfect matches for their youngest children, and had been quite charmed by their company.

"Ginny you will probably have a manor of your own when you finish school. You know Blaise will go into business with his dad" Her mum said

Ginny nodded "Well hopefully they don't expect me to start giving them grandkids right away. I want to work"

Her mum just nodded and started walking off, not really hearing the concern in the voice of her daughter "Oh it will all work out fine in the end"

They went up stairs where for most of the rest of the day Harry had to listen to then complain about how lunch had gone. Lavender was interested in a career in divination as it was her favourite subject. She had already been talking about decorating their future home. Blaise was not to bad, though Ginny was a bit put out by his mother who was a bit over powering.

Eventually Harry grunted "I am sick of listening to you guys go on"

Ginny looked at him "Come on that was horrible, you have to admit."

Harry shot them both bad looks "Considering the man that I have to marry, and in less then a month, you guys are lucky"

Both of them looked a bit ashamed of the way they were acting but Harry stormed from the room. He had dinner with the family but he was in no mood. Arthur sensed he was upset and suggested Harry make use of one of the other rooms. Harry found himself spending his last night at the Burrow sleeping in the room which had belonged to the twins. He had packed his trunk before dinner, as he knew he was to leave after breakfast.

The next morning when he came down to the table both Ginny and Ron apologized and he accepted it. He did not need to drive his friends away at this time. They also said they sent an owl to Hermione apologizing for the way they had driven her off. Harry knew he was going to be back here by the end of the month but he was not looking forward to that visit.

He was finishing his toast when the fire roared to life and Remus came through "Hey cub, ready to go?"

Harry looked at Remus who was still quite weak from the full moon and nodded "Yeas"

He got to his feet and after thanking the Weasleys for having him and Mr Weasley for his advice he followed Remus through the floo and into the kitchen of Grimauld place. He had hoped the place would be his home now that his godfather was freed but now he knew this never would be.

Harry slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and Remus looked at him "Harry I know this is hard but..."

Harry just shook his head "Remus, no offense but I have talked this out enough for right now if you don't mind"

Remus nodded "Okay Harry. I am hear to talk to you when you want but I will not press you."

Harry just said "Thank you"

"Why don't you go get settled into your room" Remus suggested and got Kreacher to come and take Harry's trunk up to his room.

Harry went up to his room and tried to get settled in. He wondered if Severus had a home or if he just lived at school all year around. He remembered the headmaster mentioned that Severus had inherited the Prince estate and needed a heir. He assumed that meant there was some kind of manor. He wondered if it would be like the Malfoy home. He had never imagined Snape was rich.

Later that day Harry went into the library and found Remus reading "Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry sat down across from him "Its odd. I thought when this war was over I could move in here with Sirius and all would be good. Now..."

Remus felt such a pang in his heart for his cub "Harry, I know this seems horrible right now but Severus is not that bad of a man."

Harry looked at him "Why do people keep saying that? I remember seeing the memories in the pensieve remember?"

Remus shook his head "We were kids. Even Sirius has agreed to this marriage. He knows Severus will be kind, and not hurt you"

"Can we please just talk about something else?" Harry asked

Remus knew that the boy needed to talk about this but decided it could wait for Sirius to return "Okay Harry"

They played a few games of chess and then headed down for dinner that Kreacher had made for them. Remus told Harry that they would go to the hospital the next day for him to spend some time with his godfather. Sirius would be in the hospital for at least another week and Remus knew that Harry would want to spend as much time with Sirius as he could.

In the morning Harry and Remus made their way to the hospital. He had only been there once before and that was when Mr Weasley had been bitten by the snake last Christmas. He remembered seeing Professor Lockheart as well as Neville's parents. They were taken to a ward and shown into a private room. This surprised Harry for all of the patients he had seen before had roommates.

Remus explained "The Black name still pulls some weight. Add to that what he did in the ministry and they practically forced him to take this"

Sirius saw them coming and smiled "Hey Prongslet, I have missed you a lot kid."

Harry ran over to the side of the bed and hugged him while trying not to hurt the injured man "I have missed you to"

Sirius turned to Remus "I assume Harry has been told?"

Remus nodded but Harry spoke "You do not need to talk about me like I am not in the room."

Sirius shook his head sadly "Harry, you know we are only doing this to help you right?"

"Yes, marrying me to my greasy professor" he said

Sirius took Harry's arm "Would you like better to be married to Mr Malfoy or perhaps to refuse all together and go in hiding? You want to finish school at Hogwarts don't you?"

Harry nodded "But surely there was someone else who..."

"We needed to act in haste. No word could get to the minister or he would stop it. We had to find someone we could trust" Sirius said

Remus agreed "Severus comes from a powerful family, with a vote on the Wizangot. He is also well respected do to his spying for us in the war."

Sirius added "And he taught at Hogwarts. You can continue to go to school and not have your life interrupted more then you have to."

Harry shook his head "Except I am not a student. I will be an apprentice. I can't play quiditch for my team. Not to mention the husband part."

Remus sat down next to Harry "You know he will not, you are not expected to until you come of age at the least. Severus is a descent man, even then he will not force you, he will wait until you are ready"

Harry paled "Why does he want this? Marriage to a kid he hates."

Sirius spoke "Severus has never really wished to marry. He will be satisfied with a partner. He has promised he will take care of you Harry"

"Many marriages are arranged. You ever wondered why adultery is not a big deal in our world in many marriages like the Malfoy's" Sirius shocked him with

"You mean, that it would be considered okay, if I" Harry was shocked

Remus nodded "In arranged marriages especially bonded ones it is considered acceptable."

Harry felt sick that his godfather and adoptive one would say something like this to him like that but noticing his reaction they did not press the matter. They talked to him for a time and Harry insisted on staying there until visiting hours were over. They brought some food up from the cafeteria and ate with him. Harry had not had much time with him since he met him two years ago and he suddenly felt like the clock was ticking.

As Harry was getting up to leave finally Sirius said "Don't worry Prongslet, I will be home in a few days."

Harry nodded and hugged him "I can't wait"

When Harry was gone Sirius asked him "Does Harry know Severus is coming over next week?"

Remus shook his head "You see how he has handled everything already. I think we can wait to broach that until later"

Sirius nodded and watched Remus leave. He felt so horrible that he had to agree to his. Even he had to admit though that Severus would be the best choice to take care of Harry and be his husband at this point. He just hoped that James and Lily were not disappointed that he had not done better for their son.

Chapter: 3

Sirius had been home from the hospital for two days. He was to have been there until that morning but Sirius had never been one to follow the rules. He wanted to spend as much time with Harry before his birthday as he could. It would have been easier to do so if Harry had not locked himself away most of the time. He had been silent and brooding, refusing to speak of how he was feeling.

Sirius sipped his coffee "We are going to have to find him. He needs to know Severus is coming before he shows up on our doorstep"

Remus nodded "He's not going to like it either way but he might not hex Severus if he is given some warning."

"We're doing the best thing for Harry aren't we?" Sirius asked

"Yes we are and Harry will know that one day." Remus stated

They turned when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Harry finally enter the kitchen. He did not look at either of them but instead plopped down at the kitchen table and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Harry" Remus tried to get the boy to talk "How are you doing this morning?"

When Harry just shrugged in response Sirius spoke "Harry we need to tell you something." And when Harry looked up "Severus is coming in a few hours."

Harry's face paled "Why is he coming here?"

"Professor Dumbledore has decided it might be easier for you if you two spoke before your birthday." Remus explained.

"How is it going to be easier? It's not going to change the fact that I have to marry that greasy bat." Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I know this is hard but it's for the best Harry. We've talked about this already. It will allow you to finish school and not fall mercy to the ministry" Sirius said.

"I know. I know. But it does not make it easier."

Remus came around the table to put a hand on Harry's arm "Severus is a decent man Harry. I promise he will look after you."

"Why do you guys keep saying that? Do neither of you remember the way he has treated me? Or the fact he was a death eater?" Harry exclaimed

Sirius shook his head "Severus was a spy for the order and most of his behaviour was a cover. He is not the same teen we used to torment in school either."

Harry sighed "I'll give it a try."

"Harry, if for nothing else remember this is letting you finish school. I know the changes will be hard but things will get better." Remus added.

Harry turned back to his breakfast and began to eat. His appetite had been non-existent since he had come back from the Weasleys and nothing changed that morning. He nibbled on a piece of bacon and ate one piece of toast before he excused himself from the table.

Sirius was going to follow him but Remus stopped him "We're going to have to let him deal with this on his own."

Sirius looked up the stairs "Tell me again that we're doing the right thing Moony."

Remus nodded "We're doing the right thing. Harry can continue school and will be with someone who can take care of him."

"He deserves more. He deserves a loving marriage as his parents had. Lily and James would never want this for their son." Sirius exclaimed.

"They would want him to be happy and cared for. They would want him to finish school. Severus offers him both" Remus tried to explain

The two men sat in silence for a time before they headed off to the library to play a game of wizard's chess for they were both as addled as Harry was at this point and needed a distraction. Around lunch time Harry reappeared from where ever he had been hiding and the group decided to have lunch here in the library together. It was a silent meal as Harry did not seem to want to talk.

Severus was pacing around the front hall of Hogwarts. He was suppose to be taking the floo to Grimauld place in a few minutes. He was not sure why he was going there. Albus and his meddling he remembered.

Speaking of Albus the man came down the stairs "Severus my boy, should you not be heading out soon?"

Severus grimaced "Albus I don't understand why you insist on me going for this little home visit."

Albus sighed "This arrangement is hard on Harry. It might be easier if you discuss a few things with him before you two are married."

Severus still could not believe he had been convinced to do this "Albus how did you ever convince me to go through with this."

Albus eyes were twinkling "I believe you were the one who offered to marry Mr Potter when the issue of his marriage came up."

Severus grunted "After you reminded me of my friendship with his mother."

"Severus this will be good for you as well as Harry. You've been alone for to long. Even if only friendship, this bond will be good for both of you." Albus said.

"I might agree with you" Severus said reluctantly "But the boy will not. I highly doubt he is excited by the thought of marrying his nasty potions professor."

"Severus if nothing else he will see it as a way of staying in school and not being married to someone like Lucius." Albus explained.

"Do you really think he is going to see me as any better then Lucius?" Severus asked.

"He does already. He knows you were a spy all along. Lucius turned spy to cover himself when the war was turning our way." Albus said "Sirius and Remus have been assuring him you will be kind to him. You will be, I assume."

"I will not beat the boy, or try to rape him if that is what you are asking" Severus said.

Albus smiled "That's a start and probably a step up from Lucius. Just try to be at least friends with the boy."

Severus nodded and headed into the great hall where he would be able to use the fireplace there to transport him to Grimauld place. The house had been returned to the floo network when the Fidelius charm had been removed, now that there was no danger. He found the kitchen of the house empty so he headed up to the library where he heard voices coming from.

Harry looked up from the book he had been making an attempt to read for the past hour as the door opened. As he watched Severus walk into the room, his heart fell into the pit of his stomach.

"Severus" Remus acknowledged and went to shake his hand.

Sirius nodded his way and then turned to Harry "We'll leave you two alone for a while so you can talk."

Harry threw the men a pleading look but Remus said "We're just going to be in the kitchen if you need something Harry. You two need to talk for a bit."

As the two men left Harry put his book down on the table next to him, not bothering to mark it as he had not got past the first page of the book. Severus sighed when he saw Harry was not making a move and took a seat across from him.

"You know that I am not going to try and take advantage of you" Severus said "But if you would feel more comfortable with them here for your safety, you can request they return."

Harry shook his head "No professor, I'm fine sir."

Severus shook his head "Since we are to wed you might as well start calling me Severus, Harry."

Harry was a bit shocked "Are you sure sir?" remembering how many times he had got in trouble at school for not adding sir at the end of his sentences.

Severus nodded "Harry I am not longer your teacher, you are to be my husband. You will be permitted even in front of students to call me by my first name."

Harry was reminded that he would not be a student this year "Okay, I will try Severus" knowing it will be hard for him to break the habit.

Severus nodded "As you know you will be moving into the dungeons with me. As an apprentice you will make a small stipend from the school, and have no fees as well. While you will not be in Gryffindor and will eat your meals at the head table, you will be permitted to enter your old tower to spend time with your friends."

Harry nodded "Thank you sir." And when Severus raised an eyebrow "Severus"

"Now I think we should discuss the wedding and what will happen after" Severus said plainly.

Harry looked at him "After?" with vivid thoughts of a honeymoon running through his mind and making him sick.

Severus shook his head "Harry, I am sure your guardians assured you I am not going to take advantage of you. I simply meant where we will be going."

Harry nodded "Of course sir"

Severus did not correct him again, knowing it would take Harry some time "We will be married first thing in the morning on your birthday. The ministry will not come to take custody of you until you're officially sixteen which is at 1pm. We'll need a few hours for the papers to be filed properly."

"Fine"

"We will leave after the ministry comes, and I will be taking you home with me at that point" Severus continued "Prince manor is not ready to be inhabited just yet, some dark magic lurking that needs to be cleaned away. We will go to my home, Spinner's end. We will return to school a week before it starts."

Harry nodded "Where is your home, sir?"

"Spinner's end is not far from London. It's not as grand of a place as this or Prince Manor but I assume you will find it adequate." Severus sneered.

Harry nodded "Yes sir, I assume I will."

"I need to be going but I hope if you have any other questions, you can owl me." Severus said as he got to his feet "I will see you on your birthday."

Harry nodded "Of course sir"

"Harry, if this is going to work you really need to start calling me by my name. My husband will not call me sir." Severus said finally exasperated by this.

"I am sorry Severus. Goodbye and thank you for coming to speak to me." Harry said.

The man shook his head and left the room. Harry dropped down into the chair he had been sitting in before and listened as the footsteps descended down the stairs into the kitchen and after a few moments he knew the man was gone. He picked up the book again and began to once again read the opening paragraph but an hour later he was no further along then he had been before.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting together in the garden at the Burrow. Ron and Ginny had apologized to Hermione for their blow up, after Harry's blow up, and she had returned to the Burrow. She knew her friends needed her support. It pained them all that Harry was not there, they would have liked to be able to offer him their support as well.

"Mum told us that Snape is going to visit Harry today" Ginny explained to Hermione who had arrived a few hours before.

Ron nodded "I wonder how it went. I would not be surprised if one of them did not throw a hex at the other."

Hermione shook her head "Severus will be decent with him. After all he did offer to marry Harry. And Harry does have better control of his emotions then you Ron"

Ginny nodded in agreement "I'm not sure they remained civil, at least not Harry, but Harry would not hex his professor."

They were surprised when they saw Hedwig fly into the garden. The beautiful snowy owl landed next to Hermione on the bench where she was sitting and dropped a letter into her lap. The owl nipped Hermione gently as she often did with Harry and Hermione thanked her before opening and reading the letter.

_Hi Ron, Ginny and Hermione_

_Professor Snape has just left. Professor Dumbledore thought it was best we meet before we marry. I guess it did not go to bad. Severus, what he insists I call him, was civil towards me. Remus and Sirius keep telling me he is a decent man and will treat me well but I am still not sure. He told me about the wedding and about heading back to his house, some where near London, after. I guess this is really happening. I keep reminding myself that it could be worse. Hedwig is waiting for a response, I need you guys to write and assure me that I am not going to go nuts. _

_Harry_

Hermione smiled "I knew that Harry would be able to get through it without hexing him"

Ron smiled "He called Snape, Severus."

Ginny laughed at her brother "Do you think Professor Snape would have his husband call him by his title or sir?"

Ron shrugged "Harry is still a student, surely in public he will insist."

Hermione pointed out his mistake "harry will no longer be a student. He is an apprentice. I assume he probably will even eat meals with the professors."

"Do you think we are going to have to call him Professor Potter?" Ron thought.

Hermione laughed "No, not until he has finished his apprenticeship which will take four years. Though I do think we will have to call him Mr. Snape at least in the classroom. I am sure Harry will still be able to visit us in Gryffindor tower."

Ron gaped "Mr Snape?"

Ginny answered "In this kind of marriage the junior partner takes the other's name. Harry when he marries will become Harry James Snape."

Hermione nodded "Snape takes responsibility for financially supporting Harry as well, though Harry will make some money as an apprentice."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to calling Harry, Mr Snape. Mr Potter would have been hard enough." Ron groaned.

Noticing that Hedwig was still there and remembering that Harry had written a request in his note that they respond, Ginny ran inside to get some parchment and a quill with ink for them to respond to him. They wrote Harry a decent size note and they attached it to Hedwig who once again nipped Hermione, as if to thank her, and then she took off into the sky.

Chapter: 4

The days passed quickly after the visit of Severus to Grimauld place to speak to his fiancé. Things had changed. It had been decided that it would be best that if after the wedding Severus brought Harry back to Hogwarts with him. Harry after all had to adjust not only to his new husband but position as well. Severus, who would normally prefer to be at his home for the summer, reluctantly agreed knowing it would be easier on Harry in familiar surroundings.

He was sitting the night before his wedding in the headmaster's office "Lemon drop" Albus offered as he had always done.

Severus waived off the offer and took a sip of tea "So what is it you wished to speak to me about now?"

Albus' eyes just twinkled as always "I wanted to find out how your preparations for tomorrow were coming?"

Severus sighed "I have made room for the boy in my chambers. I expect we will come back here as soon as the ministry makes its appearance."

"And the wedding gift?" Albus inquired.

Severus nodded "I took your suggestion Albus. I assume Harry will find it an adequate gift"

"I am sure the boy will" Albus smiled.

"Has he chosen what he will be apprenticing in?" Severus inquired.

"He will do both, DADA and quiditch. Madam Hooch is thinking of them each coaching two of the house teams." Albus explained.

Severus smirked at this "As long as he is not coaching Slytherin"

Albus laughed "You know he is marrying the Slytherin head of house, his loyalties might shift. Anyways you have to admit he is the best player here."

He received a grunt in response "If there is nothing else I would like to retire to my rooms now."

The old man nodded "No exciting plans for your last night as a bachelor, Severus"

"Of course, I plan on spending an exhilarating night making healing salves for the hospital wing." Severus said and took his leave.

Down in his chambers he looked around. The sitting room, bedroom and bathroom were all in Slytherin green and silver. He knew he might have to consider some redecorating.

He groaned inwardly "Not even married to him yet and he is already got to you."

00000000000000000000

Harry was at the Burrow. Sirius and Remus brought him earlier that morning. He was staying in Ron's room as always while his guardians were staying in Bill and Charlie's old room for Bill who was the only one of the two there, was bunking in with Percy. Harry had been brooding up stairs all day.

Ron finally came in "Mum says you should come down and have some dinner."

Harry looked at him "Tell your mum thank you but I' mot really hungry"

Fred and George responded "Harry mate, you need to eat. Mum gave us permission to hex you unless you come down. Do you want pink hair for your wedding?"

Grumbling Harry climbed to his feet and allowed himself to be led downstairs by the brothers. He really was not hungry at all but he could not picture Severus' face if he had to marry Harry with a head of pink hair.

They made him sit at the table and Molly plunked a plate of food down in front of him "Come on Harry, you need to eat up"

Remus nodded "You ate not even a half slice of toast this morning and skipped out on lunch."

Harry noticed they were all watching him so he took a few bites of his good but then proceeded to do little more then play with it. Eventually Molly gave up on him and cleaned up the plate. She shooed them from the kitchen but before Harry could head up stairs he was ushered into the living room.

"Surprise" everyone in the house but Molly said

Harry looked around and was pleasantly surprised to find a Happy Birthday Banner up "Thanks" he muttered

Arthur came over "Just because of your wedding we did not want you to think we forgot your birthday"

Harry was pushed into a chair and was piled with gifts. There were a few more then he normally received but he assumed that probably had to do with these were wedding as well as birthday gifts.

He opened Mr and Mrs Weasley's "A quilt" he said, holding a blanket of red, gold, silver and green patches.

Molly smiled "Thought it would make you feel a bit more at home in the dungeons." Which made Harry smile a bit and he went to hug her.

Remus and Sirius had given him a trunk, one that was the same as Moody's had been. It even included a section that was large enough to house almost an entire library within it. He found a new set of DADA books in it.

Remus smiled "Come in handy this year"

Sirius nodded "They are the next set from the ones we gave you for Christmas"

Harry got up and hugged them "Thanks guys, this means a lot"

The library was added to by books from Percy, Hermione and Charlie who had sent him a book on dragons, from Romania. The twins had given him a book that made him laugh. They had made it just for him. It was a copy of their inventory, all of their products, supplies, charms and more. It would update with new products.

"Perfect gift for the new teacher to be" Fred said

George nodded "Now you can know all the pranks and tricks the students might try on you, and the counter charms to"

Remus looked at the book "Hey, can I get one of those?"

George shook his head "Sorry, only one of them."

Harry had to laugh at this "Thanks guys. I'm sure this will be useful." Remembering how many of their pranks he himself had used over the years.

Ginny handed him a gift inside which he found a new pair of quiditch gloves. He might not be playing for the house team any more but he would be coaching and teaching flying lessons as well.

Harry thanked everyone but later when he was packing his trunk Sirius brought him another one "Really its not for you, but for Severus."

Harry looked at him "For Severus?"

He nodded "Its tradition. You exchange a gift as well as a book with each other. The book is the history of your family. This I found in your father's vault, its the history of the Potters. You will give it to Severus during the ceremony, and he will give you one for the Prince family."

Harry nodded and looked at the book which Sirius said his name would appear in after the ceremony "And since I know you had not got him a gift, here"

Harry took the second proffered item and found a second book, an ancient leather bound potions book by "Salazar Slytherin" Harry gasped.

Sirius nodded "It was from the family library. One of a kind. Severus will enjoy it more then I would."

Harry nodded and put the two items down on the trunk next to the dress robes he would be wearing the next morning for the bond ceremony. He had forgotten he should give his husband a gift. In the wizarding world gifts from guests were not exchanged on the day of a wedding, only between the two mates.

000000000000000000000

The next morning found Harry standing in the gardens behind the Burrow facing Severus. Severus he had to admit looked fine in a set of black robes with silver fasteners, his hair tied back. Harry was in his dark green dress robes from the Tri-wizard tournament.

Albus stood before them to perform the bond ceremony "We have come here to witness the bonding of two souls as one. I ask the claimant to step forth and make thy claim"

Severus stepped forward "I Severus Snape of the House of Prince, claim Harry Potter as my bond mate and husband"

Albus turned to Harry "A claim for you has been made. You must either accept or challenge this claim. What say you?"

Harry took a deep breath "I Harry James Potter accept the claim of Severus Snape to be his bond mate and husband."

Albus nodded and Harry and Severus turned to face their chosen attendants. Arthur pricked Severus on one hand with a dagger and Sirius did the same with Harry, allowing a small amount of blood to flow. Harry was turned back to Severus and their bloodied hands were pressed together.

Severus spoke "I Severus Tobias Snape take you Harry to be my lawful bond, in heart, body and soul"

Harry found his voice shakily "I Harry James Potter take you Severus as my lawful bond, in heart, body and soul"

As the words were said two matching rings appeared on their ring fingers. They were plain white gold bands but they had the names of their mates on them. They were created in magic by the bond and until the bond was broken by the death of one of them, neither ring could be removed. There was a mix of their power, as a new sensitivity was brought between them. Severus as the senior bond mate and responsible for his partner would be able to sense his emotions, if he was ill, or in danger, while Harry would be able to sense his pressence alone.

Albus spoke the last ancient blessing and then announced "I pronounce these two bonded by ancient ritual, not to be separated except by death"

When it was done Harry was starting to feel faint and Severus noticed and led him inside to sit at the table "You have not eaten" he stated, not asked.

Harry shook his head "I'm fine, it's just a bit warm."

Severus simply motioned for Molly to bring some food "Eat all of this now."

Harry had no will to argue with the man so he ate the plate of food and was at least relieved to see the others sit down and start eating with him. They were made though to sign the wedding document which Percy rushed to send on to the ministry to get filed before 1pm.

Severus turned to him and handed him a book "Harry this is the Prince history, your name has appeared within its pages since our bond."

Harry nodded and handed the book he had in his robes "This is the Potter history, your name has appeared in the pages since our bond."

Harry placed his new book back in his robes and he took the second book from them and handed it to Severus. It was his turn to take the first step as was the tradition of things. Severus took the book and he gave a genuine smile when he saw what it was.

"Thank you Harry. I do not have this one in my collection. It is a treasure" Severus said.

Harry nodded "Your welcome sir."

Severus sighed "Married less then an hour and already calling me sir again. The best gift you can give me is to please call me Severus"

Harry nodded "I' m sorry Severus, I will work on it."

Severus turned and went from his seat and returned with a long gift and Harry gasped when he opened it to find the gleaming body of a Thunder bolt, the top broom on the market. His firebolt was amazing but this was incredible. He looked at Severus speechless.

"I wanted to find something you would enjoy and as you are obsessed with quiditch, it seemed fitting. I thought it would come in use for your new training"

Harry nodded "Thank you Severus, this means a lot to me."

Harry went back to his food when all of the formality was done and he found that a bit of his appetite had returned and he dug into the food. Severus smiled for he felt the ease on the bond for he could sense already that Harry had been tired and stressed out. What he had already started to feel for the boy was only enhanced by the bond.

000000000000000000000

Cornelius Fudge walked into the kitchen followed by Dolores Umbridge at 1oclock on the dot. Percy shot a thumbs up sign from behind, alerting them to the fact he succeeded in getting the papers filed on time. It was not really a big issue for a bond could not be undone but it would make it easier.

"Harry Potter you will be accompanying us" Umbridge said without even a hello.

Harry looked at her "Where would I be accompanying you to?"

Fudge smirked "Insolent boy. You know of the wedding laws. You are now a ward of the state. You will come with us into our custody until your chosen husband has returned from business next week to be married to you."

Albus looked up "And who might I ask do you think you are marrying him to?"

"Lucius Malfoy has spoken for the boy and I have deemed it a good match" Fudge said puffing out his chest

Sirius stood "Unfortunately minister my godson will be unable to marry Malfoy"

Umbridge looked with distaste at Sirius "Lord Black I know you think you are above the law due to your title, but you do not have any power over Harry."

It was Severus who spoke "But I do. It seems Dolores you need to check your paper work again. You missed something."

"I never miss anything" she huffed but looked "What is this? This can not be correct."

"But it is" Severus said "And as Lord Prince I can assure you that its legal and binding."

Fudge was angry now "What is going on?"

Umbridge stuttered "Harry Potter can not be married to Malfoy; it seems he is already married."

Fudge looked ready to blow "What do you mean he is already married? To whom?"

Severus made Harry stand up next to him and they showed their rings "We were bonded by ancient right this morning and as you both know that can not be undone"

Fudge turned purple "I will contest this."

Albus laughed "Only a lord of the high court could contest it which you are not. As you are aware Severus, Sirius and I all belong to the high court as heads of our families, and I assure you this marriage will be upheld."

Knowing he had been defeated Fudge looked at them like he might hex all of them and then turned and stormed out of the house and Dolores followed quickly on his heels.

Severus looked at Harry "I have your trunk and things. I believe it is time we head back to Hogwarts"

Harry nodded meekly and turned to everyone else and they hugged and said their goodbyes. Hedwig had been sent on ahead so her cage could be shrunk and his new broom had been now too. Harry went and took his husband's arm and they apparated to the edge of Hogwarts.

"Welcome home my husband" Severus said

Chapter: 5

Home. Harry had thought of the school as his only home since he had come here, but now it was. Harry stood there for a few moments as he cleared his head from the spinning of being apparated.

Severus knew Harry was dizzy and put out an arm to steady him "We should get inside. I am certain you would like to settle in before dinner."

Harry simply nodded so Severus kept his arm on Harry and directed him into the grounds. Suddenly Hagrid appeared "Harry"

Harry smiled for the first time that day "Hagrid" and when the huge boarhound practically tackled him "Fang, down boy."

Hagrid nodded at Severus "Professor Snape sir." He turned to Harry "What are you doing here Harry, in the summer time?"

Harry was not sure how to explain to his old friend. "I'm staying here, with Professor Snape."

Severus shot him a look. "Hagrid I am sure you are aware of the marriage laws. Harry has become my husband this morning."

Hagrid was shocked and looked at Harry for confirmation and Harry nodded. "It's true Hagrid. We were bonded this morning."

Hagrid still seemed confused but he just nodded his head. "Well congratulations professor, and Harry."

Severus led Harry passed the half giant and the dog and started making the rest of the journey up to the castle. "Are you that embarrassed of our union?"

Harry felt a bit of guilt. "No sir, I am just not used to it yet."

Severus turned to look him in the eyes "That is why we are here early. So you can become accustomed before school starts."

Harry nodded. "Of course sir."

"I would appreciate if you would follow my one request and call me by my name."

"I'm sorry Severus; it just will take time to get used to calling a professor by his first name." Harry said.

"I'm no longer your professor; I am your husband and bond. As well you are a member of the faculty, and save for Hagrid, we call each other by name."

Harry gaped at him. "You mean I am going to be calling Professor McGonagall, Minerva?"

Severus nodded. "They will not frown on their titles at first since you are not wed to them but I even assume the headmaster will tell you to call him Albus."

Harry had a question. "What about in the classes I am taking? McGonagall will be teaching me."

Severus thought a moment. "It would probably be considered good manners when in the classroom to refer to Minerva and Filius by their titles."

By that time they had arrived at the front doors and entered the castle. It seemed deserted but since there were only a few teachers about in the summer, he should not have been surprised. He almost headed for the stairs to head to Gryffindor tower, before he was remembered he would be living in the dungeons.

Severus steered him down through the dungeons to a painting of Salazar. "This is our entrance. The password is Capus Draconis."

The portrait swung open and as Harry stepped inside he was not surprised. "Silver and Green, Slytherin colors."

Severus smirked. "I was a member of the house and am now its head. But I would think with some time we could make a few changes for you."

Harry looked around. It was a cozy sitting room with bookcases along all of the walls except where there were doors. There was a large fireplace that heated the room and a painting of the school grounds above the hearth. A silver couch and two green armchairs sat in front of the fireplace. There was also a table and chairs off to one side.

Severus led him to the small hallway "The first door is my private potions lab, beyond are the bedroom and at the end of the hall, the bathroom."

Harry nodded and followed silently into the room that Severus had pointed out as the bedroom. A large four poster bed done in emerald curtains stood against one wall and there was a wardrobe and a desk.

"I have made some room in the wardrobe for you" Severus indicated. "I will give you some time to settle in."

"Thank you." Harry said.

Harry was having a hard time thinking about anything other then the looming bed in front of him he would share with his husband. He unpacked his clothes but left the rest of his items in his trunk. He decided to change from his dress robes and took a change of clothes into the bathroom which had direct access from the bedroom as well. It was done in the same colors, and had a sunken tub the size of the bath in the prefect's bathroom.

Harry changed and headed back into the bedroom where he found Severus who had also changed. The man nodded. "Glad to see you have got more comfortable."

Harry's eyes were drawn to the bed where he realized the quilt Mrs Weasley made him was on the bed. "You put the quilt on the bed."

Severus nodded. "It would be a waist to leave it in your trunk." Severus simply said."Put your clothes in the hamper andthen we have a few more things to see."

Harry did as he was told and then met Severus in the sitting room. Severus showed him his private potions lab and then motioned to Harry to go through a door which Harry had not noticed before, beside the fireplace in the sitting room.

0000000000000000000000

Harry found himself in an office which he realized was up in one of the higher floors. He looked through the window and from the view of the window he was near the DA classroom.

Severus came behind him "This is your office."

Harry turned to look at him "My office?"

Severus nodded "The few apprentices we had in the past did not have them usually but Albus agreed that it might do you good to have a space of your own."

Harry looked around the room "This is my office, just for my own use?"

Severus nodded "Since you will be sharing my apartments Albus agreed it would be good for you to have your own space. I have my office and lab."

Harry looked around the room. There was a large desk and a chair behind it, two chairs on the other side for students to sit in. There were some book cases along two walls and the window. He noticed that the rug on the floor and the hangings on the walls had been done in his house colors. He was also surprised to find that the books he had brought with him, including his new DADA books from Remus and Sirius were in the shelves.

"I was busy when you were changing" Severus said when he noticed Harry's reaction.

Harry could not believe he had an office of his own. "This is cool."

Severus smirked but remembered his husband was a teen after all. "I am glad that it meets your approval Harry. The door there leads to the DADA classroom."

Just to see for himself he peeked out the door to the right, and found the third door in the room led to the hallway the classroom was in. He was close to Gryffindor, just up the hall in fact from the entrance to the tower.

"You will be able to make it back to the dungeons quite easily after visiting your old tower." Severus said. He seemed again to read Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked at his husband. "Are you able to read my mind with our bond or are you using legimency."

Severus shook his head at both."I do not use legimency without permission. The bond simply lets me sense your emotions. Your emotions and the look on your face when you noticed your location, let me know pretty well what you thought."

Harry felt a bit more comfortable that he could not read his thoughts. "Will I be able to sense your emotions as well?"

Severus shook his head. "There have been cases in the past but it is rare. Normally only the senior partner is able to. You will simply be able to sense my location."

Harry went and looked at the books in the shelves and began to move around the office. He knew he would have studies as well as perhaps even grading, game plans for coaching and the rest. Having an office and not having to use the library would be convenient for him.

Severus took his leave "I will let you settle into your office. I will come and collect you for dinner."

Harry watched as he left and then turned around in the office. He sat down in the chair behind the desk. He was an apprentice, not a professor yet but this seemed so unreal for him. He had considered a number of careers along with being an auror, and teaching he considered but not for years to come. Harry smiled at his desk where he found the little statue of the dragon from the tri-wizard tournament, his model firebolt from Tonks, and a photo of him with his friends from his album, stood on his desk.

00000

Severus came back in time to collect Harry for dinner. He had been taking a walk so he had come from the door from the main part of the castle and Harry was surprised for a moment by his entrance.

"It is time for dinner" Severus said.

Harry nodded and closing the book he had been reading he stood up."How many teachers are still here?"

"Only Lupin is not present right now."Severus answered. "Tonight we are expected to dinner so they can toast us but if we choose we can take our meals during the summer in our chambers. We have house elves assigned to us who can bring us meals."

Harry nodded "I should get accustomed to eating with the professors."

Severus nodded "It will be much less formal then dinner during the school year. No students looking up at you while you eat."

Harry never thought about it but he realized at times it might be uncomfortable to be sitting at the teacher's table. The teachers tended to be there for dinner at the very least every night if not the other meals as well. He had with his friends sat and watched the teachers for clues from time to time.

As they entered the great hall he noticed only one round table in the center, and that they were the last to arrive. There was a few empty places due to the absent staff as well as Hagrid who had not come. Severus directed Harry into a chair next to Professor McGonagall and he took the seat next to Harry and beside Albus.

Albus smiled "Well now the guests of honours have arrived we should all toast them and welcome Harry to the staff."

The other teachers lifted their goblets and said "To Harry and Severus"

Harry drank some of the pumpkin juice in his goblet and sat there feeling slightly uncomfortable.

McGonagall turned to Harry "Well marriage does not seem to have disagreed with you Harry."

Harry shook his head "No mam."

"What has your husband been teaching you? It's Minerva except when you are in my classroom." She said with a smile.

Severus had over heard the comment "I am trying to break my husband of that habit though it seems it might take some time."

Flitwick smiled from across the table "Stop giving the boy a hard time. It would be hard for you to adjust to suddenly calling your professors by their first name."

Harry sent a thankful smile to his charms professor."Thank you" he said and quickly remembering "Filius".

Once the formality of the first few moments were over Harry found it easier then he had expected to have dinner with the teachers. He spent most of it speaking with Minerva and Rolanda about quiditch. Rollanda reminded him he would not start his apprenticeship until the term started. She thought they should talk though soon about what teams Harry might coach.

Rollanda turned to Severus "Can I steal your husband from you for a time so that we can discuss coaching?"

Severus turned and nodded "If Harry is feeling up to it, after the long day. I have a few things to work on in my lab."

Harry agreed "I think I could handle a bit of quiditch talk before bed."

Harry followed Rollanda out onto the quiditch pitch after dinner. It was the first year she was instituting coaching the quiditch teams. She had never had the time to be able to coach four teams, as she had to teach flying lessons and ref, but with Harry she thought it would be a good idea.

"You do not need to decide now but I will leave you with the choice of what two teams you will coach." Rollanda explained "I'd assume one team will be your old team?"

Harry nodded "If I can not play on the team then I would enjoy coaching it. I will think on what other team I would coach."

Rollanda smiled "Your main part of apprenticing will be coaching. You'll study reffing as well but your actual teaching experience will be in DADA with Lupin."

Harry loved talking quiditch but he was feeling exhausted. Rollanda noticed "I should return you to the castle or your husband might have my head."

Harry nodded in agreement and the two of them made their way back into the castle. As she headed towards her own chambers in the north wing. Harry made his way down to the dungeons. His husband was sitting in front of the fire and had called for tea.

"How did you know I would be back soon?" Harry inquired as he took the other chair.

Severus picked up a cup of tea and handed it to him "I thought we'd already discussed the bond."

Harry nodded and sipped the tea and munched on one of the biscuits. Severus did not seem to be in any more of a mood to speak and they finished their tea in silence before Harry retreated to the bathroom to take a hot bath.

00000000000

Coming into the bedroom he noticed that Severus had still not come to bed. He looked at the bed and noticed that there was a book and a few other items on one bed side table and nothing on the other. Taking this as a sign it was the side that Severus slept on, Harry eventually brought himself to slip into the bed on the other side. He lay there unable to sleep for a time wondering when his husband would come to bed.

Severus came in the room and taking pyjama bottoms into the bathroom, showered and came back in.

He climbed into bed and spoke to Harry "Goodnight Harry"

Harry did not need to ask how he knew he was awake and simply said "Goodnight."

He lay awake in bed for some time listening to the soft snoring of his husband. He was grateful it was not the loud snore of Dean. It was not the snoring that kept him awake, but the thoughts that were running through his mind. He eventually drifted off from sheer exhaustion.

Chapter: 6

In the morning when Harry woke up he found that he was alone in bed. He had been cold in the night, not used to sleeping in the dungeons but realized as he woke that he was no longer cold. He realized there was another blanket over him. It had been on the back of the couch the night before. Severus must have sensed he was cold, he realized.

Pulling himself out of bed he headed to the bathroom to shower and changed. He found a note on the table "In the potions lab."

Harry sighed and wondered what he would do for the day but noticed the time "Breakfast" he thought and his stomach began to grumble.

He entered the great hall and found he was one of the first to arrive. He took a place next to Rolanda. He started on his breakfast. Severus came in a few minutes later and took the empty seat next to Harry.

Severus nodded at Harry "Sleep well?"

"Yes."

Severus began to sip his coffee and read a copy of the newspaper. Harry ate in silence not really feeling comfortable with any of this. After breakfast Severus returned down to the potions lab.

Rollanda smiled at him "Given any consideration to what we spoke about last night?"

Harry nodded. "I really am not sure what other team I should help coach. Perhaps you have an idea."

She nodded for Harry to follow and led him outside towards the pitch. "I'm sure you've noticed Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw tend to be lesser trained in basic skills."

Harry nodded "They play well enough. They score basic points to keep them in the standings, but they need a lot of work."

She nodded "I thought since I will have more time to focus, I would take Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff, work on improving basic skills and techniques. Since I teach flying lessons, I have more experience."

Harry nodded. "But that would mean that I would be coaching Slytherin as well as Gryffindor."

Rollanda smiled "Is that a problem? I thought you would be up for a challenge."

Harry was a bit uncertain. "Putting me as coach of Slytherin, won't that cause a bit of conflict. I am after all a Gryffindor and one of their rivals."

She shook her head "You are staff now, no longer Gryffindor. Even Slytherin knows you are one if not the top player in the school. They will benefit from your expertise."

Harry nodded "I'm just not sure they will not try and hex me off my broom."

"You forget your husband is head of their house. Perhaps it will give you something in common." Rollanda supplied.

"I guess helping coach his team to possible victory would improve his mood. It might be Gryffindor who hexes me." Harry sighed.

Rollanda smiled "You were going to be captain this year. The team is nearly all new players this year. Gryffindor will need your leadership as well."

Harry nodded "So what exactly does coaching involve?"

"You'll work with both teams in practices. You will help with skills, strategies, and training their new members. You'll help the captain hold try outs." Rollanda said.

"Are you going to tell Severus I am coaching his team?" Harry asked.

She smiled "If you would like. I think Severus would appreciate you helping his team with their skills. They win by brute force and not finesse. They could use some work."

"I am going to have my replayer sent to your office. It serves like a pensive but it will review game histories. It will allow you to review the game history of both your own team and Slytherin." She explained.

Harry nodded. "I agree it would be a good idea. Give me an idea of what I can work with the teams on when the school ends."

Rolland headed back towards the castle to do some work with a promise of sending the replayer to Harry's office. Harry decided to stay outside and continue to get fresh air. He was walking around the grounds when Fang came bounding over to him and almost tackled Harry to the ground.

"Hey Harry"

Harry looked up and smiled at Hagrid "Hey Hagrid"

"Would you like to give me a hand with some of the unicorns, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry had never been the biggest fan of care of magical creatures but he enjoyed spending time with Hagrid and was quite bored. He followed Hagrid into the very edge of the woods where he helped to round up the new baby unicorns so that they could be tagged. Time passed quite quickly and Harry did not even realize it was passed lunch time.

000000000000000000

Severus came out of his potions lab and thought he should check on his husband and find out how Harry was doing. He went to check if Harry was in their rooms before heading to the great hall. He found Harry was not there but took a seat and thought his husband would appear soon. When lunch finished and Harry had not appeared he turned to Rollanda.

"Where is Harry?" he asked.

Rollanda seemed a bit surprised "Harry has not been with me since earlier this morning. Have you already lost track of your husband Severus?"

Severus shook his head "He is not a child and I am not his keeper." But as he said the words he had to admit he was a bit concerned.

He decided to head out doors as it was the last place that Rollanda had seen Harry for she had left him on the pitch. He headed towards the pitch when suddenly he felt a shocking realization that the boy was out in the forest. Just as he had known Harry was cold last night and put another blanket on him, he knew where Harry was now.

"Dam boy, even in the summer he can not stay out of trouble." Severus grumbled as he thought of all of the dangers in the woods.

Pulling his wand he went into the woods using his bond to find Harry and stopped when he saw the boy, standing there petting a baby unicorn as it was the most normal thing in the world for Harry to be doing.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Severus barked.

Harry turned around and saw him sputtering "I, I...I'm sorry sir."

Severus snapped at him. "You missed lunch. You didn't let anyone know where you were. You're supposed to be a member of staff, not some foolish child."

Harry was fighting back the tears "I'm sorry sir, really."

Severus took him by the arm and led him by the arm out of the forest and into the castle. He took Harry down to the dungeons and when they got to their chambers he slammed the door behind them and turned on Harry.

"Do you have any idea how much danger there is in that forest?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"Do you have any idea how much concern I had when I learned you were out in the forest?"

Harry was starting to feel bad "Sir, I didn't really think about it."

"You never think about it. You never think. I know you are embarrassed by this marriage but you can show me enough respect not to run off and get into danger."

Harry was shaking "I'm not a child. I'm not one of your students any more that you can give me detention sir."

"No you're my husband whether you like it or not. And you will start respecting me as such."

Harry was fighting the tears at that point "Yes sir." And before Severus could respond Harry fled through the door into his office and slamming the door.

Severus sighed as he slumped back into the chair. They had been married for just over 24 hours and he was already threatening the boy and scaring him. He had promised himself he would handle this better. He did care about the boy and the bond was intensifying that. He had been scared and he knew he handled it wrong but that boy had to learn to respect their marriage.

000000000

Severus was coming up through the entrance hall and heading for dinner that night when he saw Hagrid coming through the door. Hagrid did not usually eat dinner with them in the summer time. He preferred to eat in his hut.

"Severus" the half giant said approaching him.

"Hagrid" Severus acknowledged.

"Have you seen your, Harry?" Hagrid seeming to have the same discomfort as Harry in referring to Severus and Harry as married.

"Not for a few hours."

"I was worried. I left him with Fang taking care of the unicorn fouls so I could retrieve a few more snacks from the hut and when I returned he was gone."

Severus stopped in his place "He was out with you in the forest?"

Hagrid nodded "He looked a bit bored and I thought he might enjoy spending time with me. We were not far in; I didn't think you'd mind."

Severus slapped his hand on his head "I am an idiot."

Hagrid looked at him in surprise "Professor?"

"I should have known the boy was not out there alone." Severus grunted "Next time you have my husband, make sure he does not miss a meal or we know where he is."

Hagrid nodded and Severus went in search of his missing husband. Boy did he feel like a dolt. Harry had done nothing wrong and had allowed Severus to scream at him before he had finally taken off. Harry had not once spoken up to defend himself. He had sworn he would be better to the boy then Lucius. He had already failed.

He was surprised when he found himself walking without thought into his own potions lab. He thought he was confused until he saw Harry sitting on a stool at the desk he often sat at during class. Tears were streaming down the boys face.

"Harry"

The boy looked up "I'm sorry sir."

Severus walked over to Harry and reached out to touch the boys shoulder but Harry flinched away. "Sorry sir." He muttered again.

"Come on Harry lets go back to our rooms and talk for a bit."

Harry slowly got off the stool and walked in front of him on his way down to the entrance of their chambers. Even without sensing his bond his heart wrenched as he watched the boy who looked like he was walking to his execution. He was not the arrogant confident Gryffindor he usually knew.

0000000000000

Harry walked back into their chambers and stood there. He felt like a small child waiting for his father to spank him. He was fighting so hard to keep back the tears but it was definitely a loosing battle.

"Harry, sit" Severus snapped but seeing Harry not move said more gently "Please Harry take a seat. We need to talk."

Harry obediently took a seat but he did not speak so Severus continued "Why didn't you tell me you were out in the forest with Hagrid?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, sir."

"You do. You're frightened by me."

Harry tried to deny it "No sir, I'm not sir."

Severus sat on the table in front of Harry "I'm sorry Harry. I should not have lost my temper. I should've given you a chance to explain."

Harry just nodded "Okay."

"Harry you need to understand a few things. First even teachers need to take care of where they are and when. Let someone know where you are if you miss meals."

Harry nodded "Okay sir."

"Harry I want you to understand why I was so upset. Do you have any idea?"

Harry nodded "I was in the forest which was dangerous and you thought I was breaking the rules."

"The danger part yes, rules no. Harry I was in a panic that something might attack you."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Stop apologizing and just listen Harry. You know I am bonded with you. The bond is strong on my end; it enhances my concern and feelings for you."

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to worry you through the bond sir."

Severus was not getting any where "Harry I cared about you before we were bonded. I was concerned about you before. The bond just enhanced it."

Harry did not speak but just for the first time looked up at him.

"Harry I offered to marry you. I have been alone along time and knew I needed to wed. I thought someone I could care for would be good. I cared about you and thought we could offer each other something neither of us had before."

Harry was a bit taken back "Sir?"

"A family Harry. I know your relatives neglected you. I know you have hard time trusting anyone. You know from my memories you saw, my life was not much better. I thought even if this is never a marriage of love, I could at least offer you a family."

Harry felt his heart beat a bit faster "Really sir?"

Severus reached out and touched his hand and Harry did not flinch "Let me care for you. Let me offer you a home. Be friends to start at least. I know this is not an ideal marriage for you but I promise I'll care for you."

"I'll try sir."

Severus shook his head "Please stop with the sir. You are not a child being punished. My name is Severus."

"Severus" Harry corrected himself.

"Enough heavy talk for the night. How about I get a house elf to bring you something to eat. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

Harry nodded and Severus called for his house elf to bring Harry some dinner. He watched as Harry ate his dinner. When Harry finished he headed to the bedroom to get his pyjamas and take a bath.

Before he did he turned to Severus "Thank you for last night. For the blanket I mean."

Severus smiled "Your welcome Harry."

And then he stopped again "And I am really sorry for not wanting to tell Hagrid that we were married."

Severus sighed "I understand it will take time Harry. All I ask is you give it a chance."

Harry simply nodded and went into the bathroom. When Severus climbed into bed next to him later though Harry said "I'll try."

It was Severus who stayed awake a bit longer that night as he listened to Harry fall asleep. As he listened to the boy's soft breathing he knew he was right. He felt like pulling the boy into his arms and feeling him against his body. He wanted to hold the boy but he knew he had to wait. He had sworn he would wait until Harry was ready if he ever would be.

Chapter: 7

Harry woke up the next morning and tried to hide a groan as he felt his arm burn as he moved. It had been wrenched pretty badly when Severus had confronted him in the woods and pulled him back to the dungeons to yell. He had not wanted to make Severus worry or feel guilty. It had been his fault he angered his husband. He focussed his mind the way he had growing up to stop his cries from nightmares so his Uncle would not beat him, to calm the tremors and his nerves as well.

He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and noticed the bruises down his arm "I deserved it. He'll just blame himself."

Harry took a shower and changed. He put his clothes in the hamper and went into the living room where Severus looked up. "Good morning Harry."

Harry took a seat across from him. "Good morning?". He reached for a piece of toast and was happy to see Severus even with his bond did not seem to notice.

Severus eyed Harry as he ate. The boy was acting fine and their link was in agreement but he felt wrong. "How did you sleep last night Harry?"

"Fine" Harry said and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Harry felt uncomfortable with the way Severus was looking at him so intently. "I have to go meet Remus to work on lesson plans."

Severus watched as the boy got up and headed into his office. "Stop worrying, you would know if something was wrong." Severus told himself.

Some how though he knew he was not correct. He knew there was something bothering him about the boy and he decided to make a point of asking Remus to keep an eye on Harry and see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary. He went to his potions lab and worked till lunch. After lunch he cornered Remus.

"Can we talk for a few moments?"

Remus nodded "I'm not meaning Harry for 20 minutes, I'm all yours."

Severus told Remus a short version of the woods and the fight and discussion after. He expected Remus to get angry, after he had promised Harry's godfathers to protect and care for the boy. Remus surprised him.

"Sev, your response was understandable. You worked it out with Harry. He knows you never meant to scare him."

Severus voiced his surprise. "I was not sure you would handle this so well. I swore I would protect the boy."

"I'm not Sirius. I know I have lost my temper with the boy before to. I know you care for him, your conversation last night proved that." Remus explained.

"I'm worried. My bond with Harry is saying he is fine but I have this feeling something is off."

"Harry has a way of hiding his feelings quite well. He used to be able to throw shield charms to stop anyone from knowing he had nightmares."

Severus was starting to understand why his bond did not react. "Can you keep an eye on him when he is with you; see if perhaps there is something wrong."

Remus agreed. "Harry is not one to open up. He has told us little of his childhood. I will keep an eye on him for you though in our sessions."

Severus thanked the man and returned down to the dungeons. He was not sure if he was hoping Remus would notice something wrong with his husband, or not. He wanted some confirmation he was not going insane but he would have rather known his husband was actually doing fine and he was just unsettled.

000000000000000

Remus kept an eye on him for the next two weeks as they worked closely together on lesson plans and scheduling as they had to balance his classes and his work. He knew something was off about the boy like Severus had done, but he could not get Harry to open up about what was bothering him.

He noticed when Harry did not realize he was looking that Harry seemed to flinch when he bent to grab a bag. He ended up picking it up with the other arm.

"Harry" Remus called.

Harry turned around "Yes"

"Is there something wrong with your arm?" Remus asked as he moved towards Harry.

"Of course not Remus. There is nothing wrong."Harry said a bit too quickly.

Remus reached out to touch his arm and the boy jumped and tried to hide the flinch "Harry, please what's going on?"

Harry shook his head adamantly "There is nothing wrong. I need to get to the quiditch pitch to meet with Rollanda."

Remus watched as Harry left and then after a few moments of contemplation he went to his office where he threw floo powder into the fireplace and said Snape's potions lab.

Severus looked up from a cauldron he was bent over "What's going on Remus?"

"You were right. There is something wrong with Harry. He flinched when I tried to touch him."

Severus sighed "It's not just me? Where is my husband?"

"He is on the quiditch pitch with Rollanda. You need to talk to him Severus."

"I'll talk to him after dinner tonight."

Remus disappeared from the flames and Severus sighed. How was that boy able to put up a shield like that? If Remus was correct he had been doing it since he was a small child. That begged to question what those horrid muggles had done to his husband that a child would have to cry silently.

He called to Winky and Dobby "You called master"

"Winky can you have dinner brought to my apartments at 6pm. I would also like you to inform the other staff that I and my husband will not be at dinner."

Winky bowed "Yes master."

Dobby looked "Professor Snape called sir."

"Dobby I know you're loyal to my husband" Severus stated

Dobby nodded. "Master Harry is good to all house elves. He set Dobby free."

"Can you keep an eye on Harry for me Dobby?" and when the house elf nodded. "Please also ask him to join me in our rooms for dinner tonight."

Dobby bowed and disappeared to go and find Harry. Severus finished off his potion and headed back to his rooms to await his husband's arrival and thought about how he was going to handle this.

0000000

Harry was coming back into the castle when he was surprised by Dobby.

"Master Harry"

Harry smiled "Hey Dobb. I have not seen you since I came back."

"Master is living with Professor Snape and Winky is assigned to take care of Professor Snape. If Master Harry needs me though all he has to do is call."

Harry smiled "Thank you Dobby."

Dobby stopped. "Dobby comes with message from your husband. Professor Snape asks Harry to come have dinner in his rooms."

Harry nodded and thanked the elf making his way towards the dungeons reluctantly. He had known that Remus was concerned earlier and he would not have been surprised if Severus had been informed. When he walked into the sitting room his concerns were answered.

"Harry, I want you to be honest with me."

Harry looked at him "Honest with you sir?"

"Yes Harry. I want to know why you are shielding my bond with you?"

Harry was confused "I didn't know I could."

Severus realized it was not intentional magic. "Harry, Remus said you stopped your Uncle from hearing you cry at night. I think you did the same with your bond."

Harry shrugged "I'm not sure how I did that. I just didn't want him to hear me cry for he would get angry."

"And you didn't want me to know you were hurting, why?" Severus asked.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself. It was my fault, not yours." Harry said.

Severus moved towards Harry. Harry stood still and allowed his husband to remove his robe and unbuttoning his shirt, remove it as well. Harry stood there stock still, shield still up as Severus' hands traced the bruises along his shoulder and down his arm. He could see the fingerprints in the bruises.

"Harry, I didn't realize I did this to you. You should have told me."

"It was my fault. I was wrong. I didn't want you to feel guilty. I deserved it."

Severus was shaken by this. "Harry you did not deserve this or anything else. I should never have laid a hand on you. I'm so sorry Harry. You didn't deserve this."

"I was bad, I deserved to be punished." Harry said sounding suddenly like the scared child Severus saw in the memories locked in a cupboard.

Severus' eyes started to scan Harry's body and he noticed a number of old scars and injuries. He knew they were not from quiditch or school for Madam Pomfrey would have healed them. He gasped when he saw scars from being whipped, down Harry's back.

"Harry, your Uncle did this to you?"

Harry's shield was dropping and his tears started to pour "Please, don't tell anyone. He was just angry. I made to much noise."

"Harry he was a bad man. He should never have laid a hand on you. Why didn't you tell anyone about this? Sirius or Remus? One of the teachers?"

"I knew Sirius would kill them for sure and I didn't want him in prison. I told Professor Dumbledore but he told me because of the blood wards I had to stay."

Severus growled "That man, you were safe from the death eaters but not from the people inside."

Harry just swallowed and tried to wipe away the tears. "It's okay."

"You're never going back there and I swear to you I will never let anyone touch you again. If anyone tries, I want you to tell me."

Harry nodded "Okay."

Severus led Harry into the bedroom and instructed the boy to sit. He got some of the healing salve and rubbed it into the boys shoulder. The bruising started to disappear right away. It would take a day or two for the pain to disappear fully for he had aggravated the injury by ignoring it. He could feel Harry ease under the warmth of his hand.

"Does that feel any better Harry?"

Harry nodded "Thank you."

Severus climbed into bed next to him and pulled the boy against his chest as they lay against the propped up pillows "Harry, promise me something?"

Harry remained with his head against his husband but nodded slightly. "Yes."

"You'll not put up your shields. I want to know when your hurt, either in physical or emotional ways. I want to be able to help you."

Harry turned slightly to look at him. "Why?"

"Harry I care about you. I told you before I want to be your family if you'll let me. I want to be able to take care of you and I can't if I don't know what is wrong."

Harry let it sink in for a moment and then responded. "I don't know how I put a shield up but I'll try not to."

The boy started to relax and Severus watched as the boy drifted off to sleep in his arms. He could not bring himself to move the boy so he simply pulled the blanket over them both and taking the book from the bed side table, read with his other arm, keeping one around Harry while the boy slept. He turned off the lights an hour and a half later for they were both exhausted.

He found himself kissing his husband's sleeping forehead "Good night Harry."

The boy was asleep but he did cuddle deeper against Severus who sighed and fell asleep.

Chapter: 8

When Harry woke in the morning he could feel the warmth of another body. He realized he was lying against his husband's chest and that Severus' arm was wrapped around his waist, He was also quite aware that he was missing his top. The events of the night before came flooding back. He thought he should move but he felt so warm and safe he did not one want to leave the spot.

Severus had woken a few moments before and smiled down at Harry "You're awake."

Harry shifted to look up at him but winced slightly at his stiff arm "I'm sorry." And he started to move.

Severus tightened his hold. "I pulled you to me last night. You're fine right where you are. Go back to sleep, it's still early."

Harry wanted to protest but he was tired and the beckoning warmth of his husband called him back so he returned to his spot. "Okay."

Severus just smiled at this and watched as his husband drifted back to sleep. It was still pretty early and even if he had classes he would not have woken for another hour or so. He had a busy day planned for Harry and the boy needed his rest. He did to and went back to sleep.

00000000000000

Later that morning Harry woke to find himself this time alone in bed but with the extra blanket and his arm propped up on a pillow to make it more comfortable. He realized the time and was not surprised he was alone. He had missed breakfast. He went to bathe and noticed his arm was stiff but better.

He went into the sitting room and was surprised to find breakfast on the table for him. There were muffins and fruit, and a pitcher of juice "What's this?"

He sat down at the table and was about to bite into a muffin when Dobby appeared. "Master Harry."

Harry smiled. "Morning Dobby."

"Master's husband asked Dobby to ask Master to meet him in entrance in half hour."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I thought Winky served my husband." The word still hard for Harry to utter.

Dobby nodded. "In room. But Master Severus asked Dobby to look out for you. Dobby happy to. Master Severus sent him to fetch you."

Harry finished his breakfast and hurried up stairs to the great hall, arriving with only a moment or two to spare. He saw Severus by the door and approached his husband, wondering what this was all about.

"Dobby said I was to meet you here?" Harry asked as he walked to his husband.

Severus turned and smiled. "I thought we should head into London today. We'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. I had Winky pack a few things."

Harry nodded. "Diagon Alley."

Severus nodded. "We both have things I assume we'll need to pick up. There is one more stop that we will be making first though."

Harry wondered but did not ask. "Okay."

They walked out of the castle and started making their way across the grounds towards the gates for they would not be able to apparate until they were beyond the school wards.

"Thank you for last night." Harry said finally breaking the silence.

Severus looked at him. "I'm your husband. I'm supposed to do that for you. I want to do that for you."

"All the same, thank you. It helped a lot." He did not specify if he meant the arm or the talk but Severus knew Harry had been referring to both.

Once outside of the wards Severus turned to Harry and offered his arm. He refused to tell Harry where they were going but since this was side by side, Harry did not need to know where they would head. He hated apparation so he closed his eyes and held firm to his husband. He groaned as he felt the familiar pull.

0000

Severus reached out to steady Harry who had almost fallen when they had reappeared, with an arm around his waist. Harry was nearly sick and it took a few moments of Severus' steady grip on him for Harry to stand up straight and feel okay.

Harry looked up at where they were "Privet drive" his voice cracked. "You promised I'd never have to come back here."

Severus took a hold of both arms. "I promised I'd never let him lay a hand on you again. You'll never have to stay here. I thought you could use closure though."

Harry looked at the door and felt his heart racing. "I'm not sure I can face them."

His husband cupped his face with his hand. "I'm here with you. If you want me to do the talking I will. I'm your husband and I'm going to protect you."

Harry nodded and allowed Severus to lead him up the front path of number 4 and he held his breath when his husband reached out and knocked on the door, and until the door swung open. His Aunt peered out.

"Get out of here you little freak and who ever you brought with you." Petunia shrieked.

"Petunia let us in or we'll make a scene out here for all your little neighbours." Severus commanded.

Petunia paled. "We don't have to let you in. The boy is not our responsibility any more now that your little war is over." But she did allow them in.

Vernon and Dudley appeared and both looked angry to see wizard's in their house especially Harry but they shuffled into the sitting room with Petunia where Harry found himself being lead by his husband.

"It has come to my attention that Harry was not only neglected but badly abused while he was here in your care over the years."

Petunia stuttered. "That is preposterous. We would never lay a hand on the boy."

Severus snarled. "I've seen the scars on his body and his back."

Vernon was getting redder by the moment. "Why are you here now? Never cared before. His godfather did not even come check on the runt."

"That's because Harry has protected you by not telling his godfather. Otherwise I assure you the man would have torn you to pieces.

Vernon was not one to back down. "Your little boss knew what was happening. He didn't seem to care."

Severus was again confronted with that fact and liked it less the second time. "Well I'm not the headmaster and I won't be over looking this."

"And who are you?" Vernon spouted.

Petunia partially answered. "Severus Snape. I remember you being friends with my sister. Use to spy on us."

"It's true I was friends with your sister some years ago. I also happen to be married to your nephew."

Dudley laughed and pointed at Harry. "You're married to a man? How much more freakish can you get?"

Vernon seemed to share his son's response. "I knew you were a sick little freak boy but you're a fag to."

Harry had not spoken until now. "I'm not a freak. You are. I stayed silent to long protecting you but no more."

Vernon stood to his full height and glared at his nephew. "I'll teach you a lesson again you little brat. You've seemed to have forgotten."

Severus pointed his wand at the man. "You'll never threaten or lay a hand on my husband again unless you wish to suffer the full extent of my worst curse."

Vernon backed down a bit and he went and joined his wife and son who had both moved over towards the fireplace as it was the furthest they could get away from Harry and his husband.

"I've come to let Harry have a chance to confront you and to make sure you pay for what you've done to my husband."

Petunia blanched. "You can't do anything, we did nothing wrong to the boy."

Severus cast a spell and then explained. "Every night you will be plagued by nightmares. You will feel and see everything your nephew has suffered at your hands. You will wake with the same fear and helplessness he has felt."

Vernon was shaking. "You can't do this to us. You'll drive us mad."

Severus nodded. "Perhaps." But laughed. "It will wear off eventually."

Before they could respond he took Harry by the arm and led him from the house where they silently apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They would have a lot to talk about later but for now Severus did not press the matter.

0000000000

Severus had gone to Knockturn alley to buy some supplies he had needed. He had left Harry to go to the book store and pick the books he needed for his newest classes as well as his apprenticeship work. Though he was only taking two classes he had more books to collect then normal.

"Harry"

He turned to see where the voice had come from and saw Hermione and Ron coming towards him. "Hermione, Ron" he said happily and accepted their hugs.

Ron looked at Harry. "Don't look to worse for the where."

Harry nodded. "I guess Hermione was right. Married life it not as bad as I expected it to be."

Ron smirked. "I hope I can say the same thing when I'm married to Lavender."

Hermione groaned. "She's been over almost every day for the past few weeks. Blaise is bearable but I remember why I hate sharing a dorm with Lavender. I thought she world be better with out Pavarti around, boy was I wrong."

Harry listened to his friends talk about the Burrow and realized what a different life time ago that all that part seemed to him. He told his friends as they made their way to the counter to purchase their books, about Privet drive.

"That's bloody brilliant" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione nodded. "They deserved it. Why didn't you tell anyone else sooner?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, concerned everyone would act like Dumbledore and do nothing."

"Well at least your husband has straightened it out for you/" Hermione beamed.

Harry had to nod in agreement. "Yes my husband had them shaking in their boots." He could see Ron's surprise when he heard Harry refer to Severuus that way.

He went to pay for the books but the shop keeper stopped him. "Your books have already been taken care of." As he shrunk Harry's load.

Harry took the shrunken bag to put in his pocket. "It's been taken care of?"

"Your husband informed the shop keepers that you were coming today. All your purchases are to be put on his account." The man replied.

Outside Hermione turned to Harry. "Remember in these bonds the senior partner is obligated to take care of the younger partner."

Harry was still a bit surprised. He after all not only had his trust fund for school supplies but now that he was considered an adult, he would also have access to the numerous other Potter vaults, which made him quite a wealthy man. He found that the store keeper was right though and every shop refused to take money from him.

"I guess I will not have to stop at Gringotts today." Harry said after their last stop.

Hermione nodded. "It seems that way."

They were greeted by the rest of the Weasleys soon after. Arthur smiled. "How is marriage going Harry?"

"Fine Mr Weasley. You were right he is a descent man."

Severus had appeared behind them. "I'm glad to hear you think so Harry."

The Weasleys invited Harry to join them for dinner as they were spending the night at the Cauldron as well. Harry accepted if Severus was invited so the two sat down for a meal with the Weasley clan and Hermione.

000000000000

That night when Harry came into the room he was sharing with Severus he changed into his pyjamas and stood in front of the fire. Severus came in and Harry could hear him moving about and knew he must be changing as well.

He soon felt a hand on his back. "I'm sorry for not giving you warning this morning. I was worried you might refuse."

Harry shook his head. "I might have but I am glad we went. I'm grateful for what you did. I don't think I could have."

Severus shifted his grip a bit so Harry felt a slight more pressure in response. "And you got all your things?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you for paying for them all, you didn't have to."

Severus sighed, one step forward two back. "You're my husband. It's my responsibility to care for you, and that means financially to."

Harry turned to face him. "Thank you anyways."

Severus nodded and some salve he had brought out. "I would like to take a look at your arm if you don't mind."

Harry nodded and once again found himself allowing his husband to unbutton his shirt and remove it. The bruises were faded almost away but the warm salve his husband worked into his arm gently was starting to make the muscles and joint less stiff. Harry felt a slight shiver up his back as he felt the man's fingers on him.

That night Harry shifted in his sleep so he once again was lying with his chest on Severus. Severus woke early in the morning just after dawn and noticed his husband sleeping on him. He put an arm around the boy and again wiping a strand of hair from Harry's forehead, bent and kissed it. He wanted to kiss the lips so bad but he restrained himself. He drifted back to sleep.

Harry had been awake and when he felt the kiss on his forehead he had a mixed reaction. Part shock, part disappointment that it had been just the forehead.

Chapter: 9

Later in the morning Severus woke up again and felt the warm bare chest of his husband against him and for a moment squeezed the boy tighter to his chest, remembering all too well the desire to kiss him the night before. It had not disappeared. As he lay there holding Harry he noticed the change in breathing and knew his husband had woken up.

Harry did not pull away as he had earlier mornings but allowed himself the warmth of his husband's arms. Severus waited before he finally said. "Good morning."

He expected Harry to suddenly he startled out of his arms by the revelation he was awake by Harry only shifted slightly. "Morning."

Severus did not want to move the boy but he noticed his body was starting to respond to the warm body. "If you want to eat with your friends you might want to dress."

Harry turned his head slightly to see the clock. "I guess I should." He climbed out of bed and went to dress.

Severus closed his eyes. Watching the boy dress was making him want to grab the boy and kiss him but he wouldn't. "I'll see you after breakfast to head home."

Harry nodded and slipped out of the room. Severus sighed and climbed out of bed. The boy he reminded himself had been asleep both times he had kissed his head. He had no idea that Severus wanted to crush their lips together and make love. Severus went and took a cold shower. He had sworn to wait, and wait he would.

"Get a hold of yourself Severus" he muttered as the cold water hit his body.

000000

A not so oblivious Harry practically ran down the stairs. He was not aware of how much Severus wanted to make love to him but he remembered the kiss. He could remember the shock he had felt. The shock had disappeared in the morning and he now realized all that was left was the disappointment it had been only on the forehead and that he had been thought asleep for it.

"Is he ever going to kiss me when he thinks I'm awake?" he whispered. "Do I want him to?"

Ron came up behind him "Watch it mate or someone might think you've lost your marbles, talking to yourself."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry. Just thinking about school starting in a few days."

Harry took a seat between Ginny and Ron. Ginny turned to him "I can't believe we've lost you to."

Since Harry's first year there had been a strong quiditch team. The members had slowly started to graduate and with the twins and Angelina graduating and Harry becoming an apprentice, the only member of the original team left would be Katie. His husband told him Katie would be captain now that Harry was off the team.

"I'm going to be coaching this year so I can help choose and train my replacement." Harry pointed out.

Ginny smiled. "Never had coaches before. It's a cool idea."

Harry nodded. "I'll be working with the captains of both my teams to help train, strategize and run practices, that type of thing."

Ron swallowed his food. "Both teams? Who else are you coaching, the badgers or the eagles?"

Harry was a bit slow to respond. "Actually Madam Hooch wants to work with them on their basic skills. I'm going to coach the lions and the snakes."

Ginny and Ron both almost choked on their food. Ginny spoke. "Doesn't Madam Hooch think that's a bit of a conflict of interest?"

Hermione spoke up. "Harry's no longer a Gryffindor as he is an apprentice. He should not be bias. Anyways he is a coach not a player for both teams."

Harry nodded. "She seems to think I'll be fair to the snakes as I'm married to their head of house."

Ron sneered. "Well don't go taking after your husband or anything. We all know how fair minded he is when it comes to his house."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ron"

Harry stood up and looked at his friends. "I think I should go and help Severus pack to head back to school."

He walked up the stairs and heard his friends chatting behind him. Hermione was heard to remind Ron that Harry was married to Severus and that Ron should not make such rude comments about Professor Snape in front of Harry. It was not like the old days. Mr and Mrs Weasley just seemed happy that he was adapting well to married life.

He re-entered the room and found Severus almost finished packing. "Back so soon." He said.

Harry nodded. "I thought you could use a hand in here."

Severus knew Harry was upset from something a friend had said but did not push it. "Come on, we should be going anyways."

Harry was surprised when his husband took him down into the dinning room and led him not outside to apparate but instead over to the fireplace nearest the bar area where Tom stood.

"Professor Dumbledore is allowing us to use the fireplace in his office to return." Severus explained.

Harry was relieved, not that he was a huge fan of floo but it was better then took his husband's arm as Severus put the floo powder into the flames and said "Headmasters office, Hogwarts." And they walked into the flames.

They stepped out into an empty office and Harry held to him a few more moments. "Is there not a way to travel that does not make me sick?"

Severus laughed and led him to a chair for a few moments. "Portkey, apparation and floo, all no. I guess flying or muggle transport."

Severus conjured him a glass of water which he drank and then the two of them made their way down to the dungeons where they saw to their bags and their shopping items. Harry took most of his purchases through to his office for even his school bag and texts were staying there as well.

0000000

Later that evening Harry was curled up in the armchair he had made his own by the fire and reading a book when Severus returned from his potion lab and stood watching his husband for some time.

He finally cleared his throat and Harry looked up. "Finished your potion Severus?"

Severus nodded and wanted to say something about the kiss but he got cold feet. "Would you like to a snack perhaps before we head off to bed?"

Harry smiled and put the book down. "I would be up for a cup of cocoa."

Severus called for Winky and asked the house elf to bring them some cocoa. She disappeared and returned a few moments later with a pot of cocoa, two tea cups and a plate that had some cookies that were still warm from the oven.

He poured Harry a cup of cocoa and handed it to the boy. "I have not done this for many years."

Harry smiled. "We used to sneak down into the kitchens at night in the winter and the house elves used to make us cocoa."

Severus smirked as he just heard his husband admitting to breaking several rules. "I'm surprised, Mr Potter admitting to breaking several school rules."

Harry returned the smirk. "Mr Snape I think you mean. And I'm not a student any more, can't take house points from me."

Severus shook his head. "Don't test me. I might still be able to give you detention."

They sat in silence for a few minutes but Severus decided that he had got the boy to open up a bit; perhaps he could get Harry to open up some more. He knew little other then the horror stories he heard when he confronted Harry over his scars.

"I always wondered how you managed all of your stunts."

Harry smiled. "You already know of my invisibility cloak."

Severus nodded. He had apprehended it in third year and while Harry recovered it, it now hung in their closet. "I have a feeling there is more."

Harry disappeared into his office and returned with parchment. "Remember this?"

Severus took it and saw the names of Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs showing up. "That's the paper that you had when Lupin saved you from my wrath third year."

Harry nodded "The marauders map. Written by my dad, Sirius, Remus and Peter." He pointed at the map and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Severus was amazed when he saw a map where all the people in the castle showed in dots as well as ghosts. "The hidden passages are even on here."

Harry smiled. "Fred and George gave it to me so I could get to Hogsmeade. Helped a lot over the years."

Severus laughed. "How did those bumbling idiots ever create something like this?"

"Remus mainly, his charms skills I here rivalled mum's. But they were animagi and dad was top of your class, they weren't all dunderheads." Harry said.

Severus had to agree on that. "I will concede that they did have to have some brains to come up with the pranks they pulled on me over the years."

Harry placed the map inside his book. "I only showed you that since I am no longer a student and you can't confiscate it."

Severus gave a wicked smile."I don't know I might insist on borrowing it to keep an eye on the students."

Harry showed him the book it was in. "Another gift from the twins you might want to borrow."

Severus flipped through the book and noticed it was a warning about all of their different pranks, what to look for and antidotes for them as well. It definitely was useful for a teacher as they often were the victims of those pranks.

"The twins have always given the marauders a run for their money. I think those two might be a bit more talented." Severus admitted.

Harry smiled. "Watch out or I might just tell them that."

Severus laughed. "You say a word to them or anyone else about that and you'll be sleeping on a cold stone floor for the rest of the year."

They spent the rest of the evening in companionable chat. Harry revealed a few more of his daring secrets from previous years and Severus shared a few stories from his days as the victim of many of the marauder pranks. He also had stories of Lily he could share.

00000000000

Harry was getting changed for bed when Severus came in later. Severus motioned for Harry who still had no shirt on to sit down on the bed and brought the salve over with him. It was probably the last night Harry would need it for almost all the stiffness had disappeared.

As Severus rubbed it in he spoke. "If you had told me right away it would have been one dose and you would have been better."

Harry nodded. "I know. I have already apologized from hiding this from you."

Severus just nodded and he continued to massage the salve into Harry's arm and shoulder. His fingers perhaps lingered a bit longer then he needed to but Harry did not seem to mind or pull away from him. He finally pulled away and climbed into bed after putting the salve away. As he lay down he was surprised to find Harry lay down so that his head was on Severus and an arm across his bare chest.

Severus looked at the boy who was almost asleep already. "Harry?" he asked questioningly.

Sleepily the boy responded simply. "I felt you kiss me last night." But before Severus could respond Harry had fallen asleep.

Looking at his husband he put an arm around him. "You were awake?"

He lay awake wondering what it meant. The boy had not confronted him over the kiss and did not seem distressed by it. It had been pretty platonic, a peck on the forehead but part of him wanted to wake the boy and speak to him about it. He reluctantly had the candles go out and drifted off but not before once again placing a kiss on the boy's head, knowing this time Harry was indeed asleep.

Chapter: 10

When Severus woke up in the morning he found that not only did he not have a warm body pressed against him but the rest of the bed was empty. He had not woken once since they were wed when Harry had been up and out of bed before he was. He turned to look at the clock and see if he had perhaps woken late but he had not. He showered and changed before heading up to the great Hall for breakfast where he found his husband was not at the table.

Sitting next to Lupin he decided to ask. "Have you seen Harry this morning?"

Remus nodded. "He showed up on my door at the crack of dawn. I thought he wanted to talk but he soon left. Told me he would not be at breakfast."

Severus shook his head. "I wonder what he's got up to?"

Remus turned to look at him for the first time. "Severus, is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. It's just unusual for Harry to be up before I am in the morning."

Remus smiled. "Probably just a bit nervous about classes starting in a few days here."

"Nervous, right." Severus muttered. Harry had been worried about revealing to Severus he had been awake for the kiss.

He finished a piece of toast and orange juice and decided to head to his labs. "Don't tell Harry I was asking about him okay?"

Remus just chuckled. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Severus left the room and went down to his lab. He tried to see his husband through out the day but Harry seemed to be avoiding him. Remus and Rolanda came to lunch and dinner with excuses why Harry was not there.

"Let the boy have some time to think this out." Severus thought.

It did not bother him at first that much but when Harry avoided him for the next few days he was worried. Perhaps he had been wrong that Harry had not been upset over the kiss. Harry was obviously avoiding him because of it.

0000000000

Harry was exhausted as he sunk into one of the niches on the second floor. He had been up at the crack of dawn every morning and not back to his room until late to ensure Severus was asleep. He wasn't able to face him. He blushed every time he thought about seeing Severus. His mind kept going back to the kiss.

"Come on Harry, snap out of it. It's not like you wanted him to kiss you when you're awake." Harry muttered to himself.

But it was. He realized in the past two days he did. He had wanted to be awake for the kiss. He wanted more then a peck. "Dam, is the man ever going to kiss me properly?"

He had not realized that he was not alone when a voice cut in "Perhaps if you were not avoiding him for the past three days."

Harry turned to see Lupin standing behind him. "Remus, I didn't know you were there."

"Obviously Harry." And seeing the boy's uncomfortable blushing. "It's okay you know to admit you might have feelings for your husband."

Harry was blushing even worse after that comment. "Remus, I don't, or at least I think I don't. I'm just confused."

Remus sat next to him. "You know its okay to care about him, even fall in love. You know Sirius and I want you to be happy."

Harry nodded. "It's just he kissed me the other night when he thought I was sleeping."

Remus nodded. "And you were confused?"

Harry shrugged. "At first I was shocked, surprised, scared a bit. Then I realized I was a bit disappointed."

"Disappointed that he kissed you when he believed you to be asleep?"

"And a bit because it was only on the forehead. Like I was a child and not his husband."

Remus was starting to understand. "And you have told him you know?"

"The night after we came back from London I told him."

"And how did he re-act?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep right after." Harry admitted.

"And you've been avoiding him ever since?" Remus concluded, finally understanding his cub's odd behaviour the last few days.

"Yes"

Remus took Harry by both arms. "He cares a lot about you and I think he is scared he upset you by the kiss. Talk to him Harry. Find out what the kiss meant, and perhaps if you wanted it to be more."

Harry sighed. "I'll try."

"We should be going. You said to Hagrid you'd accompany him to the train. You'll have to hurry if you still plan on going."

Harry got up to leave but turned and hugged Remus. "Thank you for your advice, Remus."

Remus watched him leave and headed down himself into the dungeons. He watched as Severus was attempting to work on a potion but was doing little more then pacing around his desk.

"Harry's going to speak to you tonight Severus." Remus broke through the silence.

Severus turned. "What did you say to him?"

"He admitted about the platonic kiss he was awake for and confronting you. He's a bit confused about his feelings. I told him he should talk instead of running."

Severus sat down in his stool. "I don't even know how I feel. I am drawn to him but I don't want to pressure the boy or hurt him."

"Tell him that. I know you are starting to love Harry, let him know. Be honest both of you." Remus advised.

Severus nodded. "Thank you Lupin."

The two of them headed out to change into their robes for the opening feast. Harry had not changed. Severus brought up a new set of dark emerald robes for Harry to put on before the feast, in the staff lounge off the Great Hall. Harry would be presented tonight as a member of the staff,

00000000000000000

The train pulled in and Harry watched anxiously as students clambered off, looking for his friends. He finally spotted Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna coming off and practically ran into their arms.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "You know mate I'm really story for what I said in London, right?"

Harry nodded. "No worries."

Hermione hugged him. "Everything been going well here?"

Harry just shrugged. "Been busy getting ready for my first term as an apprentice. I can't believe how busy I'm going to be, especially with two classes as well."

Harry watched as Hagrid took the new kids to the boats and he went with the senior students to the carriages. He needed to get there before the boats would arrive for he needed to run down to the dungeons and change. He had not wanted to get them dirty on the trip.

He got in a carriage with his friends and sat next to Luna and across from Hermione."It seems odd not to have taken the train with you."

Ron smirked. "Had to be less eventful then second year when we didn't take the train."

Harry laughed as he was reminded of when they had been barred from taking the train by Dobby and they had flown Ron's dad's car to school. They crashed into the whomping willow, Ron's wand snapped and they had been threatened with expulsion from Harry's husband.

As the carriage pulled up Harry and his friends got out and headed inside but Draco called out. "Hey Potter, to good for riding on the train."

Harry turned on him "Malfoy, thought you knew everything."

Draco sneered. "What are you going on about now Potter?"

Then a cool voice cut in. "That's enough Mr Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin for showing disrespect to a member of the faculty?"

Draco turned around to his godfather. "But Uncle Sev Potter is not a member of faculty."

Severus glared at the boy. "Since you have been away since the death of your mother I'' forgive you for not knowing. The young man who you have been rudely speaking to is not Potter as you called him but Mr Snape, apprentice to Madam Hooch and Professor Lupin."

Draco gaped "Mr. Snape?"

"Yes as I am sure your father was embarrassed to tell you, he was beaten to the punch of claiming Mr Potter under the new marriage laws as his husband, by me. Harry Snape is now a member of this faculty."

Draco glared at Harry. "You're married to my godfather?"

Harry nodded. "I guess that makes me Uncle Harry, though I prefer you call me Mr Snape in the school. Especially as I can take points and give detentions."

Severus smiled at his husband for a moment and then said. "Students into the great hall. Harry you'll find your robes in the teachers' lounge."

Before Harry could reply even to thank his husband for bringing the robes up for him and saving him a trip down to the dungeons, Severus had disappeared and Harry headed to change. He felt very odd when he put the robes on.

000000000000

Harry had a seat at the teacher's table between his husband and his honorary godfather. It was a bit over whelming sitting up there with all the students looking at them. More were staring at Harry then usual for most had no idea why Harry was there and not among them. The answer came after the sorting.

Dumbledore stood up and after his usual speech finished with. "And for those of you who are not new, there is a new member at the staff table this year."

Albus motioned for him to stand though he did not think it necessary.

"This summer Harry Potter was in conjunction with the new marriage laws, wed to our own Potions master Severus Snape. Harry will now be a member of our staff and will be apprenticing with Professor Lupin as well as helping coach quiditch with Madam Hooch. I understand he'll be coaching Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The entire hall went up in a bit of an uproar of surprise, and in the case of many of the lions and snakes, anger as well.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "Mr Snape is a full member of faculty so remember to treat him with respect. He does have the right to hand out detention and take away points.

Finally Professor Dumbledore put him out of his misery and motioned for the feats to begin. A huge array of food appeared on the tables but Harry did not seem to have an appetite left after all of this.

Severus turned to him. "See that wasn't all that bad was it?"

Harry groaned. "I just wish everyone would stop staring at me. I'm worried I might spill something."

Lupin laughed. "Give it a few days and you'll no longer be the center of attention up here."

Harry dug into his food though he was still quite uneasy about all of the eyes that were on him. He was used to having people stare at him as the boy who lived but this was some how very different to him.

0000000000

Later that evening when Harry was done bathing and had come out in his pyjamas he found his husband was not in the bedroom. He headed into the sitting room and saw Severus sitting in his armchair reading.

Severus looked up at Harry. "You didn't eat much at dinner, would you like me to have Winky bring us some coco?"

Harry nodded and took his own chair. When the elf appeared she bowed to both and looked at Harry. "Master Harry not eating in the room of requirements tonight?"

Harry looked at his husband and then back at the house elf. "No Winky, I'll have it with Severus tonight."

When the house elf disappeared Severus spoke. "So that is how you have been getting your meals?"

Harry shrugged. "You show a little kindness to the house elves and you have them all jumping to help you. Ate in the kitchens a few times."

Severus handed him a cup of coco and for a while they drank in silence but Severus was starting to wonder if something had been slipped into their coco to make them open up as they seemed to every time they shared it.

"Harry, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I was worried about the other night." Harry admitted.

"If you are angry at me for kissing you, you should just tell me. I'll not do it again; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Harry shook his head. "It's not that. I didn't mind it. I was a bit shocked at first but then I kind of, well I don't know."

"Harry, what did you kind of feel? Please tell me."

"It was more like a wish that you had done it when I was awake. I wondered why you only do it when you think I'm asleep."

Severus was taken back "You have felt me do it before?"

Harry shook his head. "I kind of had the feeling it was not the first time."

"And that is all? You were just wondering why I would not kiss you when you are awake.?"

Harry was blushing and barely got out what he said next. "And I kind of wished it had not been on the forehead, not so platonic."

Severus felt his heart beat a bit faster. "Harry you know I am attracted to you, heck I am more then attracted to you. My feelings are more then platonic."

"I don't know if mine are. I mean I care about you but I'm not sure if I can, if it is more."

Severus came over to him and took his hands. "Even if you don't return all my feelings right away, it means a lot you have come to care about me."

Harry smiled. "I have."

Severus pulled him to his feet and did what he knew they had both wanted for some time. He tilted Harry's head up and brought his lips down to meet the boys. His arms encircled Harry's waist and he felt the lips slowly parting to respond to the kiss. Harry felt his husband's tongue slide between his lips into his mouth and he relaxed and allowed it to explore his mouth, and further to draw Harry's tongue into his mouth.

When they finally came up for air Severus cupped his face again. "We'll take this as slow as you want. I'm starting to love you, and I'll not force you to do anything."

Harry nodded. "I'm not sure I'm ready for anything more then this, but I'd like to continue to start here."

When they went to bed that night Severus collected his husband in his arms and Harry fell asleep listening to his heart beat.. Some how among all of the questions and doubts he still had coursing through him, this seemed right. When Severus lowered his head to kiss his husband goodnight this time it was not to the forehead but to waiting lips, and not on a sleeping partner either.  
Chapter: 11

Harry woke up the next morning feeling oddly at peace and unable to explain it. As he felt the strength of his husband's arm around him and listened to his heart beating, Harry could remember last night. The kiss. His entire body tingled with the memory of that kiss.

Severus had woken a few moments before and he reached out and carded his hands through Harry's hair. "Good morning."

Harry turned his head to look up at his husband and responded. "Morning."

Severus reached down and kissed Harry tenderly on his lips before pulling away. "We should get up. You don't want to be late on your first day."

Harry would be teaching classes all day on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays which that day was, with Professor Lupin. It was a full schedule as they had all of the 1-4th year classes, two sections a piece. They had four in the morning and four in the afternoon. Harry had his own classes in the mornings on Tuesdays and Thursdays while Remus would teach the NEWT level DADA classes and in the afternoon he would have help with the 5th year classes, and coach quiditch after dinner.

Harry reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed for a shower. It was his turn for a cold one. He finished dressing and looked in the mirror. "Do I look alright?"

The comment had been to himself but Severus had come into the room. "You look very professional, Mr Snape."

Harry turned to his husband. "Thank you Professor Snape."

Severus smiled. "I have a gift for you before we head up stairs for breakfast."

Harry took the package and inside fount a bottomless briefcase, a messenger bag style that was done in fine leather. It had his initials HJPS embroidered into it. He found it already stocked with quills, paper and other items he would need.

"Thank you." Harry said and went to his tip toes to kiss Severus.

Severus smiled. "Your welcome" and held Harry's neck and lowered his mouth again to meet Harry's, the peck harry had intended turning into a drawn out kiss.

Harry was left breathless. "Now you're the one that's going to make us late. I need some breakfast."

Severus laughed and followed his husband from the bedroom. They walked together through the dungeons. Severus felt like a school boy again, suddenly wanting to reach out and hold hands with his husband but he was not sure how Harry would react to that so he let it go. They sat together during breakfast and then as they left the hall Severus turned to wish him luck.

"Good luck with your first morning of classes." Severus smiled.

Harry surprised him by kissing him, even though only a slight peck, and saying. "Don't give to many detentions on the first day back." And then disappearing.

Severus was in such a good mood that morning that he did not give a single detention or take any points away. The morning had gone well for Harry and Severus but both of their moods were to turn a bit sour in the afternoon.

0000000000000000

Harry's last class of the afternoon was with Gryffindor and Slytherin, and his own age group. The Gryffindors were cool with having Harry as a sort of student teacher, after all most had him in the DA, but the Slytherins were not so good with the news.

"Hey Uncle Harry." Draco drawled as he walked into class. His friends snickered behind him.

Harry looked at Draco. "Hello Draco. I assume you recall our conversation about you calling me Mr Snape while in the classroom."

Draco pretended to pout. "But Uncle you're family. I want to tell everyone."

"Sit down Mr Malfoy before I give you detention and take house points from you." Harry said, trying to sound as much like a teacher as he could.

"Lay off of it, you're not going to do either. What kind of detention are you going to give Draco, Harry?" Goyle jeered.

"You'll both see. Draco I believe your godfather would be the best one for you to serve it with. I'm sure he'd love to know how you have behaved."

Draco paled a bit. "Have to go running to your husband to fight your battles for you?"

Harry shook his head. "But I am going to be sending your dear old dad an owl as well. What do I call him? Sev and him are friends not brothers so I guess Lucius will do."

Goyle laughed at Draco."He's really got you there."

"Oh, and Mr Goyle, remember your own detention. I think I might send you to clean toilets with Filch tonight." Harry reminded the other.

Remus had been watching the entire thing from the door and was smiling as he watched Harry. He did not know his cub had it in him. He wondered if Harry would be able to do the same with Gryffindors if they stepped out of line. He was not going to have to wait long to find out.

They were suppose to be working on a shield charm but Dean had got frustrated and sent a hex at Neville that they were not to be using.

"Thomas, what was that?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry, I cast the wrong spell. I wasn't thinking."

Harry looked at him. "10 points for risking another student with a hex, and 5 for calling a staff member by their first name,"

Dean sputtered. "Come on Harry you can't be serious about this."

Remus came up behind him. "Mr Thomas I can assure you he is. For your second outburst I will expect you to join Mr Goyle for toilet duties tonight."

Harry watched as his house left the room and he sunk into a chair exhausted from his first day and not sure what to make of all of this. Remus smiled.

"You did well with this. I was impressed at how you dealt with both Slytherin and Gryffindor." Remus smiled.

Harry nodded. "I don't want anyone accusing me of being bias."

Remus motioned for Harry to follow him into his office and the two sat and spoke about how the day had gone. After a while though their conversation turned towards the one they had the previous night.

"Did you talk to Severus about the kiss?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"You don't have to tell me how it went if you're not comfortable." Remus assured him.

"No. I mean it went fine. We decided we'd try to see where things went and he promised to go slow until I am ready. He kissed me when he knew I was awake."

Remus smiled. "And how did you find it this time?"

Harry blushed. "I wanted it to continue. I admitted to him I care about him and he told me he is starting to fall in love with me."

Remus nodded. "I told you things would work out. Take it slowly as you need, but give it a chance. I know you two can be happy."

Harry nodded and followed his teacher from the room and they headed down to the Great Hall. When he saw Severus he knew that his husband had spoken to Draco from the look on his face and from the leering smile Draco sent him.

As he took a seat he tried to explain but Severus stopped him. "Do not apologize. Both of them deserved the detentions. It's exactly what I told them"

Harry was a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I get angry when other teachers show bias to my house but you didn't. They deserved it and I will not spare them detention."

Harry looked at Draco and then gave his husband a bit of a wicked smile. "Can you make him clean out some of your worst containers, something really gross?"

Severus eyed his husband for a moment and then turned his smirk upwards a bit. "I think I can work something out for you."

After dinner he watched as his husband went to the dungeons with Draco for detention and he went to Gryffindor to speak to Dean. Dean was a bit angry but the other members of the house convinced him that Harry had known what he had to do. Harry could not have let it slip. He had been worried he would be hexed when he came in but after a few tense moments, even Dean cooled down and he found not much had changed from before.

0000000000000000000000000

As Harry was leaving the tower and making his way down to the dungeons he was grabbed by someone and pulled into one of the niches. It was not until he was thrust into a wall that he saw who it was.

"Goyle" he sneered.

Goyle pressed closer. "I know why you got all ruffled. We all knew you liked men before you married Snape. Don't worry though, I like guys too."

Harry tried to pull away but Goyle would not let him go. "Get your hands off of me right now."

"What, you can't tell me you prefer those cold bony hands of Professor Snape, over mine?" Goyle said, his hands running down Harry's neck.

Harry was starting to panic as he could not reach his wand and at this time of night few came down this way. "I'm warning you to get off of me right now."

"Or you'll do what Harry?" Goyle whispered as he groped at Harry through his robes.

"What is going on here?" a cold voice cut through.

Harry practically sagged in relief when he saw his husband behind them. "Severus"

His husband grabbed Goyle by the scruff of the neck. "What were you doing with your hands on my husband Mr Goyle?"

Goyle tried to back peddle. "Nothing sir. Nothing he didn't want."

Severus looked at Harry. "Is that true?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he decided it would be good to jump a teacher and try and force his way on me in a niche."

Snape rounded on Goyle. "Detention every night for the month. And 50 points from Slytherin. If you ever do anything so stupid again, you'll be expelled."

Goyle ran off and Severus took Harry by the arm and started guiding him down to the dungeons. Severus had not spoken to Harry the entire way down there and suddenly he felt again like the night Severus had found him in the woods.

As they entered into the sitting room he started "Severus I" but he was cut off by his husband.

Severus took him into his arms for a long passionate kiss, one lacking the tenderness of their first kiss the night before.

00000000000000

Severus had been in the potions classroom with Draco. His godson was livid that Severus would make him have detention, even more livid when he found out he would be cleaning frogs' guts from jars all evening.

"This is not fair Uncle Sev." The boy whined.

"I think it's fair indeed Draco for the way you acted in class."

"But Potter's not even a teacher, Uncle Sev." Draco continued.

"My husband is a member of this staff and you will treat him as such. And you will show him the respect due my husband as well. "Severus snarled.

Draco sneered. "You know Daddy won't like this at all."

Severus nodded. "I know, I sent him an owl already. Be sure to be ready to hear from him tomorrow. I know he does not approve of when you act like this Draco."

Draco went back to his pleading. "Can't I just help you with a potion or something?"

"You will do as I assigned you to do and without further complaint, or you will be doing this for the next week." Severus growled.

The detention had gone on in silence and when Draco had finally fled Severus returned to his rooms but did not find his husband there. He went in search of Harry and that was when he had heard Harry's voice coming from one of the alcoves. He had been angry at his husband at first until he heard the anger and part fear in Harry's voice.

The anger he felt at Goyle was matched by jealousy when he pulled the boy off Harry. He could not stand the thought of anyone touching his husband.

0000000000000

Harry came up gasping for air and drew away from Severus far enough so he could look into his husband's eyes. "Not angry are you ?"

Severus looked down at him. "At Goyle, yes, at you no."

Harry sighed with relief. "Then what has gotten into you?"

"The thought of having some other man with his hands on you, well it just made me..." Severus was unable to admit the next word.

"Jealous?" Harry finished for him. "You know the only man I want touching or kissing me is you, right?"

Severus nodded and bent down to kiss him again. "I better be the only man you want kissing or touching you."

Harry decided to kid him just a bit. "Well certainly not Goyle but you know if someone like Oliver made a pass at me, I might consider. I like mine with more muscle."

Severus growled in his ear. "I'll show you muscle if I ever even catch you near any other man."

Harry laughed. "You have nothing to worry about, there is no one else to tempt me away. Besides Oliver graduated several years ago."

Severus pulled him into the bedroom and down onto the bed with him. Harry did not resist. Severus teased Harry's lips, nibbling and pulling on the bottom one, running his tongue across them both, making Harry hungry for more. He finally laced his fingers through his husband's hair and held him down to his lips, needing to fulfill the hunger.

As they finally drew away when both breathless from the kissing Severus flopped on his back and drew Harry to him. "I've never felt so jealous before in my life."

Harry rested his head against his husband's heart. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm not looking any where else."

Severus bent down and kissed him again. "It's not you I'm worried about. Its the other hormonal teens like Goyle out there who might try something."

"I'll just have to try and stay away from alcoves, or you might have to hire me a bodyguard." The last was said as a joke but Severus seemed to like the idea.

Eventually they settled into each other's arms and fell asleep. They had weathered their first day of classes and their first bit of jealousy. They were both happy it was the weekend and if they chose, could spend most of the next two days alone together.  
Chapter: 12

When Harry woke in the morning he was a bit disappointed to find himself alone in bed but his disappointment soon disappeared when he saw his husband walk through the bedroom door in a robe carrying a tray.

He placed it down over Harry's lap. "Breakfast"

Harry smiled as Severus climbed back in next to him and unveiled the food. Harry beamed. "Blueberry muffins."

Severus nodded. "A certain little elf let me know they were your favourite."

Harry reached over and kissed him. "Who knew there was a romantic hiding under all of that black?"

Severus tried to send him one of his foreboding glares. "If you ever say that around anyone else I'm going to..."

Harry had to hide the fit of laughter. "You're going to do what, spank me?"

Severus gave a sly smile at him. "Don't give me any ideas."

Harry was a bit surprised at how comfortable he was with how personal this was getting. "So what do you have planned other then plying me with breakfast."

"I thought we might go on a date." Severus said.

Harry was stunned to say the least. "Isn't that usually what two people do before they marry?"

"Yes but we didn't get the chance. And if I want to get you to fall in love with me to, I think perhaps we should try this the old fashioned away."

"I could use some wooing" Harry said with a smile.

When they finished breakfast Harry went and took a shower as Severus already had taken one and then when he was changed into a pair of jeans and a black top, he met Severus in the sitting room. Severus handed him his outdoor cloak.

"What did you have in mind anyways?"

Severus opened the portrait hole and ushered him out. "I thought I'd take you into Hogsmeade for the day."

Harry turned to smile. "Hogsmeade?"

"Yes. You know faculty can go on any weekend and it'll be nice when there are not a lot of students running around." Severus said.

Harry had known many students who had taken girlfriends or boyfriends on dates to Hogsmeade on one of the school weekends but Harry had never had one to take with him. This was definitely a first for him. Heck the whole dating thing was new to him as well.

000000000000

He had nearly enjoyed the walk to the town as much as their actual visit. They stopped by a few shops where they collected some potion supplies and a new book each. They finally settled with going to the Three Broomsticks. For Harry's first date and Severus' first since he was in school, it seemed a logical choice.

Madam Rosemerta came to greet them. "Professor Snape, how nice to see you. And with a student?"

Severus smiled at Harry and to his delight it was Harry who spoke. "Madam Rosemerta, Severus and I were married at the end of July."

Rosemerta had of course like everyone heard of the new wizarding laws so she just smiled. "Well congratulations. "

They ordered a late lunch as they had a later start to the day then usual and it was already past three in the afternoon. They both enjoyed a sandwich and a plate of crisps, a bottle of butterbeer each to drink as well.

As Severus got up to use the loo Madam Rosemerta came over to Harry. "You know in all the years he has come in here, I have never seen that man so happy."

Harry smiled with color rising to his cheeks a bit. "I don't think I've ever been so happy either."

The woman nodded. "You two do make a wonderful couple, a bit odd but still a wonderful couple."

Severus chose that point to return and after thanking Rosemerta for her service he led his still blushing husband from the pub and they made their way through the rest of the town. The last thing they passed before they headed back was the shrieking shack.

"You know Draco once told Hermione and Ron that he thought they were looking at it for their house for when they married."

Snape laughed. "I'm sure Draco thought it would be a step up from the Weasley house."

Harry nodded in confirmation. "I was thinking of our own marriage home."

Severus nodded. "Spinner's end is not much but it's definitely a few steps up from the shrieking shack. I think you'd quite like it."

Harry could already picture it, a potions lab, probably a quiet sitting room full of books, and a small garden for herbs for potions. "I'm sure I will."

"I'll arrange for us to spend a weekend there soon, when you have no quiditch to worry of. If we can't get away before, maybe some time at Christmas"

Harry nodded."I never really had a place to call home other then Hogwarts. Privet drive surely was not and Grimauld place I barely got a chance to be at."

Severus knew how that felt. "Spinner's End was my first real home. Dad kicked me out when mum died. I went to live with my spinster aunt. It was her home. She left it to me when she died."

Harry remembered seeing the memories of his husband in his pensieve last year. He had never really thought of how much the two of them had in common but they had a lot in common in their childhood it seemed. They also had a lot in common personality wise, perhaps why they had butted heads so much.

0000000000000

Later that evening back at school Harry and Severus were curled in companionable silence on the couch in front of the fire, reading. Harry turned to Severus finally when they both put down their books.

"The other teachers are not going to miss us?"

Severus shook his head. "Even we get time off. Besides they know we'll try and enjoy a weekend off together before you start quiditch. After all, we're newlyweds."

Harry smiled at the thought. "So what do newlyweds do?"

Severus looked at him. "I've never been one before either but I've heard."

Harry moved closer to him. "Perhaps you could show me."

Severus reached out and ran his hands through Harry's hair. "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything your not ready for."

Harry responded with a sweet passionate kiss. "I'm sure."

Severus was still a bit reluctant. "You'll tell me if you want me to slow down or stop?"

Harry got up. "Come on or I'll go find Goyle and see if he wants to join me in an alcove."

He knew he had said the right words as Severus jumped to his feet and seizing him into his arms half carried him into the bedroom and lowered him down onto their waiting bed, head against the pillows.

"What did I say about ever mentioning another man touching you?" Severus growled.

Harry batted his eyelashes and tried to look innocent. "Did I mention another man? Oops."

Severus and Harry were both only in pyjama bottoms at that point already in the evening so when he lowered himself on top of his husband their bare chests were rubbing against each other. Harry's mouth was open and ready to accept his devouring kiss and it was Harry's tongue that this time invaded his partner's mouth though soon Severus' slid into his.

His mouth started to move from Harry's and made his way down Harry's neck nibbling and kissing as it went. Harry moaned and ran his hands through Severus' hair while he worked. His lips soon trailed down until his tongue was playing in and out of Harry's bellybutton. Harry's body was arching from the pleasure and his body responding to the friction of their bodies pressed together but Severus knew he was not ready for the next step.

He flipped Harry over so he was on top and Harry proved what a good student he had been when he took his turn to explore Severus' body from his earlobes which he spent extra time sucking on when he found the pleasurable response from Severus, down to his bellybutton as well.

It was well after midnight when the two of them fell asleep in exhaustion, still entwined in each other's arms. They had not gone further but Severus felt near giddy, he felt Harry responding and opening to him, and knew with time Harry would feel the same way he did. He wanted more then a sexual bond with his husband. He had that with other partners over the years, he wanted to make love to Harry, not just sex, and he knew with a bit more time, he would have it. Being a potions master he could be a very patient man.

Chapter: 13

Harry never realized how useful having house elves could be until that weekend. Though they had gone no further then some heavy kissing and exploring, Harry and Severus had not left their bed for more then a hour or so here and there since their return from Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon. With house elves to deliver them food there was no need to venture forth.

On Monday morning however Harry awoke and slowly noticed the time. He reached up to wake his husband with a kissing tug of his bottom lip. "Sev."

Severus moaned. "You can't be ready for another go already, I feel like we've just fallen asleep."

Harry nudged him a bit in the ribs. "As much as my mouth would love to explore your torso again, I think you forgot today is Monday."

Severus groaned this time. "Classes."

Harry kissed him again. "And I for one would not like to explain to Dumbledore or Remus for that matter, that we were late or absent because we couldn't get out of bed."

Severus opened his eyes finally. "I guess you're right but that does not make it any easier."

Harry slid out from under the sheets. "I'm going to go take a cold shower. You best start getting ready as well."

He saw his husband groan and flop back on the bed as he headed to the bathroom. He had not been kidding about the cold shower part. His body had definitely started responding to his husband. He was not at all ready for the next step mentally but his body seemed to be. He was suddenly extremely grateful for his husband's restraint.

When he climbed from the shower he went to change to allow Severus a chance to shower. He was collecting his things when Severus appeared. "Ready?"

Severus walked over to him and reached down to kiss him for a few seconds. Pulling away he smiled. "Now I'm ready."

Harry had to fight the urge to go back into the bedroom with him and head up the stairs and into the Great Hall where they were a bit late getting there for breakfast but still had time. He took his customary seat between Remus and his husband.

Remus smiled. "Haven't seen you all weekend, had a good time?"

Harry began to blush. "A bit of old fashioned courting."

Remus nodded. "I hope you guys had a good weekend. With quiditch starting you two won't have a full weekend to yourselves till Christmas."

Harry looked over at his husband for a moment. "Then I guess it's a good thing we made a good use of the time."

Remus did not by any means want any detail; it was after all his honorary godson's love life they were talking about. He simply said. "I'm glad you're happy."

Harry knew that was a cut off for any detail and was glad as he was not about to share it. "I am. Thanks for your advice."

They finished their breakfast in silence and then Remus nodded for Harry to follow him as they should head for their classes. Harry bent down and kissed his husband quickly but on the lips, and followed Remus. It was not the first public kiss that he had given his husband but the first on the lips. It definitely left Severus smiling.

He was in a good mood and when Hermione answered a difficult question in potions he showed it. "10 points to Gryffindor."

His good mood lasted through class and he heard Ron say as he left. "We gained 50 points and only lost 10. Are we sure he has not been abducted."

From the looks his Slytherins were shooting him, they thought so too. Though they had received a lot of points as well, they were used to him taking off points from Gryffindor and any of the other two houses, for almost no reason.

He saw Draco making his way out. "I saw your owl come in this morning. A letter from your father?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. I guess you probably know but dad threatened me with a howler next time I act as he said like a spoiled brat."

Severus smirked at Lucius' comments. "I should count myself lucky then. When we were in school, your grandfather would have sent a howler the first time."

As Draco left Severus remembered how true that was. Lucius father Abraxas Malfoy was a hard man who had tried to convince his son to be a death eater as he and his wife both were. Lucius like Severus had become spies as they had been unable to avoid family demands. Abraxas was known for his howlers and even for showing up to deal with his son in person. Lucius was definitely a much gentler touch then his father.

000000000

Harry had hoped to spend the evening with his husband but after classes he found himself being handed a scroll of paper first by Professor McGonagall and another by the current captain of the Slytherin quiditch team, Terrance Flint, younger brother of former captain, Marcus. Harry didn't really know him off the field. He knew his brother had been a death eater and been killed as had his dad, but unlike Marcus or Adrian Pucey who graduated last year, he knew little else.

"Names of people wanting to try out for the team, list of best possible practice times, and current players." Terry told him.

Harry nodded. "Try outs are still scheduled for Saturday morning?" Harry asked.

Terrance nodded. "The team is going to have practice tomorrow together, and then yes try outs on Saturday."

"I'll be attendance at both. Then we'll speak perhaps Saturday afternoon about where the team needs to work on, and set that up." Harry replied.

Terry shrugged. "That's fine with me Mr. Snape."

Professor McGonagall was much the same. She brought the scroll herself for there seemed to be some question of who the new quiditch captain was this year still. Harry had been named but they had not chosen a replacement. The team was going to be voting on it. They had their first practice on Thursday.

"I would have thought Katie would have been chosen." Harry admitted to Minerva.

Minerva nodded. "Katie decided it should not be chosen on seniority alone. She has put it up for a vote. I doubt though that she will not make captain."

Remembering that Katie had insisted on trying out last year even though she was assured a place this did not surprise him. "Their first practice is Thursday?"

"Yes, though it won't be much of one. There's just Katie, Ginny, Ron and Dean left over from last year. The beaters are up for replacement after the dismal playing last season of the twin's replacements. So we have to find two beaters and a seeker."

Harry took the scrolls and placed them in his bag and knew he should spend some time going over them this evening. He took a seat at the table next to his husband who reached over to kiss him.

"How was your day?" Harry asked.

Severus actually chuckled which startled Harry a bit. "Students thought I was possessed, I gave your grade Gryffindors 50 points and took away only 10 and that was because Neville almost blew up his pot."

Harry had to smile at that. "I'm surprised they did not insist on taking you to the hospital wing to see if you bumped your head."

"Slytherin wanted to see if I had been hexed. I think the lions were just grateful I was in such a good mood." Severus informed him.

Harry looked at his house. "I should be expecting some thank you gifts from them. They probably think I have you wrapped around my finger."

Severus growled and whispered in his ear. "Behave Harry or that spanking I suggested before, I might just have to give you."

Harry tried to not blush and whispered back. "I might just have to get into some trouble with that incentive."

Severus was the one trying to hide a blush this time and remembered they were at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. "We'll deal with this after dinner."

Harry smiled. "Unfortunately you're going to have to be patient. I have some paper work to do in my office."

"Tease" Severus whispered. The he returned to his food.

Harry went back to his food and hoped no one really had noticed their conversation. Remus was trying hard to hide his embarrassed laugh and blush. His werewolf hearing had its downside sometimes. He had heard a bit more then any godfather wanted to hear from their godson and his husband. He was just happy things were working out for the two of them so well.

00000000000000000000000000

Harry was in his office until late going over the byplay and working through the lists he had been given. He knew some of the Slytherin names from flying classes and of course knew most of the Gryffindors trying out. He short listed the ones he knew from Gryffindor that would have a chance at making the team. He would arrange the heats in the try outs to help sort through them quicker.

When he finally made it back to his rooms that night he found his husband reading by the fire. "I was wondering if you were ever coming home."

Harry went over to him and taking his book away, dropped into his lap and delivered a warm sweet kiss. "Sorry, got a bit lost in my work there."

Severus ran his hands through Harry's hair and down his back. "No guilt. I was actually in my lab lost in a potion until a few moments ago as well."

They were both exhausted from a long day and soon found themselves in bed but asleep. It seemed that their little play sessions would have to wait until weekends because between teaching, marking, his homework, and quiditch, most evenings that week ended the same way.

On Friday night though he was walking back from Gryffindor tower when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a dark alcove. "Not again" he thought.

He tried to push back but a silky voice said. "I thought you liked alcoves Mr Snape."

Harry smiled and relaxed into the warm embrace of his husband. "Only if its with you Mr Goyle."

He felt his husband nip at his neck. "Play nice Mr Snape or you might find yourself sleeping on the couch."

Harry put his physical pout into his voice. "And here I thought the punishment was suppose to be a spanking."

Severus smiled. "That could be arranged too."

He felt his husband press him against the wall harder and the friction of Severus' knee between his legs as he moved in for a kiss that started moving down his neck. Harry was left panting as he suggested they move it to the privacy of their bedroom. They made a quick trip through his office into their apartments but made it as far as the couch where they eventually fell asleep naked from the waist up, Harry curled on top of him, listening again to the steady beat of his heart.

Chapter: 14

Severus was starting to get concerned. He and Harry had been getting closer and closer. He actually had started to believe that the boy was starting to fall for him. Then suddenly the boy started to withdraw. It had been a week since Harry had even kissed him outside of his chambers. It seemed he was having bad dreams but when Severus tried to approach him he withdrew.

One evening he was walking through the halls when he saw Draco and Harry down the corridor. "Draco not now." He heard Harry say.

Then he watched as Draco pulled Harry into an alcove and say "Yes, now."

Severus slowly made his way towards them and did not hear the same protests he heard when Goyle had taken Harry. All he heard was "Draco."

He entered the alcove and found Draco pressing Harry against a wall and kissing him tightly, his hand between Harry's thighs. It was his turn. "Draco."

Draco pulled away from Harry looking guilty. "Uncle Sev."

Harry looked pale as a ghost as Severus grabbed him by the arm and started to tug him from the alcove and physically lead him back down to the dungeons. He called back over his shoulder at his godson.

"Don't think I won't be dealing with you after, Draco."

He got them back to their apartments and practically hurtled Harry at a sofa. "Sev, I didn't."

"You didn't what? Didn't go into an alcove with my godson. You didn't let him kiss you and fondle you?" Severus demanded.

Harry did not say anything he was trembling and had gone white as a sheet. "Sev."

"Is that what you need? You need someone to manhandle you. Have I been to gentle with you, is that why you won't let me touch you lately?"

Harry could not speak he just kept sitting there shaking. Severus grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the bedroom where he forced Harry up against the bed post and pushed against his lips so hard that he was bruising them and he felt Harry whimper underneath.

"Is this better you little tramp?" he muttered and threw Harry down on the bed.

Harry lay there but all he got out was "Sev" before the other man was on him again.

Harry was frantically trying to grasp his senses together to fight this. The terror was taking over. His husband's mouth that he once been so gentle was bighting and forcing its way down his neck.

Suddenly panic shot through the roof as he felt his husband's hands at the zipper of his pants. "No please no."

Severus pulled back for a moment. "You asked for it like this. If this is what the little tramp wants this is what she gets."

Harry felt his zipper going down. Memories flashed in his head. "No Uncle Vernon, please no."

Severus was snapped out of his actions by those words. He snapped back to reality and pulled himself off his husband and looked at Harry cowering totally afraid and lost in his memories. The words his husband had just said began to sink in.

"Harry" he reached out for the boy.

Harry had enough sense left about him that he slipped from his grasp and ran. He ran through into his office and before Severus could follow he found himself slamming into an almost solid wall shield. He had never known a student to be able to project anything even close to that.

As he watched Harry go, he sunk to the floor. "Oh God, what have I done."

00000000000

It was late on Friday evening and Remus was sitting in his sitting room when he heard a frantic knock at his door. It was a knock meaning it was coming from his office and not the portrait hole. The only one who could get through into his office at this time of night to knock was Harry.

He opened the door and Harry fell sobbing into his arms. "Remus."

Remus led him over to the couch and made him sit down. "Harry, God what happened to you?"

Harry just kept shaking over and over again saying his name over and over. Remus acciod a sleeping potion that he kept in his rooms for when he was facing a fool moon and forced Harry to drink it. He needed the boy to calm down or he would hurt himself. Harry slowly started to stop shaking and drifted off.

He carried the boy into his guest bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "God Harry, what happened to you?"

It was at that moment he noticed as he went to transform his clothes into pyjamas that he noticed the robe undone, the zipper down, the bruises and what looked like teeth marks on Harry's neck.

"Severus, you didn't." He muttered in anger.

He put the boy into pyjamas and tucked him in. "Sleep well Harry. You're safe here with me I promise."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his honorary godson's hair. He had become so close to Harry recently especially now that they worked together. Harry would not want to admit it for he loved Sirius to much, but the bond between himself and Remus was probably stronger.

"I need to talk to Severus and find out what happened." Remus thought.

He was reluctant to leave the boy alone though. He walked over to the fireplace and floo called the burrow. He knew if he contacted Sirius the man would rip Severus to shreds before he could find out what was going on.

Molly answered the call. "Remus? How can I help you tonight?"

Remus quickly explained what had happened. "I hope he stays out but I need to find out what is going on. Can you come stay with him?"

Molly nodded. "Of course I will."

She stepped through the fire a few moments later. The floo network had been opened in the teacher's apartments for transport reasons from the school to places the order met, and back, including the Burrow. It was still shut off from the main floo network.

Molly came and sat down next to Harry. "What do you know?"

Remus shrugged. "Not much." He explained what had happened and what shape Harry's clothes were in.

Molly gasped. "Surely not Severus. I mean he cares about the boy. He would never do that to his bond."

Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure. I hope you're right but they've been strange lately and I have a bad feeling about this."

Remus left Harry in Molly's care. He knew the potion should keep Harry out until morning and he would be back before then but he did not feel right leaving Harry alone without someone there by his side just in case. He had known Harry to wake up from a sleeping potion with one of his nightmares. He had not had one since Voldemort had been destroyed but some how he was scared after what happened that night they might come back.

000000000000000000000

Severus pulled himself together another to start to leave his room to find out where Harry was but he had just opened the door when he found Draco standing in front of him.

"Not now Draco."

Draco stopped him. "No Uncle Sev, you need to listen to me please."

Severus stopped. "I need to find my husband."

Draco nodded. "Please you need to know something before you go and do something."

Severus pointed to the couch. "What?"

"I forced Harry into that alcove. He was petrified. He kept saying something under his breath." Draco admitted.

Severus blanched. "What was he saying?"

"The only thing I could make out was Uncle. I thought he was threatening to tell you." Draco said.

Severus was struck by his words and his actions. "Draco, you forced him? Did he fight? I didn't hear any protests."

Draco sighed. "I was angry that he had married you and embarrassed me. I tried to hit on him and he brushed me off. "

"You're admitting to me that you tried to rape another student?" Severus demanded

"No. I mean Harry never actually said no. He was to out of it. I realize that now. He was muttering. I thought at first he felt guilty." Draco said.

Severus realized. Harry had gone into the same kind of panic mode wit Draco as he had just done with Severus. Something had set Harry off and made him unable to put up any resistance to either of them. Draco had not intended to force himself on Harry really; Harry just was too scared to tell Draco to stop.

"What have I done?" Severus sagged.

Draco realized he was too late. "You've done something to him?"

Severus nodded. "I thought he wanted to be forced. I saw you and Goyle before. I tried to force myself on him. He got away though."

Draco couldn't believe what he had done. "I'm sorry Uncle Sev. I never meant for anything like this to happen."

Severus nodded "We'll talk about this later, first I need to find my husband."

At that moment he saw Remus at the still open door to Harry's office and realized the shields were down. Remus had overheard when Severus had said and Severus brought him inside.

"I saw the bruises, the zipper down." Remus told him.

"I was lost in my anger. I said and oh god almost did things that I could never undo. Then he started to freak and was begging his Uncle to stop."

Remus shuttered. "I knew his Uncle had abused him but you don't think that he molested him."

Severus nodded. "I'm starting to think so. He's withdrawn the last few weeks as we got closer and closer. Then the nightmares came."

Remus and Severus both knew that there was a long and hard talk that they were going to have to have with Harry when he woke up. Severus had never imagined the reason his husband had been pulling away from him like that was because his Uncle had laid a hand on him. It explained so much suddenly to Severus.

Severus made a move to follow Remus. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

"I gave him a sleeping potion; he won't wake until the morning." Remus informed him.

Severus shook his head. "I'll stay with him."

They made their way into the room where Harry slept and Severus saw Molly sitting with him. She was about to protest him being there after her fears of what he had done but Remus motioned for her to calm, that it was okay. Severus took her place by the bed and Molly followed Remus out of the room so he could tell her what had happened.

Holding Harry's hand he looked at his husband. "I'm so sorry. I love you; I never meant to do this. I need you to come back to me."

Chapter: 15

Harry woke up in his customary spot with his head resting against his husband's heart. It was still early but his heart was beating faster and he could still feel the fear from the nightmare running through his body. He had been having these nightmares for weeks now, ever since he had become closer to his husband. He could see nothing but he could feel hands on him, he could feel a hot breath on the back of his neck and fingers on his crotch. He could feel fear coursing through him.

He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom where he took a long hot shower. The water practically scalded him but he could not clean away the feeling of those hands on him. As he had done for the past few weeks he left for his office before his husband was awake. He could not make sense of the dreams.

At breakfast Severus had taken his seat and looked at Harry. "You were gone again this morning when I woke up."

Harry just nodded. "I woke early and didn't want to disturb you. I went to my office to work."

Severus looked a bit hurt. "Is there something wrong?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing's wrong."

He turned his attention to Remus who was a bit surprised but the two of them spoke of their classes for the day. He could feel his husband's eyes burrowing into the back of his neck. He felt guilty but he was so confused about the dreams and his fears, he just couldn't explain it to Severus.

Severus finally got up to leave and bent to kiss Harry but Harry turned so that Severus' kiss landed on the edge of his cheek, almost a miss. "Goodbye then."

Harry looked at Remus who shot him a worried glance. "Is there something wrong between the two of you? I've never seen you like that before."

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just distracted."

Harry walked off towards the classroom with Remus, his mind he tried to force onto DADA for it kept wanting to return back to the dreams.

0000000

After dinner he was returning form his office when Draco Malfoy came up to him. He had one of his sneers across his face but there was something different this time about the look in his eyes.

"Potter."

"Mr Snape." Harry corrected him.

"I know my Uncle and I know he probably has been too honourable to satisfy you. I'm offering my services." Draco whispered.

Harry turned scarlet. "I'll pretend I did not hear that."

Draco seized him by the robes and pulled him into a kiss, biting down on Harry's bottom lip. "Greg told me you like it rough. Come, I promise we'll have fun."

Harry's mind began to reel with the images of the nightmares and flashes of his Uncle. As he felt Draco's hands on him he saw his Uncle's face in the pictures of the hands all over him.

He started whimpering against Draco. "Uncle, no."

Draco laughed. "Oh don't worry my Uncle won't find out. We'll keep this little secret to our selves."

Harry was starting to lose any hold on the present as he was falling further and further into his nightmares. Draco's face kept disappearing and the face of his Uncle was taking its place.

He found himself up against a wall in an alcove and he could just barely feel the press of the lips and the hands down under his robes, groping at the front of his trousers and attempting entrance.

Suddenly he was rocked out of his visions by "Draco".

The man was pulled from him and his husband's face loomed over him. He could feel hands grab him around the arm and again he started to withdraw into the memories as he felt himself be pulled along the corridors and down into the dungeons.

He was back in Privet drive and his Uncle was dragging him up stairs to his room. "You little slut, you're going to earn your keep."

He could feel the fear of the small child he had been in the visions as he was thrown down on a bed and his Uncle came to him. He could feel those grubby hands on him again.

00000000000000000000000

Harry felt the couch under him and saw his husband looming over him. He had snapped back. The fear and anger in his husband's voice as he screamed at Harry, made Harry's entire body shake.

"Sev, I didn't." Trying to explain to his husband he hadn't wanted to go in there but he couldn't get it out.

"Didn't what? Didn't go into the alcove with my godson? You didn't allow him to kiss and fondle you?"

Harry wanted to defend himself but he was so scared. His teeth were chattering and his body shook. "Sev." Was all he could manage.

"Is that what you need? You need someone to manhandle you? Is that why you haven't allowed me to touch you in weeks?" Severus was screaming.

Harry wanted to stop him, wanted to tell him no. He wanted to tell his husband he wanted to make love to him, wanted to feel his gentle kisses. He wanted to explain the terror of the nightmares but nothing would come out. The images started flashing back into his mind. He felt himself seized and pulled into the bedroom, pushed against the wood. He could feel lips crushing his own but he no longer had any sense of whose they were. The face was gone.

Then he was down on the bed and someone was calling him a tramp. "Slut! Tramp! Freak! Abomination!" he heard his Uncle's words floating through his head.

It was his Uncle over him. It was his Uncle who he begged to stop. "Please stop.""

It was his Uncle who said. "You asked for it like this. If this is what the little tramp wants this is what it gets."

Harry was frozen in terror until he felt the sensation and heard the sound of his zipper being undone. He knew he had to make one last desperate attempt to have his Uncle stop.

"Please, Uncle Vernon no."

The body moved from on top of him and for one moment it was his husband there beside him saying. "Harry."

He saw the hands reach for him again and he ran. He ran head first through the nearest door. He was not sure what he was doing but he desperately begged for a way to stop the man from catching up with him. He did not even notice when his husband hit a block.

The last thing he remembered was falling into Remus' arms crying and not being able to tell the man what was wrong.

He felt a potion bottle lifted to his lips and the kind voice saying. "Drink it Harry." The world went black after that.

0000000000000000

Harry woke up in the morning laying in a strange bed and not knowing where he was. He was not sure of what had happened last night had been a dream or a nightmare but memories of it came flooding back. He saw his husband asleep in the chair next to him and began to panic.

He was about to get out of bed when he felt strong arms around him. He fought them until a voice reached out. "Come on cub, it's just me."

He relaxed in Remus' arms. But Severus had woken up and Harry began to panic. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Severus was fighting back the tears. "Oh God Harry, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one that did this."

Harry just kept shaking. "I'm a freak, a tramp. I deserved what you did to me. I deserved it."

Remus reached for a calming draught. "Harry drink this. You need to calm down and then the three of us need to talk."

Harry drank the draught and began to feel the effects right away. He allowed himself to be let down enough to rest against the three pillows that had been stacked up behind him.

Severus reached out to take his hand and he did not pull it away. Severus took that as a small sign. "Harry, I want you to tell me about your dreams?"

Harry shook his head. Remus pressed. "Harry, did your Uncle rape you?"

"No. No."

Severus knew he had to force the subject. "Harry, your reaction to Draco and me last night. I know you're Uncle did something."

Harry nodded. "He never, he never had sex with me. He just, he'd touch me, and make him touch him and kiss him."

Remus was pale as Harry now. "How old were you when this started Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure. "I can't remember. I didn't even remember it happening until..."

"Until we started to get intimate?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "The dreams started coming. Then when Draco took me into the alcove the full memories came back."

"That's why you've been withdrawing from me? The closer we got the worse the nightmares were getting?"

Harry nodded. "I wasn't sure until Draco what was causing them. I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you."

"You can tell me anything. I love you, I want to be able to help you Harry." Severus said.

Remus nodded. "You need to tell us things. Your Uncle never should have touched you. He was a child molester. You should have been protected."

Harry just shook. "I deserved it. I was a freak, a little tramp."

Severus forced him to look at him. "You are neither of those."

"You called me one last night. You told me I deserved that."

Severus felt slapped in the face. "Oh God Harry I never meant it. I was so angry. I saw you with Draco and you weren't putting up a fight. I thought you liked it. I was so angry I had no idea what I was doing."

"Uncle Vernon was angry and drunk, did that make him right?"

"Harry I will never be able to apologize enough for what I did to you. I love you Harry and I'm so sorry. I never meant to. I didn't mean any of that."

Harry looked at him. "Please leave."

"Harry?" Severus said in a strangled voice.

Remus looked between the two and was the one to respond. "I think you probably should go Severus."

Severus reluctantly left the room before saying. "I'm not going far. I love you Harry and I'll prove that I never meant to hurt you."

Harry fell sobbing into the arms of Remus and eventually went back to sleep. Remus' heart was shattering for his cub. He had no idea how to make things better for Harry. Harry deserved the world and it seemed that every time Harry was close to being happy, the world slapped him in the face.

0000000000000000000000

Harry came from his room later that day and sat down next to Remus. "Why does it hurt so badly?"

Remus looked at him. "The memories cub?"

Harry shook his head. "Severus walking out that door."

Remus turned to look at him directly. "Harry, you know he only left because you asked him to. It's killing him."

Harry nodded. "How can I even look at him, after what he did?"

"You know you say things when you're angry? He was upset. He never meant to hurt you. He's punishing himself enough for you right now." Remus said.

Harry knew that. "I don't understand. I know he made a mistake. I know it. But some how it hurts more what he did to me then what my Uncle did."

Remus was starting to understand. "You never had love from your Uncle. You never expected it. For someone who loves you to hurt you, is so much different."

"Why do I care so much?"

Remus didn't want to push. "Could it be because you love him too?"

Harry was silent for a few moments and then nodded. "I do. I cared about him before but I think, no, I know I am in love with him."

Remus smiled. "Then go see him. Let him apologize and talk to him cub. Tell him how you feel and let him mend the wounds."

Harry wasn't sure. "I don't know how. I mean you love me like a son and Sirius did but this is different."

"Tell him how you feel. Talk to him. Let him show you what it means to be in love and even perhaps make love to a person. Let him heal those old wounds for you."

Harry nodded and after one last hug he headed back to his own apartments. He was not sure what would happen or what he would say to Severus but some how he knew Remus was right. If he was ever to heal from these old wounds, he needed someone to help him. Who better then the man he loved?

He walked into their sitting room and saw Severus staring at the flames. "Harry" he said and stood.

Harry came to him and drew him into a short but passionate kiss. "I'm still mad at you but I am also in love with you."

Chapter: 16

Harry walked into the sitting room and saw Severus staring at the flames. "Harry" he said and stood.

Harry came to him and drew him into a short but passionate kiss. "I'm still mad at you but I am also in love with you."

Severus cupped his head in his hands. "Did I hear what I think you just said?"

Harry nodded. "I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you."

Severus reached down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you so much Harry."

Harry drew away. "I'm angry at you but I'm angry at myself as well."

Severus pulled him down on the couch with him. "You have nothing to be angry at yourself about. I'm the one that did this."

Harry shook his head. "I should've told you. About the dreams. You're my husband and I should not have hidden it from you."

"Harry you didn't need to tell me anything you weren't ready to."

"You deserved the truth. I hurt you by pulling away and not telling you why. You deserved better of me Severus, so don't say otherwise."

Severus ran a hand down Harry's neck. "That doesn't excuse what I did to you last night."

Harry agreed. "No, it doesn't. But it explains it. I can understand how angry and hurt you felt. I know I would have been if the tables were turned."

Severus couldn't believe what an amazing man he was married to. "I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for doing that to you."

Harry reached out and touched the spot above his heart." I know that you love me. I know you never meant it. And I can forgive you because of that."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Yes, yes you do and you have it." Harry stated. "You never meant to hurt me and I know you'd never do it again."

Severus nodded. "I'll spend my life proving that, protecting you and loving you Harry."

Harry looked at him. "Make love to me."

Severus gasped. "Harry"

"I want you to make love to me tonight." Harry said again.

"Are you sure?"

"The nightmares come because sex to me or the start has been about violence. I want to know what it means to be made love to. I want to be in your arms and know as you take me that it is out of love. I want to be with you."

Severus nodded and pulled him to his feet leading them both through to their bedroom. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and he planned on treasuring every moment of it. It was Harry's first time and not just with him. He wanted to make sure he could heal all of Harry's wounds and make this a night he would remember for all of his life.

He began unbuttoning Harry's pyjama top as Harry worked on his buttons and by the time he pressed his husband back against the pillows they were both bare chested. He slipped from his trousers and boxers and gently lowered himself down on his husband. Harry's boxers and bottoms still between them. His mouth slowly covered Harry's whose lips parted to allow his tongue to slide inside. His mouth left his husband's and moved to his earlobes and then down his neck, staying for extra moments at spots he knew to be extra sensitive on his husband.

He came to the spot below the belly button and looked at Harry. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Severus removed Harry's bottoms and boxers, noting that Harry had grown hard and erect from the friction of their bodies together. He took his husband in his mouth and heard Harry gasp at the feel of Severus taking his shaft deep into his mouth. Harry held tight to the sheets as Severus moved up and down on Harry's shaft until he felt Harry climax and swallowed the flowing juices.

As he pulled his mouth off he looked at Harry who was panting and asked. "Ready for more?"

Harry again nodded. "Yes."

Severus went to his bed side table and took some cream and rubbed some on his own shaft. "This is going to hurt for a bit."

Harry just nodded so Severus flipped harry onto his stomach to make him more comfortable and slowly inserted one finger into his entrance. He could feel Harry tense from the feeling but he did not cry out to stop so Severus continued with another and another. When he had Harry was ready as he could he gently started to inch into Harry with his shaft allowing Harry to get used to the feeling. When he sensed Harry had relaxed as much as he could, he started to piston into his husband at a steady rhythm until he finally reached his release. As he withdrew he cast a cleansing spell on them both and flipped Harry back over.

Harry eyes were glazed over. "That was amazing."

Severus bent down to kiss him. "I'm glad you liked it."

Harry returned the kiss."I love you so much."

Severus lay down next to his husband and drew him into his arms. He could have done it again but he knew Harry was exhausted. He wanted to take it slow and easy to heal the wounds Harry had from the past and as his husband lay against him and drifted off, he knew he had started to help. There was one last thing Harry needed though to do if he was truly going to heal from this all.

Before he went to sleep he kissed his husband's tousled hair. "I love you."

000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up in the morning feeling incredible. He had a dream the night before and it had been a sexual one as the last few weeks had been but this one had left him smiling and not needing to vomit. This one included making love to his husband.

"Good morning." He heard his husband's silky voice.

Harry looked up from where his head lay against his husband's heart. "Morning."

Severus brushed the hair from Harry's forehead and after reaching down to kiss him, "How do you feel?"

Harry smiled. "A little sore but amazing."

Severus laughed. "It gets easier every time I promise."

Harry smiled. "Could we see?"

"As much as I would love to take another roll with you, there is something the two of us need to handle today." Severus said.

Harry pouted. "Already tired of me?"

Severus smirked. "Most definitely not but there is something you need to do if you are truly to mend your wounds."

Harry was not sure what he was talking about but he slowly allowed himself to be convinced to get out of bed and go take a shower. When he came back out and wandered into the sitting room he found that Remus had joined them as well.

Remus smiled. "I see last night went well for the two of you."

Harry just nodded. "Thank you for your advice." He knew Remus would not care for any detail.

Severus had been talking into the floo network when he came in and turned back to them. "It's all set."

Harry looked between the two men. "What's all set?"

Remus and Severus shot each other glances and Severus simply said. "Our outing for the day."

Neither man would tell Harry where they were going and simply after breakfast they lead him out through the grounds of the school and then they performed side by side apparation with Harry.

00000000000000000000

Harry as always felt nauseous and was in need of the strong arm around his waist from his husband when they arrived at their destination. It was not his husband's concerned voice or even Remus' though that greeted him upon arrival.

"Chair Mr Snape?" the gruff voice of Alastor Moody greeted him.

Harry looked up. "Professor Moody?" as he sunk into the chair offered and took a drink of water from a glass a woman handed him.

"Alastor is good enough. After all I never did actually teach you. I'm not sure Mr Snape if you know, but this is Amelia Bones." Moody said.

Harry looked at the woman who had given him water and realized it was head of the law enforcement department. "Madam Bones."

The woman smiled. "Your husband and godfather inform us that you have a complaint you need to lay with my department."

Harry was confused and looked at Severus and Remus. "What?"

Moody spoke up. "Something to do with your relatives?"

Harry got up to leave, angry at being cornered into this but Severus stopped him. "You need to do this. If you're ever to fully heal, you need to do this."

Remus nodded. "You can't let them continue to get away with this. You need closure."

Harry gulped for air and then spoke. "My husband and godfather are correct. I wish to bring charges of child abuse against my Aunt and Uncle, and sexual abuse against my Uncle."

Moody and Amelia both looked shocked. Harry realized neither had been told the extent of what this was about. Harry was asked to put his memories into a pensieve to prove what had happened to him.

Madam Bones watched and spoke. "Your Uncle and Aunt can stand trial in our world for crimes committed against a wizard."

Moody stood up. "I will lead the team of aurors myself to go and arrest the Dursleys."

Harry looked at them both. "I want to go with you."

Severus stopped him. "I'm not sure that going with them would be the best thing Harry."

Harry looked at his husband. "You forced me to come forward, and now I want to see it through. You can come or not, but I want to go."

Moody agreed. "The boy has every right to be there when we arrest them. All three of you are welcome to come."

Madam Bones nodded. "Harry will have to testify at the trial but I promise it will be held a soon as possible and not interfere with your studies or work."

Both Remus and Severus agreed to accompany Harry. Neither thought it was a good idea but they knew he would not back down about going. He was right, they had forced him to come here and report it. He had the right now to demand that he get to see it through. If he was going to face it, they'd face it with him.

Chapter: 17

Harry held on to his husband's arm as they apparated along side the aurors lead by Moody to the front lawn of Mrs Fig's yard. The old woman waved at them from her window with one of her cats. Harry felt steadied by the arm of his husband and though he felt as if he might vomit, he tried to keep collected in front of the aurors.

Moody turned to Harry. "Ready for this boy?"

Harry nodded. "As ready as I am ever going to be."

Severus kept an arm around him as they walked towards his Aunt and Uncle's house. "You sure you want to do this?"

Harry looked at him. "No, but you never gave me much of a choice did you?"

Severus sighed. "I'm not going to apologize for this Harry. You need to do this, we both know you do."

Harry nodded and let his husband continue to lead then. He stood still outside the house. "I never thought I'd have to come back here."

Severus remembered having told Harry that himself. "And after this you never will."

Moody had knocked on the door and Petunia had answered it. "Get out of here you freaks before I have you arrested."

"Arrested? Unfortunately for you Mrs Dursley you are the one, along with your husband, under arrest." Moody growled.

Vernon had come up behind her and heard this. He saw Harry. "What do you think you and your freaks are playing at here boy."

Harry took a deep breath and walked forward. "No games Uncle. I have pressed charges of child and sexual abuse against you and Aunt Petunia."

Vernon stuttered. "What?"

Moody nodded. "We're what you would call police men in your muggle world. We're here to arrest you and take you to a cell until your trial date in three days."

Petunia was steaming. "You can't do this. We don't answer to your laws."

"When you accepted a wizard as a ward of your home you became obligated to follow our laws. We are within full right to arrest and detain you." Moody said.

Vernon glared at Harry. "Not going to stick. That little freak will never testify against us. He won't want the whole world to know what he is."

Harry looked at his Uncle. "I'll testify and I'll see you in prison for a good long time."

His Aunt and Uncle were formally put under arrest and one of the aurors was sent to take Dudley and deposit him at the house of his Aunt Marge for she was the only living relative other then Harry, that the boy had if his parents were in prison.

Vernon looked at Harry as they were about to leave. "You will pay for this you little freak."

Severus tightened his grip around his husband but Harry simply responded. "No Uncle. You will be the one to pay. Finally."

Harry was as strong as he could be as he went to the ministry and saw his Aunt and Uncle booked and even after talking with Madam Bones in her office about the trial but when Harry returned to Hogwarts he was fighting to stay in control.

000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus watched anxiously as Harry paced back and forth in the sitting room that he and his husband shared. He had not spoken to them since their return and they knew he was ready to either blow up or break down, or perhaps even both.

"How could you do that to me?" He finally demanded.

Remus spoke first. "Harry it needed to be done. You will never fully heal until you faced that."

Severus agreed. "There is only so much I could do for you. I could take away the nightmares but you needed closure."

"After this summer you promised me you'd never take me back there Severus. You lied to me." Harry said, struggling with the tears.

Severus stood and moved towards him but Harry backed away. "Harry, I didn't know back then that this had gone on. If I had, I would never have promised that."

"You should have told me instead of just taking me to Moody." Harry argued.

Severus nodded. "I know. I was worried you wouldn't go."

Harry turned to Remus. "Would you mind leaving us be?"

Remus nodded. "Of course not." He was a bit surprised as it was Severus who was sending him the look asking him not to go.

When they were alone Harry looked at Severus. "Remember the night of the woods. Remember when you demanded I show you the respect due to my husband?"

Severus nodded. "Yes." His first huge mistake in their marriage, but not the last.

"I deserve the same Sev. I may be the junior partner here but I deserve to be treated as your husband and not as a child." Harry stated.

Severus nodded. "I know. I find it hard because you are in so many ways still that. I want to protect you and I find myself doing stupid things."

Harry felt his resolve weakening. "You need to trust me as you ask me to do for you. No more dragging me places because you're scared I won't go."

Severus nodded. "And what if you won't go and I know it is necessary? Can I throw you over my shoulder and force you to go?"

Harry sighed. "It might be a nice change. At least you would be giving me the respect of at least telling me the truth."

Severus reached and held Harry by the back of the neck. "I promise to tell you the truth, and if you still refuse, to act like a caveman."

Harry finally broke into a smile after that comment. "Thank you."

Severus bent down and kissed him passionately. "Now can this caveman take his husband to bed and make love to him again?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, my caveman can."

Harry was taken by surprise as he found himself scooped off the ground and thrown over his husband's shoulder and carried into the bedroom where Severus put him down on his feet once again. Harry took the initiative this time and began removing his husband's robe and unbuttoning his shirt, his hands running along the flesh of his husband's chest as he bared him down to his skin above his waist, feeling his husband's nipples respond. Severus soon removed Harry's robe and shirt as well but Harry decided for once he would be in control at least to start.

He knelt down unbuckling his husband's trousers and pulling them and his boxers down as he went. He freed his husband's penis and slowly guided it into his mouth, gasping for a moment at the taste of it. He had never done this before but he remembered his husband's movements and he began slowly at first to move up and down the shaft, his hands playing with his husband's balls as he moved quicker and quicker. Severus wrapped his fingers in the hair on his husband's head and his back went stiff as the pleasure ran through his body and he felt himself explode in his husband's mouth.

He drew Harry to his feet after Harry had cleaned him and after removing the remainder of his husband's clothes he pushed Harry down onto the pillows. He went slowly, nibbling on Harry's over sensitive earlobes, a secretly favourite spot he found, and then trailed down his neck and chest. He teased his husband dipping his tongue in and out of Harry's belly button before he took Harry into his mouth and brought his husband to release.

That night when Severus once again mounted his husband they were face to face and Harry had his legs about him for leverage. Harry found that Severus had been right, there was no longer the pain, a slight discomfort still at the start but he responded to the rhythm and their bodies worked together. Not once but several times tonight they came together before hours later they collapsed entwined in each other's arms, and feel asleep.

000000000000000000000000

In the morning it did not pass the notice of most of the school that the two once again walked into the Great Hall hand in hand or that they were smiling and whispering to each other once again over their food. Remus beamed, happy that the two of them had once again managed to work things out. He knew they would be stronger for the fight.

When the owl post arrived though there was something that would test both their strengths in the prophet. Harry gasped. "No."

Severus turned to see what his husband was reading and saw the headline. **The boy who lived secretly molested as a child**

_It has come to our attention that Mr Vernon Dursley and Mrs Petunia Evans Dursley were arrested yesterday afternoon at their home on Privet drive in Surrey on charges of child abuse, neglect and molestation. It was reported by witnesses that Harry Potter, their nephew who was in their care since the death of his parents, was present with his husband and godfather at the arrest of his Aunt and Uncle. Inside sources say that after flashbacks of his childhood abuse Mr Potter stepped forward to authorities and after proving his accusations, sought the arrest and trial of his relatives. One must wonder the trauma this young man has suffered. The trial will ne covered by this newspaper. One must wonder what horrors Mr Potter must have suffered at the hands of his husband, former death eater Severus Snape, to bring up such horrible buried memories._

Harry was pale as a ghost by the time Severus finished reading. "Harry. I never meant for this to happen."

Harry needed to get out of there and let his husband lead him back downstairs and Harry broke in his arms. "I'm sorry."

Severus cupped his face. "What are you apologizing for Harry? If this is any of our faults it is mine."

Harry shook his head. "You were right. I just didn't want you hurt you. I can't believe what they are saying about you in the paper."

Severus kissed him. "You never mind that. All I care about is you and making sure you get through this trial and everything."

Remus had come in. "Albus tells me to let you know you are both excused from your duties for a few days, until this all blows over."

Severus thought it was a good idea. "What would you say Harry to heading to my home?"

Harry was surprised. "Spinner's end?"

Severus smiled. "It's out of the way. You won't have to worry on the prying eyes of the students and we can have some privacy until the trial and perhaps stay a few days after."

Harry thought that it was a perfect idea. "Yes."

They made arrangements for Severus' classes to be covered until they returned in at least ten days and while Harry felt guilty about missing the first game of the season for his teams he coached, he needed this so much right now. He needed to be some where alone with his husband where there were not people constantly speculating what had been done to him, or what his husband might do now to him.

As they stepped out of the floo later that day Severus said. "Welcome home."

Harry looked around a small dusty library like sitting room and smiled. "Home."

Chapter: 18

Harry had not known what to expect from Spinner's end but he realized the home suited his husband quite well. The house he knew had belonged to Severus' Aunt he had lived with after his mother died. The sitting room made up most of the ground floor, mainly wall to wall books but for a few small windows and a fireplace. There were some comfortable armchairs and a couch.

"It's not much I know. Prince Manor when the spells are all cleared out will be a bit grander." Severus said.

Harry turned to his husband. "I think it's perfect."

Severus smiled and showed the doors in the bookcases, one leading to an airy kitchen with doors onto the garden, one to a hall and the front door and another to the stairs down to the potions lab. A fourth led up, by the fireplace, to the second floor. There were five doors off the hall.

He pointed at the far as the bathroom and two at the back of the house. "Mainly storage for now but some day we could perhaps move it up to the attic."

Harry smiled at his husband. "Already thinking of a nursery are you?"

Severus blushed. "No. Well I mean I would admit I would love to have a family. But I didn't mean now. I mean I know you were told we could wait at least until you came of age."

Harry hid a laugh at watching his husband's discomfort. He stood on his toes to kiss his husband. "I was thinking maybe two or three, what did you think?"

Severus was surprised but happy to hear his husband's response. "Three sounds like a good number to me."

Harry kissed his husband again. "Perhaps when all of this trial is over we can consider starting adding to our family."

"You mean that?" Severus asked. He had thought it would be a few years at least before Harry would consider having a child with him.

"Yes." And with a playful smile. "Perhaps you can show me the master bedroom now so we can see where we could get some practice in starting a family."

Severus needed no more prompting then that and opened the door nearest the stairs at the front of the house and lead into a large quite airy master bedroom compared to the rest of the house. He had taken it over when his Aunt died. His old room was the last door on the floor and had been turned into an office space years ago.

Harry looked at the bed. "This is your Aunt's bed?"

Sensing Harry's sudden feeling of discomfort in the thought of sleeping in his Aunt's bed. "I assure you the bed is all mine."

Harry allowed himself to be lead over to the bed and all of the stress of the day slid away at least for a while as Harry melted into the protective warmth and care of his husband's waiting arms. They might not start a family for a while but he was going to enjoy every moment of practicing before they got there.

0000000000000

Harry woke up later that evening and found that he was alone in bed. Finding that his trunk was now at the end he went and grabbed his dressing gown from it and went in search of his husband. He thought he'd probably be in the potions lab but saw a light on under the door of one of the rooms across the hall.

Harry walked in and saw Severus going through a box and a strange stuffed creature in one hand. "What are you doing?"

Severus smiled and turned. "I was just looking through some of my things. Aunt Areope saved some of the things my father would have destroyed."

Harry took the creature from his hand and smiled at the small stuffed centaur. "Yours?"

Severus smiled. "His name was Hammer. I named him for a horse my mother had as a child."

Harry held on to the little centaur and for a moment had a vision of their son holding it in his little chubby hands. The image put a huge smile on his face and Severus stood there watching him.

"Might I know what you find so amusing?" Severus finally asked.

Harry just continued to smile for a moment. "I saw an image of a son holding this toy. Our son."

Severus smiled. "A son, I'd like one or two but I wouldn't mind a few daughters as well."

Harry smiled. "How about we start with one and we can think about the rest with time?"

Severus bent down and drew him into a kiss and when he pulled back. "You never know you could end up pregnant with twins."

Harry paled for a moment as such a thought never crossed his mind. "Who says I am to be the one who carries the little ones any ways?"

Severus smirked. "Can you see me pregnant?"

"Actually I think you might be sexy with a baby bump. You know all your black is slimming."

Severus's smirk turned into a half smile. "You'd have to be on top for that to happen and I don't see that happening any time soon. And besides because of the damage done to my body when I spied, I have little doubt I could not carry a child."

Harry felt sorrow for his husband and what he had been through. "Then I guess I will just have to be the mother of our little ones."

Severus sighed in relief for he had been worried that Harry would not be happy to hear he would have to carry all of their children but Harry did not care. He wanted his husband's children in the future and if he had to be the one to become pregnant, then so be it. Any ways Severus had been right, Harry was a natural bottom and nothing Severus could think of would change that any time soon.

00000000000000000000000

When Harry came down the next morning his elated mood from the night before came crashing down when he saw the look on Severus' face when he entered into the kitchen. He noticed the owl post had come.

"What is it?"

Severus handed him an official looking notice. "We have been summoned to court this morning. It seems the trial has been moved up."

Harry sunk into a chair."I thought we had a few more days before I had to go to court."

Severus took his hand. "Harry, I know you're worried about this but I promise you I'll be right there by your side through this. And so will be Remus too."

Harry nodded. "I know. I just thought there was some more time before I'd have to face this."

"It seems the minister was feeling pressure from both the wizarding world on your behalf and the muggle lawyer to get this trial started." Severus explained.

Severus convinced Harry he needed to eat as they would be in a room full of dementors. As Harry managed to get some toast down, Severus sent word to the school to make sure that Remus was aware of the moved up date so that he would be at the ministry. Remus had known and assured them he would be there.

Severus turned to Harry. "Ready to do this."

Harry shook his head. "No. But I don't have much of a choice in this do I?"

Severus tried to smile. "You could make me turn caveman but I would think you'd not want to appear in Moody's office like that.

Harry agreed. "That should be left for the bedroom right now. I can do this, I'm just scared."

Severus gave him a reassuring kiss. "We all one your side. You'll present your memories in the pensieve, answer a few questions and this will all be over with."

Harry nodded and let himself be led back into the sitting room where together they took some floo powder and stepped into the green flames, reappearing in the office of Alastor Moody who stood behind his desk waiting for them.

"I'm sorry for the short notice. I tried to postpone it." Moody said after greeting the two of them.

Harry tried to be confident in front of his former teacher. "It's okay. I guess it's better to get this out of the way sooner."

Moody did not seem at all surprised by Harry's reaction and simply led them to the elevator and down to the courtroom. He let them know that Harry would be allowed to be present for the entire trial and that he was the only witness needing to be called. The pensive would do most of the talking for him though.

00000000000000000000000

In the court room Petunia and Vernon were led in. They both looked horribly pale and had bags under their eyes. If they had hoped for any kind of sympathy from anyone in the room they were mistaken. These were the monsters that had beaten and molested the savoir of their world. If it was up to the people who were there watching or the crowds outside, they would have been lynched.

Harry sat near the front with Remus on one side and his husband on the other. Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley and their grown kids were all there as well.

Madam Bones stood up. "We are here today to try Vernon Anthony Dursley with child abuse neglect and endangerment, and molestation of the person of his nephew Harry James Potter-Snape, and Petunia Violet Dursley of neglect, abuse and endangerment of same stated nephew."

The court room was a buzz and had to be quietened down. The lawyer stood. "My clients plead innocent and object to being tried in a wizard court, they are muggles."

Madam Bones nodded. "They agreed to be guardians of a wizard and in doing so they made themselves answerable to our laws."

She motioned for Moody to come forward and bring the pensive and all of the people in the courtroom watched in horror at the memories that showed up on the wall. They were a mix of memories he had always had from the abuse, the cupboard, the lack of food, as well as the flashes of his uncle molesting him.

Harry turned his head into the shoulder of his husband unable to watch. "Did they have to show that to everyone?" He asked.

Severus rubbed his back. "Unfortunately since our marriage you're an emancipated adult. The laws protecting children's privacy no longer stopped them showing these."

Remus squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay Harry. Everyone here is behind you and this won't change that."

Harry had not been worried about that. "I just don't want to see pity in everyone's eyes when they look at me from now on."

When the memories were done Petunia and Vernon were given a chance to speak in their defence but after being prepped by their lawyer, the man had suggested that they not testify on their behalf. They could not stop from spouting crude remarks about the wizarding world. That would not help them in their case.

Madam Bones then turned to Harry. "We call Harry James Snape forward to make testimony in this case."

Severus gave his hand one last squeeze and Harry taking a deep breath stepped forward and took the spot he was asked to take and stated his name and age for the courtroom.

Madam Bones looked at Harry. "These memories in the pensieve are yours correct?"

Harry nodded. "Yes they are man."

"And when did you put them in the bowl?"

"When I cam to Auror Moody's office to file a complaint against my relatives, the morning of their arrest."

The lawyer stood up. "And why did you not come forward before now if this is true?"

Harry shuttered for a moment. "Since my marriage I have had flashbacks to repressed memories. Memories of my Uncle molesting me."

The lawyer smirked. "Is it not true that your husband has been abusing you, he's a criminal, and that's why you have had these so called flashes?"

Harry shook his head. "You can not believe everything in papers. My husband was a spy for our side not a criminal. He has never shown me anything but kindness and love. It is true thought that it was not until we have become intimate that I was forced to relive my memories of being molested."

The lawyer looked like he was about to speak but Madam Bones cut in. "Harry that is enough thank you. You can take your seat with your husband."

Harry returned to his seat and the court moved for recess while the verdict was reached. Harry was led into a small side room where he could be away from the press and the prying eyes, by Moody.

"This could take moments or hours, even days." Remus warned Harry.

Moody growled. "I'd go on moments. I'm guessing the only thing they are discussing is the sentence they will hand down."

Harry sunk into the comfort of his husband's arms. "I hope it is sooner then later."

His prayers were answered when they were ushered back into the courtroom after only 10 minutes. The verdict surprised no one in the court room when they were both found guilty on all charges.

"Vernon Dursley you are found guilty of all four charges and sentenced to 10 years in Aazkaban in a high security cell." Madam Bones announced.

Vernon Dursley looked extremely pale but he was still shouting at Harry and all of them when he was lead from the room. All eyes now turned to Petunia who stood awaiting her fate.

"Petunia Dursley you have also been convicted, though of only three crimes. You are sentenced to eight years in a medium security cell in Azkaban."

Harry sagged in relief as it was over and he watched his Aunt be taken away as well. He knew his cousin had been shipped off to live with Aunt Marge until he came of age. Harry felt no pity for any of them and was just glad this was over, or so he thought.

Moody came as they were about to leave. "I need to warn you what is waiting out there for you."

Harry knew he was not getting away that easily. "What?"

"The press is waiting right outside those doors. Unfortunately I can't get you past them." Moody apologized.

Severus held Harry close. "We'll get you through them as quickly as possible. You don't have to answer any questions you don't want to."

Harry nodded and took his husband's hand. He was going to go out there with his head held high. If he could face this trial, he could face the media crush outside of the court room as well. As long as Severus and Remus, as well Sirius of course and the Weasleys, were with him, he could do this.

Or so he told himself as he walked out the door.

Chapter: 19

As the door swung open for a moment as one of the other people in the court room left Harry spotted the flash of the light bulbs and the sheer number of reporters who were waiting outside. He went deathly pale.

Severus looked at Moody. "Are you sure there is no other way out of here?"

Moody nodded. "I'm sorry. I'd take him if there were."

Severus looked down at their hands. "You know most of the questions are about me. It might be easier for you if I wasn't with you."

Harry suddenly panicked. "You're not going to leave me?"

"No. I just thought if I wasn't by your side fewer questions might be asked but it's your choice Harry."

"I need you please."

Severus gripped his hand again. "By your side all the way I promise."

Moody looked at them. "Ready to go?"

Harry gulped in some air. "Ready, I guess."

The doors opened and Harry and Severus walked out into the throng of reporters. Remus and Sirius stood at either side of the couple and the Weasleys ranged out behind them in full support.

Moody was trying to clear the way for them but the questions kept flying. ""So you're sticking by your husband?"

"Isn't it true he raped you and that's why you suddenly recall these memories?"

"Did your death eater husband ever try to take you to his former master?"

"Did your Uncle ever use any whips or any other toys?"

"You going to press charges against your husband for raping you?"

Moody growled at them. "Get back. The trial is over and he doe not need your kind."

The reporters were not scared off though. "Our readers want to know. Come on Mr Potter, tell us."

Harry gripped his husband's hand tighter and walked passed them. Luckily the aurors had come and spread through out the reporters and were able to force a path clear for Harry and his supporters to make their way to the elevator. Harry did not calm though until they got to Moody's office again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Harry." Moody said.

Harry was fighting back both anger and tears and he just needed to get out of there. "Can we go now?"

Moody nodded. "We're done here. I'm sure you could use some rest."

Harry said his goodbyes and thanks to the Weasleys as well as Sirius and Remus before turning back to his husband and going through the floo with him back home to Spinner's End. Harry was so exhausted he didn't make it up the stairs and Severus laid him on the couch and covered him with blankets.

He sat down next to his husband and brushed the hair from his eyes. "You were amazing. I'm not sure I could have done that."

It broke his heart to know that Harry had gone through much of that because of him. It couldn't be easy being married to someone most of the wizarding world would forever consider a former death eater. It mattered little to most people that he had been a spy for their side for years. He hated it effected his husband though.

0000000000000000000000000000

Xeno Lovegood was busy at his printing press when the floo flared alive and a man he recognized from his own school days appeared in the flames. He had not seen Professor Snape since they were students.

"Severus"

Severus nodded curtly. "Could I come through Xeno, I have a favour to ask."

Xeno agreed and soon Severus was walking into the quibbler office and was offered a seat at the small table area in the room, and some tea and biscuits were offered up for him.

"I would think you had heard about the trial today." Severus started.

"Of course. I was there though I did not hound your poor husband as others did." Xeno pointed out as he added some sugar to his tea.

"I was hoping that you would do an interview with Harry and publish it in your magazine." Severus finally came out and said.

Xeno was a bit surprised. "I would have thought you'd seek out a bigger newspaper. You know most people think this is trash."

Severus often thought so himself. "The quibbler has a huge following. And most know your editorials are always well researched and written. Your sources are amazing."

Xeno nodded. "My fantastical stories of beats of course draw the money in but my editorials are my pride."

"I know that Harry granted an interview for the quibbler last year and you did a good job of it." Severus explained.

"Rita Skeeter actually wrote it but we were happy to publish it of course." Xeno shrugged.

"Harry needs to get his word out there. He needs someone he can trust to print the truth of what he says. He trusts you, because of Luna."

Xeno smiled. "Harry has been a good friend to my daughter. I would be honoured if your husband wishes it, to do an interview and publish it."

Severus was relieved. "I usually don't think publicity is a good thing but I think in this situation Harry needs to face this head on."

They spoke for a while longer and then Severus had to take his leave. He had no idea how much longer Harry would be out and he knew Harry would be upset if he woke and Severus was gone without explanation. Xeno said to send word as soon as Harry wanted to do the interview, if he wanted to.

When Severus got back Harry had just woken up. "Where have you been?"

Severus quickly explained his talk with Xeno. "He is as loyal as his daughter and I think it might be a good idea to get some good press out there."

Harry hated the idea of an interview but he also wanted to stop all the gossip. "If it'll help I'll do it."

Severus sat down next to him. "It won't stop all the gossip, but if you get your own side of the story out, you'll at least get people to listen as well."

Harry was glad that the interview was at least with Luna's dad and not with Rita was the last one he had given had been. He trusted Luna and her father and knew that Xeno was do justice by what he said. Xeno was not one to use a quick quote quill and let it runaway with the story.

They arranged a time for Xeno to come and do the interview and by just after lunch the next day it was done.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting with his husband in the kitchen when the owl post arrived and they were delighted to see a copy of the quibbler with the interview he had done with Mr Lovegood, right on the front page. There was a picture of Harry with Severus, for the entire world to see, on the front page as well.

**Harry Potter speaks for the First Time about Trial of Relatives as well as his Recent Marriage**

_Harry Potter now known as Harry Snape recently made an appearance at the ministry when he brought his Aunt and Uncle up on charges of child abuse, neglect and endangerment and his Uncle up on a further charge of molestation. Added to the recent events of his new marriage to Severus Snape, this has made for much media speculation. Following the conviction of his Aunt and Uncle, Harry has granted an interview with this magazine to clear some of the air. _

_Xeno: Harry there has been much talk of your marriage to Severus Snape. Some call him a death eater, how do you respond?_

_Harry: Severus Snape in his youth was a death eater. He was forced as many pure bloods, by family obligation. He turned spy for the light side back in 1980 and risked his life to keep many safe. My husband served as an order of the Phoenix and I owe my life to him as so many people._

_Xeno: And for the rumours that he has in some way raped or abused you, bringing up the memories of the molestation?_

_Harry: Any person molested as a child or child psychiatrist can tell you that such actions often cause severe trauma. I blanked out the memories. It was not until I became willingly intimate with my husband that it brought back memories of my Uncle. My husband has never laid a hand on me to force me into anything or cause me pain. He has shown me nothing but love and respect in our marriage._

_Xeno: It was reported though that your husband was seen having to force you to confront your Aunt and Uncle?"_

_Harry: I was scared. Facing someone who has taken advantage of you since you were tiny is a scary thing even for the boy who lived. My husband knew I needed to face it before I'd ever have closure. He was there by my side through everything._

The interview went on for another page but Harry and Severus did not have to finish reading it. Harry looked up. "It went well I think."

Severus nodded. "I'd be surprised if that article is not picked up by half dozen papers or more by tomorrow."

"Thank you for suggesting this. It seems like it was a good idea." Harry said.

Severus kissed his husband. "I know it was hard but by the time we get back to school this will have quenched a lot of the gossip for you."

"I hope so"

Severus was right on several counts. By the morning they received copies of all of the newspapers that the article had been sold to. It included the Daily Prophet which had it on the front page. By now everyone in the wizarding world in Britain would have read the story. Some would have believed the old trash stories but Severus had been right, they made the first move.

On Sunday they were preparing to go back to school. "The gossip will have died down a bit and your interview will have helped."

Harry nodded. "I'm just grateful that none of my classmates were in that court room to see my memories."

Severus took him by the chin. "Don't think for one moment that any of your friends would think any less of you for seeing those memories."

Harry nodded. "There would be those who would."

Severus sighed. "There always will be Harry but you just need to concentrate on those who love you and who are your friends."

Harry knew he was right. "Let's go home."

Chapter: 20

Monday morning was the first real test for Harry. Upon returning on Sunday Harry and Severus had kept to their apartments and the only company they had came in the form of Remus. As they walked up to the great hall Harry pulled to a stop at the entrance.

Severus turned to him as he squeezed the hand he held firmly. "It's going to be okay Harry."

Harry looked at him. "How can you be so calm about all of this? Aren't you worried?"

Severus kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm calm because I know no matter what they say I love you and have you with me Harry. They can't change that."

Harry returned the kiss. "No they can't."

The two pushed open the doors and even Severus had to admit that the stares and the whispering from much of the student body, from all of the houses, was a bit over whelming for both of then.

He directed Harry into his seat. "It's okay Harry. Remember the ones that are' your friends will support you. That is all that matters."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Sev."

Remus joined them on Harry's other side. "I read the interview you did for the quibbler. The entire school did Harry."

Harry tried to turn to his food but the whispers were getting to him, especially since he didn't know what most of them were saying. His attention was drawn upward though when the owl post arrived and Harry and Severus found themselves under a rainfall of envelopes. It reminded him of when his school letter had come.

Harry looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. "At least there are no howlers."

Severus shared a look with Remus. Remus mouthed. 'Some came this weekend. The headmaster disposed of them.'

He turned back to his husband grateful Harry had been spared them. "See, I told you the interview would do some good."

Harry looked at a few of the letters. "They seem to be from mainly old women who say I remind them of their grandson, and they're worried for me."

Severus didn't mention the content of the ones he read. Though Harry was gaining sympathy from most people, Severus' role as his husband and the suspicion about him doing something to Harry to make the nightmares come had not gone away. He made sure to incinerate all the ones with his name on them he found. Harry didn't need to know.

Harry was getting up to head to class when he noticed two thicker envelopes left. He picked them up and placed them in his bag. "Have a good day Sev."

Severus had not noticed his husband's actions and simply kissed Harry. "You too."

He finished off his coffee and sure he had got rid of the last remnants of the mail he made a note to contact the ministry and have all mail redirected there to be sorted so Harry would not need to deal with any of this.

Harry had been doing okay as the first few classes of the day were with younger students and many of them were not aware of what was going on but when it came time for his year mates class, Harry's good mood was about to come crashing down.

It was Theodore Nott who came up to him. "Mr Snape I must say you were quite the entertainment for us this weekend."

Harry looked at the sixth year Slytherin and pointed at a desk. "Sit down Mr Nott."

"Trying to pretend your Uncle molested you. We all know how loose you are. Making out with Draco and Greg in the alcoves." Theodore taunted him.

Harry was starting to see red. "Sit down Mr Nott before I see you in detention for the next week."

"What are you going to do there, spank me? Do you like being spanked? I'm sure Professor Snape happily obliges you." Theodore kept going.

Harry was shaking from head to toe and was fingering his wand when a person he least expected to come to his defence did. ""Nott sit down and shut the hell up."

Harry turned to see Draco who had come through the door. "Mr Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "Teddy you know what Severus will do to you if he hears the way you've been talking to his husband."

Nott finally kept his tongue in his mouth and Draco sat down. Harry turned to Nott. "Detention every night this week. To be served with Hagrid."

Harry knew that the Slytherins detested detention with the half giant nearly as much as they would have with Filch. Perhaps they wouldn't have to clean toilets but they would likely be asked to do something that would end up with them burned or in the hospital wing. It was the reason few people moved on with the class.

Remus came into the room finally. "Everything alright in hear Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Just setting some things straight with the Slytherins."

Remus shrugged and walked up to the board where he started writing down some notes they would be using for class. Harry tried to concentrate on the lesson ahead but his mind kept going to what Nott had said and to the notes that were stuffed in his bag.

As class ended and it was the end of the day Harry headed into his office but he was not alone. He turned to see who came. "Draco."

Draco nodded curtly. "I promised after what happened in the alcove I would try and call a truce with you. I'll make sure Nott lays off on you."

Harry was a bit surprised but he nodded. "I'd appreciate that Draco. And the truce. I know you mean a lot to my husband."

Draco smiled and nodded. "He has always been there for me." And then before he left. "It's true all that the papers have reported?"

Harry looked at him for a moment. "About the molesting from my Uncle, yes. It was what I remembered when you took me into the alcove."

Draco shuttered. "My father has never been one to spare the rod but he never beat me or anything like that. I'm really sorry Harry."

Harry was taken back by Draco's words. "Thank you Draco. And I'm happy to offer a truce in return with you."

Draco was about to leave when Harry thought about the letters in his bag and said. "Can you tell my husband I'll not be down for dinner?"

Shrugging Draco agreed and left the office and Harry took a seat at the desk. He tore into the two letters, both of which had been addressed to his husband. He read them both and felt the blood draining from his face. They called his husband a monster, a child molester, and so much more. He realized Severus had been trying to protect him from all of this. Harry couldn't believe it, thinking of all of the letters his husband had burned.

Winky appeared. "Master Severus asked Winky to bring master a tray of dinner."

Harry looked at the food. "Thank you Winky but I'm not really hungry."

Winky put the tray down. "Master Severus says husband is to eat. I'm not to take tray away."

Harry knew he was not winning this battle. "Thank you Winky. You can tell my husband that you have done your job."

Harry looked at the tray for a time after the house elf had disappeared but he could not bring himself to do more then nibble on the end of one of the pieces of bread that came with the stew. He kept looking at the letters and he just needed to get out of there and get some fresh air to clear his mind. He left the letters on the tray and headed out.

0000000000000000000000000000

Severus was growing worried as it was a few hours past dinner and he had not seen Harry since lunch time. He had sent Winky with a dinner tray when Draco had let him know that Harry was not coming to dinner.

He went to the Slytherin common room to talk to Draco. "What happened between you and my husband?"

Draco shrugged. "I told him that I agreed to a truce after what happened in the alcoves. He agreed. Said I was important to you, so he would."

Severus was grateful; such tension between his husband and godson had been causing him worry. "Did anything else happen?"

Draco nodded. "Nott was going at him before class. Kept insinuating that Harry wanted to be touched by his Uncle, that he had not been molested."

Severus went as pale as a ghost. "He said what?"

Draco stopped his godfather from going to get Nott. "Harry gave him detention and I've already put the fear of life into Nott's head."

Severus was really starting to worry. "Thanks Draco."

As his godfather turned to leave Draco asked. "What's wrong?"

Severus looked over his shoulder. "Harry just hasn't made an appearance since after that class." And disappeared out of the portrait hole.

Severus went to his husband's office and found the tray filled with untouched food other then a piece of bread missing the crust. He also noticed two letters on the tray. Harry must have though the elves would have come back for the tray eventually and thrown out the letters. Severus realized they were two of the ones he had been sent. He was starting to understand, first Nott and now these letters.

He went through to Remus apartments and asked the portrait to announce him. Remus came a second later. "Is everything okay Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Not since class."

Severus quickly explained all that he knew. "I'm worried that he's upset and he might do something stupid."

Remus nodded and grabbed his cloak. "Ill come help you try and find him Severus."

The two men set out in opposite directions. He knew that Harry could act stupid when he was angry or upset and he knew that Harry was feeling both right now and perhaps a mix of other emotions. Add to it his teenage hormones and Severus was really concerned about Harry. He had almost given up when he noticed someone sitting near Hagrid's garden on the bench. He realized the form was too small for Hagrid.

00000000000000000000000000

Harry had not really known where he was going when he had found his way to Hagrid's hut. He had come here so many times over the years. Hagrid had after all sent him his first owl post, an invite to tea. The half giant was not home though; he must have been out working in the forest. Harry was surprised to find Fang there still.

Sitting on the bench by the garden he called the dog over. "Hey Fang, what's you doing out here without Hagrid?"

The boarhound in response lay a drooling head down in Harry's lap.

Harry sat there stroking the dog and wondering when Hagrid would return. His thoughts kept passing between what Nott had said and what he had read in the two notes. He was sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe what he had read.

"Harry." A soft voice came from behind and he turned to see his husband behind him.

Harry sagged into his arms when Severus sat down next to him. "I'm sorry if I worried you, I just needed some fresh air."

Severus looked at him. "I know you read some of the letters that were sent to me. I'm sorry that they upset you. I'm sorry that being my husband is causing you even more pain."

Harry looked at him with bewilderment. "Me? Do you think I'm out here because I'm upset about myself? That I'm hurt by those?"

Severus nodded. "Harry I understand you know. You never signed up for this marriage and then to end up with all of this."

Harry kissed his husband. "I was upset for you. You never deserved this. You were a spy all these years and no one ever gives you credit. You're nor a monster or an abuser, anything else those say."

Severus was amazed at his husband. "You were really concerned about me?"

Harry ran a hand down his cheek. "Yes, you fool, concerned about you. I love you. You're my husband. I get to be concerned about you too, you know."

Severus was amazed more and more by his husband every day. "I just don't want you to have to be embarrassed by your husband."

"I am not embarrassed by you, just about how stupid people can be. I love you. I'm proud to have you as a husband. And I'll be proud to have you as father of my kids."

Severus ran his fingers through his husband's hair. "You still want to have children with me? After all of this?"

Harry took his hand. "It'll take more then these lies to ever change my mind. I want to start a family with you. I want to see you with that little boy I saw in my vision, holding your stuffed centaur, and another son or a few daughters."

Severus leaned down and kissed his husband. "You know I am the luckiest man in the world."

Harry smirked. "I know you are."

Severus swatted him on the shoulder but led him back to the castle. He had elves deliver word to both Remus and Draco that he had found Harry as he knew Draco would be slightly concerned as well. As he led Harry to bed that night Harry stopped him from placing the contraceptive spell on them. He had meant it when he had said he was ready to start trying to have a family.

Chapter: 21

It was the last weekend before the Christmas holidays and Harry sat in the bleachers watching as the snakes were working on some of the moves he had been working with them on. They had been against having him coach at the start but even they had to admit they were playing ten times better with some of his moves he taught.

Remembering the lions would be arriving soon for practice he blew his whistle. "Okay team hit the showers, practice is done."

The team landed and to his surprise the captain came over. "Mr Snape we have a gift for you."

Harry looked at it like it might explode but he opened it and found a whistle. It was on a cord necklace that was a braid of green, silver, red and gold and he was amazed to see a little lion on one side of the whistle and a snake on the other.

Harry was touched by the gift. "Thank you guys. This means a lot to me."

Terry nodded. "We nearly won our last game; we beat them in points except for the snitch. We've never played that well before. We wanted to thank you."

Harry smiled. "The way you progress you have a chance at the cup this year you guys. And thank you."

His team disappeared off into the dressing rooms and he slipped the whistle around his neck. The one he had been using was a borrowed one from Madam Hooch. He might have expected something from the lions, but he was definitely taken back by a gift from the snakes.

He was lost in his thoughts waiting for his other team when he heard a voice. "Mind if we join you."

Harry looked to see Draco who had just changed and Blaise who must have come from the castle. "I don't know, the lions might think you're spying."

Draco laughed. "You're both our coaches, I don't think that's an issue any more. Besides we're here because of him." He said pointing at Blaise.

Blaise blushed. "Well I've been trying to get to know Ginny better, since we're to marry this summer. I know how much quiditch means to her so I thought I might come watch."

Harry smiled, "I'm game for the company." And turning to Draco. "I was really touched by the gift."

Draco shrugged. "Wasn't even my idea. The team, grudgingly at first, admitted how much help you've been. A few people suggested a Christmas gift for you."

He saw the lions starting to make their way from the dressing room and knew he should go down and talk to them so he stood up to head there but he suddenly became dizzy and the world began to spin.

Blaise seized him by the arm. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I just got up way to fast that's all. I have been sitting here all morning."

Draco and Blaise didn't seem convinced. Draco said. "Maybe you should sit and have the team come to you."

Harry was about to say something when he realized his legs were giving out under him and all he heard was his name cried out by several people as the entire world went back around him.

000000000000000000000000000

Draco had been closest and panicked when he saw Harry faint. He caught Harry before he fell. He scooped Harry up into his arms and made his way past all of the Gryffindors and carried Harry down the bleachers and back towards the castle. As they entered he turned to Blaise.

"Go get Severus. He'll want to know."

Draco carried Harry all the way to the hospital wing as Harry was still extremely light for his age and lay him on a bed while calling. "Madam Pomfrey."

The matron came into the room. "Oh my. What happened to that boy this time?"

Draco explained. "Harry passed out. He said he was dizzy from getting up to fast but I'm not so sure."

She ushered them out of the room so she could run some tests on Harry. Draco was standing there at the door wondering what was happening inside when Severus came bursting into the waiting area where he stood.

"Where is my husband? What's wrong with him?" Severus asked, panting for breath.

Draco tried to calm him. "He just fainted. Probably didn't eat enough at breakfast and was sitting too long. Didn't Blaise tell you?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "He wouldn't let me explain. The second I told him Harry was in the hospital wing he sprinted out of the room."

Draco laid a reassuring hand on his Uncle's arm. "I'm sure Harry is okay. He has suffered a lot more then a simple fainting spell, remember?"

Severus tried to calm his breathing and look like he was not panicking but he wasn't doing a good job of it. "I know."

Draco tried to hide the laughter in his face. "I have never seen you like this before."

Severus shook his head. "The boy is going to be the death of me. I have never felt such panic in my life."

Severus reluctantly dropped into a chair as Draco told him they had been asked to wait outside while the matron was looking Harry over. Severus was in no shape to hear that Harry was still unconscious when Draco had left. The last thing that Draco wanted to do was to add to his Uncle's worries any more then he was, until they knew something was wrong.

Madam Pomfrey finally came out and looked at them. "Severus, you're here."

He stood. "How is my husband?"

"Come in and see for yourself." She said and led them in.

Harry woke up and for a moment he was confused where he was. He had been on the quidicth pitch waiting for the lions to arrive and now he was in a bed. He realized with a jolt that he was in the hospital wing but how.

Madam Pomfrey was standing over him. "Ah you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Harry shook his head. "Fine. A bit dizzy and very confused at how I got here."

She handed him a potion to drink first and then when he finished and his head stopped spinning said. "You fainted; Mr Malfoy brought you up here moments ago."

Harry suddenly remembered the dizzy spell. "Why?"

"It seems that you were just in one place to long, in the cold weather and got up to fast. I would like to run one more test on you though." She said with a smile.

Harry shook his head. "Okay."

"First things though, have you and your husband been trying to have a baby?" She asked.

Harry watched as she was running a diagnostic spell over him. "We've been trying for a few weeks but I've heard it can take months if not longer for men."

"And have you had any other dizzy spells, or sickness?"

Harry thought back. "I was sick a bit a few days ago but it was the stomach flu."

She finished her diagnostic and smiled. "I can tell you it was no flu. Mr Snape I am happy to inform you that you are about two weeks pregnant."

Harry gasped. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It's pretty faint. I could not detect it at first. We probably wouldn't have even known unless you fainted from the cold weather and lack of food."

Harry's hands went to his stomach in a protective motion. "Pregnant?"

She smiled. "I thought you said you and your husband were trying?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I mean we both want kids. I just never expected it to happen so quickly. Two weeks? I mean we've only been trying since mid November."

Madam Pomfrey shrugged. "Sometimes couple's with greater power can conceive easier."

Harry smiled." My son."

She looked at Harry. "It's too early to tell. Would you like me to send for your husband and bring Draco in?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sure he's already sent for Severus but bring them both in." And after a pause. "Do you have to tell Severus?"

She was surprised. "No. That's up to you to tell him. Is there a reason you don't want him to know. You both want it right?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes. I have just been having trouble coming up with the perfect Christmas gift, and I think I've just found it."

Madam Pomfrey was the one to chuckle slightly this time and she nodded in agreement and went to allow the anxious husband and friend who she knew would be waiting, into the room. Severus practically ran to his side, forgetting the usually cool persona he showed.

"Harry, are you okay?" He asked, kissing his husband on the lips.

Harry nodded. "Fine. Just the cold air and that flu I had earlier. I just got up to fast."

Severus looked to Madam Pomfrey for confirmation. "He's telling the truth. He also needs to start eating a bit better."

Severus looked at Harry. "I've told you that before. Now I'm taking you down to our rooms and we'll get Winky to make you a proper meal."

Harry let himself be scooped up for the second time that day into someone's arms and carried down to the dungeons where his husband propped him up in bed with pillows and sat watching him eat every last night of his dinner. He threatened Harry with a bed sticking potion if he tried to move and brought Harry a book to read.

Two days later Harry and Severus were heading home to Spinner's end to spend Christmas together for the first time as husbands. Harry was so sick when they came through the floo he barely noticed his husband had decorated the place and even had gotten them a tree.

Severus peered down at him. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "You know I never do well with the floo network."

Severus led him to the couch and got him tucked into place. "You still seem to pale. I'm going to fetch a stomach calming draught for you."

As Harry watched him go he had to laugh. He should put his husband out of his misery but he didn't want to ruin Severus' Christmas gift. It was far more perfect then the potions book he had also bought him.

Harry put his hand on his stomach and whispered. "Hey little one. Don't go ruining your daddies Christmas surprise."

Chapter: 22

Christmas morning found Harry curled up on the couch next to the fire and the Christmas tree, with a blanket thrown over him as his husband sat at the foot, closest to the three. They had slept in as they were not expected at Grimauld until mid afternoon for the meal, and neither had been anxious to wake early. Harry was sipping a cup of cocoa and his husband some coffee.

Severus looked at the imposing pile of gifts. "I see that I married a very popular man."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure there are a few under there for you as well."

Severus smirked. "Dumbledore and McGonagall maybe, I'd not be surprised."

Severus levitated the gifts to Harry to open. There were mainly some vouchers for shops on Diagon alley from his friends, a few books including an impressive one on famous quiditch coaches from the Gryffindor team, a Weasley jumper as usual, and some sweets. Severus got a bottle of wine from Albus and some bourbon from Minerva, as well as a book from Filius.

There were two last gifts under the tree. Severus handed him a package and kissed him on the lips. "I hope you like."

Harry nodded at the package in his hands. "You too. It's not much though."

Harry opened his package and found a beautiful chain of platinum and gold intertwined and a small ivory pendent of what from a distance appeared to be a simple hoop but if one looked closer, were a snake and a lion with their tails in each other's mouths to create the shape.

"It's beautiful" Harry gasped.

Severus smiled. "I saw it and I thought you would."

Harry allowed him to clasp it around his neck. He had never been one for jewellery but as the pendent hung down against his skin he felt warmth from it and knew he would rarely take it off.

Severus opened his gift and smiled. "Thank you Harry. This is a very rare book; I haven't a copy in my collection."

Harry smiled. "I wanted to get you something special but I couldn't think of anything as special as your gift."

Severus leaned in to kiss him on the lips and smiled. "This book is special, and having you is more then a gift."

Harry smiled and stood up. "I guess then you don't want your other gift. I guess it can wait until next year."

Severus laughed and pulled him down into his lap. "Other gift?"

Harry nodded and instead of producing a gift he took his husband's hand and placed it under his robe, just above the hem of his pyjama bottoms.

Severus smirked. "Not that I don't like where this gift is headed but don't we need to get ready to see your godfather, I think he'd prefer we were dressed."

Harry laughed. "That's not the gift now just a moment." And then shifting the hand a bit. "You're going to have to wait about eight and a half months to have it though."

"Eight and a half months?" Severus asked confused and then the words sunk in and he could feel the little sense of magic under his hand "You're pregnant?"

Harry nodded. "Madam Pomrey told me the day I fainted."

Severus turned Harry to look at him. "How?"

Harry kissed his husband. "I shouldn't think I need to explain to you about the birds and the bees."

Severus shook his head. "No, I just mean it usually takes longer. And you've known all this time?"

Harry nodded. "Your baby and I thought it would be the perfect Christmas gift for you."

Severus felt the tears start coming to his eyes. He had never been so happy in his entire life. He was married to the man he loved and he was going to be a daddy. He pulled Harry down for a long sweet passionate kiss, his hand never moving from its spot on his stomach.

When they came up for air Harry smiled. "Should I take that as you're happy with your Christmas gift?"

Severus was still slightly shaking from the news. "Happy? I have never been so ecstatic in my entire life."

Harry adjusted so he was sitting with his head resting against his husband's shoulder and they remained like that for the morning, watching the lights on the tree and the snow falling outside of the window. This time next year there would be three of them. Harry didn't tell Severus for Poppy had told him it would be months before they knew the sex, but he knew the baby was going to be the little boy he had pictured holding the stuffed centaur.

They had eventually pried themselves from the couch and got dressed for Harry had promised his godfather and the Weasleys that they would come to Grimauld for Christmas dinner that year. Severus was not used to having such family occasions, he usually spent the holidays alone but he would do anything for his husband even if it meant a few hours with the entire Weasley brood and Sirius Black.

Harry went to the fireplace with Severus but he was slightly nervous. Severus was concerned. "Are you okay?"

In the few hours since his husband had found out he was pregnant he had suddenly become extremely over protective. "I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

Severus kissed him. "You know they'll all be thrilled. I'm sure even that godfather of yours will be happy."

Harry nodded. "I know you're right. Now we should get going, we're already late."

Severus kissed him again. "And whose fault is that?"

Harry rubbed his flat belly. "Your child and I can't help if we take a bit longer then you to get ready."

Severus just smirked and taking some floo powder put a hand around Harry's waist and then throwing in the floo powder they stepped into the flames and headed for the kitchen of Grimauld place.

Molly was alone cooking. "Oh you guys are here finally. Everyone is in the dinning room. Merry Christmas."

Harry smiled and when he had recovered from the dizziness of the floo went over to hug her. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, Merry Christmas as well."

Severus and harry walked into the dinning room where Harry soon found himself swallowed up by hugs from the Weasley family and from his godfather and Remus who were all thrilled to see him. They had wanted Harry and Severus to come the night before. Severus had said they could if Harry had wanted but Harry had insisted on the morning alone and Severus finally knew why.

When they were all seated at the table dinner was served and the feast was amazing. Molly and Kreacher had out done themselves, and made a feast that would have rivalled that which was served at school. Severus found that the conversation was even bearable and it wasn't as painful as he thought it might have been.

After dinner they went into the library where Sirius started offering wine. When a glass was handed to Harry for toasts, he turned it down.

Hermione looked over at him. "Your stomach still bothering you from the flu."

Looking at Severus for confirmation Harry smiled and shook his head. "Actually we have a bit of an announcement to make before the toasts."

Molly had just appeared from the kitchen. "An announcement?"

Harry nodded and when Severus came and wrapped an arm around his husband, Harry spoke. "Severus and I are pregnant."

Every one in the room was shocked but after a moment for it to wear off Harry could see everyone was ecstatic for them.

Remus and Sirius came over and hugged him. Remus was beaming. "I knew you were trying after the trial, but this is quick. How far along?"

Harry smiled. "Just over two weeks. Madam Pomrey told me I was two weeks gone when I fainted just before the term ended."

Sirius was the proudest of them. "You're mum and dad would be so happy for you. I'm thrilled." He even shook Severus' hand with a huge smile.

Harry spent the rest of the evening being mooned and pampered over by everyone. It seemed that everyone in the room had lost their mind in Harry's eyes as they were all acting like Severus had when he found out Harry was pregnant, as an over protective rooster. He was soon sitting with his feet propped up, Molly was bringing him more food and the girls were asking him hundreds of questions about how it felt. Ron was happy but he seemed a bit at loss for words.

The next morning Harry woke up to find himself alone in his bed and pulling on a dressing gown he went to find his husband. He was surprised to find him in the room across from theirs and to see that most of the boxes had already been moved up stairs.

Harry stood smiling at his husband for a few moments as Severus went through some of the boxes left. "Busy at work already?"

Severus turned and smiled. "I thought I should get started on a nursery for our little one."

Harry laughed. "Sev, the baby won't be here for another eight and a half months. I think we have some time."

Severus shook his head. "We have two nurseries to set up, here and school, and all the supplies and clothes, and furniture."

Harry went over and silenced him with a long passionate kiss. "I promise we'll get all that done. And I'm sure Molly and the others will be jumping to help us."

Severus sighed and pulled Harry down as he took a seat in the rocking chair."I'm sorry I kind of lost it. I'm just so excited about this little one."

Harry placed his husband's hand on his stomach. "Well this little one says that it and papa would like daddy in bed instead of going nuts in here. It's early."

Severus laughed and carefully as he stood scooped up his husband and carried him back to bed. As he lay down next to Harry and his hand once again lie against his husband's stomach and felt that new little life, he knew again and more then ever, he was the luckiest man alive.

Chapter: 23

Harry and Severus returned back to school two days before classes started. When they arrived back in their courters Harry smiled as he found an extra door off their hall and looked inside. The room was empty at the moment but he knew why it had been added.

Severus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry who said. "I thought we were going to tell the teachers together."

Severus kissed the back of his neck. "We are. Dobby though saw us cleaning out the nursery and informed the castle we needed an extra room."

Harry turned to receive a kiss on the lips. "Well as long as he didn't ruin our surprise. Though I would like to keep it to us for a while longer."

Severus laughed at that. "We've already told the Weasleys so it's likely to spread but if you want to keep it quiet for now, I am all for it."

Harry smiled. "It'll be obvious soon enough. I just want to revel in it between us for a time before the entire school knows."

Severus agreed fully. "You know it'll probably be a few months before you show though?"

Harry nodded. "But when the morning sickness, and cravings, and mood swings and all that start as Molly warned me, I'm sure someone is bound to notice."

Severus' smile slightly slipped. "Don't remind me of all of that."

Harry slugged him in the arm. "Hey, I'm the one who gets to go through all of that fun remember."

Severus nodded but reminded him. "I'll be the one holding your hair back, and getting the house elves to get your cravings, and dealing with a sobbing mess."

Harry turned his attention back to the room. "Pretty empty isn't it?"

Severus smiled. "Like you reminded me back home, we have plenty of time to worry about nurseries. I'm sure you'll be thrown at least one baby shower."

"As long as the gifts are all blue." Harry said as he led his husband over to the couch, tired and wanting to put his feet up.

Severus laughed. "You know Madam Pomfrey says it'll be another month at least before she can tell us if it's a boy or girl."

Harry collapsed on the couch with his hands on his belly. "I know it's a boy, I don't need any test to tell me that."

Severus sat down and placed a kiss on his flat stomach. "If you insist on thinking that but I don't want you disappointed if it's a girl."

Harry rubbed his belly. "I'd be just as happy with a beautiful little girl, don't get me wrong. I just know it is a son."

Severus gave in as he knew he wasn't winning this fight any time soon. "Thought of any names yet for our son then?"

Harry shook his head. "Though from the way Sirius and the others went at it I'm sure they'll have a list of names for us to choose from and consider."

Severus was quite certain of that. "As long as you don't pick something like James Sirius."

Harry had to laugh at that. "As cute as that sounds I was thinking of a name you might not wince at every time you have to call your son."

Severus reached over to pull him into a kiss and when he pulled back. "I thank you for that."

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch together enjoying being home. The peace and quiet of everything though was about to come to a crashing halt and not just because the students were returning for classes.

On the second day of term Harry woke up feeling as if he had been on a rollercoaster ride at the muggle amusement park he had been too once as a kid. His entire stomach felt as if it was being tossed around. Harry scrambled from the bed and barely made it to the toilet before he began to throw up. He continued to vomit until he was dry heaving in the toilet.

He felt a cool hand on the back of his neck. "Started already did it?" Severus said.

Harry turned to his husband. "Not funny. Not funny at all."

Severus had brought a cold damp cloth and he ran it along the back of his husband's neck and on his forehead. Harry sagged in relief against him and felt as if he never wanted to eat anything again.

"Feeling any better?" Severus asked after a few moments.

Harry nodded. "Slightly. How long does this phase of the pregnancy last?"

Severus shook his head. "Only the first trimester usually. You should be fine in about two months. Now let's get you in a shower and changed."

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be helped into a shower and he had to admit when the warm water hit him he felt slightly better. He felt as if he would be okay until they entered the great hall and the smell off eggs and bacon and has browns hit him.

Severus noticed he was going a bit green. "Don't worry we'll get you some dry toast and a bit of chamomile tea."

Harry nodded and sunk gratefully into his chair. He was happy to be flanked by Remus and his husband who both knew he was pregnant as there was no one to notice his change in eating habits. He guessed cravings must hit in the second trimester for how anyone could want to eat anything at all when they were throwing up like this, was beyond him.

Remus noticed the toast. "It's started already?"

Harry nodded. "My husband was kind enough to point out it only lasts for the first three months."

Remus gave him a sympathetic smile. "Some men can be a bit bone headed when it comes to these things. Never been pregnant but Sirius always tells me after a transformation night, that it only happens once a month, as if that makes it any less a strain."

Harry smiled. "I would threaten him with making him carry the next child and see how it feels but that is not possible."

Remus just smiled. "Oh don't worry, drive him nuts with craving desires and little jobs before the baby is born and he'll be wishing he was the pregnant one."

Severus had been half listening to the byplay and shot a look at Remus. "Hey wolf, don't be giving any bright ideas to my husband or you might be on diaper duty the first month."

Remus put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Though I will be happy to offer my baby-sitting services. As I am sure half the school will be as well."

Harry smiled. "Just don't let it slip for a while. We decided other then you guys at Grimauld; we want to keep this a secret for a bit. Revel in it alone."

Remy nodded. "Though if your symptoms continue I'm not sure even Trewlaney wouldn't notice you're pregnant, and that's saying something."

Harry finished off a piece of dry toast and a cup of chamomile tea before he headed off to classes with Remus. Severus had only let him leave when he promised he would stay behind a desk away from practical demonstrations and sit if he ever felt light headed. Having his pregnant husband being the teacher of two of the most dangerous classes, flying and DADA, was not quite that comforting for Severus.

A week after returning to school Harry was at the point where he wished he didn't have to eat because no matter what time of day it was, he seemed to have morning sickness, even in the middle of the night. He was able to keep very little down.

One morning Severus was wiping his forehead again and said. "I think we should tell the staff today at the staff meeting. It doesn't look like the secret is going to stay put any longer."

Harry sighed. "I guess it would make it easier."

Severus helped him to his feet and into the shower. Once changed Harry opted to stay in the sitting room for some tea and toast. Severus had been suggesting it for days as the smell of the eggs was making him even greener in the great hall but Harry had not wished to draw attention to his pregnancy. Today he had given up caring about that.

Harry sighed as he got up to go to class. "I don't get why people say that pregnant women glow. I'm green and sweaty and bloated."

Severus kissed him. "You look beautiful to me. And once the morning sickness passes, you will glow to. And I'm sure you will enjoy this a lot more."

Harry reluctantly agreed. "Could you tell that son of yours just to have a bit of an easier time on his Papa's stomach?"

Severus rubbed Harry's belly as had become a habit and smiled. "I would if I could but it seems our son is as stubborn as his Papa is."

Harry met Remus up in the great hall and they made their way to the classroom. The day went smoothly enough until in the afternoon with his own age group class the students were working on a shield spell when Neville and Ron were having troubles with it. Remus was busy so Harry ventured out to see if he could help.

Ron was frustrated and waving his wand "It won't work. I swear this thing is broken." When suddenly a light flashed out from it.

The last thing Harry heard was a few screams before everything went black and he wasn't sure at all that not at least one of those screams had not come from his own throat.

Severus was teaching a second year potions class. He was marking some exams and taking it a bit easier then usual as the kids were doing a test and not brewing any potions that might explode every where. Test days were his favourite for an obvious reason.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called.

He was surprised to see Lavender Brown at the door. "Professor Snape you need to come to the hospital wing."

Severus' heart started pounding. "What is it?"

"There was a bit of an accident in DADA and your husband was taken to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey says you need to come now." Lavender urged.

Severus dismissed his class and with every sickening thought of what could happen running through his head he found himself again sprinting to the hospital wing, this time the dread worse then when Blaise had told him after Harry fainted. Words accident and DADA, and hospital wing, did not go well when talking about his pregnant husband.

He burst into the hospital wing. "Where is my husband?"

Chapter: 24

Severus burst into the hospital wing "Where is my husband?"

Madam Pomfrey stepped out. "You need to calm down Severus."

Severus wanted to shake her. "Don't tell me to calm down Poppy, where is my husband?"

She drew him over to a hospital bed where he found Harry laying on a bed looking pale as the white sheets, and unconscious, and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he looked at Harry.

"What happened? Is he okay? The baby?" Severus asked as he went to sit beside his husband,

Poppy nodded. "He got hit by a misdirected shield spell. Mr Weasley it seems was waving his wand around like a streamer and what should have been a shield hit your husband almost like a stunner."

He brushed a hair from his husband's eyes as he always did. "What aren't you telling me Poppy? How are he and the baby?"

Poppy motioned to a monitoring spell where he realized there was not one but two heart beats on the spell. "They're both okay."

Severus sagged in relief. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Poppy shook her head. "You didn't give me much of a chance. Harry will be out for a few hours. He's going to have to be on bed rest for a week though."

Severus turned his attention back to the matron from his husband's face. "I thought you said he and the baby were okay?"

"They are." Poppy assured him. "Harry used his magic to shield the baby from the blow of the charm. He exhausted himself. He'll need rest, it's best for him and the baby if he stays off his feet for a few days."

Severus sighed with relief. "Can I take him back to our rooms?"

Poppy was a bit reluctant. "He's going to need a lot of attention while he is on bed rest."

Severus nodded. "He'll be more comfortable in our rooms. I'll make sure he stays in bed if I have to put a sticking spell on him."

Poppy finally agreed. "Tomorrow morning if he is awake and his heart beat and that of the baby has improved, you can take him down stairs."

Severus sagged in relief and sunk into the chair next to the bed, never letting go of his husband's hand. Part of him wanted to go and find Ron and give him detention for the next year but he couldn't bring himself to leave his husband's side. His eyes remained on the little monitoring spell, telling him father and baby were okay.

Ron was frantic. He had watched as Harry had been carried to the hospital wing through the floo by Remus. He had sunk down to the floor and his head was resting in his hands. He had just hit his pregnant best friend in the stomach with a misfired spell. He didn't need to see all the angry looks from everyone, he already felt horrid.

Neville and Hermione knelt down next to him. Neville put his hand on his shoulder. "We all know it was an accident Ron. No one blames you."

Ron shook his head. "If I had been listening properly I would have done the spell right. It's my fault Harry is in the hospital. It'll be my fault if he loses his baby."

Hermione shook her head. "He won't lose the baby Ron. Harry and that little baby will be okay, you'll see."

Ron climbed to his feet. "I need to go to the hospital wing and see how he is doing."

Hermione didn't think it was a good idea. "I'm not sure Severus is going to be happy to see you."

Ron knew the man would be angry and he had every right to be but Ron would own up to his mistake. "I owe it to Harry to check up on him."

Knowing that their friend was not going to back down from his decision, and both worried about their friend themselves, Hermione and Neville agreed to accompany him to the hospital wing. They had given enough time that surely Lavender would have already got Severus and he would be with Harry. The last thing they wanted was to run into him when he had yet to see his husband.

When they got to the hospital wing they were about to go in when Remus came out. "You guys shouldn't be here."

Ron shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I know this is all my fault. I need to pay more attention in class."

Remus felt a slight pang for the boy. "You're right Ron, you do need to be more careful. This is something we will be discussing. But that does not change the fact that you really do not need to be here right now."

Hermione nodded. "We'll go but can you at least tell us if Harry and the baby are going to be okay."

Remus paused for a moment and then nodded. "They both should be. Harry will be on bed rest for at least a week but if he takes it easy, they'll both be fine."

Ron sagged in relief against his friends. "Thank Merlin. If anything happened to Harry or his baby..."

"I would get out of here and I would stay my distance from Severus for a few days. I'm not sure you really want to be seen by him right now." Remus warned.

Ron went pale but he knew he deserved that. "I'll keep my distance. Please just tell Harry when he wakes up that I'm sorry."

Remus agreed. "You will come to my office tomorrow afternoon and we will be discussing this. For now all three of you just please leave."

Ron was lead off by his friends and they returned back to Gryffindor tower where most of the tower shot dirty looks at Ron but they were all concerned. None of them had even known that Harry was pregnant. Hermione let them all know that Harry and his baby were both okay.

The next morning Severus woke up in the chair next to his husband's bed. His husband was still unconscious though from the evening out of his breathing he knew Harry was no longer passed out but was sleeping which was a good sign. He saw Remus sleeping in a chair on the other side.

With his hearing Remus heard Severus shift and slowly woke up. "How is he doing?"

Severus looked down at Harry. "Still out but he's sleeping now."

Remus nodded and looking at the monitoring spell for the baby. "Seems your son or daughter is as stubborn as your husband is."

Severus nodded. "Harry is convinced it's a boy. He had a vision of a son. He won't be told otherwise. I don't know what he would have done if he lost the baby."

Remus came around and put an arm around his shoulder. "You have them both still."

Severus knew how close they had come though. "Harry's magic protected the baby. If his paternal instinct had not kicked in, we could have lost our son."

Remus shook his head. "Don't think like that. Be grateful for the blessings." And with a small laugh. "You do realize you just called the baby your son."

Severus was about to respond when a soft voice from the bed answered. "I guess I'm rubbing off on him."

Severus watched as his husband's eyes fluttered open. After bending down to kiss his husband on the lips he reached for Harry's glasses and put them on his husband so he could see.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked. "You gave us quite the scare there."

Harry didn't answer but just looked down with fear at his belly. "The baby? Please tell me our son is okay, please."

Severus took Harry in his arms. "You shielded our son from the charm. He's okay. Stubborn as his Papa through and through it seems."

Harry sagged in relief in his husband's arms. "I don't think I could have handled loosing him. I can't loose him."

Severus brushed his tears away as Remus slowly left them alone. "You didn't. He's safe and sound inside of you. You protected our little baby."

Madam Pomfrey came in and checked on Harry and confirmed that his heart beat and the babies were much better and assured Severus that he could take his husband down to their rooms after lunch.

When they were alone again Harry was a bit more relaxed and Severus said. "Bed rest for a week and then we'll be speaking about your workload."

Harry nodded. "I 'll get Remus to have me help only with the young classes where there are no practicals. And with quiditch the balls are charmed not to come near the stands so as long as I stay in them, and don't fly or go near the field, I'll be fine."

Severus conceded to his idea though he made sure Harry promised that whenever there were any practicals in his own two classes, well mainly charms, he would not be in the classroom. Harry was quick to agree that day. The scare of almost loosing his son made Harry realize he would do just about anything to protect the baby, though his husband's idea of locking him in the bedroom and keeping him in bed for eight months, was definitely vetoed.

Later that afternoon found Harry propped up with pillows in bed. His husband had brought him all of the books, both pleasure and texts, that he could want, and had made sure that both Winky and Dobby were always on alert if Harry needed anything, if Severus was not in shouting distance.

He was permitted his first guest and was a bit surprised to find that it was Draco who came in. "Uncle Sev told me it was okay if I came for a visit."

Harry nodded. "He's not let anyone else in until now. You might not want to tell any Gryffindors or they might hex you in a jealous rage."

Draco smiled. "I have a gift for you. McGonagall kind of helped me with it." He handed Harry a small stuffed lion.

Harry laughed. "You might have to get her to help make a snake one. Severus will be thinking you're trying to make out son a Gryffindor."

To his surprise though Hermione and Ron came in the door just after he said it and Hermione said. "Great minds think alike."

Harry found a small stuffed silver snake handed to him. It turned out that transfiguration class for the day had been turning small wooden cats into stuffed animals but Draco and Hermione had both on their own convinced the teacher to show them how to permanently turn theirs into the desired animals.

Harry laughed. "A snake from Gryffindor and a lion from Slytherin. Well at least both I and Severus will be satisfied."

Ron had not spoken since he came in. "Harry you know how sorry I am for what happened. I never meant to hurt you or the baby."

Harry sighed. "I know Ron. I also know you need to pay more attention in class or someone else is going to get hurt. Not just me and my little baby."

Ron sighed. "I know. I am meeting Remus to discuss it tonight. And I am going to throw myself at the mercy of your husband on detentions as well."

Severus walked in at that moment. "I think Professor Lupin will handle that enough for me. I think Harry needs some rest now so I'll ask you all to leave."

The three of them left with Ron looking a bit more relieved a she had received a bit of forgiveness from Harry and that he could go to potions tomorrow without worrying Severus would take off his head. Severus sat down and gathered his husband into his arms. Harry showed him his gifts and Severus smiled at them both but made sure Harry knew his son would be a Slytherin no matter what. Harry drifted off to sleep a few moments later.

Chapter: 25

By the time Harry's second trimester hit he was happy to see the back end of the first. He had ended up on bed rest for three weeks instead of the initial one after sky rocketing blood pressure from morning sickness and the stress of the accident, caused cramping. Even after he was off bed rest the morning sickness had persisted and mood swings had become another symptom.

Slowly though as his second trimester started the morning sickness disappeared and Severus' prediction that Harry would start to enjoy his pregnancy more, came true. Pregnancy suited Harry quite well and the golden boy as he was always called definitely had the pregnant glow.

One evening he was sitting in the sitting room when he turned to Severus. "I'm hungry."

Severus looked up from the potions text he had been working on. "We just had dinner about an hour ago Harry."

Harry nodded. "But I'm still hungry."

Severus came over to kiss him. "Well what can I get the house elves to bring for you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I'm craving waffles with dill pickles and peanut butter on top."

Just the thought of it made Severus a bit green but he called Dobby and ordered the food. He watched with a smile as Harry dug into the plate of food. Harry looked up and saw his husband watching him.

"Would you like some? There is plenty." Harry offered him a pickle wrapped in a small waffle with a huge glob of chunky peanut butter.

"No thank you. I believe that must be an acquired taste." Severus tried to hide his smirk.

Harry shrugged. "Well okay, just more for me and your son."

Severus sat down next to him. "These symptoms a bit more fun then the morning sickness?"

Harry smiled. "What? I'm not having cravings yet. I'm just hungry."

Severus laughed. "Harry no one in their right mind would ever find what you are eating even edible. I don't think I have ever even seen you eat a pickle before."

Harry looked down at the plate. "I guess maybe a bit. I think me and your son might just be making up for all of the lost meals."

Reaching out to rub his husband's still flat stomach he smiled. "You two eat all you want. That little one is going o need all the energy he can get to grow."

Harry's smile slipped from his face and he looked ready to cry. "I'm going to get all fat if I keep eating like this. I'll look like whale."

Severus shook his head. "You're supposed to get fat Harry, you've got another little person growing in you. You'll be even more amazing when that baby bump comes."

Harry's smile returned briefly. "Really?"

Severus who was becoming an expert at navigating his husband's mood swings nodded. "And tomorrow we're going to know for sure the gender."

Madam Pomfrey had said that they were far enough along that when she performed an ultra sound the next day they would be able to tell for sure the gender. They could have tested earlier but it might not have been conclusive.

Harry scowled. "It's a son. How many times do I have to tell you we are having a boy."

Severus sighed as his husband went from happy to angry. "I'm sure you're right Harry. Madam Pomfrey will confirm it for us tomorrow."

Harry got up suddenly with the plate of food. "Don't patronize me. You don't believe me."

Severus stood up and tried to hold Harry. "Come on, you know that's not true."

Harry was crying now. "I'm moody and growing fat, and have strange cravings and you're not attracted to me any more. You think I'm crazy."

Before Severus could say another word though his husband had gone running into their bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Severus sunk into the couch with his head down in his hands. You must really love him, he told himself, or you have lost your mind. As he fell asleep on the couch that night he anticipated the doctor's appointment.

Just after breakfast Harry and Severus found themselves in the hospital wing with Harry on a bed and Poppy was setting up the ultra sound so that she could make sure the baby was good and tell them what they were expecting.

On the little monitoring spell an image appeared. She smiled and pointed. "There is your baby." As her wand was waving over Harry's bare stomach.

Harry was crying at the first sight of the baby and even Severus had tears in his eyes. "How is the baby?"

Poppy smiled. "Growing at a normal rate, the heart beat is strong. Everything seems to be moving along quite nicely."

Severus kissed Harry on the head. "Our baby is strong and healthy just like its papa."

Poppy watched the byplay and asked. "Do you guys want to know the sex?"

Harry nodded. "I already know but I want you to confirm it for my husband over there."

Poppy remembered Harry saying it was a boy when she had told him he was pregnant. He had been quite adamant that he knew and she knew from Severus that Harry had not given up. As she took a look she hoped for Harry's sake he was right.

She smiled as she got her answer. "I am happy to say Harry you were right all along. You two are expecting a healthy baby boy."

Harry turned to his husband with a huge smile across his face. "A boy."

Severus noticed the tone in his voice that clearly said 'I told you so' without Harry vocalizing the words. "I'm just happy the baby is healthy either way."

Madam Pomfrey made them each a small photograph of the spell and went to get a few things from her office, leaving the two men to revel in the news of their confirmed son. Harry kept looking at the photo, his son.

Madam Pomfrey handed them some bottles. "I had them in from St Mungoes as I have never had to deal with a male pregnancy before."

Severus looked at them. "What are they?" Even as a potions master he was not familiar with all the pregnancy potions.

"They are some vitamin boosters and one is to help with the hormones, which in a male pregnancy are even more out of balance then a woman's." She said.

Harry looked at all of the potions. "They're not going to affect the baby at all are they?" He was suddenly worried.

She shook her head. "The only thing they'll do is give you a bit of energy and help a bit with any mood swings you might be having."

Harry shrugged. "Fortunately I haven't been having any of those but I guess better safe then sorry."

Poppy hid a laugh as she saw the look on his husband's face that told her loud and clear that Harry had quite obviously had mood swings. She marvelled at how patient he had become with his husband. He had always been patient with potions but people had never been his strong point.

Harry had started taking the potions and to Severus' relief his mood swings had all but disappeared though his cravings were becoming odder by the day. If he wasn't eating hot fudge Sundays with fried onions on top, he was covering everything in hot sauce.

The weekend after the ultra sound they invited Harry's godfather for a visit as well as the Weasleys not still in school, to share the news.

When everyone was there Molly was the one to finally ask. "So what is it?"

Harry and Severus shared a smile before Severus gave everyone the big news. "We are expecting a beautiful baby boy."

Sirius and Remus both came and took Harry into giant hugs, careful though with the baby. "You're going to name the baby James Sirius right?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "No something more sophisticated like Remus."

Harry watched the color of his husband's face and had to laugh. "I was thinking perhaps a name both me and my husband would be happy with."

Molly nodded in agreement. "So have you guys thought of any names then?"

In reality they had not started talking about names. They both liked the idea of naming the baby after someone, a name that meant something to them but trying to decide on a name they could both agree on had become quite the sticking point. If that afternoon's talk was any sign though of the help they would get even though not really wanted, in choosing a baby name, they'd have a list a mile long before the baby came.

Authors note: Okay so readers this is a reader's participation story. I am drawing up blanks on a perfect name for this little baby. I'm looking for suggestions. Thought I'd pick the top few suggestions and take a poll. He won't be born for a few more chapters so you can take your time and give it a think.

Chapter: 26

In the first week of March Harry was sitting in the stands of the quiditch stadium working with the Snakes. The team may have lost its first game to Gryffindor but had scored so high in that game and had annihilated Ravenclaw two weeks back, that they were still in the running for the cup. Harry had to remind himself he was coach and no longer a Gryffindor as his two teams were neck in neck.

Blaise had come out to keep Harry company. In the months since he became engaged to Ginny Blaise had spent a lot of time with Gryffindor and had become quite good friends with Harry.

Blaise saw the glint in Harry's eyes. "You really miss being up there don't you?"

Harry sighed and placed a hand on his belly. He was still bumpless but his tight quiditch six pack was gone. "Is it that obvious?"

Blaise smiled. "You look like if someone handed you a broom you would jump on it and fly circles around Draco."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't get within a foot of it. You know my husband has them all on their payroll."

Blaise snorted. "Never new paranoia was on the list of pregnancy symptoms."

"You think I'm joking. Just watch what happens if I even try to go near the end of the bleachers while practice is going." Harry said seriously.

The quiditch pitch's magic which did not allow the bludgers or quaffle to come near the bleachers was the only reason his husband did not insist on Harry giving up coaching while pregnant.

Blaise shrugged. "I don't blame him. After what happened in DADA I'm surprised he didn't try locking you up until you gave birth."

Harry smirked. "He tried, don't think he didn't."

Blaise was about to respond when he noticed the smile that was on Harry's face change and there was a look of shock, Blaise started to panic when he noticed Harry's hands both going to his belly.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Blaise asked slowly starting to panic.

Harry nodded and his smile returned. He took Blaise's hand and placed it along his stomach. "Feel that? The baby just moved."

Blaise had to wait a moment or two but he felt the slight shift. "Wow. Has he done that before?"

Harry shook his head. "Madam Pomfrey said during this trimester it would start to move but it's just incredible to feel it."

Blaise smiled. "You should go tell your husband. You should be sharing this with him."

Harry agreed. He blew his whistle to get the attention of his team. The team was a bit surprised for the practice was suppose to be for another 20 minutes and Harry usually left talks until after they had to give up the pitch. Draco shot him a worried glance when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Is everything alright?" A worried Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "I just needed you guys to get the balls out of play so I could some out of the bleachers. I need to go to the castle."

The team all shot worried glances at their head of house's husband. "Is something wrong? Do you need us to take you to the hospital wing?"

Harry shook his head. "No. The baby moved for the first time."

Draco split into a grin. "Yes, go, you have to show Uncle Sev." And the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

Harry let Draco lead him from the bleachers but as he went Harry shouted at the team. "Continue practicing. I expect you to whip those badgers in a few weeks."

Blaise lead Harry away and up to the castle. Harry hid the laughter as Blaise was leading him by the arm and bit back the urge to remind Blaise that he was not an invalid or that nothing was wrong with the baby. He kept his tongue though for he had learned it was a loosing battle to try and argue against the over protective nature of nearly everyone in his life.

Severus was in his potions classroom running a Saturday afternoon session. Some of the students were there for a study session, while the others were in detention. His husband had inspired him to do this. Students like Longbottom who struggled in his class to come and have some extra practice. Since he usually had detentions to run he found it easy enough to have them in working on potions while those on detention were scrubbing cauldrons and doing other tasks.

He turned when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Blaise poked his head in the door. "Sorry to disturb you Professor, but could you come with me."

Severus was pale as he remembered Blaise accompanying his husband to the pitch this morning. "Blaise, is something wrong with my husband?"

Blaise realized he had worried his teacher. "No sir. Harry and the baby are okay. But Harry needs to see you though."

Severus was reluctant to leave a classroom full of students but Blaise was good with potions. "Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't blow anything up."

Blaise smiled and took a seat behind Severus' desk and Severus hurried to his apartments where Blaise told him Harry was waiting. Blaise had assured him that Harry was okay but he needed to see it for his own eyes. When he walked into their sitting room he found Harry on the couch, feet propped up on a pillow.

"Are you okay? What's going on? Are you sure you shouldn't be in the hospital wing?" Severus asked in rapid succession.

Harry laughed and motioned for him to sit down. "There is nothing wrong with me or your son. I just wanted to show you something."

As Severus came and sat down with Harry his husband put his hand on his stomach. Severus sat there for a few moments. "Okay?"

Harry's face fell. "I guess the little guy decided to go back to sleep. I was hoping you'd get to feel him."

Severus' face lit up when he made sense of Harry's words. "The baby moved? You felt the baby move for the first time?"

Harry nodded. "On the quiditch pitch. I was talking to Blaise and I felt your little son move. It was pretty faint but it was there."

Severus smiled. "Poppy said you would slowly start feeling the baby move."

Harry's smile dropped. "I was hoping that you'd get to feel the little guy move."

Severus kissed him gently. "He'll be kicking up a storm soon enough and you'll be wishing for this back. I promise I'll feel soon enough."

Harry nodded. "Shouldn't you be heading back to the classroom? You know Neville might blow up your classroom if you're gone to long."

Severus stood to leave. "No more giving me a panic attack, my nerves are already shot from Longbottom. You scared me when Blaise showed up."

Harry felt sorry. "I knew you would freak if I went myself, I remember your rule about not being within ten feet of the potions lab."

"That's right, especially with Neville in it." Severus agreed. "I don't really want to leave you alone though."

Harry laughed. "Your son and I are perfectly fine. Sirius and Remus should be here soon for a visit anyways, remember?"

Severus groaned. "Maybe I should leave and quickly."

Harry punched him in the arm. "You know that Remus is growing on you."

Severus reached down to kiss him one last time before he left. "He is, I'll give you that. But that mutt of a godfather of yours is another matter."

Severus reluctantly returned back to his classroom. He had tried to hide the disappointment but he did feel a bit down that Blaise had got to feel his son move and he had not. He reminded himself that the baby would start moving more soon and he would be there for it. He was happy to find the classroom was still in one piece though Blaise seemed quite happy to see him return. Blaise was starting to understand why Severus always seemed on edge in class.

Harry looked up and smiled as he watched the portrait hole swing open again and Remus and Sirius. He had noticed his godfather had been spending more time at school lately and as he watched the two men come in he wondered if it was not just because of him.

Sirius came over and hugged him. "How are you cub, and the mini cub?"

Harry laughed at his nickname for the baby. "We're both great. This little one just let me know he's in there for the first time."

Remus smiled. "You felt the baby move for the first time? That must have been amazing."

Sirius nodded. "I remember when you moved for the first time. Thought James was going to have my head for I felt you move first/"

That made Harry smile. "You might want to share that story with my husband. I think he is a bit down for Blaise felt the baby but the time Sev got here, he had quieted down."

Sirius took a bit too much pleasure in Severus' luck but Remus lightly slugged him in the shoulder. "Hey play nice. That's your godson in law."

Harry watched as the two wrestled a bit. "Is there something you two would like to tell me?"

Remus blushed a bit. "Well I, mean we..."

Sirius had to finish for him "We've been going out for a few months now. Actually since New Years."

Remus nodded. "This fool finally came to his senses and kissed me at the stroke of midnight. I've only been waiting since fifth year."

Harry laughed. "Took you long enough Siri."

Sirius tussled Harry's hair. "Hey, remind me when I started taking love advice from my godson."

Harry looked down at his stomach. "It does seem I have a leg up on you. I'm the one married and expecting."

Sirius slid down on the couch and pulled Harry into a bear hug. "That you are cub, that you are."

Harry smiled at Remus. "So when are you two going to finally tie the knot?"

Remus went a bit white. "We've only been going out Harry for less then three months."

Harry smirked. "You were the one telling me that you've been in love with him for over twenty years. And if you're going to give me cousins you're not getting any younger you know.

Remus smiled. "We'll take that into consideration. How about we focus on that little one for now."

Harry agreed and spent a wonderful Saturday afternoon with Sirius and Remus. He was excited to learn Sirius was considering moving here to live with Remus as he could commute to the ministry for work just as easy from here. He would be glad to have them both there.

It was nearing dinner when Severus walked through the door. "Oh, you're still here." Severus said trying to hide the smirk.

Harry stopped any response though as he pulled his husband down next to him and placed his hand against his belly. "Your son has decided to finally say hello."

Severus' entire face lit up when he felt his son stirring for the first time. It suddenly seemed so much more real. "He really is in there?"

Harry laughed at his husband. "You thought I was growing fat and having cravings?'

Remus and Sirius slipped unnoticed by the couple as they were talking about the baby. They both thought Harry and his husband could use some time together with the baby. They wouldn't have a lot of quiet time alone when the baby came. Harry and Severus did not come up to dinner that night but had food brought to them as neither felt like moving from their spot on the couch.

Author's note: Okay some options suggested that I thought I'd run by you. Opinions on them or more options still appreciated.

1, Brian James Snape- for the grandfathers, Brian being a middle name of Dumbledore

2. Evan Severus Snape- Evan was recomended by a number of people as Lily's last name, seems tradition to give eldest son his father's name as middle name (William Arthur, Harry James, Severus Tobias, Draco Lucius)

3. Albus Arthur: another variation on number 1, men both Harry and Sev consider a father figure, I 'm not that keen on Albus though.

4. Wyatt Severus- Wyatt was on the list of random names I recieved, I was looking for something with a link to the characters but it meant son of, so as reviews pointed out Harry was so insisten it was a boy, Son of Severus.

Chapter: 27

Severus was watching in amusement as Harry was trying to get dressed for the day. Harry had not allowed Molly to take him maternity shopping yet as he insisted he wasn't big enough to need new clothes just yet. He had been reduced to wearing the one pair of old jeans of Dudley's he had but even their waist he now struggled with.

Harry turned on his husband. "What do you think is so funny?"

Severus stood up and came across to him. "Just enjoying watching you pretend you can still fit into your old pants."

Harry huffed. "You think I'm fat don't you? You see me as some big fat whale."

Severus reached down and kissed his husband. "You are the most beautiful pregnant man I have ever seen. You're not fat, you're carrying our son."

Harry smiled and relaxed as Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind and held Harry close. Harry had just entered his fifth month. The baby had started moving around a lot more. He had Fred and George convinced he was going to be a quiditch star when he was born. The cravings were as strong and as odd as ever. Even with the potions though he could still have mood swings.

"Why don't you please take Molly up on her offer to take you shopping for some maternity clothes on the weekend?" Severus tried again.

Harry sighed. "She did say her and Fleur and Ginny were going for wedding shopping this weekend. Ginny got permission to leave. I guess they wouldn't mind."

Severus nodded. "I'm sure you could even pick up a few things for the baby while you're there." He knew Molly was planning a baby shower but Harry was already starting to get into the nesting stage.

That won Harry over. "I will contact them. But what am I suppose to do today. I don't fit into these any more."

Severus laughed and handed him his drawstring pyjama bottoms. "You're wearing robes, no one will notice. Besides their black like your robes."

Harry felt like protesting but after one last attempt with his jeans, he reluctantly put them on. "I guess it is a good thing to go shopping this weekend."

Severus sent word to Molly himself as he knew Harry would conveniently forget and by breakfast the next morning Harry had an invitation to join not only Molly, Fleur and Ginny but Lavender as well. It seemed that there was to be a triple wedding for all three couples that summer in late July.

Ginny and Lavender corned Harry at breakfast. "We're so excited you're coming shopping with us." Ginny said.

Lavender nodded. "It'll be fun helping you buy maternity clothes and baby clothes. And you can give us a man's view on our wedding robes."

Though Harry had grown close to Blaise, Lavender he was only on slightly good terms with. Ron and Lavender had managed to become friends, enough to tolerate living together when they wed. Ginny and Blaise though seemed to have found love.

"As long as you guys don't expect me to sit and hold your purses." Harry said.

Lavender shook her head. "Don't worry, witches don't have purses remember, we wear money pouches."

On Saturday morning Harry, Ginny and Lavender stepped through the floo in his apartments and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. The floo had been opened to allow them to use it for the day instead of having to use the headmaster's. Fleur and Molly were waiting for them.

"Harry, you look so amazing." Molly said as she hugged him.

"You are glowing Arry. Pregnancy is very good on you." Fleur nodded and hugged him as well.

Harry smiled. "Thank you. Severus tells me he thinks I look even better now but I think he just trying to keep me from crying."

Molly gave him a knowing smile for she had after all born seven kids. "Well husbands really don't understand do they?"

He actually found himself quite at ease shopping with the women that day. They did wedding robes shopping first and Harry found himself sitting in a soft chair, feet up at Molly's insistence, helping the girls try and settle on a dress. When they were done it was his turn. They soon has his arms loaded with robes, pants , shirts and everything else he would need for the last four months and after the baby was born.

Molly and Fleur were picking things that matched his eyes. Lavender got him to buy some black. "Make your husband happy. It is his favourite color."

Mrs Weasley recommended sweats for under his robes. "Trust me when the baby gets closer and your back is aching, these will be much better for you."

Harry felt much better when he was changed into some of his new clothes that fit much better, he had worn real pants as he would not shop in pyjamas, and had been feeling like he was sucking in his breath. He had to admit having a pack of women to help him shop, he was looking much better as well.

They headed for ice cream where Harry grossed everyone out by having peanut butter ice cream which he put hot sauce and cucumber on.

"Are your cravings always this odd?" Fleur asked.

Molly smiled. "You know that's nothing. When I was pregnant with Bill all I wanted to eat was sandwiches of bratwurst, crisps, relish and bananas."

Lavender added. "When my sister was pregnant she was always eating things like that. I remember her one day with devilled eggs she was dipping in chocolate."

By the time they started making the rounds of some of the kid stores Harry had to admit that he was having an amazing time with the women. They helped him pick a few little cute baby outfits for his son and even a teddy. He didn't really notice Molly taking a mental note of all of the things he had liked. Part was for the baby shower gifts and the other for Severus who wanted to surprise Harry with a nursery and wanted to know what Harry liked for the baby.

As they headed back to the leaky cauldron for a late lunch they started talking baby names. "Any ideas yet?"

Harry smiled. "We're really not sure. I mean the middle name is likely to be Severus. You know the old family tradition of naming the first born son's middle name for the father. The first names we have a list going."

"Are you considering any family names at all?" Molly asked.

Harry shrugged. "No James or Sirius or anything. Certainly not for Severus' dad either. I kind of like Evan for my mum as she and Severus were close friends."

Ginny smiled. "What about Albus?"

Harry laughed. "Albus Severus Snape, something about that really doesn't sound right."

Molly smiled. "Well keep it a secret when you choose. It's always better that way. Then if you suddenly decide to change the name when the baby is born because it does not suit the baby, then no one is surprised."

Harry laughed. "Does that happen often?"

Molly nodded. "Only once for me, Ginny here was going to be Muriel originally. The twins' names changed to but due to the death of my brothers before they were born."

Harry remembered the story Alastor Moody had told him when looking at the photo of the original phoenix members. He knew Molly had been really close to the twins before they had been killed. He shifted topics and they discussed wedding plans and showers before he, Ginny and Lavender headed back to school. He thanked all of them for giving him a hand and letting him be a part of it today.

When Harry had finished dinner that night he gave his husband a fashion show of his new clothes. Severus was delighted as Harry looked much more comfortable now he was not wearing clothes tugging at his belly. He was secretly fond of the black clothes that Lavender had convinced Harry to purchase.

Harry pulled out the bag of baby things. "Look at these little booties, and sleepers I got. I can't believe anyone could be so small."

Severus laughed. "You hope he is. You're the one who has to push him out of you remember."

Harry nodded and rested his hand against the belly where his son had once again started kicking. "He seems restless from all of the excitement of shopping today."

Severus placed a hand to feel his son moving. "You know I hate to admit it but the twins might be right. We do have a little athlete in there."

Harry went to take the baby bags into the nursery which only had a wardrobe and a shelf with the toys his friends made. "We need to start inhere."

Severus came up behind him. "We will soon enough. I promise. Did you see some things you liked when you were out?"

Harry broke into a smile with the easy distraction and his husband led him over to the couch where Harry proceeded to tell him of the furniture and clothes, and other essentials he had seen he thought perfect for their son. Severus, who would be buying everything in doubles, made a mental note. He would have to make sure to get Molly to help as he was not sure on description alone he would find them. He had never been the best shopper.

"I promise by the time our son is ready to use it, we will have a proper and beautiful nursery set up for him."Severus told his husband when he finished talking.

Harry rested his head in his husband's lap on a pillow. "We really need to get started." All thoughts of it though were cut off as Harry drifted off to sleep.

Authors note:

So the most popular names seem in this order right now to be

Evan Severus Snape

Wyatt Severus Snape

Brian James Snape (or slight variation with Brian Severus)

While I like many of the unique suggestions like Alexander or Gabriel I have said I would like to lean towards a name with some signifgence to this story and not some random name I fall in love with from a baby name site. I am considering a few like Ben which like Wyatt means son of. Severus seems to be someone who would be traditional and go with a name that had some heritage to it.

Chapter: 28

Harry sat in the top most bedroom in the Burrow watching as Blaise, Ron, Bill and Neville. Neville's marriage to Luna had been added to the already large wedding which had been moved from the Burrow to the Zaibini's massive manor. The boys though were dressing here as the girls were using the manor. Harry still wasn't sure how he had gotten talked into this. He guessed it was because he had not been seven months pregnant at the time. Now looking like he was carrying a watermelon and sweating profusely in the heat, all he wanted was to go home to the cool of the castle dungeons and have his husband rub his aching feet. Unfortunately he was playing double duty as best man for Ron and oddly enough maid of honour to Luna.

Draco came in and handed him a glass of iced tea. "Molly and your husband sent that up. Thought you might be in need of it."

Harry smiled and sipped at the cool drink, continuing to fan himself with a quiditch magazine. "Could you have picked a cooler month to marry in?"

Ron laughed. "You're one to talk. It was at least 10 degrees hotter on your wedding day." They all knew none of them had a choice in what month to wed in,

Harry smiled. "Hard to believe I'll be celebrating my one year anniversary and 17th birthday in a few weeks, and this little guy's birth in two months."

Neville turned to Harry. "You know Luna really appreciates you being in the wedding even though it can't be that easy right now."

Harry just shrugged. "You know I think of Luna like a sister, and I have to stand up for Ron anyways, but who ever thought of a male maid of honour?"

Neville and the others laughed. "That's Luna for you. I told her I'd have you instead of Seamus so you could be in the wedding but she doesn't have many female friends."

Really she only had Hermione who was standing for Ginny and Ginny of course. "Don't worry. I was just happy she didn't put me in some pink frilly robes."

Draco was standing for Blaise, Charlie for Bill, Harry for Luna and Ron, Pavarti for Lavender, Hermione for Ginny and Seamus for Neville. Harry had been told Gabrielle would be standing with Fleur. He had not seen her since fourth year when he saved her for her sister in the tri-wizard tournament.

As they prepared to leave Harry had to get Draco and Neville to help him up. "The great quiditch seeker, can't even get up on his own any more?" Draco smirked.

Harry lobbed him in the arm. "You try being seven months pregnant with a watermelon it seems, and see how good your balance is."

Severus was waiting with Molly downstairs and they took the floo network to Zaibini manor. The back gardens had been set up for the quadruple wedding and while the grooms and other best men went to their spots, Harry had to wait for the brides, as he would be heading with the maids of honour down the aisle before the brides.

Ginny, Lavender, Luna and Fleur made their way down finally. Though Fleur was part veela, he had to admit all the brides looked beautiful.

Luna came and kissed him on the cheek. "I really appreciate you standing up for me Harry."

He returned the kiss and smiled. "You know I would do anything for my friends even if I do look like a whale."

Hermione had come up behind him and was brandishing a wand. "I know a spell that could make the baby bump disappear for the wedding."

Harry quickly placed his hands on his stomach. "No you don't. I like my bump where it is."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself, just trying to help. And anyways you look good. The golden boy is really earning his name now."

Harry blushed and was grateful when the music began and he, Hermione, Gabrielle and Pavarti made their way down the aisle. He took his place next to Ron though he had the rings for both Lavender and Neville in his pocket for his part in the ceremony. The ceremony took longer then most for the four spouses, and Harry was starting to feel a bit faint by the time the vows came around and he had to hand over the rings.

Once the ceremony ended and the reception began Severus rescued him and led him to a chair. "You look like you were about to faint up there."

Harry rested his head against his husband's shoulder. "Five more minutes or so and I might have. This heat is intense when you're pregnant."

Severus smiled. "Perhaps we can time your next pregnancy better so your final months are in cooler parts of the year."

Harry looked at his husband with a smirk. "Next one? Who ever said I was going to let you come near me again after this one?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to wanting three children?"

Harry tried to be serious. "That was before I had this little kicking monster inside of me." But he couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh.

Severus playfully slugged him in the shoulder. "You know we're going to have to think of something special for the 31st. It's your big 17th birthday and our anniversary."

Harry smiled. "Hard to believe sometimes that it's been almost a year."

They stayed there until the formality of the receiving line was over and were grateful to retreat into the cool house as the food would be served in the dinning room. Mrs Zaibini and Molly had gone all out in planning and the feast was incredible. Harry was just grateful to be out of the sun and have his feet up. He did eat though four helpings of food as well as dessert.

As Harry was obviously in no shape for dancing they called it an early evening. His friends all promised they'd be back from their little honeymoons before his birthday. Ron was the only one not excited about the honeymoon other then going to the coast. For the other three couples they were in love, Ron had not been so lucky though things had become easier between them.

After the wedding the planning went into over ride. It was decided to throw Harry a surprise baby shower on his birthday. Severus and Molly had been busy shopping and Severus had put together the nursery at Spinner's End though since Harry could not keep from the nursery, the one at the school was not set up but all was bought. He planned on being at the birthday party but leaving for the baby shower and having the nursery set up as an anniversary gift for Harry that evening.

Everything was running smoothly until on the 29th Severus came home to find Harry on the floor in the bathroom. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry clung to his husband's arms as he was going sickeningly white in the face. "Contractions. I think the baby is coming."

Severus went ridged. The baby wasn't due for nearly two months. "Has the water broken yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Severus knew that there was a chance that the labour could be stopped if the water had not broken. Even with wizard hospitals at wheat they were now, a baby born this early was still at a dangerous risk.

"I'm taking you to Poppy, just hold on Harry, please." Severus said and gently lifted him into his arms.

He carried Harry into the sitting room where he managed to throw floo powder in and carried Harry through the floo system into the hospital wing where he placed his husband who by now was in serious pain, down on one of the beds.

"Poppy" He shouted frantically.

The little matron came running out of her office. "Oh dear, what happened?"

Severus quickly explained about finding Harry on the bathroom floor and that the water had not broken. "There's something you can do, right?"

Poppy wasn't sure. "Severus you know male pregnancies are far more dangerous then with women. I'm not sure that I can stop this."

Severus looked down at his husband and the baby bump. "Will the baby survive? If you deliver him, will the baby survive?"

Poppy didn't want to panic either man but she had to tell them the truth. "Unfortunately babies of males are often much smaller even at full term. There is of course a chance but I have to warn you your son's chances are less then a premature child from a woman."

Severus couldn't believe it. Not after all of this. "No. The baby couldn't have survived the DADA accident just for us to lose him now."

Poppy's heart was broken for them both. She had always been friends with Severus as they worked close together and she had come to care for Harry a great deal over the years as he had been a patient so many times. The baby was nearly a grandchild to her and she couldn't stand having to tell Severus that.

"You need to go. I need to work Severus and you're pacing will get in the way." Poppy said.

Severus didn't want to leave his husband. "I can't. I need to stay with him."

She shook her head. "Luna will be here in a few moments. She is been training with me recently. She'll help. You are no use to yourself or Harry in here."

As if she had been conjured Luna appeared. "Poppy, I'm here for my..." her words cut off when she saw Harry on the bed.

Poppy quickly explained what was going on and Luna agreed with her that Severus needed to be out of the room for his nervous energy was not good for his husband right now and they needed room to work. Luna escorted him to the door.

"Go and contact everyone. Tell them what's happening. You know they'll want to be here for Harry." Luna suggested.

Severus sagged against a wall. "Please keep an eye on him Luna. Tell him I love him."

Luna squeezed his arm. "I will tell him. Just let me and Poppy do what we can."

Severus turned and walked to the fireplace in the waiting area and sent a floo call to both the Burrow and to Grimmauld place. Remus was home for the summer with Sirius and he knew they'd both need to be here.

The Weasleys, Sirius and Remus all came in followed by Neville and a few other friends. They were all pale as ghosts and looked as shaken by the news as Severus was feeling at the moment. They were Harry's friends and family but he found Draco was there for him.

Draco came and hugged him. "You know Harry will pull through. He is to stubborn not too."

Ron nodded. "Remember how he pulled through back after DADA. You know he and the baby will be fine."

Severus shook his head. "He protected our son because the baby was inside of him to protect. If he gives birth" Severus could not continue.

Remus came down and sat next to him on the opposite side from Draco. "Your son is as stubborn as your husband. If anyone can make it through its those two."

Molly nodded. "You said there is a chance that the labour could be stopped. Don't give up hope."

With every passing minute though that ticked by on the clock on the wall Severus was losing hope. He wanted this baby so much. Harry wanted it so much. He didn't know if Harry could take it if they lost the child. He prayed to Merlin and the gods again. He was desperate. They couldn't have gone seven months of cravings and back aches, and morning sickness, and mood swings, for it all to end. The nursery was ready. If Harry didn't have a baby to bring home to it, he was scared for his husband's ability to cope.

What seemed like hours later the door to the hospital wing opened and Poppy came out.

Chapter: 29

What seemed like hours later the door to the hospital wing opened and Poppy came out.

Everyone jumped to their feet and Severus desperately searched her face for answers. "My husband? My son?"

Severus had not been able to sense the bond. He had not even known Harry was in pain that morning. The bond had been going a bit odd since Harry's pregnancy had progressed, harder to sense at times. His husband's ability to block the bond without conscious thought had happened more often as well.

"I was able to stop the contractions. Your husband and son are doing fine." Poppy said but she added. "For now."

Severus paled. "For now?"

Poppy sighed. "I'm not sure if Harry will be able to carry this child to term. The longer we can keep the baby in him the better chance your son has to live. If we can get Harry into his ninth month at the least, your son would have a much better survival rate."

Severus found himself clinging to a small hope. "So what do we do?"

"As much as Harry is going to hate this, he will be on permanent bed rest until the baby is born. Not even bathroom trips. He needs to move as little as possible."

Severus nodded. "Does he have to stay here in the hospital wing for the next two months?"

Poppy sighed. "I would prefer it but I don't think Harry would agree. He needs to remain stress free and he'd be better where he was comfortable."

Severus knew how much Harry hated the hospital. "Then I'll take him home. I'll keep him in bed and make sure he does what ever is required."

Poppy wasn't so certain. "He's going to need round the clock care. Even in the summer you're working."

Molly came up behind Severus. "Harry can come to the Burrow. You can floo to the school when you need and Poppy can come check on him every day. You know with our house full there will always be someone to keep an eye on him. Penny and Fleur will both be around to help me."

Severus turned to Molly and found himself hugging her. "Thank you. Harry would be so much happier there then cooped up in the hospital wing."

Poppy consented. "He'll need to stay here for the next week or so. Just to make sure the contractions have stopped but then I believe Molly's idea makes sense."

Severus looked through the door. "Can I please see my husband now?"

Poppy nodded. "He's out. We had to give him some potions to help with the pain and calm him, but you can go sit with him."

Severus walked through the door and over to the bed where his husband lay half propped with pillows. Luna was sitting anxiously by his bed side holding his hand, looking like she had been up for hours, with the exhaustion in her face. Severus realized from the clock it had only been about three hours.

He went and sat on the bed by his husband and took Harry's hand. "Thank you Merlin, I couldn't lose you Harry." And kissed his husband's sleeping brow.

Luna put a hand on his arm. "He was as strong as you'd expect but I've never seen Harry so scared. I'm just happy we could keep him from giving birth."

Severus turned to her. "Thank you, Thank you for being with him through this. I know that he would have found comfort in you."

She nodded and got up to leave them alone for a time. "He's my brother. I'd do anything for him at all."

The others came in to see Harry for a moment but they kept their distance. They knew Severus needed some time alone with his husband and the baby. Severus was trying to be so strong right now but anyone could see he was about to collapse.

Severus placed his hand on the bulge that still held his son safe. "You are one of the most loved and wanted babies you know that. So stay safe for us little guy."

Severus was not sure how long he had been asleep but he woke up to a slight moan from the bed and looked to see in the early rays of morning that his husband was waking up. He stood up, noticing half the people from the waiting room the night before, were asleep in other beds or chairs, and went to his husband. He slipped Harry's glassed on so he could focus when his eyes opened.

Harry was groggy from the medicine and unsure of where he was or why when he woke. "Sev?"

Severus reached and kissed him on the head. "I'm right here Harry."

Harry looked around noticing the hospital and his hands went to his belly. "The contractions. The baby? Where's the baby? Did I lose him?"

Severus shook his head. "Poppy was able to stop the contractions. He's hanging on in there. He's a fighter like his daddy."

Harry sobbed. "The second time, the second time I thought we lost him. I can't lose him. I don't know if I could live if we lost him."

Severus wiped the tears. "We won't. Poppy says you have to stay on bed rest till he's born. If we can get you through the next two and a half weeks, he'll have a better chance of making it. Every day after that will just make him stronger."

Harry held on to him and he eventually sat down beside Harry to collect him in his arms. "Do I have to stay here for two months?"

Severus shook his head. "Just for a week to make sure the contractions stop. Then Molly and Arthur are going to take you home to the Burrow."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to leave you. You can't send me off to the Burrow, I need you."

Severus calmed him. "I'll be staying there with you. It's just so that when I need to work Molly and Fleur, and Penny, can take care of you. I promise I'll be there."

Harry was shocked his husband was willing to actually live with the Weasleys for the next two months until the baby was born. The only thing that would have shocked him more was if he had been willing to live with Sirius.

"You're willing to live with the Weasleys for two months?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. "For you and our son I would live with the mutt. I know it's going to be hard on you being forced to stay in bed for two months. Anything that will make it easier on you, I'll do."

"Our son and I are so amazingly lucky to have you."Harry said.

Severus shook his head. "No. I'm the lucky one."

Harry rested his hands on his belly. "You little one need to work with us here. We need you and want you so much. Please stay strong in there for us."

Severus placed his own hands on the belly. "With you loving and keeping him safe in there, he'll hang in."

The others had started to wake up around them and Harry was soon being a bit over whelmed by all of the attention. Poppy allowed all of the visitors to stay for about 20 minutes before she kicked them out to leave Harry alone with his husband. Over the next ten days as Harry remained in the hospital wing and the baby grew a bit stronger and more stable, they came back in small groups. Harry's birthday and their one year anniversary slipped by nearly unnoticed in the entire scare.

Just a week short of his final month of pregnancy Harry was finally allowed to be taken to the Burrow. His stomach was put in a protective stasis field and he was carried through the floo by his husband into the kitchen of the Burrow. The bedroom Percy once used had been prepared for him as it was closest to the main floor and master bedroom. Bill and Fleur were living there as their new home was still being built and Percy and Penny who were engaged still had a home in town not to far down the road. Even Lavender was under the roof for her and Ron were living there right now though Blaise and Ginny were with his family. There would be no shortage of people when Severus had to be at school, to care for Harry.

They took him up to the bedroom where he was placed in the large bed with three pillows propped up behind him. Severus was in anxious rooster mode.

"Are you sure you have everything? I mean I brought books for you to read and parchment and a pen to write. And your wwn." Severus listed off.

Harry nodded. "If I need anything else I can always call for Molly or Fleur or someone."

Sirius who was at the door laughed. "I have done one better. I brought you a house elf to help Molly out around here, with you."

Harry groaned. "Please not Kreacher."

Sirius shook his head. "Dobby" he called and Harry's favourite house elf appeared.

"Master Harry, Dobby happy to help Master Harry. Master needs anything Dobby get it for master." The little elf rambled on.

Harry was glad to see him and knew it would be easier getting Molly or someone if he needed them. "Thank you Dobby, I appreciate that."

Severus was very reluctant but he was convinced to leave for a few hours and go do some work. Though Harry would not return to apprenticing until after Christmas so he could have time with the baby, his husband had to prepare for next term and had potions for the hospital wing and St Mungo's to brew.

By afternoon Harry was starting to fret as Penny and Fleur came in for a visit. "Arry, what is wrong?"

Harry had so many worried in his head finally. "I have no nursery. I have nothing for the baby. And now I am on bed rest. My baby is not going to even have a crib."

Penny and Fleur shot each other looks as they were reminded of the cancelled baby shower. "Don't worry, mum and we will help get you ready. Your baby will have everything he needs."

Harry sighed. "Do you think Mrs Weasley could teach me to knit. Then maybe I could at least make some blankets for him. I want him to have something."

Molly who had come in with a tray had heard that. "I can teach you for sure but as the girls promised, we'll make sure the baby has everything when he comes."

Molly was helping Harry learn the basic knitting skills when Severus came home later that evening. As she watched Severus with Harry she was reminded of the two nurseries that were actually set up and fully stocked. An anniversary gift from his husband that Harry had yet to receive. Anything not in those rooms were in the Burrow here from the cancelled baby shower.

When Severus came down into the kitchen later when Harry drifted off to sleep he found only Molly, her daughter in law and future daughter in law sitting there, none of the Weasley men were in sight.

"We need to talk. Harry's nesting instinct seems back. He's worried about the nursery." Molly said.

Severus sighed. "They are both set up. I didn't want to tell him about them. I wanted to surprise him and show them."

Molly nodded. "Perhaps then we should throw him his belated birthday party and baby shower. It will put him at ease a bit and when the baby comes, you can show him the nursery as your belated anniversary gift."

Severus knew the idea had merit. "It would pick up his spirits as well. Though the party will have to be in the bedroom."

Penny laughed. "There are worse places to have a party."

They planned on having just a few of the closest people who had been invited to the earlier one, to come for the baby shower and then just the family for dinner for the birthday, three days from then. Harry needed some distraction while he was stuck in bed and something to reassure him the baby would not be sleeping on the floor naked because he had not been able to get his son much more then a few sleepers, booties and a few stuffed toys.

Chapter: 30

Harry had only been in the Burrow for three days but he was already growing restless. He knew he had only a week left before the baby would be strong enough to have a better chance at survival if he gave birth but he intended to do everything to make sure his baby stayed in until he was suppose to come out. Even if that meant he was stuck in a bed for another month.

The door opened just before noon and Harry saw Fleur stick her head in. "Can I come in Arry?"

He smiled. "Of course Fleur, I wasn't busy, just trying to finish knitting this blanket though it's starting to look more like a rug."

Fleur laughed. "I have something I thought might cheer you up. Actually some ones."

Harry was startled but amazed as Luna, Hermione, Penny, Molly, Lavender, Ginny, Alicia and Angelina came into the room. They were soon followed by Tonks, Minerva, Katie and even Charlie. They all were carrying gifts.

"What is all of this?"

Molly smiled. "We had a baby shower planned for your birthday but then this all happened. We thought we'd have one for you now, to cheer you up."

Harry felt tears prickling in his eyes. "You guys did all of this for me?"

Fleur handed him her gift. "Of course. And what ever we haven't already got, we promise will be gotten in time for when that baby comes out."

Severus was at work but Harry doubted he would be to heart broken to miss the baby shower. He would be home for diner that night when he was told there would be a small birthday diner for him with the men of the house in attendance. Charlie only came as he had no female to send the gift with.

Harry was beaming at all of them as he finished opening the gifts. Clothes, blankets in blue and green, baby blankets, bottles, a travel bassinette, stuffed toys, and even a baby book to record his son's first year, had been included.

He reached up and hugged all of them. "Thank you guys, this means so much to be,"

Molly laughed. "Not much of a party, having to have it here in the bedroom."

Harry just shrugged. "It meant the world to me. I wouldn't have cared if we had held it in the back shed."

Penny smiled. "So you convinced now that your baby won't be sleeping on a cold floor naked?"

Harry blushed. "Have I been that bad really?" and when they all nodded. "I still wish I had a chance to set up a nursery."

He missed the glances shared between many of the women. Hermione just reassured him. "Molly was right. We'll get one set up for you before he comes."

That night the extended Weasley clan and Harry's husband had a large roast beef dinner up in the bedroom as it was Harry's favourite. To have dinner on make shift dinner trays on gathered chairs was odd but like the baby shower it meant the world to him.

Remus even presented him with a pocket watch. "Tradition on your seventeenth birthday. The watch was in your family for generations."

Harry smiled at the gold pocket watch and realized the Snape crest had been added on the inside. He hugged Remus tight. "This means the world to me."

Later as Severus and Harry sat alone Severus turned to him. "I wish this could have been more. I promise you a proper party when the baby comes."

Harry put a finger to his lips to stop him. "This was perfect because I had you and my family. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

Severus handed him a small chocolate cupcake that was left and with his wand he created a small candle for Harry to blow out. Harry didn't need to tell his husband what he had wished for, it was obvious.

To the relief and delight of every one the next week passed with no problems and Harry entered his ninth month. He was growing weary of being on bed rest but he had read a dozen books and had even managed to knit one blanket and a baby cap that didn't look like he was blind when he made them. Fleur announced her own pregnancy early in August and Penny and Percy set a wedding date for early October. His friends came by near every day to see him when Severus was at work.

On August 30th, two weeks short of his due date Harry woke up to contractions once again. "Severus?" he cried.

Unfortunately his husband had left for school already so he desperately called out for Dobby.

The house elf appeared. "Master Harry, what is wrong?"

Harry fought through the pain and the tears. "Dobby get Molly or someone. The contractions have started."

The elf disappeared and soon Molly, Fleur and Bill rushed into the room. Molly looked at him. "Has the water broken yet?"

Harry shook his head. Bill looked at his mum. "We should get him to Hogwarts. Poppy said to get him there as soon as the contractions began."

Molly nodded and Bill scooped Harry up into his arms being as gentle as he could. It had been agreed that it would be safer for Harry to give birth in the hospital wing then at home. It had been a compromise as he refused to give birth at the hospital. Among other things he didn't want his son's arrival to be a media circus.

Poppy appeared just after Bill flood in with Harry. "Get him down in the bed right there. Harry, how are you feeling? The water broken yet?"

Harry was about to shake his head but just before Bill got him into bed he could feel the warm liquid. "I guess the answer has changed to yes."

Bill lay him on a bed propped up behind pillows and allowed Poppy to move in. Poppy smiled. "You're pretty close to the due date. He should be fine."

Harry sighed with relief but turned to Bill who was pulling off his wet robe. "Go get my husband please. He should be down in his potions lab."

Bill nodded and ran off to fine Severus knowing he would want to be there as soon as possible. While he was gone Molly and Fleur took to either side of the bed holding his hand and trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

Severus was in the lab about to start a potion when the door banged open and Bill came in. "Severus you need to get up to the hospital wing now."

Severus dropped his book he had in his hand. "Harry? The baby?"

Bill nodded. "His water broke. Poppy said its fine though. Harry is close enough to his due date."

Severus had known all that. They had discussed how close to the due date they needed for the child to do well. They had passed the required time but he was still anxious and his heart was racing as he ran to the infirmary.

When he came inside he ran to Harry and took Fleur's place. "Harry, I'm here."

Harry looked at him with the pain of a contraction. "Get away from me. I'm never letting you near me again."

Severus laughed and kissed his brow. "You say that now but when the baby is in your arms, you'll feel otherwise."

Harry ground his teeth. "You think that. How about we put a watermelon inside you and make you push it out, and see how you feel."

Severus grimaced at the thought. "Come on Harry, I know it hurts but just think about our beautiful baby boy."

Harry calmed a bit but the pain was intense. A small birth canal opened in his abdomen to allow for natural childbirth. It happened normally with men, after the water broke, though some it didn't and required a c-section. They had stopped labour last time as they had got to Harry before the canal opened.

As the labour progressed Molly kicked the others out of the room. "Just the fathers for now."

Molly kissed Harry on the head before she left. "Well be just outside. We'll contact Remus and the others so they can be here when your son arrives."

Harry nodded and through the pain of a contraction, said "Thank you."

Trying to get her to focus he pulled something from his pocket. "Hey look at Hammer. Remember your vision of our son holding him."

Harry held tight to the little stuffed centaur, tears streaming down his cheeks between contractions. "Our son, he's almost here."

Poppy nodded in agreement. "You need to start pushing, the baby is coming. A few pushes and he'll be here."

Harry held on to his husband for support and began pushing. He had to stop for a breath but Poppy could see the head and urged him on. As he last slumped back against the pillows she smiled and after a few smacks the room filled with the amazing sounds of a lusty baby crying.

Luna who was allowed in while Harry was pushing came over and took the baby from her. "Harry, your son is beautiful, and healthy."

Harry beamed. "Let me have him please."

Poppy shook her head. "Luna will clean him and get ready. You just lay back so I can help close the canal for you and get you ready for company."

By the time Poppy was done with her work and Harry was no longer sporting a canal, the sheets and linens magically cleaned, Luna came back holding a small swaddled bundle in blue and handed the baby to Harry.

Harry looked at the incredible little life in his arms. "I can't believe he's here. My little prince."

Severus leaned down to look at his son. "Thank God he got your nose." Severus said.

It was true. The baby was the image of Severus in his features and even in his hair, fine matting of black hair, even long slender fingers, but not in the hook nose so famous in the Prince family. He had Harry's nose and if Harry's dreams held true, when he opened his eyes, he'd have his grandmother's amazing eyes. As he held his son Harry had never felt so happy or so blessed in his entire life.

Remus led the others into the room when they were told they could come see the baby. Severus was sitting in bed next to Harry and he was holding the baby by that time. Everyone crowded around, all the Weasley kids and their spouses, as well as Remus, Sirius and Draco.

Draco smiled. "Uncle Sev, he looks just like you."

Sirius laughed. "At least not with that nose though. Don't want another unfortunate child cursed with it."

Remus nudged his partner in the ribs. "Play nice over there."

Molly looked at the baby. "So have you two come up with a name for this little one?"

Harry smiled. "You were right about not telling anyone what name we chose until the baby was born unless we changed it."

Severus looked down at his son. "May I present to the world...

Chapter: 31

Severus looked down at his son. "May I present to the world Connor Severus Snape."

There were a few surprised faces around the room. They had been taking bets on the names of the baby as they had heard the list of names being considered and even a few they added themselves. Evan or Wyatt had been the top choice.

Sirius spoke first. "Connor? I don't remember that on the list."

Harry nodded. "After the scare we had with this little guy two months ago we realized none of the names we had considered were right for him."

" We realized more then ever just how much he was wanted. That's why the name." Severus explained.

Hermione smiled. "Connor, I remember from the baby books now, it means much wanted, in Celtic."

Harry took his son from his husband's arms. "No baby ever born has been more wanted then my little prince here, so the name seemed the most fitting for him."

Luna smiled. "And Severus for a middle name?"

Draco shrugged. "Tradition. After all, all the first born sons in the room right now have our dad's names as middle names."

Ginny laughed. "You forget though that the little prince there has two daddies."

Harry smiled at his husband. "I thought since I was the one who carried him, that Severus was his sire really and the honour went to him."

Severus kissed Harry's head. "Well if Harry ever agrees to have another one, another son will carry his name. I insist."

Harry looked up from his son's sleeping face with a bit of surprise. "And why would we stop with one? We said three."

Severus laughed. "I do recall Mr Snape you yelling at me in labour that you'd never let me near you again and if I tried something about a watermelon."

Harry had to hide his laughter. "I think when this little guy is a bit older I might be persuaded to try again. I might have forgotten the pain by then,"

Molly was laughing by now. "You do. How else would I have been pregnant six times?"

Poppy came over to them to handle some of the paper work and after adding the name of the baby to the birth certificate she turned to the matter of naming godparents for the baby. Harry and Severus had been considering for some time who to chose and both decided they'd each pick one.

Harry had wanted Sirius but he knew his husband would never agree so he chose the next best. "Remus, would you be Connor's godfather?"

Remus was beaming. "I would be so honoured Harry. I have been your honorary one; I would love to be his."

Harry beamed as he watched Remus hold his Connor in his arms. He knew Remus would make a wonderful godfather. He saw his husband's smile and knew Severus had not been disappointed in his choice. He wondered who his husband would pick as the other godparent.

Severus shocked everyone when he looked at Sirius. "I have the choice of the other and I would like to ask you to do the honours."

Harry was shocked. "You mean it Sev?"

Severus nodded. "Sirius you have been an amazing godfather to my husband and I know you will be to Connor. Now you're with Remus, it makes sense."

Sirius beamed at his godson and at the baby in his partner's arms. "I'd be honoured to, as long as you two don't start calling me his godmother."

Harry laughed. "I think since Connor has two daddies, two godfathers isn't too out there."

Remus passed Connor to Sirius and his face lit up as he looked down on the sleeping baby in his arms. Remus and Sirius signed the certificate agreeing to be godfathers and reluctantly handed the baby back to his proud Papa. It was Sirius who eventually ushered everyone out of the room saying that the new parents should have some time alone with their son.

Harry and Connor had to spend a day in the hospital wing but since they lived in the castle and were only a floo away, on September 1st they were discharged from the hospital wing and Severus could take his husband and son home. Harry was anxious after being at the Burrow for two months to finally be in his own rooms. He wanted to put his son down in his own crib and to start a life with his husband and son.

Harry had not even thought of the unfinished nursery until they got to their common room. "Oh no." He said and stopped.

Severus looked at Harry and down at the baby. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He felt the panic rising.

Harry looked at the door to the nursery. "I never got to put it together. I know Molly said she'd get every thing we need, but we had no time to decorate."

Severus leaned down and kissed his husband gently. "Don't worry; I think you will find it adequate."

Harry who was still dealing with post-natal hormones was ready to cry. "I don't want it to just be adequate. I wanted it to be perfect."

Severus steered him towards the door. "I promise if you don't think it's perfect, we'll fix it up."

Harry was shocked when the door opened and he looked inside. The stone walls had been plastered over for more warmth and painted a soft blue while rugs of blue and cream covered the floor. There was a beautiful white antique crib along one wall with a mobile of quiditch balls above. There was a fully stocked changing table and near the crib stood a rocking chair in blue and white stripes with to his amazement the baby blanket he knit, over one arm. A few shelves on the wall held the teddies he received including the ones Draco and Hermione and Ron made him after the DADA incident. There was a beautiful wardrobe whose door he was amazed to see was enchanted to be a window, but it did not look onto Hogwarts, but he realized looked onto the gardens of Spinner's end.

He walked past the bookshelves and looked at a mural that was painted on the one empty wall, only a cradle next to it. "Sev?"

Severus came up behind him and took him by the arm. "Happy belated anniversary. I had this nursery and the one at Spinner's end ready for our anniversary to surprise you. I was going to show you when you came back from the baby shower Molly had planned for your birthday at the Burrow."

He ran his fingers along the mural which he realized was of many of the animals here at Hogwarts including to his delight, Fang. "Who painted this?"

"Luna, Draco and Dean all had a hand in it." Severus said. "There is an identical one at home. The rooms are picture images but Spinner's end has a real window and not an enchanted wardrobe door."

Harry sunk down into the rocking chair with Connor. "This is so perfect. I can't believe you did this all for me."

Severus sat on the stool that went with the chair. "I would do anything for you and our little prince. I've been so anxious to show you this room."

Kissing his son who was slowly starting to wake Harry smiled. "I was worried this day may never come but it has. I got to bring him home to this room."

Severus gently ran a hand down his son's face and then his husband's. "Yes. We have. He's home and safe, and healthy. He's our perfect little prince."

A small cradle had been placed in their bedroom which he found now had a door connecting straight to the nursery, as Connor would sleep in the same room the first few weeks at least. After giving his son a bottle and rocking him back to sleep Harry was convinced to take a nap. Severus had no intention of going to the opening feast that night, and no one would be expecting him.

Harry woke up later well past dinner and walking to the door and stood watching. Severus had turned his own chair into another rocking chair and sat feeding their son a bottle. It was not just the image of him with their son that made Harry stop and watch but the words his husband was saying.

"I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

Harry remembered the lines from a children's book by Robert Munch that he had been given at the baby shower. To here Severus say it to his son, over and over, brought tears to Harry's eyes.

He walked over to his husband who looked up at him. "Just some bonding time with our son."

Harry said nothing and just leaned down and kissed his husband on the lips. Severus moved to the couch with the now sleeping Connor in his arms and Harry and Severus spent the rest of the evening just looking at their precious son and counting every blessing.

The opening feast had started up in the great hall and it did not go unnoticed by most students that there were two empty seats at the head table that year. Only the new students did not realize who was gone. After the sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"As many may have noticed Professor Snape and his husband Mr Snape are not among us tonight." Albus started.

A lot of talk went up among the students and the Gryffindors were all whispering. "The baby?"

Albus smiled and nodded. "Professor and Mr Snape would like to announce the birth of their son Connor Severus Snape, born two days ago. "

The girls were all oohing over the thought of a new little baby in the school and even some of the boys thought it was cool.

"Harry will be on paternity leave until after Christmas though I am certain we will see him often, but rest assured Professor Snape will be teaching potions as normal starting tomorrow." And as he heard a number of groans he laughingly added. "As I am sure you would have all been disappointed to hear other wise."

Remus turned to Albus. "You know I'm not sure if we're going to keep Harry away from teaching that long. At least not flying."

Albus had to smile at the thought. "I wouldn't have a doubt that Harry will be teaching Connor the finer points of quiditch within a month or so."

Harry would be given all the time he needed to ease back in. It had been agreed in January when he would return to teaching that Connor would spend the days either with Poppy when she didn't have too many patients or Molly at the Burrow. For now Harry would spend a few months with his son as he wanted, and if he got to stir crazy Remus would be happy to flog some grading off on him.

Authors note: Okay so no one shoot me for not choosing a baby name from my list. The story kind of wrote itself for the past few chapters. When harry almost lost Connor it shifted the story. One reviewer recommended a website for Celtic name meanings and I found Connor. I had always liked the name but at the site I usually check it says Conner means wolf lover. Traditionally in Celtic though with spelling it Connor and not Conner it means much wanted. I thought it was a fitting name for the baby that Harry and Severus both desperately wanted and fought so hard for.

Chapter: 32

Remus had been right. By the end of the first week of classes Harry was going completely stir crazy. As much as he loved Connor, barely ever letting the baby from his sight or arms, he missed outside human contact. Other then his husband and Remus and Sirius he had little contact. It had been decided that he should wait to floo until Connor was at least a month old so even trips to the Burrow were out of the question. Molly had come to visit as had his friends but on the following Monday Harry made a decision.

"I am going to my office for a bit today." Harry told Severus.

Severus looked up from his plate. "It sounds like a good idea. I know you've been wanting to get out of here."

Harry looked at his son who was drinking a bottle of milk. "Could you help move his bassinette for me into my office so he can sleep while I do some work?"

Severus nodded. "When we're done I'll move it. You shouldn't need anything more since the office is attached here and you can bring him to the nursery."

Even with that said Harry took a diaper bag with him and was soon happily settled in his office with Connor asleep in his bassinette. Harry was still taking his charms and transfiguration but independent study of sorts till January. He had kept up with his reading when Connor was asleep.

He smiled as his door opened and Remus poked in. "Your husband told me that you'd be in your office today."

Harry nodded at the bassinette. "I thought I'd try and get some things done while he sleeps. I have been stir crazy with just my homework."

Remus understood. "You know if you're up for it I have some papers I could use some help marking."

Harry thought it would be a good start. "Bring me a pile and I'll get started on them."

Remus returned with a stack. "Did you want to be seeing anyone yet? If you wanted you could take on some office hours as well. No pressure."

That Harry considered for a moment. "Give me a few days to settle into the routine of being back in the office and I think I could handle that."

Remus left to teach his first class of the day and Harry settled into his work. He worked on his homework for the morning and found Connor slept almost until lunch time and he was sitting with his son drinking a bottle when Dobby appeared with lunch for him.

"Master Severus told Dobby master would be in his office and to bring him lunch here." Dobby explained.

Harry smiled at the elf. "Thank you Dobby."

Dobby came to peer at the baby. "Master Connor looks like Master Severus much sir. But Master Harry's eyes and nose. Master Connor very cute."

Harry handed the empty bottle to Dobby as he sifted Connor to burp him. "That he is Dobby. You can come visit him. I know you'll watch over him."

The little house elf was beaming when he disappeared and Harry after burping his son changed his diaper and after vanishing it to the laundry, he settled his son back into his basket as the child had fallen back to sleep.

He turned to his own food and smiled when his husband came in. "Thought you could use some company."

Harry accepted a kiss from him. "You just missed another diaper changing opportunity; you seem to have good timing."

Severus smirked but it softened when he looked down at his son. "I'm sure I'll be changing enough diapers on my own time."

They sat and had lunch together for a half hour before Severus had to go back to the dungeons for his next class. Harry had decided he and Connor would have dinner in the great hall that night. Severus readily agreed as he thought it was a good idea for his husband to return to being around people. His hormones were starting to get back to normal but Harry needed more time around a broader range of people.

Harry was not at all prepared for the attention he got when he walked into the Great Hall that night. He had always drawn attention before, as the boy who lived, but it seemed his son was even more a popular attraction then he was. Even the guys wanted to see the baby, everybody craning necks and standing on benches to try and see.

Harry went around the head table and sunk into a chair between his husband and Remus. Remus smiled. "Good to be back?"

Harry looked at all of the students and at the teachers and nodded. "As much as I love this little guy, he's not much for dinner conversation."

That made Remus laugh. "The students are missing you in class already. They'll be thrilled when you take up office hours again. I'm starting to be jealous."

Harry chuckled. "Once the baby phenomenon wears off they will be happy to have you as their teacher again. You've always been the best."

Watching as Harry was eating with one hand and holding Connor with the other Severus finished his own and scooped up his son. "Eat before it gets cold."

Harry relieved of his son and free to use both hands dug into his food but stopped when he saw Connor wake and begin to fuss. "Here, let me have him."

Severus just laughed at his husband. "I am capable of feeding and burping our son. Now eat your dinner and let me do my job here."

Harry smiled and shook his head, watching as his husband did just that. "I'm surprised you're doing that in public, the students might think you went soft."

Severus tried to smirk but looking at Connor it failed. "Hey even the groughest teacher gets to be a softy to his own baby. It doesn't mean I am not going to keep them in line in class and take points if they speak out of turn."

Harry reached to kiss his husband. "Now that is the Severus I know and love. Just reminds me though why I'm glad I no longer take potions classes."

As dinner winded down Remus took his turn with the baby, the proud godfather, so Harry and Severus both could enjoy desert. Harry beamed. "Strawberry ice cream, my favourite."

Severus smirked. "A certain deputy headmistress let it slip to the elves you were coming to dinner at the hall tonight and got them to supply your favourite."

That made Harry smile as Minerva was usually pretty strict. "And should I ask who let it slip to her that I would be here, to give her the idea?"

Severus shrugged. "I might have told her while in passing when I was on my way back to the potions classroom."

Harry kissed his husband in response. "Well if it was you then I would thank you for such a sweet thought."

They collected their son from his godfather and the three made their way downstairs to the dungeons. A few times they got stopped along the way by students wanting to see the new baby and as long as they kept their distance, he didn't mind. Harry was just a bit weary of too many people touching Connor. Really only his godfathers, Albus, Draco and Luna and Molly had held him so far.

As they lay their son down in his cradle for the night Severus smiled. "He made quite the first impression on the school."

Harry nodded. "I was thinking since he did well in the great hall, I might start taking some office hours, Maybe even with the quiiditch team as well."

Severus was reluctant. "Office hours yes, but I don't want you on a broom right away or my son near a quiditch pitch. At least not for another month or so."

Harry nodded. "I just thought I'd go over plays and try out rosters with my captains. I'll wait another month before I start teaching our son quiditch."

Severus laughed. "As long as he is in the bleachers with you safely and not on a broom."

Harry was not going to argue that. "I might be a reckless player when it comes to my own plays, but I will never risk our son, you should know that."

Severus did. "I do. I just get to be a bit over protective of my husband and new born son. It's my parental right."

Harry and Severus climbed into bed for they were both exhausted from the day and they fell asleep soon after in each other's arms. Harry slept better then he had since probably before he was pregnant. It felt good to have put his mind to more then just taking care of Connor and looked forward to getting more into his work.

The next afternoon he was in his office going over the team rosters and tryout rolls for his two quiditch teams. Draco was captain of the snakes now that Terry had graduated last year. They were in need of a new keeper and a chaser. The lions had lost only one player, a chaser in the form of Katie Bell.

Connor was starting to stir and get restless. "Hey little man, want to take a walk? I think we could both use the air."

He scooped his son up into his arms and properly wrapped up, took his son out of the office and through the corridors of the school. He decided it was a sunny afternoon day and he would take him outside.

He had actually come out some what intentionally as he knew Draco would be on his way back from herbology soon. He sat on a stone bench after walking through some of the grounds, to wait.

"Harry." He heard a warm voice and turned to see Luna coming towards him.

Harry smiled back. "Hey Luna, I take it herbology is out?"

She nodded. "Can I hold him?"

Harry nodded and handed Connor over to her. "I warn you he has been a bit fussy though. I thought a walk would settle him."

Luna just continued to smile and gently rocked Connor and sang a sweet Celtic song to him. Harry watched in amazement as he drifted off. "There he goes."

Harry was about to respond when Draco appeared. "Hey Harry. Decided to take my little god cousin out for a walk I see."

Harry nodded and watched as Draco fawned over the boy. "In part to settle him and in part to speak to you."

Draco looked up. "Me?"

Harry nodded. "I want to start working with the teams a bit. I promised Sev no pitch for another month but I'd like strategy sessions and such with the team. Could you arrange it for me one evening this week for me to speak with your team?"

Draco shrugged. "The team will be happy to hear it. Reluctant at first last year bur everyone sees how you almost helped us win the cup last year."

Harry had taken huge pride in the progress the snakes had made. "I think you guys could pounce the lions this year, but don't tell them that."

He spoke with Draco for a while longer before he and Luna took Connor back inside. His son seemed content enough in her arms and he didn't want to disrupt his nap, only taking him back when it was time to head into the hall for dinner. Luna got a lot of shots of jealousy from the other female students that she had a chance to hold the baby. He didn't see the baby talk going down any time soon.

Chapter: 33

Halloween had quickly approached and on the afternoon of October 31st Harry was sitting in his office as it was a Friday afternoon and was going through some of the fifth year essays he was supposed to be marking. Connor was cooing away happily in his bassinette. Harry could hardly believe his son was already two months old.

The door to his office opened and he smiled as Molly walked in. "I thought I'd see if the little man was ready to go. I finished with Ginny early and she has class."

Harry looked at his son reluctant to hand him over. "I don't know about this. I think maybe me and Sev should reschedule. I don't think Connor is feeling well."

Molly chuckled and went over to the baby and picking him up felt his head. "He seems to be pretty good to me. A little bit of jitters of first time being away."

Harry hated to admit he was. "No. I'm just concerned he was a bit fussy this morning, that's all."

Molly sent him a knowing smile. "I've raised seven remember. I remember how hard it is to leave them for the first time for the night."

Harry had not even let Connor be baby-sat by anyone but Remus and Sirius, and even them more then an hour or two. "He's just never been away from here before."

Molly nodded. "You know he's going to be spending most days there in January when you start teaching again. And he knows Penny and me, and Fleur."

Harry sighed. "I know, and he loves you guys. And I promised Siri and Remus I'd be at their joint bachelor party but I just can't help but feel worried."

"It's only a few hours Harry. He'll be asleep most of the time." Molly assured him.

Harry was about to protest when Severus came through the door with baby bag. "Molly thank you for watching our prince for the night. We appreciate it."

Harry turned to his husband. "Aren't you even going to miss our son at all?"

Severus laughed and pulled Harry into a hug. "Of course, but I know Molly and Arthur will take care of him and I know how much tonight means."

Harry reluctantly agreed. He went and kissed his son on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow morning prince."

Severus encircled Harry's waist with his arms as Molly left, hiding his own tears. As much as he tried to pretend it was easier on him, he too was a bit reluctant to send his son off for the night. But they had promised Connor's godfathers that they would attend the party. The wedding was on Sunday and they'd be making a weekend of it in London. He had no doubt Harry would insist on picking Connor up at the break of dawn though.

He turned his husband to face him and Harry seemed to find comfort in the tears his husband had tried to hide. "He's really going to be okay?"

Severus kissed him gently. "Yes. And Molly knows how to contact us if anything goes wrong. We'll pick him up first thing in the morning and bring him to Grimm auld."

"First thing?"

"First thing, dawn comes we go, I promise.' Severus assured him.

Harry gave in and let himself be led back into their courters where he went into the bathroom and took a hot shower and changed. Until now the only time anyone had been able to convince Harry to let them baby-sit was when he was on the pitch coaching. He had gone back to coaching and even flying a bit, but he refused to even take Connor in the stands.

They took the floo through to Grimmauld place where they were meeting the others for the party that evening. Remus had taken off after the last class just after lunch that he had and was waiting when they arrived. Arthur and his sons were there. Arthur would be calling it an early night though.

When Harry noticed Arthur Severus whispered. "Molly has all of her daughter in laws there, and I'm sure even on her own she could handle Connor by herself."

Harry smiled and felt a bit silly. Remus came and hugged him. "Thanks for coming cub. I know it must have been hard to leave mini cub behind."

Harry hugged him back. "I couldn't miss your bachelor party. It wasn't that hard leaving Connor, I mean it's only for the night, not even a full day really."

Remus raised an eyebrow and turned to Severus who smirked. "Molly practically had to pry the baby out of his arms. Harry seemed to forget she raised seven."

Arthur laughed as he heard that. "Harry, I assure you Molly has everything under control. She thinks its good practice for the girls when they make her a grandmother."

Sirius had come into the kitchen. "Hey stop giving my best man such a hard time. If I had a cub as cute as my younger godson, I'd have a hard time leaving to."

Harry hugged his godfather. "So you guys finally decided whose best man I am going to be."

Remus shook his head. "Not at all. Sirius is getting ahead of himself. We decided to let you decide who you would be man for."

"And who is going to do the honours for the other person?" Harry asked. "I was under the impression you had decided against groomsman."

Sirius nodded. "Well we thought Connor, in the hands of his other proud dad, could do us the other one the honour. Our two godsons."

That made Harry smile and even Severus did. "Stand up for you two? Well at least you're asking the baby and not me. I guess I can stand there without complaint."

Harry smirked at his husband and they ended up tossing a coin. It landed heads. "I am best man to Remus, and Connor to Sirius." Harry declared.

Remus patted him on the back. "See I knew I'd win out this time. Now that all that is settled how about we go out and get drunk."

All the men laughed and headed into the floo again heading for Diagon alley where they hit the first of three bars for the night. They had decided to do it that night so they weren't hung over for their wedding day.

They were at the first bar and Bill noticed Harry was barely drinking. "Not pregnant again I hope?"

Harry broke into laugher. "Heavens no. One little munchkin is enough for now. I'm just thinking about Connor."

Bill clapped him on the back. "He's okay. I hope when my little one is born I won't be half as bad."

Harry looked up at Bill in surprised delight. "Fleur's pregnant?"

Bill nodded. "We haven't told anyone yet so you have to keep it a secret please, but she's about three weeks along."

Harry had been keeping his eye on his godfather all night and noticed that Sirius had not been drinking and he had his suspicions. He and Remus had announced their engagement just after Connor was born. He knew they wouldn't marry just for a baby but he reminded himself to ask tomorrow.

After the second bar Harry got Severus to take him home. "I can't really enjoy this. I'm thinking of Connor to much."

Sev was tired from teaching all day so he agreed. "We should go say goodbye to the wolf and the mutt, and I'll take you back to Grimmauld."

Harry nodded and was happy to find neither Sirius or Remus were disappointed too much that they were leaving early. Harry would have gone to pick up his son that night but Severus reminded him Connor would already be asleep. He reluctantly allowed himself to be led to bed, but his thoughts of his son drifted away for a while when his husband made love to him for the first time really since Connor was born.

It was barely after sunrise but Molly was already in the kitchen. Connor had woken for a bottle but had gone down again and was in a bassinette by the counter where she was making breakfast. She knew that his daddies would be arriving soon. Sure enough just as the coffee finished brewing Severus and Harry arrived.

Harry went straight for his son and scooped him up. "I missed you so much little man."

Molly smiled. "He missed you too. He is such a sweet baby though, barely made a fuss except last night before he finally went down,"

Severus took his sleeping son while Harry went to hug Molly. "Thank you for taking care of him. I'm so sorry I was such a worry wart last night."

Molly laughed. "If Arthur's mother was alive she could tell you the story of when I left Bill with her the first time. No worries Harry, gets easier I promise."

They sat down as they were invited to stay for breakfast and were soon joined by the twins. Fred smiled. "Up early to check on the shop."

George nodded. "With Halloween last night there was bound to be a chance of a break in but nothing was up."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure you guys practically sold out of your supplies before Halloween."

George laughed. "We had to restock. Halloween and April fool\s day are the best times of the year for our business."

They stayed for breakfast and part of the morning before heading back to Grimmauld. There was a small rehearsal of the ceremony and a dinner with just them and Sirius and Remus, wanting to have a quiet family evening.

Harry asked over coffee after. "So Siri, was there a reason you weren't drinking last night?"

Sirius and Remus shared a glance before Sirius nodded. "We found out just a few days ago that I'm pregnant."

Severus smirked. "You'll make a beautiful mother, Black."

Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs, cautious of the baby he held. "He's right you will."

Sirius and Remus accepted their congratulations and hugs and extended their decision that they wanted to repay Harry and Severus' choice, and asked the couple to be godparents to their child, which was happily accepted.

November 2nd in a small ceremony there in the back gardens of Grimmauld place Harry stood next to Remus and Severus and Connor stood next to Sirius as the couple who had been in love since school days and fought so long to be together, finally wed. After the ceremony harry hugged them both.

"I'm so glad I could be a part of this. I know my dad and mum would have been so happy if they knew."

Sirius hugged Harry. "If I couldn't have James by my side I'm glad I had his son and grandson by me for my wedding. Thank you."

The wedding was a small event with just the Weasleys, a few teachers from the school and the surviving order members. There was a home made style dinner and a chocolate wedding cake, a small band playing music for them to dance too.

His husband drew him onto the dance floor as Penny had Connor. "It's been too long since I have got to dance with my husband."

Harry rested his head against Severus and readily agreed. "Much too long."

Chapter: 34

Christmas morning Harry sat on the couch in Spinner's end as he had done the year before but marvelled at how much had changed. He had been waiting to tell his husband he was pregnant last year. Now a nearly four month old Connor lay in his arms drinking a bottle of milk, blissfully unaware of the holiday. He did like the lights and pretty decorations though, but was still too young to rip into gifts or anything.

Severus came in from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in either hand. "You know the two of you make such a perfect picture together."

Harry smiled. "I was thinking how this time last year I was in your lap and letting you feel this guy's little glow of life for the first time."

Severus bent down to kiss his husband and son. "This time next year he'll be tearing into gifts and asking about Santa. Maybe asking for a brother or sister?"

Harry looked at his husband. "How about we wait until closer till next Christmas before we even consider that. One infant is more then enough for me right now."

Severus laughed and took his son who was finished with the bottle and in need of a burp. "We do make beautiful children though don't we?"

Harry nodded and felt such a glow of happiness as he watched his husband with their son. "That we do. But we'll also have some godkids to keep us busy."

They had tripled their perspective godchildren since Halloween as Bill and Fleur had also asked them to be godparents and only a few weeks ago Percy and Penny who had announced their own pregnancy, has asked as well. It seemed it was a fad to have Harry and Severus as godfathers.

Severus looked at the gifts. "It does seem our son here has surpassed his father in popularity for gifts."

Harry laughed. "Don't think I haven't noticed that at least half of those were purchased by you for our little guy here."

Severus smiled. "I guess I went a bit over board but I want our son's first Christmas to be special, even if he is too young to remember."

Harry just shook his head and started levitating gifts over to them. The stack had definitely grown that year. His favourite though were gifts in matching silver paper from Severus, one for him and one for Connor. Connor's was a beautiful ornament for the tree. It said Connor's first Christmas and had the Gryffindor and Slytherin symbols on it as well as falling snow flakes all over.

Harry held the bauble. "It's beautiful Severus."

Severus took it and hung it on the tree. "I thought we'd get one for every year of his life, and for ant sisters or brothers who come along as well."

Harry kissed him when he returned to the couch. "I love that idea."

Severus pointed at the remaining box. "Open it."

Harry unwrapped and found a smaller jewellery box inside and when he opened it found a ring. It was not plain like his bond ring but was braided platinum and gold and had three small stones on it. He realized they were his, Connor and Severus' birth stones.

Severus took the ring from the box and slid it into place next to Harry's bond ring. "A mix of the wedding band and the family ring tradition of muggles."

Harry was touched by the ring. "Plenty of room on it to add when there are some new additions."

Severus nodded and kissed his hand. "When the time comes, yes. For now I think the three stones look beautiful the way they are."

Harry and Severus spent the morning together on the couch and reluctantly went and dressed and flood over to Grimmauld. This year the Weasleys were not in attendance. Harry and his family and godfathers had settled on a small quiet Christmas dinner just the five of them.

Harry stopped at the Burrow on New Year's Eve with Connor and a diaper bag. Since the first time Connor had stayed there Harry had become better at leaving him over night. He had realized Connor needed to get used to it as he would spend a lot of days there staring in a weeks time. Severus had convinced Harry to have a special New Years private celebration and Molly had been more then happy to take her grandson.

Molly and Arthur were both in the living room when Harry arrived. "Hey, there's our little prince. Ready to spend the holiday with your grandparents?"

Harry handed the baby to Molly and turned to Arthur who took the bag. "Thanks for doing this. Sev's right, we need a bit of time to ourselves."

Arthur clapped him on the back. "You two need to have some romantic time together, or how will you ever give Connor a brother or a sister."

Harry blushed deeply at that but nodded. "We're not going to try for another year or so but practice is always good."

Arthur chuckled at that. "Yes, I and Molly got a lot of practice between the kids. Mum was always good about helping out."

Molly looked over to see what they were laughing about. "Is there something I should know?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. Just telling your husband about my godfather's most recent prank. Thanks again. We'll be tomorrow for him."

Molly smiled. "No need to rush Harry, enjoy a sleep in with your husband. We'll feed Connor lunch if you're not back."

Harry kissed his son's sleeping head and went back through the floo where he found his husband in the sitting room waiting for him. He had no idea what his husband had planned for it was a secret but Severus assured him the Weasleys knew their plans, so they would know where to find them.

His husband blindfolded him and took him by apparation. Removing the blindfold Severus said "Surprise."

They were standing in what Harry realized was a luxury hotel suite in Muggle London, candles lit every where. "This is incredible Sev."

Severus motioned to the table where dinner was laid out for them, and there was champagne on ice. "Decided to take full advantage of this chance to seduce my husband."

Harry laughed. "You know Arthur said that we needed to have some more time alone to practice, for when we decide to give Connor a brother or sister."

Severus smirked. "As much as I normally hated to be given advice on my love life especially from a Weasley, I admit that I agree with that."

Harry sunk into a chair and his husband poured him wine and unveiled the food. Harry laughed. "You want to make me lustier then I already am?"

Severus smiled. "That was the idea." There were muscles, asparagus in cream sauce, fried tomatoes, and strawberries in chocolate sauce for desert.

Harry felt like a newlywed being swept off his feet. Romantic candlelight dinner followed by dancing to the music played over the muggle stereo in the room and then a long hot bubble bath for two. Harry even was amazed when they turned on the TV to watch the muggle tradition of the New Year ball drop at midnight, though they almost missed it as they were well into their third round of frantic sex by the time it dropped.

Harry who had reached release shortly before smiled at the TV and then his husband. "Happy New Years Sev."

Sev came up from nuzzling his neck. "Happy New Years harry."

They were curled up asleep at about 4 in the morning when there was a ringing sound and Severus realized it was the muggle contraption called a phone and handed it to Harry who of course knew how to use one.

Harry sat up straight at the sound of the voice on the other end. "Well be down right away."

Severus watched as his husband scrambled out of bed to change. "Harry what is going on."

Harry threw his clothes at him. "Arthur is down in the lobby waiting for us."

Severus knew that if Arthur was there in the middle of the night something was wrong and he changed as quickly and the two headed down to the lobby where a frantic Arthur was waiting.

"Dam muggles wouldn't let me come up and I couldn't just apparate." Arthur explained.

Harry just stopped him. "What's wrong Arthur?"

Arthur was pale as a ghost. "You have to come right away. Molly and I had to take Connor to the hospital."

Harry would have collapsed if it hadn't been for his husband holding him up. His son was in the hospital?

Chapter: 35

Arthur was as pale as a ghost. "You have to come right away. Molly and I had to take Connor to the hospital."

Harry would have collapsed if his husband hadn't been holding him up. His son was in the hospital?

Severus steered Harry outside with Arthur to where they could apparate. "What happened Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head. "He had a mild sniffle after dinner. We gave him something and put him down. We went to check on him and he was going blue."

"Blue?" Harry barely managed in a strangled voice.

Arthur nodded. "The healers won't tell us anything. They insist on talking to his parents."

They apparated to the entrance of St Mungo's and Arthur led the couple to the healer's station where he and Molly had checked Connor in earlier that evening. Harry was to shaken to speak.

"Where is Connor Snape?" Severus demanded.

The healer at the desk looked up. "Are you the boy's parents?"

Severus nodded. "Take us to our son please."

The healer motioned for them to follow him and he took them through into a private room. Harry would not have believed the baby in the crib was his son if Molly had not been by the bed. Connor was on a breathing tube and his body was covered in monitoring spells.

Harry nearly collapsed. "What happened? What's going on with my son?"

The healer sighed. "Your son seems to have come down with a rare strain of bacterial pneumonia. Your son was having trouble breathing so we had to help him."

Severus looked at the man. "So what happens? How long?"

The healer couldn't answer really. "It's up to him now. His lungs haven't failed; he's just weak right now. The tube is just to help. Your son though is in a coma."

Harry sunk down into a chair next to the bed. "Coma? When will he wake up?"

The healer wanted to give the young father some reassurance but had none. "We don't know. The sooner he comes out the better chance he has."

Harry looked at his son. "My son. How could he have something like this and I didn't know? How could he be so sick and I thought he was okay?"

Molly looked at Harry. "He was showing no signs until dinner Harry. I thought he just had a cold. Harry, you couldn't have known."

The healer confirmed her words. "These things hit babies pretty quickly. You did nothing wrong. Unfortunately the younger the patient, the quicker it sometimes hits."

The healer left them and Severus sunk down in a chair next to Harry held his husband close to him. They both sat there staring at their son. He looked like a tiny china doll, so small and so delicate laying there helpless in the bed.

Molly's heart was breaking for them. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think anything more then a cold. His temperature was barely elevated. I should have brought him sooner."

Harry looked up. "No. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I am his daddy. I should have known my baby was sick. I should have been there with him."

Severus took his husband closer to his chest. "You heard the healer. None of this is your fault. We did everything right. Now our son just needs us to be strong for him."

Arthur stood. "I'm going to go home and contact the kids. They're going to want to know what's going on here."

Severus looked up and him. "Thank you Arthur. Can you also get Remus and Sirius? They should be here for Harry and their godson."

Molly watched as her husband went to get the rest of the family and then sat there watching the couple across the bed from her. Her heart was breaking for Harry and Severus right now. She was painfully reminded of when the twins were born two months premature and had been in the NICU for over a month. They were going to need all the support that they could get right now.

The hours passed with no difference. The fever would dip for a while and then go back up. The healers could give them no sense of why it was happening. The waiting room was full of the family, including Draco. Sirius and Remus had rarely left either of their godsons' sides since they had arrived at the hospital.

About 36 hours after Connor was brought in the healer came and took a look at Harry and motioned to Severus. "Your husband needs some rest."

Severus nodded. He had got some sleep from time to time but Harry had been up the entire time. "I keep trying to convince him to lay down but he won't."

The healer suggested moving another bed into the room. "I will give your husband a sedative spell, something to help him get some sleep."

Severus was reluctant. "What happens if something happens with the baby and he is knocked out? Harry would never forgive us."

The healer just shook her head. "The spell can be removed if something happens with your son. But Conner is going to need you both to be strong for him."

Severus reluctantly agreed and as he held his husband he allowed the healer to administer the spell. Harry noticed as it hit. "Severus?"

He watched as his husband was trying to fight the effects of the spell that has been cast on him. "Harry, you need rest. We'll wake you if something happens."

Harry no longer fought the spell and Severus scooped him up and placed him on the other bed. "Connor." Harry whispered as he fell asleep.

Severus took the chair Molly had sat in before, between his husband now and his son. He was trying so hard to be strong for his husband through all of this but he kept fearing that the precious little baby they had fought so hard to bring into this world, was being taken from their arms

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up in surprise to see Sirius there. "Why don't you allow Remus to stay with them and go and get some air with me?"

Severus was a bit surprised but Remus nodded so he stood. "You'll call me if either of them needs me?"

Remus nodded as he took the vacated seat. "Of course."

Severus walked into the hall and out with Sirius into the gardens, still not sure why it was the mutt he was with. He was barely out when he turned back towards the doors of the hospital.

Sirius stopped him. "Come on Severus, you need a break as much as Harry does right now."

Severus sighed. "I can't. I need to be strong for my husband and for my son."

Sirius shook his head. "Connor is your son. You have every right to be in a panic and scared. Let the rest of us be strong for you two right now. It's okay to be scared."

Severus wasn't sure why the words hit him but the tears poured down his cheeks. "I can't loose him, either of them. If Connor dies, I don't know if Harry will survive."

Sirius took the man by both arms. "Your son is a fighter; don't go giving up on him. And Harry has too much to live for."

Severus wanted to believe but he could feel his husband's desperation and pain. "That boy is his entire being. Connor is his heart and his soul."

Sirius grabbed him. "He loves you, he is bonded with you. You are his soul mate. If for some cruel reason Connor doesn't make it, you will give Harry a reason."

Never in his life would Severus ever have thought he'd find comfort from the mutt but at that moment he felt a burden of the weight that had been on him since they heard the news, slightly lifted from his chest. He sagged against the man in a moment of need.

They stayed out there in the gardens talking for a time but as they headed back inside a page stopped him dead. "Healers to room 219, stat."

Severus and Sirius looked at each other and both said at the same time. "Connor's room." Before they both took off down the hall at a run.

_Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his son's hospital room. There was something different though. His husband, the Weasleys, his godfathers, no one was in the room except for him and Connor. They would not have left Connor alone if he had been asleep. He walked out into the waiting room but there were no people, not even healers in sight._

_He turned back towards the bed and saw a woman standing over his son. She looked like the church belief in angels. "Harry" the warm voice said._

_Harry realized the woman was his mother. "Mum?"_

_She ran a hand along her grandson's sleeping form. "He's a beautiful little boy you have here Harry. I wish I could be here with him."_

_Harry knew he was dreaming. "Mum, please help him. Please help my son. Look after your grandson please mum."_

_Lily smiled. "You know I have been watching over him since he was given to you when you got pregnant. I have watched over him every moment of the way."_

_Harry went to her side and placed a hand on hers. "Mum, I can't loose him. He's my entire world. I can't loose him."_

_She ran her hand down Harry's face. "He's not. You have a husband who loves you more then life. And I see two more little ones in your future."_

_Harry nodded. "I love Sev, he is my soul mate. I want more babies with him but I can't loose Connor. He is a part of me. Please."_

"_It's not your son's time yet Harry. It's not his time yet." Lily whispered._

_Harry looked at her and his son. "What does that mean?"_

_She just started fading away from him but she whispered "I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always, as long as you're living, my baby you'll be."_

_The words. He remembered Severus reciting them to his son, a variation of it. Some how he found hope in those words. _

Harry woke up to the strong beeping of the monitors in the room. The spell had not been removed but the noise had woken him. He looked over at his son, his pulse racing.

"What is happening?" He demanded.

Chapter: 36

He woke up to the strong beeping of the monitors in the room The spell had not been removed but the sound had woken him. He looked over at his son, his pulse racing.

"What is happening?" He demanded.

At the same time he saw his husband and godfather rush in the door. Severus rounded towards him but turned to the healers. "What's wrong?"

A healer smiled. "Your son is choking on the breathing tube."

Harry would have dropped but his husband grabbed him. "What do you mean my son is choking on it?"

The healer tried to reassure him. "It's normal. His fever broke and your son is waking. He's trying to breathe on his own."

Harry sagged in relief and Severus felt his pace slow. "He can breathe on his own?"

One of the other healers motioned to what they were doing. "We're removing the tube. We'll know soon enough."

Severus held his husband close to him. "He'll do it, you'll see."

They watched as the tube was removed and they held their breath as they waited to see if their son would start breathing on his own. Their breath was caught for a few moments before Connor took one breath and then the next on his own.

Harry began crying when his son's cries hit him. They were small and barely more then whimpers but it was the best sound Harry ever heard. "Thank you Merlin."

The healer sent a few diagnostic spells. "Your son seems to have beaten the illness. He'll need a few days rest but now the fever is gone, he should recover fully."

Severus led his husband to the bed and they both looked down at his amazing green eyes. "You gave us such a scare little man." Harry said through the tears.

One of Connor's small hands reached for his daddies fingers and grasped it as if a response. "He's okay Harry. You heard the healer; he's going to be okay."

Harry reached down and kissed his son's forehead. "I'll believe that when we have this little prince back home in his own bed."

The healers had informed everyone else and they came into the room. Sirius hugged Harry. "We told you he's your son, he's a fighter."

Remus nodded. "Give him a few days and he'll be back in his own crib back home and be keeping you up all night like before."

Harry could not take his eyes from his son. "His cries are the most perfect sound in the world to my ears."

Severus had to agree. They spent the next four days in the hospital with their son but the day before the term started Connor was released and they took him home, not to school but to Spinner's end. They both needed some time with their son and a sub was found for Severus for a week.

That first night he found Harry with Connor in the rocking chair, the baby long ago asleep. "You know you can put him down in the crib right."

Harry looked down at his son. "I know but I can't seem to let him go. Even after the scares when he was in me, I have never felt so desperate before now."

Severus sat down on the stool. "I know. When he was inside you it was hard for me to connect to him. Now he's here, I can't even imagine life without him."

Harry looked at his husband. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you through this. I should have been helping you."

Severus gently cupped his face. "Harry, our son was fighting for his life. You had more to worry about then me."

Harry shook his head. "Your my husband and my bond as well. I want to be there for you as well. I promise I'll try more."

Severus took Connor and laid him in the crib and led Harry to their room. "I thought I might lose you too."

Harry pulled his husband to him. "I know. There was a part of me that thought I might die if Connor did, but I know now I wouldn't."

Severus looked into his husband's eyes, unsure. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "You are my soul mate and my life. Connor is a part of my heart but not all of it. I'm not leaving you, no matter what."

Severus pulled his husband down into bed with him and they comforted each other through the terror and pain that they had felt since their son has been in the hospital. They had not really dealt with any of it when Connor was sick. As they talked and then fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, they were able to help heal each other.

When they returned to school some slight changes had been made. Harry loved Molly and didn't blame her but he couldn't bring himself to send Connor away to the Burrow even for a few hours during the day so that he could teach and go to class.

Severus looked at his husband. "You need to go back. No one would be upset if you stayed off a few more weeks but I know you'd go crazy."

Harry knew he was referring to how fast Harry had gone back to office hours. "I know, but I just can't bring myself to take him to the Burrow. I'll worry."

Madam Pomfrey who had over heard a bit of the conversation came up behind them. "Perhaps I can suggest a good compromise."

Harry looked at the woman who had offered baby-sitting services before. "And what is your suggestion?"

She smiled. "Connor comes and spends the days with me. You guys can come visit him between classes or practices, whet ever you have."

Severus nodded in agreement with the suggestion. "Then Harry you know Connor is only a walk away and has the best medical care if he needs it."

Harry looked at the woman who had brought his son into the world and knew Luna would be around as well. "You're really willing to do this?"

She nodded. "I offered to do this part time for you before when I wasn't busy. With Luna around to help, I'm sure that I can handle one little guy here."

Harry had to admit he was relieved. He wanted to return to work and this would ease his last concerns. "Thank you Poppy. I'd appreciate that."

When they left Severus turned to him. "You might want to contact Molly and let her know what's going on."

Harry nodded. "When he's a bit better or bigger I'll send him to the Burrow. Right now I just would prefer to have him closer to me."

Severus felt the same way though he didn't admit it as loudly. "Molly will understand, you know it. She has probably gone through the same thing."

His husband had been right. Molly was more then understanding when she learned the decision that Harry had made. She knew he didn't blame her for what happened to his son that wound him up in the hospital. Having chosen to be a stay at home mom herself, she could understand the concern Harry had.

That Sunday night as the family sat before the fire Harry watched his husband feeding Connor. "I love him, I really do but I'm happy to be going back."

Severus just laughed. "Not everyone is made to be a stay at home parent. I'd have gone crazy long ago. Leaving Connor makes you no less a doting dad."

Harry looked at the books in front of him. "You know I'm going to be the only graduate who'll be bouncing a baby on his hip when I accept my diploma."

Severus sometimes forgot his husband was still a student as well. "I'm sure his godfathers will hold him in the ceremony but Connor will be as proud as I."

Harry thought of Sirius who would be eight months gone by then. "Hard to believe there is only one term left for me here at school."

Severus could hear the nostalgia in his husband's voice. "You know you're still stuck with the school. We live here remember?"

Harry laughed. "And I know my apprenticeship can continue for another two years."

They had not spoken of this. "You plan on continuing here with it then? I thought you might consider London or even quidditch or something."

Harry shook his head. "Why would I want to work in London? I'm happy here training with Remy and Rollanda. And you're here after all."

Severus had to admit he was happy for he hadn't wanted his husband to have to commute all the time. "You don't have to decide yet. You can think."

Harry just shrugged and took his son to burp him. "I know. Remus told me that. I don't think my choice will change in six months though."

Severus knew in two years Harry might be faced with a hard choice again but for now he was happy his husband was. "Maybe we should get him down and go to sleep ourselves. We have an early morning."

Harry nodded as Connor had drifted off almost as soon as he had finished burping. "It does look like our son is ready to hit the sheets for the night."

Severus took his son back and went to place him in his crib. He had been back in the cradle in the master bedroom when he came back from the hospital but now that they were back at school, Haryrr had reluctantly agreed to settle Connor back into his own bedroom.

Severus climbed into bed next to his husband. "Good night."

He didn't get any response though for his husband was already asleep by the time he had climbed into bed so he just turned and kissed his husband on the lips before joining his husband and falling asleep. All three members of the family slept through the night.

In the morning Harry made his first trip out of the apartments with both his book bag and a diaper bag, as he was to take Connor up to his new day care, the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him.

Poppy smiled as she saw them enter. "Well there is the little prince. Is he excited for his first day with me?"

Harry wasn't sure how his son was going to react but Connor went to her easily enough. "He slept well last night and has not been fussy at all."

She took the diaper bag from him. "I'm sure you have a class to go and help out with. You know Connor is good here with me."

Harry reluctantly drew away from the room and he went down to his classroom to see Remus. Remus smiled as he caught Harry looking at the door through the morning and had no doubt Harry would make a break for the hospital wing at lunch time.

When the last morning class ended Harry barely saw the students out before he almost made a break for it. "In a hurry to go some where?"

Harry turned to look at him. "I'm just hungry. I didn't really have any breakfast this morning."

Remus smirked at that. "As true as that might be I assume you'll want a house elf to bring the food up to the hospital wing."

Harry looked a bit red in the face but he knew he couldn't deny that. "Is it really that obvious Remy?"

Remus nodded. "Only to those of us with eyes Harry. Now go and see your son or you won't have time before your afternoon classes."

Harry found that Poppy was waiting for him as she had known he would come, and had even ordered lunch up for him and her. He noticed with a smile that it was set for three and smiled inwardly when his husband came in. Even Severus couldn't help but come in and check up on their son.

Chapter: 37

The school year was coming to an end and Harry's graduation was growing close. May arrived with the pending stress of NEWTS in just over a month and other seventh years trying to deice what they'd do with their futures. For Harry his big concern right now was the last quidditch game of the season.

The morning of their final practice, the day before the game Harry was getting dressed for practice. "It seems so odd not to be playing in the game."

Severus looked up from where he was burping his son. "I thought having been coaching for two years; you'd have been used to it by now."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "In a way yes. But it was my senior year, I always though I'd be out there playing for the cup. Like Oliver did."

Severus came to stand with him. "Well at least your team is playing for it and you're part of it that way. I know it's not the same but its close."

Harry knew he was right. "I'm just being a bit nostalgic. I have enjoyed coaching them and I'll be proud to see them in the finals."

Severus stood with Connor and came to him. "Connor and I'll be cheering your team on from the stands with you. You can teach him all about the game."

That made Harry smile. "I'm glad you finally convinced me to bring him to a game. The team has been asking me to bring him. So have the snakes too."

Severus smirked. "I thought I would be the one being convinced to let Connor go to a game. I never thought you'd keep him away this long."

Harry returned the smirk. "So I've been a bit over protective. Anyways he's old enough now that he'll actually be awake during the game to see some of it."

Severus turned his son to look at him. "Promise me little man you won't become as quidditch obsessed as your daddy over there."

Harry reached for his son. "You know you're just as big a fan as I am. And if you're going to turn him to potions as I know you will, I get to teach him quidditch."

Severus conceded the point. "Perhaps you should give him back to me and get going. Your team will be wondering where you are."

Harry reluctantly handed over his son. "Don't try and turn him into a potions master while I'm gone."

Severus scooped his son back into his arms. "I thought I would read to him, but I guess that puts a text out of question. I'll have to settle for one of his books."

Harry just kissed his husband and son and darted out the door. "I really should get going. I'm always on the team about being on time for their games."

Severus laughed as he watched his husband running out of their rooms and could picture him on his way up to the pitch. He went into the nursery and chose a book from among the shelves of books and went back into the sitting room.

"Hey Connor, we'll listen to daddy and read you a book about giants." Severus said.

They hadn't been reading long when there was a knock at the door. He uttered the password to let the painting open. "Come in."

Remus and Sirius came in. "Is Harry here still?"

Severus looked at the two men with surprise and shook his head. "No. The Gryffindor quidditch team has their final practice this evening."

Sirius who was seven months along and looking like he was pregnant with a melon, handed him a box. "I have a little surprise for Harry."

Severus took the box. "Why would you give it to me? You guys can wait until he comes back."

Remus laughed. "Actually it is a surprise for tomorrow. Take a look inside."

Severus handed his son to Remus and opened the box. He was shocked to open the lid and found a tiny little set of quidditch ribs. It was to his delight not Gryffindor robes but was done both in Red and Green, and had the Slytherin crest on one side and the Gryffindor on the other. Snape was on the back and the number 1.

Remus smiled. "Sirius said just Gryffindor but I reminded him Harry coached both teams and Connor was your son as well."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Thank you. I think Harry will be so touched to see Connor in these tomorrow. He's so excited for Connor to see his first game."

The next day Harry was in the dressing room with the lions giving them their pep talk when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't happy for the interruption but he smiled when he saw who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked his husband who leaned down to kiss him.

Severus just smiled. "I'll forget you asked that. I just came to wish you luck and bring your team your lucky mascot."

Harry raised an eyebrow but noticed Sirius behind his husband and then Connor. His mouth dropped when he saw his son. "What is he wearing?'

Severus handed Connor to his dad. "His godfathers thought that he needed something special for his first quidditch game."

Harry smiled as he saw the two different houses on the robes. "I have a feeling that Remus had a hand in these."

Sirius and Severus nodded in agreement and Harry kissed his husband goodbye and turned Connor around to see his team who were all cooing over the baby, he looked absolutely adorable even to the boys on the team, in his robes.

Ron though pointed at the Slytherin patch. "Your son is wearing a snake; your husband is trying to make a traitor out of him."

Ginny nudged her brother in the ribs. "You forget that Connor is the son of the Slytherin head of house. Anyways Harry coaches both teams."

As if confirmation Harry took out his whistle with both crests on it. "I think Connor will be a lion when he's old enough, but don't tell my husband that."

The team all came and kissed the baby for good luck as they headed out onto the pitch. Harry smiled as he watched his team mount their brooms and then went to join not his husband up in the teacher's box but in the Gryffindor box with his old housemates. When Slytherin played, he sat with them,

Neville reached out and happily took Connor from him. "You know I'm surprised you didn't turn him into a quidditch bum earlier."

Harry laughed. "My husband said the same thing; he thought I'd be trying to convince him. Anyways, the robes were a surprise from Connor's godfathers."

"And they look perfect on him." A voice said form behind.

Harry turned to look at Blaise who was sitting with Draco behind him. "Are you two lost? You should be over with your house."

Blaise pointed out at his wife. "I'm here to cheer for my wife so I thought I'd sit with her house."

Draco shrugged. "If you look around you'll see a few of the snakes in this box. We thought we'd support our coach."

Harry looked and noticed Draco wasn't kidding. "You know I'm surprised. You know you guys are still in contention."

Draco smirked. "The lions would have to lose and by at least 170 for us to win. There's no chance the Ravens will beat the lions, we know it."

Draco was correct for even with the extra coaching over the past two years, the eagles and the badgers were just starting to show any real improvement in their basic skills. It would probably be a few years, when the snakes and lions lost some of their more senior players.

Harry took his son back into his arms. "Hey Connor. You're going to see today why quidditch is so much cooler then potions."

Draco laughed. "Never know, he could be a potions master who plays for the national quidditch team."

Harry actually liked the sound of that. He wanted his son to be able to do what ever he dreamed of doing. As the game started he explained all of the rules to his son who had of course no idea what he was talking about but his eyes were darting all over, watching the balls. Harry was amazed when just as he caught sight of the golden snitch, his son pointed at it as well.

Draco watched in amazement as the seeker for Gryffindor caught the snitch at the same time. "Your son is going to be a seeker like you. There's no doubt."

Harry laughed and kissed his son. "Can't take this little man to the quidditch games against Slytherin or he might feel our son is cheating for the lions."

The announcer's voice came over the speaker. "Gryffindor has won the game 210-50. Gryffindor has won the quidditch cup."

The Gryffindor stands and a number of the other bleachers burst into cheering and Harry watched his team fly around the pitch in a victory lap. The cup would be presented that year at the graduation ceremony it had been decided. He would not be the captain to accept it but he was happy his lions had won his senior year. It was the closest thing to his own

Harry came into the Gryffindor common room later that evening with Connor on his hip and to the surprise of almost everyone, a few Slytherins in tow including his husband and Blaise.

Ginny smiled as her husband came over to kiss her in congratulations. "You played amazing. I'd be shocked if you don't make captain next year."

Harry knew she in fact would be but he kept his tongue. He turned and pointed at his husband. "We brought the refreshments to make this a real celebration."

Severus enlarged some bags from his pockets and some house elves appeared as well. The house elves brought some cakes and food from the kitchens but bottles of butter beer and some candies from Hogsmeade Harry and his husband had fetched.

The team and the entire house cheered with the arrival of the sweets. Connor though was as much as a spectacle. "He's our good luck charm. He has to come to every game now." Ginny said.

Ron nodded. "It's amazing. I'm so happy that I got to win our final game."

Every year there was only a few students who were graduating who had the possibility of making a professional quidditch team. There had been the odd scout at games but Harry wasn't sure any would be offered a place. Ron was a good keeper but he was realistic, he would never make it professional.

Blaise turned to Harry. "So are the rumours true? We heard you've been asked to consider playing back up seeker for the national quidditch team."

Harry had in fact been asked recently but he had made no decisions. "Rumours, nothing but rumours."

He and Severus shared a smile. They had both thought Harry could easily balance training that summer with the team. Severus wanted Harry to seriously consider it. He knew as much as his husband loved being a dad and husband, and was dedicated to his work here, Harry loved to play more then anything. He could train and play every summer when he wouldn't be coaching and teaching. Severus never wanted his husband to think he couldn't have both. Connor and Severus would be in full support of Harry following that dream.

That night after the party Severus turned to Harry as they put Connor down. "You really should consider. It would just be days. Molly would take Connor."

Harry smiled down at his son. "I'm seriously considering. I'm just not sure I'm in any shape to being playing seeker any more."

Severus laughed. "You've been keeping up practices with all your teams. We both know you'd be amazing. Just think on it. Connor and I will both support you."

Harry smiled and knew he would think about it seriously. He didn't have to decide until after graduation for the team didn't need him to come and start doing practices with them until July.

Chapter: 38

For the first time since his marriage Harry was a student and not a member of the staff, at least for the day. It was the day of his graduation and he was getting ready for it up in Gryffindor tower with his friends. He'd go to the ceremony as a student. The only part he would not be one for was when he went with the quidditch team to receive their quidditch cup.

Ron and his friends were excited he joined them that morning. When they came to the common room Hermione was surprised. "Where's Connor?"

Harry shook his head. "Glad that you're so happy to see me, I'm so thrilled to see you as well."

Hermione laughed and hugged him. "Sorry, you know I'm thrilled you're here to get ready with us. It's just not often we see you without your little man."

Harry nodded. "He's with his godfathers. He's going to stay with Sirius and Molly out in the audience during the ceremony and Sev and Remus will be on stage."

Lavender had come in. "Oh. I thought it would be cute if you received your diploma with your son on your hip."

Harry laughed. "As cute as that might be, I'm not sure Connor would survive the entire ceremony without a fuss. He's better off in the audience with them."

Hermione was putting her graduation hat on. "Can you believe it? Seven years are already done and we're leaving."

Ron nodded. "You know it still seems like yesterday when I met the two of you on the train to Hogwarts. It'll be so odd not to be here next year."

Harry had to agree. "It'll be odd for me to be here without you guys. Well at least Ginny will be here though she'll live off campus."

Blaise's parents had bought them a large home out in Hogsmeade for their son and daughter in law to live in while she was still in school. It was to be temporary for the in laws were looking for a manor for the couple when Ginny finished. Blaise would be working with his dad in investments when he graduated this year.

Ron looked at Hermione. "We'll be working in the same building. Though I and Lavender are going to be living down the road from the Burrow."

Lavender nodded. "The Weasleys have found us a home near Percy's home. I've even been offered a place teaching at the hedge witch school Ron went to as a kid."

Harry had never thought of Lavender as a teacher but she was good with kids. "That's great Lavender. And Ron, you have one of the coolest jobs in the ministry."

Ron nodded. "Never saw it on the list of possible jobs back in fifth year but it was in the job fair. Imagine being paid to test out the newest racing brooms. It's cool."

Hermione shrugged. "Well I for one and looking forward to starting to study law. I can't believe me and Draco are going to be studying together again."

Draco had decided not to go into business with his father at least not right away and while Pansy was entering into the department of international cooperation's junior diplomat program. They'd be living in the Malfoy townhouse at least until they were done school.

Neville clapped him on the back. "Not getting rid of me so easily though. Luna and I will be here at school as well."

Harry had forgotten that Neville would be training with Professor Sprout and like Ginny, Luna was still in school. "Couldn't forget you two."

There was a knock at the painting doorway and their head of house stuck her head in. "Get ready you guys. The students and guests are waiting for you to come."

Harry turned and looked at his friends and felt this strange sense of closure that their school was over. For Harry it was a bit different then the others for he had not been a full student in two years now but still he was loosing what was left of being a student. He had done all five of his NEWTS, even potions, and had passed all with top marks, allowing him to consider a career outside Hogwarts any where but he knew he'd finish his apprenticeship at the very least.

Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the hall with the teachers ranging behind him and in seats through the hall there were students and parents, siblings and empty chairs up front for the graduates to sit in when they had received their diplomas.

The graduates made their entrance the way first years did at the opening feast, a full circle for the students of the school. They would not wear the sorting hat but it sat still on the stool and would announce the names of each graduate and bring them forward.

Harry stood next to Neville and Draco and looked into the audience. He saw Connor sitting on Grandma Molly's lap. They both waved at him.

One by one the hat called names and the student stepped forward and received their diploma from Dumbledore and their robes changed into formal adult robes from their school robes.

"Hermione Granger." Was called. Hermione, the once bushy haired scared muggle born stepped forward, pretty and confident, future attorney, to get her degree.

"Neville Longbottom". The clumsy boy who had faced Harry and his friends their first year to stop them going out at night, stepped forward for his degree.

"Draco Malfoy" came a few moments later. Draco, the ferret as he once called him, his worst enemy for years and now one of his dearest friends and like family.

Harry's name seemed skipped but he reminded himself he was a Snape now and eventually. "Harry Snape" was called.

Harry stepped forward to receive his degree and he realized how much he too had changed as well. No longer the malnourished eleven year old who had never known about this world before Hagrid found him, had turned into a confident apprentice, husband and father to the most precious ten month old ever.

As Harry walked form the stage he saw a pregnant Sirius standing and holding Connor. "There's your daddy" he could see Sirius mouthing to a happy Connor.

The last of his friends to take the stage was "Ronald Weasley." The gangly pre-teen was a tall confident young quidditch keeper and slightly happier husband."

When all of the students had accepted their degrees and took their seats Professor Dumbledore made a speech and by the end he called the Gryffindor quidditch team to come up and accept their cup for the year.

He turned in the direction of Harry. "I'd ask their coach, Harry Snape, to lead the team up here and accept the cup."

Harry turned and bringing the team with him, many from the younger students, Harry walked onto the stage towards Dumbledore who handed the cup to Harry who held it though up with Ron who was captain. They all received small cups of their own to keep.

Harry was a bit surprised when Albus made one final announcement. "It turns out that we have some exciting news from our own quidditch coach, Harry Snape."

Harry had told Dumbledore but had been planning on waitingh but ht stepped forward. "I have recently accepted the position as reserve seeker for the national team."

There was a lot of excited cheering from the people in the audience. Harry saw his friends sharing smiles and laughs. He had been denying the rumours for two months now but some of them had thought he had been lying.

Harry returned to his seat for the short end of the ceremony. The Great Hall was soon transformed for a feast and Harry felt arms about him. "I'm so proud of you."

Harry turned into the embrace of his husband. "Thank you. You know there were time s I wondered if this day would ever come."

"Dada." Harry heard a happy squeal from behind him and he turned in absolute shock to see his son.

Connor held his little arms out to Harry who scooped his son into his arms. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Severus kissed his son on the head. "He didn't want to be up staged by his father."

Harry was amazed at his son who had just spoken his first word. "Don't worry my little prince; daddy is more then happy to share the spotlight with his prince."

Sirius and Remus both beamed at their godson. "He is quite the brilliant little one isn't he?"

Harry looked at the huge bulge of his godfather's stomach. "I'm sure your little girl there when she comes into the world will be clever,"

Severus nodded. "If she takes after her sire."

Sirius tried to look hurt but he broke into a grin. "My husband is easy enough the brains between the two of us. Though I came up with some good pranks on you."

Severus conceded the point and the family, joined by the Weasleys and their two graduates, and Hermione with her parents, moved towards a table where they would be seated all together for the feast. The graduates and other students would be leaving today, for most of them for the last time. An era was ending for them.

That evening Harry was sitting with his husband and son in their sitting room. Connor had fallen asleep in Harry's arms but Harry didn't want to move him and was enjoying the warmth of his son in his arms.

Severus sat smiling at them. "You know I have said it before but I'll say it again, you're son and I are very proud of you."

Harry smiled. "I am proud of this little man. I can't believe he said his first word today. It's hard to believe he's almost a year old already."

Severus ran a hand down his son's sleeping face. "So you're not too concerned about leaving him while you train?"

Harry shook his head. "You and Molly were right. It's only days. It'll be like during the school year when Connor was with her when I was teaching."

Severus reached to take their son. "And he'll be with me most days anyways as I'm not working. And we'll come see your games here in the UK."

Harry laughed. "I doubt I'll actually see any air time but if I do, I'll be thrilled to have you guys in the stands cheering me on."

As he lifted to take his son to bed Severus turned. "Are you sure you want to keep apprenticing next year? I know we've talked but you have choices."

Harry sighed and stood up going to his husband. "I'm sure. I love working with Remy and coaching. I want to finish apprenticing. I have no regrets."

Severus laid their son down in his crib. "I'm happy. I love our life the way it is. I just want you to know you have choices."

Harry pulled him down into a kiss. "I want nothing more then the life I have here with you and my son. And to make love to you."

Severus laughed. "I think that I can help you out there."

Severus led Harry after one last look at their son, across the hall into their own bedroom where he disrobed his husband and pulled him down into the mattress with him. Later as Harry lay in his sleeping husband's arms, he marvelled at just how much had changed in seven years.

Chapter: 39

Harry was exhausted as he came through the floo into the sitting room at Spinner's end. Exhausted but exhilarated and feeling absolutely amazing. He had started training with the national team right after graduation and they had two games since. He had not played yet but it was great being back on a broom again.

The door from the kitchen opened as he came through and Severus came in with Connor. "Dada." Connor called happily.

Harry put down his broom and bag and scooped his son up into his arms. "Hey little Prince, you miss me while I was gone?"

Severus kissed his husband. "We both did. How did your practice go?"

Harry smiled. "Amazing. I mean it's not like playing in a game but I forgot how much I missed being up in scrimmages and being part of a team."

Severus loved seeing his husband so excited and lit up. "I'm so glad you decided to play, I haven't seen you this excited for a long time."

Harry sat down with his son on the couch. "I'm glad you made me decide to do this. I love coaching and teaching, but there is nothing like flying."

"Dada zoo." Connor asked.

Harry ruffled his son's hair. "Yes, dada zooming on his broom. You liked coming and seeing the game last week didn't you?"

Connor grabbed his little toy broom. "Dada zoo, dada zoo."

Severus shook his head in delighted laughter. "You know it's not fair, he's too young to teach potions too. You'll corrupt him before I can."

Harry looked up from tickling his son. "Corrupt him? I do recall his other father being quite the fan of the game. He can be more then a quidditch buff."

Severus plopped down next to them on the couch. "You know his godfathers are going to get him his first baby broom for his birthday, without a doubt."

Harry nodded. "Sirius already warned me so we wouldn't. He said he bought me my first, and my firebolt for that matter. It's tradition."

Severus pulled his son into his lap. "Hey Connor, what do you think? Are we going to France to see daddy play in the semi finals next week?"

Harry smiled. "I'd like that but you know you don't have too come if you don't want. I doubt I'll see any air time and I'll be gone only a night."

Severus' eyes were twinkling. "Actually I thought we might make a small vacation out of it, and spend a few extra days there, just the three of us."

Harry liked the idea a lot. "Though I want to be back when Sirius and Remus' baby is born. I hope she isn't born when I have the game."

Severus shrugged. "Knowing your future goddaughter she will either be early or late, marauders and their offspring never do anything on time."

Harry knew it was true. "I guess. Siri said I was a week past my due date and Connor here was two weeks early and threatening to come long before."

Severus pretended to looked appalled. "My son, a future marauder? I don't think so."

Harry smacked his arm. "I meant that he's the godson or two and the grandson of the third. He definitely has it in his blood."

Severus came up with a strange smile. "You know maybe I can pay them back. Make my little goddaughter into a potion brewing book worm."

That made Harry break down in laughter. "No. I would like to be able to see my goddaughter and not be banished from her life."

Severus watched their son for a few moments. "I was thinking maybe we should consider a new brother or sister for Connor. He is nearly one."

Harry smiled down at his son. "I'd like to add in the near future. I'm not sure I'm ready just yet to start trying."

Severus shrugged. "I know. I think maybe two years apart in age would be good. Close enough to play but Connor would be toddler by then."

Harry left his husband and son to head up stairs and take a bit of a bath for his muscles were tense after practice even after a shower but when he was finished he came back downstairs for an early dinner and to spend the rest of the day with his family.

Three days before the team was to head off to France for the semi finals, on July 27th Harry was in the national stadium dressing room about to get in the shower after practice when there was a knock at the door.

Oliver Wood, who had been on the team for five years and starting keeper for the past two seasons, went to open the door. "Can I help you?"

Strange man was standing there but ht was in stadium uniform. "Is Harry Snape still in the dressing room?"

Harry slipped a dressing robe on over the towel and came out. "I am. Is something wrong?"

The man shook his head. "There has been a floo call for you up in the management office. It seems your godfather has been admitted to the hospital."

Oliver looked over at Harry. "Is there something wrong?"

Harry was smiling. "Is it the baby? Has he gone into labour?"

The man nodded. "Your husband said that you are to come to St Mungo's. He and your son will meet you there."

Harry watched as the man left and he quickly dressed, ignoring the fact that his muscles were tense and he was longing for a hot shower to try and ease the tension in his body he had after practices.

Oliver clapped him on the back when he was about to leave. "Tell Sirius and Remus congratulations for me. I can't wait to hear what they named her."

Harry took the floo in the manager's office into St Mungo's and rushed to the maternity ward. He saw his husband. "Any news yet?"

Severus shook his head. "No. He has been in labour for two hours. The healers say it's progressing well enough. There's no talk of a c-section."

Harry scooped his own son into his arms. "Hey little man, are you excited about your new little cousin to play with?"

Connor gave his dad a winning smile. "Cous?"

Harry nodded and put Connor down with the toys. "I guess you were right, marauder children come during their own timing. I'm happy I'm still here."

Severus pulled him down into a chair as he could tell his husband was exhausted. "I would have called sooner but Sirius insisted you continue with your practices."

Harry looked at the door. "It'll be fun having another little one around the school next year. Sirius will be living there full time now that the baby is born."

Sirius had been spending a lot of time in London for work but he would be on paternity leave till Christmas with the baby before he would return to being an auror and then the baby would be going to the Burrow with Connor as Molly was thrilled to be taking on another baby.

About an hour later a healer came out. "Are you the Snapes?"

Harry stood up with Connor in his arms. "We are."

The healer motioned towards the door. "The proud new fathers would like you to go in and see your goddaughter."

Sirius was lying in bed feeling like he had just fought a battle but with a huge smile on his face at the tiny little form asleep in his arms. He had never been so in love with anything in his life then his own daughter. There was nothing like holding his own child in his arms. Remus was beaming, sitting next to him on the bed.

They watched as Harry entered with Connor in his arms and Severus behind him. "Finally. We hoped you'd be here when she made her debut."

Harry came over to look at the baby in her pink bundle. "Can I hold her?"

Sirius handed over the baby to Harry who had handed his son to his husband. "She is your goddaughter after all."

Harry looked at the sleeping form and was in love with her right away. "She is so beautiful. She looks like a combination of both of you."

Severus nodded as he looked down at her. "Have you come up with a name for your little bundle there?"

Sirius and Remus smiled at each other before Remus nodded. "We'd like to introduce you too Brianna Cassidy Black."

Harry loved the name, a name that spoke of the babies two fathers, brave and clever. Some how as he looked down at the sleeping form in his arms, Harry had little doubt that the child would be both.

Harry and Severus were given the paper work to sign to become her godfathers. Harry smiled as he signed. "I hope I am half the godfather you two have been."

Sirius smiled at Harry and Remus hugged him. "If you're anything to Bre like you are to your son, then you'll be an amazing godfather."

Sirius looked at his husband. "You know there is something we should let you know."

Remus nodded. "You know that Sirius has taken the next year off for paternity leave. What you don't know is I have decided I want to be a stay at home dad."

Harry was shocked. "What?"

Remus smiled. "When Sirius goes back to work in a year I plan on staying home with Bre and any others. I might write texts but I don't want to teach anymore."

Harry was surprised but he smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You never said you thought of teaching forever."

Remus nodded. "I have spoken to the ministry. They'll grant you completion of your apprenticeship a year early. Minerva has agreed, if you're willing, you will take over as Professor of DADA after this year."

Harry started at him. Done a year early and offered the position at the school. It was the perfect offer for him. "I'd be honoured. I would love to teach DADA there."

Severus smiled at his husband knowing Harry had been worried about what would happen after he finished his apprenticeship. "You'll be missed on staff Remus."

Remus nodded. "I'll come visit all the time and you guys will come see Bre a lot I'm sure. I just think I'd be happier to stay home with her."

Harry and Severus stayed a bit longer but headed home eventually to leave the two dads alone with their baby. Harry felt a relief he had not in some time. He had known he had two years left to figure out what he'd do when he finished his apprenticeship, but it had been bothering him. With Sev teaching he had not wanted to leave Hogwarts and now to have a chance to teach here, it was a dream come true. He and Sev could work together and raise their kids there.

Sev turned to him in bed that night. "You're really happy aren't you about the offer? I saw it in your eyes when Remus told you."

Harry nodded. "To teach my favourite class at Hogwarts permanently? It's a dream for me."

Severus pulled his husband to him and as Harry drifted off he found himself also a bit relieved. He had worried what would happen in two years when Harry was faced with the need to find a job. He had wanted Harry to be happy and he knew his husband would be happy teaching and coaching at Hogwarts.

Chapter: 40

Harry had never been so nervous in his entire life. The butterflies in his stomach were worse then the first game he had ever played. He was sitting in the changing room with the national quidditch team in Barcelona, preparing for the world cup final and he was actually going to see air time.

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Okay there Harry? I haven't seen you this nervous since before your first game back when you were eleven."

Harry looked at his old captain. "Not going to give me enough one of your pep talks. I recall a story about your first game and being in the hospital for a week."

Oliver shook his head at the memory. "Not one of my best pep talks now that I remember it but you have to admit that the rest were much better."

Harry laughed. "Maybe if we were having a hard time sleeping and needed a cure for insomnia. Oliver, you used to go on forever and ever."

Katie threw a glove over at Oliver. "He's right you know. We used to take bets on how long you'd rant on for before you'd shut up. The twins timed you."

Oliver tried to look hurt but he broke into a smile. "I guess you guys are right. I here though that Angelina was almost as bad as I was the following year."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She did have your military general style of team leadership but she wasn't much for the long monolog pep talks."

Katie came and sat down next to Harry. "Nearly like old times, well three of the seven of us. Can you believe we're all together?"

Harry had been surprised to learn of it. He knew Oliver was the starting keeper for the United since Harry was in his fifth year. Katie was a chaser for the Harpies but oddly enough though she was only a reservist with her own team, she was a starter with the national team this season.

"I'm glad you guys are here with me. I can't believe I'm playing. I thought reserves never played." Harry said.

Katie shrugged. "You know what they say; the seekers get injured the most often. There's talk that Hunt is going to have to retire after the blow he took."

Oliver nodded. "The bludger almost cracked his skull right open. You might be looking at starting keeper next summer if you play your cards right Harry."

Harry was speechless at the thought and was just trying to deal with playing today. "I've been practicing with you guys but haven't played in two years."

Oliver just shook his head. "I remember how you played when you first learned how to fly. You'll be amazing, you never forget this."

Harry hoped that their faith in him was not misplaced because he didn't want to let the team down. "I hope you're right. It would be amazing to win the cup."

Katie smiled. "You have a whole cheering section here. I haven't seen so many family members at an away game before."

Harry smiled. "Sev and Connor were supposed to come to France but weren't able to get away. Remus and Sirius couldn't stay away when they heard."

Oliver laughed. "And most of the Weasleys seem to be here as well. To bad Fred and George had turned down requests to try out. It would be cool if they were playing."

Harry looked over at the two beaters on the team. "Pike and Connlin are amazing and you know the twins are much happier with their shop."

Their talk was soon cut off by the team captain, a chaser by the name of Mathew Coulter who called them over and gave them their pep talk. It was a bit longer then his usual for it was the game for the world cup but it still did not rival even one of Oliver's shortest speeches.

As they headed out to the field Oliver turned to him one last time. "Really though Harry, good luck. I know you'll do us proud as always."

Harry mounted his broom as he waited to be announced. "Come on Harry, get rid of the butterflies, you know you're going to be amazing."

Harry soared off into the stadium when he heard. "And seeker for England, Harry Snape."

Severus was sitting up in the box seats for England. The seats were reserved for families of the starting players and a few other important guests who had been invited. Most of the extended Weasley clan as well as Remus, Sirius and Bre were with him. Bre was asleep but Connor was all eyes, sitting in his lap.

"And starting seeker for England, Harry Snape." They heard the announcer call and everyone around them broke into mad applause.

Connor was clapping his little hands together and squealing "Dada" over and over again as he watched his dad fly onto the field for the first time ever.

Remus smiled at his godson. "Pretty excited isn't he? It is the first time he had seen Harry play and not just coach though."

Severus nodded. "We would have gone to France with Harry but Connor had a cold two weeks ago. Anyways Harry hasn't seen actual game time in a few years."

Sirius smiled. "He looks pretty good up there. I think he might bring the cup home for us this year."

Severus agreed. "He's been training so hard for this and I think it really helps his confidence that Wood and Bell are on the team with him as well."

Fred laughed. "Seems like old times to watch the three of them together. Kind of makes me want to get on a broom and go out and play."

The twins and Charlie had all been amazing quidditch players who could have gone on to be professional players but like harry had chosen a career outside of quidditch though Harry had managed to balance the two. Ron and Ginny both played well enough but neither were at the level where they could go pro.

Severus smiled at Molly. "Are you sure you guys don't mind taking Connor tonight? I hate to impose on your only night in Spain."

Molly shook her head. "You should take your husband out to celebrate the win or console if they lose. Arthur and I are always happy to have Connor, you know that."

Severus smiled. "Harry was in France for his birthday and our anniversary so I thought we could make it a special night tonight even if the team looses."

Sirius smiled. "Harry said you guys are planning on staying here for a few days after the game and having a bit of a holiday."

Severus nodded. "We were thinking of that with France but our plans changed to here. We rented a small home on the south coast for a few days."

Their attention was riveted back to the field as the game started. They all were aware that the game could last any where from minutes to days. They hoped for the children's sake it was no more then a few hours. No one wanted to leave the excitement of the action to have to take them back to the hotel. Connor was all wide eyed and even more mesmerized by the game then he had been at his first game. He kept pointing at Harry and shouting Dada over and over again.

About an hour and a half into the game Connor pointed off in some direction and said. "Snit."

Severus tried to squint his eyes and see if Connor actually saw something but spotted nothing. "I don't think so this time prince."

Just as he said it though he saw his husband streaking down towards the ground in that direction and coming out of an incredible dive with the beating little snitch clutched in his hands.

The crowds roared in cheered as the whistle was blown and the announcer came up. "England defeats Argentina 290-110."

Harry went to make a victory circle around the stadium with his team but as he flew by them he slowed down to blow his family a kiss. "Dada" Connor called.

Harry reached out and Severus handed his son to Harry who carefully put Connor on the front of his broom. "You come with Dada to get the trophy?"

Connor clapped so Harry holding him tight and directing his broom followed Oliver and Katie towards the main box where the rest of the team was gathering to collect their trophy. Severus smiled at the sight of his son on the front of the broom with Harry. He could hear all of the oohing from the crowd at the sight.

Severus watched as his husband was passed the cup. "That is the happiest I have seen him since Connor was first put in his arms. Quidditch is really his third love."

Sirius clapped him on the back. "It is, but of course you and Connor are tied for number one. He wouldn't give you guys up for all the cups in the world."

Harry came back after the ceremony and handed Connor back over. "I need to get to the change rooms. I'll see you two when I'm done."

Connor was talking a mile a minute, most baby talk but a few actual words in there. "You have another little flyer in the family it seems." Remus joked.

Severus just kissed his son and smiled. "It seems I do. Harry has promised though I get to teach him just as much about potions though."

Severus saw Connor off with the Weasleys and then headed towards the change rooms to collect his husband who he knew would be showering and then having a cool down talk with his team. The team would be going out to celebrate tonight but Harry had insisted he wanted to celebrate with his husband.

They had a romantic evening there in Madrid. They had gone to a beautiful Spanish restaurant where they had eaten out on the patio and where a live band had entertained them and they had even taken a horse drawn carriage ride.

They were out near the river when Severus handed him a small gift. "A belated combined birthday and second wedding anniversary gift."

Harry opened the paper to find what looked like a frame but it was simple to a muggle technology where the photo kept changing inside of the frame, but not just that but boxes of information about who was in the picture, when it was taken and other detail could pop up.

Harry looked through the photos, most being of him and Severus and Connor. "This is amazing. I didn't even know we had half of these."

Severus smiled. They had a muggle and wizard camera but many of the photos he had got from family. "I had some help compiling some of them."

Harry stopped on the first photo of the three of them after Connor was born. "This is the perfect photo. And gift. Thank you."

Severus kissed him. "I thought when you were away for games next summer when you are the new seeker, it would help you when away for the night from us."

Harry felt the tears in his eyes. "This means the world to me. I hope even if I am opening seeker, I'm not gone often but this will definitely help me feel better."

Severus accepted his own gift from Harry and smiled when he found a beautiful new cherry wood case that was used to transport important potions without them breaking as it could hold up to a dozen vials in their own little padded slots. The box had the Prince crest on the top and was quite beautiful.

That night as they lay in bed after making love Harry looked up at him with a smile. "You think we'll ever be able to celebrate our anniversary on time?"

Severus shrugged. "It does seem we have bad luck but I happen to think this was just as special."

Harry agreed. "I think we should make a trip every year for our anniversary, with Connor and any others. Even if my team doesn't make it this far."

Severus liked the idea. "Next year should be even more exciting, I hear that Australia won the bid to have the cup there next year."

Harry snuggled down into his husbands arms and started to drift off, thoughts not on quidditch but on their son and on the future children he hoped he and his husband would soon have. He was going to tell Severus when the school year started again that he wanted to start trying for another baby. He knew he'd be ready nine months from then to have two children around and he knew his husband was excited to try again.

Chapter: 41

It was the first week of the new school year and Harry was a bit nervous on his way up to the opening feast but it wasn't about the new school year. He had been feeling out of sorts lately and he had a strong feeling he knew why. He and Severus had decided back in Spain to start trying again. He knew it had happened quickly for them last time but he had not expected such quick results again.

As they were about to enter the hall together Remus shot him a glance. "Is everything okay with you Harry?"

Harry hid a small smile. "I think I'm going to have to head to London next weekend."

Remus shot him an odd glance. "And might I ask if it is a stop at the hospital that you're going for?"

Harry shot his godfather a smile. "Madam Pomfrey is away at a conference until Monday and I kind of would like to know."

Remus nodded. "You two seem to have more luck then any couple I know in conceiving. This is the second time it has only taken you weeks."

Harry shrugged. "I know. I thought it might take some time, why we started trying so early. Poppy had thought it was a bit of a fluke that it was so easy last time."

Remus looked down at his littler godson. "So do you think that Connor there is going to be happy to be a big brother?"

Harry looked at his son. "He's barely a year. I'm not even sure how to explain to him the concept of his daddy being pregnant."

They had celebrated his son's first birthday with a huge celebration at Grimmauld place with all of their family and friends there, two days ago. Sirius had not disappointed and got Connor his first baby broom though Severus had got him the baby's first potions kit as well.

Remus ruffled Connor's hair. "You know he'll make a good big brother. So any idea if it is a boy or girl?"

Harry smirked. "I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. My stomach is just feeling a bit off and nothing else. It's a bit early to wonder."

Remus laughed. "You were sure Connor was a boy before you even started trying to have a baby. I remember how insistent you were that it would be a boy."

Harry shrugged. "Well I have had no visions of this little one if I am indeed pregnant. I just hope I have an easier time of it this time then with Connor."

Remus sighed. "You had a rough time with Connor but first babies can always be hard. I'm sure his little brother or sister will give you an easier time of it."

Harry hoped so. "I hope I can take after Sirius. He seemed to have it pretty easy, no morning sickness even. And Fleur wasn't much better with Victoire."

Remus always lit up at the mention of his daughter. "I can't wait until he gets back from London tonight. I have missed Bre so much."

Harry put a hand on his arm. "You know they've only been gone for two days now?"

Remus nodded. "You should talk, you freak when Connor is baby-sat over night. Just wait until it's more then that. I wish Siri had not taken her."

Harry felt for him. "You know Bre needs him right now. Anyways in a year you'll be retired and a stay at home dad and he'll be the one off at work all the time."

Remus brightened at that reminder. "You know I have loved teaching but I'll be happy to be at home with Bre all the time. And I hope a few others eventually."

Harry smirked. "Better you then me. Don't get me wrong I love Connor more then life, but I could never be a stay at home dad. I would go insane."

Remus chuckled. "I remember. It took you less then two weeks before you returned to the office for grading and another week only before office hours."

Harry put his hand to his belly. "This little one will be born early enough in the summer that I should be able to start teaching right away in the fall again."

Remus nodded. "What about quidditch with the national team this summer? They selected you to be the seeker."

Harry shook his head. "I mean if I conceived closer to the start of August I'll deliver in early June but I don't know if I'd be ready for the season. The team will have to find a replacement for the season. I let them know there was the possibility and the coach said they'd give me the year off."

Their talk of the baby was cut off by their entrance into the great hall but Remus promised that he'd accompany Harry to London for his doctor's appointment the next weekend for Bre had a check up with her pediatrition anyways. Poppy did the basic check ups on Connor and Bre but every so often they made a trip to the city for a doctor that specialized in infants. He smiled as he took a seat by his husband and shared a secret glance with Remus. He wouldn't tell Sev until he knew for sure.

Harry was stunned as he lay on the table in the examining room. He looked at Sirius and Remus who had both accompanied him to the check up to see if they were laughing, some sign he had misheard or this was some joke.

"Two months? I was still using contraceptive spells up until a few weeks ago. How is this possible?" Harry asked.

The healer smiled. "The spells are not a hundred percent, just like muggle condoms. And with yours and your husband's powers, it seems you broke the odds."

Harry gaped at her. He'd been expecting to be told he was two or three weeks along but it turned out he was two and a half months along. "This is impossible."

The healer looked at him. "Are you not happy? I thought you said you and your husband had stopped using the spells and were trying?"

Harry nodded. "It's just I was playing quidditch this summer. I almost lost my son a few times. I'm amazed I went through all the training and was pregnant."

The healer just shrugged. "Second pregnancies are often easier. Bar any injuries in a game, I don't see why you wouldn't have carried. It seems you were lucky."

Harry still had concerns. "A baby conceived through a contraceptive spell, will there be any side effects? Will my baby be harmed or disfigured or anything?"

The healer reassured him. "Not at all. The baby is at no more risk for that kind of thing then any other child. From the sonogram, your baby seems healthy."

Harry rested his hand against his stomach. "I can't believe it. I'm almost done my first trimester and I have had no morning sickness or anything."

Remus smiled at him. "You were hoping for an easier time then with Connor. I remember how green you were with him."

The healer again just nodded. "Like I said symptoms and pregnancies are often easier, even in men, with the second. Though I am sure that they'll come."

She started prescribing him some vitamins and other potions, a series of them that were a bit stronger then usual for she knew how much trouble he had with carrying Connor and wanted to assure him that things would run smoother this time along.

When they left Harry turned to look at his godfathers. "Easter? I can't believe I am due at Easter. I was thinking end of the term. This is so unreal."

Remus smiled. "I know you were hoping Connor would be closer to two but he'll still be a bit older and easier to handle with the baby and you'll have help."

"And you could return to quidditch in the summer if you wanted, if he or she is born in April." Sirius reminded him.

Harry wasn't even thinking quidditch; he was just in shock over the news. "Severus is going to be shocked. I mean how do I tell him we're due to soon?"

Remus shrugged. "I guess you can't give it to him as a Christmas gift this time. We'll have to come up with a new way for you to surprise him with the news."

Harry was shocked but he was definitely happy. He wanted a second child so bad; he was just caught off guard. By the time he returned to school that evening though he was revelling in the news. Any doubts totally disappeared when he walked into his apartments.

Severus looked up from the table where he and Connor were working on Connor's new cauldrons puzzle. "How did your appointment in London go?"

Harry just smiled at the cute picture of them together. "It went well as I expected. Did my two favourite men miss me when I was gone?"

Conner stood up and toddled on unsteady legs over to Harry. "Dada. Puza."

Harry scooped his son up into his arms and kissed him. "You'd like daddy to help with the puzzle?" and when Connor nodded. "I'd love too."

Harry sat down on the carpet with his husband and Connor between them and as he spent the evening with his husband and son he knew that no matter how much sooner then he had expected this new baby would be, he couldn't have been happier to be adding to their family.

It was a few days later when Harry decided he could not wait any longer to tell his husband. He was after all almost three months along and though he had only found out himself, he knew he couldn't wait. He actually decided a trip to London was in store and came up with a plan.

The weekend after he found out he had a scheduled appointment. "We need to take Connor to the hospital for some immunizations."

Severus looked up a bit surprised. "I thought those were not for a couple of more weeks."

Harry shook his head. "The healer got us in early and I thought it would be better to take him when the weather was sill nice."

Severus didn't think anything of it and on the Saturday they took off to London with plans to stay at Sirius' home over night so they could spend some time together as a family as Harry had no coaching that weekend. Connor got his shots but before they left Harry smiled as another healer entered.

"Mr Snape, are you ready for your exam?" The healer asked.

Harry nodded and it wasn't until he was in a gown and on a table Severus returned looking concerned. "What's wrong? What are you doing to my husband?"

Harry pulled him and Connor over to him but spoke to his son. "Would you like to see your new little sister or brother for the first time?"

Connor was smiling but Severus took a few to let the words sink in. "You're pregnant already? But an ultrasound, I mean that's too soon isn't it."

Harry quickly explained about the appointment and what he found out about his due date. "So it seems we'll be having an Easter baby instead of a summer one."

Severus was silent for a moment and then he kissed Harry deeply. "I am so happy. You are definitely the wonder boy. First Connor and now even with contraceptives."

Harry nodded. "The healer said when it's born he'll give us a better spell although he said it was as much intent and want as a faulty spell."

The healer brought the image of the baby up onto the screen and for the second time Severus and Harry marvelled at the baby and were told that the baby was healthy and strong. He asked if they wanted to know the sex.

Severus turned to Harry. "Are we having a son or daughter?"

Harry laughed. "You'll have to ask the healer this time. I have no preomotiions about this little one like with Connor."

They both turned to the healer who smiled. "You are expecting a healthy baby..."

Chapter: 42

Severus turned to Harry. "Are we having a son or a daughter?"

Harry laughed. "You're going to have to ask the healer this time. I have no premonitions about this one like with Connor."

They both turned to the healer who smiled. "You are expecting a healthy baby girl."

Harry saw the entire face on his husband light up with the news. Severus would have been happy with another boy but he had been secretly hoping the next one would be a little girl. Harry smiled at his husband's delight and shared in it.

He looked at Connor. "You heat that, in about six months you're going to have a little sister."

Connor looked back and forth between his daddies. "Sisy?"

Harry laughed as he knew his son didn't really understand but kissed him and turned to his husband. "A little girl, just as we wanted."

Severus leaned down and kissed him. "Like you said with Connor, you'd be happy with a girl but you wanted a boy. For me it definitely this time was the other way."

Harry rested his husband's hand against his belly. "Well then you got your wish. I don't doubt she'll have you wrapped around her little finger in no time alone."

The healer gave them a photo and got them to promise to sign up for a few more appointments. "Everything else looks good. The baby is growing and strong."

Severus waited with Connor as Harry got dressed again and they headed from the hospital. They had plans to have a late lunch with the Weasleys the next day including the extended family, at the Burrow and decided to reveal the news then. Harry let his husband know that Remus and Sirius both knew.

Back at Grimmauld Severus could not stop beaming."That second bedroom along the back at Spinner's end will do and the castle will just add another room."

Harry smirked. "You know you always go through the nesting phase before me. I remember the night after you learned about Connor I woke up to you cleaning the boxes out of his nursery."

Severus chuckled. "I do remember you telling me we had plenty of time and making me come back to bed."

Harry's face fell a bit. "Then we didn't or almost not. I remember being convinced he'd sleep naked on a floor, when I was stuck on bed rest."

Severus laughed at the memory. "It'll be easier this time for you I promise. You should even be able to teach up until she's born if careful."

Harry nodded. "And Remus offered to take Connor and the baby some afternoons instead of Molly when he retires next fall and I take over for him."

Severus smirked at the thought. "I don't know, will the wolf have enough hands for the three of them?"

Harry laughed. "I said we might give it a try but I think he'll regret it after one time. Even with Connor being two and Bre will be one by then."

Severus was fond of Remus now but he still liked to hear of the marauders failing at something. "Well when he does, I'm sure Molly will take the two back in."

Harry agreed. "You know she'll be so excited to hear about this little one. She thinks of Connor as a grandson. She'll be all into knitting so much pink."

Severus had a new glimmer in his eye. "You know we'll have to do a lot more shopping, Dresses and toys and decorations in pink this time, instead of blue."

Harry plopped down on the couch with Connor in his lap. "You know fatherhood has changed you. The man I married would have groaned at talk of shopping unless for something potion related."

Severus sunk down next to them. "Usually but when it comes to shopping for my husband or our children, it does seem to be a more enjoyable task all in all."

Harry watched as Connor sat looking at a book of animals that Severus had fetched from the table before he sat down with them. It would definitely be a handful having two babies but he was looking forward to it. He was just grateful for having a hands on husband as well as people like Molly to help out.

Most of the family, extended included, were at the Burrow already when they arrived the next afternoon for lunch. Ginny and Blaise were the only ones yet to arrive for she had been busy studying for an exam she had next week already. They were reminded again that Ginny was still a student unlike most of the others.

Molly smiled when she saw them come in and Connor lit up. "Nan."

Molly held out her hands and Connor went straight into her arms. "Hey my little man, how was your day in London with your daddies?"

Connor happily babbled to her in a mix of English and baby talk and she smiled and spoke to him as if she understood him. Harry just laughed and watched as Arthur and a few others came in to greet them.

"So how is the new school year going? Ginny seems busy enough already and I hear it is a DADA test." Arthur said.

Harry laughed. "Don't look at me. I only teach up until fifth year now. I don't take over the senior classes until Remus retires at the end of the year."

Bill clapped him on the back. "So my little brother is about to move on is he? You must be excited to be taking over as his replacement in the fall."

Harry nodded. "It is a dream come true. I was worried what I'd do when I finished apprenticing, with Sev teaching. This was just perfect."

Fred came into the room. "Still going to play quidditch next summer aren't you? Oliver said you had officially been named the new seeker."

Harry shared a look with his husband. "You know I might be on leave for the year. The coach has agreed to it."

George was incredulous. "You just made the team and you're asking for a leave already. What happened, take a bludger you your head while coaching?"

Molly though picked up on the hints. "You two are trying for another baby isn't that it? And you think you'll be pregnant in the summer."

Harry shook his head. "I won't be pregnant in the summer. In fact the baby is due in the begining of April."

His words sunk in and everyone in the room exploded into cheers and hugs. "You're pregnant and that far along. That means you were back in June."

Harry nodded. "We were using protection back then, we only stopped after Spain but a miracle happened. We just had our first ultrasound yesterday."

Ginny had come in just in time to hear the news. "Come on, you have to tell us. Is it another little boy or are you having a girl?"

Severus and Harry tried to keep mum for a moment but the others wouldn't have it. Severus gave in. "It's a healthy baby girl."

Harry pulled out the photo and all the women and most of the men were all mooning over it. Draco smiled and hugged them. "Congratulations you guys."

Draco had been invited with his wife Pansy to come for lunch as they were close as family over the past few years to the Weasleys especially since Ginny had married his best friend since he was toddler.

Harry was not surprised at all when the talk at lunch turned to names again. "So what names are you guys thinking?"

Harry laughed. "We just found out we're having a girl just over 24 hours ago. We haven't really discussed any names yet."

Fleur was surprised. "Surely you had a few names in mind for Connor if he was a girl. Or would you not want to use any of those?"

Severus started laughing. "Harry refused to admit the chance that Connor might be a girl. He was so instant he was right, we never talked girl's names."

Harry shrugged. "This time I had no idea one way or another until we were told but we are both so thrilled at the thought of a little girl."

By the end of lunch they once again had a whole list of names that people had recommended. Some were odd names Harry was sure they had picked off some muggle TV show or random book and others were family names. Harry and Severus took the suggestions in good spirits but they decided like with Connor, they were not going to allow anyone to sway their minds. They'd choose the perfect name for their little princess when the time came.

When they got back to the school later that day Harry once again noticed another door and was surprised this time for they had not told anyone at the school. He wondered how the castle had been informed.

Severus shrugged but Dobby appeared. "Dobby hopes masters happy with new room added. Dobby hear about baby and have room added. Dobby happy."

Harry smiled at the house elf. "Thank you Dobby but how did you know that I was pregnant again?"

The little house elf just bobbed his head. "I hear master Harry talking to Professor Lupon sir, and Dobby wanted to make sure room was made."

Harry turned to Severus when the elf disappeared. "We should tell the teachers tomorrow at the staff meeting, No point in keeping it to ourselves this time."

Severus nodded. "You'll be showing any time now. At least we won't have your morning sickness to hide this time."

Harry went to put a sleeping Connor down in his bed. "You know what the healer said, my symptoms will show eventually."

Severus groaned. "Don't remind me. Please lay off the strange cravings if you can help it. Any more fried onions and peanutbutter Sundays and I'll be sick."

Harry smirked at his husband. "I'm going to find a spell that makes you feel the pregnancy too. You have no idea how easy you have it over there."

Severus pulled him into a kiss. "I know I do and I am always amazed at how beautiful and incredibly well you handle being pregnant."

Harry laid a hand against his belly. "You know this one seems easier and I think I can enjoy it more. I'm not as scared this time."

Severus led his husband to their bedroom where they called it an early night from the excitement of the weekend. Severus lay awake for a while watching his husband sleeping and dreaming of the beautiful baby girl they'd have in six months. He prayed that Harry's pregnancy would continue to be so easy.

Author's note I am not doing an official poll this time but any suggestions for a baby name will be taken into consideration. Naming babies is not my strong point

Chapter: 43

By Christmas was nearing the end of his second trimester and the pregnancy was progressing beautifully. If pregnancy suited him last time it was made for him this time. His cravings were still making his husband sick but his mood swings were limited and while the bump was showing now, he hadn't grown as much.

As they stepped out of the fire at Grimmauld place on the 23rd they were greeted by Sirius and Bre. "Glad you guys decided to come earlier this year."

Harry smiled. "We decided since Connor was old enough to know what Christmas was this time, we shouldn't hole up alone in the house this time."

Severus smirked as he came through. "And with Harry unable to chase after Connor to stop him pulling the tree ornaments off, we need more hands."

Remus came into the kitchen to hear that. "Our godson has found the delight of ornaments and lights has he? I remember a certain other godson did to at that age."

Harry smiled at the thought of his first Christmas. "This time last year we were saying maybe we'd talk about a second child at this time and now look at me."

Severus put an arm around him. "You're beautiful and glowing and proudly carrying our little daughter in you. A miracle to be sure."

Harry rested his head against his husband and looked at his son and his belly. "We definitely have been blessed with two little miracles. Well three."

Severus noticed Harry's gaze on their five month old goddaughter. "She's only a bit older then Connor last year. She'll have another year before this phase."

Sirius nodded. "She does stare at the twinkling lights and try and grab them but gifts of anything else, you're right, it will be next year before she gets into it."

Connor heard the word he liked. "Gifts! Gifts!"

Harry laughed at his son. "You know you're going to get spoiled little man."

Remus came and scooped his godson up. "That's what Christmas is for, spoiling out loved ones. I know he has about three or four from us under the tree."

Harry laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Are the Weasleys still coming over on Christmas day for dinner?"

Sirius nodded. "With their extended family the Burrow is growing too small especially in winter. They were thrilled by the offer."

The dinning room in Grimmauld was nearly as big as the entire ground floor of the Burrow and could easily seat not only the Weasleys as well as their own group, but another dozen guests or so if they chose. Pansy and Draco would be joining them as would Professor Dumbledore so there were other bodies as well.

Harry took Connor into the sitting room to see the tree and as soon as he was down on the floor he scrambled to it. Harry laughed. "See what I mean?"

Remus smiled. "Like father like son. Though I do believe it is third generation at least, James wasn't much different either and he was older."

Severus slowly enlarged the decorations and gifts bag they brought and put them under and on the tree. "Now it feels a bit more like home for us."

Harry plopped down on the couch and put his feet up but Sirius put a pillow under them. "Swollen ankles stage already I see?"

Harry nodded. "And sore back. And this little one seems to have decided to be a dancer. I thought Connor was bad with all of his movements."

Remus sat down next to him and Harry put Remus' hand to feel the baby move. Remus nodded. "Quite the little dancing princess, I agree."

Severus smiled. "My princess is going to be a real spitfire. I won't have to worry about boys; she'll hex them into next week."

Harry laughed at his husband. "You hope. With out luck she'll turn into a real looker and we'll have boys knocking down her door."

Sirius smirked. "Not if you still teach at school by then. The boys will be so scared of their potions teacher they won't dare ask out his daughter."

That made Severus laugh. "I knew there was a good reason I was so tough on my students in class. It had to have its perks some where down the line."

Harry shook his head. "I thought it was because you were worried they'd blow up the classroom if you didn't keep an eye on them. Or so you told me."

Severus snatched his son from an ornament. "That's what I told you but really at least part of it is the joys of watching them squirm."

That made everyone laugh as they eased into the afternoon with eggnog and cookies brought in by the house elves. Harry hoped this holiday would run smoother then last year after spending the first week of the New Year in the hospital with a dangerously sick Connor. That was a terror he never wanted to relive again in his life.

Though Harry kind of missed Christmas morning with his husband in their own home he had to admit the big family morning was nice. The Weasleys all came over with gifts bright and early and they opened them together. Connor was in heaven though he seemed to like the paper more then the gifts he found inside of it.

Harry laughed as he collected his son into his arms. "You know Connor the ball from Uncle Fred is more fun then that paper it was wrapped in."

Connor looked up at his dad like Harry was crazy and just went back to his paper. "Me gift."

Fred smirked from his place across the room. "Hey you heard the kid, his gift. Remind me next year to forget about buying him a gift and just give him paper."

Severus smiled. "I should remind you though that he'll be a year older and he'll probably have caught on to what the real gift is by then."

Harry smiled as he opened his traditional gift from Severus. An ornament for Connor's second Christmas. This time it had owls. "Beautiful as last year."

Severus took Connor to put it on the tree. "Next year I'll have to get two, to continue the tradition for our new little one."

Harry smiled as he laid his hand on his stomach but Severus took his hand and a small light appeared to Harry's shock and when Severus removed his hand he smiled down at Harry.

"Your Christmas gift Harry." He said.

Harry looked at the second ring his husband had given him which had their birthstones on it. The original one for Connor had been changed for August instead of September and now he saw a diamond for their daughter on the band as well.

Harry kissed his husband. "Thank you. It is starting to look complete now isn't it though there could be room for a third one day."

Severus nodded. "I hope we won't have to change the stone this time. She's far enough into April that she should be that stone but it\s easy enough to switch."

Having had such an easy time this go around Harry prayed his husband was right. "I have a feeling out stubborn spitfire will come on her own time, probably late."

Molly answered for them. "The second baby often does, it usually is the first who is early. Bill was a week early, Charlie and Percy late. The twins were early but twins usually are."

They had eaten before they opened gifts as was the rule for the Weasleys so they spent the morning and part of the afternoon in the sitting room enjoying their gifts, listening to music and enjoying the food brought out by Kreacher for them. Harry looked around at Bre, Connor and Victoire and thought about how the family had grown and pictured the home next year with a few more additions as well for as well as his daughter, Percy and Penny had announced one on the way but theirs was not due until September.

Over dinner Harry had to be seated as far away from the Turkey as possible. "Did we have to have fowl for dinner? I can't stand the smell of it right now."

Severus smiled at his husband. "You know it's traditional Harry and just because you do not want to eat it, doesn't mean no one else will."

Harry sighed. "Well then you're stuck feeding our son for if turkey comes any where near my nose I don't think I'll keep anything down."

They did their best to keep the meat from him and Harry was fine though he was making everyone else a bit queasy with the amount of Worcestershire sauce he drowned his corn in and the fact he insisted on cheese whizz, a new found muggle treat for him, on his bread which he loaded with the stuffing and onions to.

Sirius was the only one brave enough to mention it. "Harry, how can you eat that? I never ate anything half that bad when I was pregnant."

Remus nodded his head but Harry shrugged. "Everything seems so flavourless and bland lately. I need some extra flavour."

Severus winced as he saw his husband reach for the hot sauce when the pie and ice cream came out for desert. "Back on that are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, I know you hoped my cravings wouldn't come back this time but don't always get what you wished for."

Everyone laughed and even Severus did. Dinner was a wonderful meal and by the time everyone else headed home for the night, Harry was exhausted and headed straight for bed after putting Connor down. His energy was waning all evening and he was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

New Years was a much quieter and happier event that year. Harry and Severus headed back to Spinner's End, with their son this time, to spend the holiday just the three of them. No romantic night away this year, the last year's events still to fresh in their mind though Connor was older and much stronger.

Severus had got muggle electricity to work and they had an old TV in the library this year. "We're actually going to watch it this year?"

Severus shrugged. "It was on TV for hours last time and we missed it. I want to see this odd tradition muggles are so fascinated by for some reason."

Harry snickered. "My relatives used to like it. I never really got the dropping of the ball but I like the idea of kissing at midnight."

Severus leaned down and kissed him. "I hope the tradition doesn't mean no kissing before for I plan on kissing you much more then once."

Harry shook his head. "No rules against that. Though I believe our son might have a few protests while he is still awake."

Severus smiled down at Connor who was playing with a new puzzle Severus has given him. "I think he's easily distractible with the right tools."

Harry pulled his husband down on the couch with him. "Kissing is good, though I think when he goes to bed we can have a bit more fun."

Severus liked the sound of that . They had popcorn though Harry had his own bowl as he doused his in curry powder and vinegar, and hot chocolate and watched the muggle TV show as they made puzzles and read to Connor. He went off to bed on time and Harry made good on his word of more excitement then kissing.

When the clock struck twelve Severus did manage to take a moment from what he was doing and kiss Harry. "Happy New Years."

Harry moaned. "Happy New years" back but he was lost in the moment.

For the second year in a row they had missed the ball drop on television but neither of them cared and made a pact to make missing the ball drop every year for better reasons, a tradition. When they woke up later it was morning and to a healthy happy son wanting his breakfast. This year was starting much better then last.

Chapter: 44

Molly and the girls were busy at work making the room perfect for the baby shower. They had every intention of making sure Harry had the perfect shower this time. As much as he said it did not matter it had been held in a bedroom last time, they wanted to make it special for Harry. Being off bed rest made that possible.

Molly led the girls into the nursery. "The boys have the nursery at Spinner's end under control or so they say. I trust Severus at least after Connor's room."

Penny looked around. "How did we ever manage this? I mean we're in the middle of Harry's personal apartments for a surprise baby shower."

Hermione smiled. "He didn't suspect a thing. He thinks he's just doing Sirius a favour baby-sitting Bre this afternoon in London when he has a meeting."

Molly looked around the room empty save for the furniture. Save for the pink and white stripes on the rocking chair, the room was duplicate furniture wise of the room made for Connor, including the enchanted wardrobe door, but they were planning on making the similarities end there.

Fleur had bags full of clothes. "Ginny can you come help me with these. We'll have them all hung up and put away for Harry so he can just take a look."

Molly was stocking the changing table with supplies. "They won't need anything for the baby for months to come when we're finished in here."

Hermione was all smiles. "I'm so glad it is a little girl. You have to love all this pink and ruffles and flowers. Little girls are so much more fun to shop for."

Lavender came in. "I agree. And you know that she is going to be such a cute little baby. I bet you she'll have those green eyes of Harry and Connor's."

Molly placed a framed picture of the ultrasound on a shelf near books. "I think she will too. She'll have the boys eating out of the palm of her hands."

There were a few gifts actually wrapped for Harry to open during the party that were left in the sitting room. Molly looked though at the walls and wondered where their little artists were. They weren't about to have bare walls when Connor had the beautiful mural in his.

They weren't disappointed when Luna and Dean appeared followed by Draco. "You called for us."

The others laughed and Molly smiled. "Harry loved the beautiful mural you did for Connor so we hoped you'd do one for his sister."

Draco smirked. "You were beat to the request. We're late for we have been working at Spinner's end all morning to make the picture we'll do a copy of now."

The other women were shooed out the door for the painting they were informed was not to be unveiled until Harry came for the party, until then it would be a secret from the rest of them.

In the sitting room Molly smiled as the elves started bringing food. "Harry must be on his way soon. The elves were supposed to come when he got back."

One of the house elves bobbed. "Master Harry was spotted moments ago on edge of grounds. He is walking here now."

Molly turned to the others. "We have a bit of time but let's get those balloons up and the streamers. I want this placed to be perfect for Harry after last time."

Hermione called through the door. "You guys Harry is going to be here in like 15 minutes."

Luna stuck her head out the door. "No worries. This is not the original anymore which took a day and a half. We're just using a copying spell to remake it."

Molly stepped back to admire their handiwork when they were done. "It is perfect. Harry is going to love it. Better then a bedroom baby shower any day."

Fleur nodded. "And this time it won't be because the poor boy thinks his baby will be naked on a floor. I felt so bad for Harry when he was on bed rest."

Their talk was cut off by the appearance of another anxious house elf. "You told Winky to say when Master back. Master right down the hall now."

They all gathered around as the house elf disappeared and waited for the door to swing open and for Harry to make his appearance so they could shout surprise and start the party.

Into his seventh month and not sure if he liked the winter cold any more then the intense heat of summer when he was this pregnant, Harry sighed as he landed back at the school gates. He had enjoyed baby-sitting Bre for the morning but he was tired and in need of a nap. He had wished they brought Bre to him but Sirius and Remus had been in London all weekend for some appointments and he agreed to come to them.

Harry trudged up through the light snow to the castle and headed for the dungeons. Any thoughts of a nap went away as he opened the door to "Surprise."

He looked in shock at all the guests and the decorations and realized it was a baby shower. "You guys, this is so amazing. Thank you."

Molly hugged him and dried his tears. He had been crying a lot lately thanks to the hormones. "No thanks needed. We wanted to it right for you this time."

Harry received hugs from everyone and was led to the couch to sit down. Molly handed him a glass of juice. "Much better I think then in the Burrow bedroom."

Harry had been so touched by it last time he had not really cared about location. Just before he got to the party the Weasleys and Hermione had been joined by Katie as well as the twins' girlfriends, Angie and Alicia, and Luna appeared from some where just after Harry.

Harry was showered in gifts including a book to keep track of the babies first year, from Remus he noted. "I used the one for Connor diligently." He smiled.

He was soon surrounded in pink with blankets and dresses and even pacifiers in pink. Molly's gift surprised him as she handed him some yarn and needles as a gift and explained that she thought he might want to work on his knitting, remembering the blanket he did for Connor. He was touched; although happy she had also supplied him with knitted pieces as his often looked like they were done by a blind person.

Luna was the one who got him to his feet. "Maybe you can show us the room so we can put all this away."

Harry shrugged. "Okay. I mean all we have done is add a few pieces of furniture for the room but I guess this is a great start."

He missed the smiles between everyone but Hermione shouted. "Surprise" Once again as they led him into the nursery.

He was amazed as he looked around at the pink version of his son's room, filled with new toys and even a small doll house, and books. His eyes went to the walls and saw that Luna, Draco and Dean had been busy again. This time there was an entire wall painted to look like a field of wild flowers and there were faeries and butterflies and other beautiful mythical and real magical creatures in the field, and a rainbow in the sky.

He hugged Luna who smiled. "The guys set up the identical bedroom like with Connor's, back at Spinner's End. We have the same mural on the wall there as well."

Harry could not put into words how touched he was by all of this. "You guys are so amazing. You didn't have to do this all for me. I am so touched by this."

Each of the women showed him something he had not spotted first including the stocked wardrobe. The others were putting the items he had unwrapped, into place on shelves or in the wardrobes as well.

As they returned to have something to eat Harry felt his daughter start to kick. "I think she knows that we're having a party and wants to join us and dance."

Hermione put her hand on his belly. "I can't wait to marry and have some kids of my own though I have to find someone first."

Lavender nodded. "Ron and I won't be having kids for a while but I love being an Aunt. There is an up side to marrying someone with so many siblings."

Ginny was beaming. "Blaise and I want a few but since I'm not even done school yet we will be waiting another few years for sure."

The talk went into the afternoon about babies and future plans. It turned out that Pansy and Draco as well as Luna and Neville were already trying to start having a family of their own though it had been a recent decision. Harry could see his daughter going to school with their kids, Connor to but a few years ahead, and smiled at the thought of their kids being friends as they had been.

When the party wound down he started saying goodbyes. Molly was last. "I hope that this made up for last time Harry. You seemed to have enjoyed it."

Harry tugged her into a tight bear hug. "I will say it again; you didn't have to make up for last time. It wasn't your fault Connor was so eager. But thanks for this."

Molly rubbed his belly a moment. "She seems to have gone back to sleep. Give my grandson a kiss when he gets back with his daddy."

Harry promised he would and then headed off to bed in exhaustion as he left the house elves to clean up. He was asleep when Severus came home but he woke for dinner and he told his husband and son about the party as they ate. Connor quite liked his day at the other house helping set up the nursery. Half the clothes here would be sent over there as they had all of it here, but otherwise both nurseries were set and ready to go for the baby.

author's note: to answer a question of how long this story will run, it will start winding down after this one is born, probably only a chapter or two after that

Chapter: 45

Harry was glad he wasn't on bed rest as his seventh month arrived but was perhaps where his happiness ended. His pregnancy may have been easier to handle this time but as he entered his third trimester the Gods seemed to have decided he had it to easy this time and came at him with avengeance.

Harry was sitting in his second year DADA class when he heard some kids talking about Valentine's Day. "The dance is going to be so cool tomorrow."

Holly agreed with her friend. "Can you believe that Nate asked me out? He's only the coolest guy in the third year. Can you believe it?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Girls, I do remind you you're supposed to be studying. If you'd prefer detention tomorrow instead of the dance, I will oblige."

Both girls knew when Harry actually threatened detention he meant it for he rarely gave them out. "Sorry Mr Snape." Both girls echoed.

Harry nodded and pointed at their books. "Back to your studying and I'll forget this happened. We have a half hour left and then you're weekend starts."

Harry had totally forgot the next day was Valentine's Day. Not the feeling like a whale and having ankles so swollen he was nearly forced to wear slippers to class made him feel at all romantic or sexy at the moment. He thought he could be forgiven for forgetting about it this year.

When the bell rang his students were piling out but one of the other girls came up to him. "Mr Snape I was wondering about something?"

Harry cleared his thoughts and smiled. "And what would that be Miss Jones?"

Sally blushed a bit. "Well I heard you were taking over for Professor Lupin full time next year as a full professor, but being pregnant we weren't sure."

Harry shook his head. "Surely you have seen my son Connor here. I will indeed be taking over DADA in the fall, as this baby will be born in April."

Sally's smile broadened. "That's so cool. We all like Professor Lupin but you're our favourite. I mean you're exciting and you're a quidditch star."

Harry remembered he had thought Remus was the most exciting teacher ever, in third year. "Well thank you for the compliment. It is always nice to hear."

Sally turned to leave and then called back. "The boys all want to know if you're playing this summer. They're taking bets on it."

Harry chuckled. "I haven't decided yet so I can't give you a leg up. I won't decide until after she's born and I see what shape I'm in by the end of June."

When Harry was alone he cleaned up his things and went to his office but after a few moments alone he went through the classroom and headed to Remus' office and wasn't surprised to find him there for he had not had a class in an hour or so and was marking.

Remus looked up from the paper. "Are you as exhausted as you look?"

Harry plopped down in the chair. "If I look as if I was run over by stampeding Hippogriffs, then the answer is yes."

Remus conjured him a bottle of water and handed it over. "Two more months and it will all be over. I know that's little consolation right now, but true."

Harry winced. "You're right it is little. I recall you telling me about how bad at sympathy Sirius was for transformations. I do think you're right up there."

Remus smirked. "He said the same thing to me when he was pregnant. He said I have it easy, only days of every month and not nine months straight."

Harry decided to change topics. "My students reminded me it was Valentine's Day tomorrow and I completely forgot."

Remus chuckled. "You could be easily forgiven considering your state. I think Severus will understand."

Harry wasn't sure he wanted that though. "Do you have anything planned for your husband?"

Remus smirked. "Sirius and I are spending a quiet night at home. We have a baby-sitter for once and plan on having a night t ourselves to do nothing."

Harry thought it sounded just right. "Molly I'm sure would take Connor too but I don't have the energy to do anything."

Remus suggested he order a special meal or something for his husband or just have Connor at the Burrow. "Some alone time would be good for you too."

Harry agreed that they could probably use a night alone before the baby was born as he knew he wouldn't want to be away from her for a while after she was born. He decided to contact Molly to take Connor for the night. It might not be romantic but a night on the couch alone with his husband sounded good right about now.

Severus on the other hand had not forgotten the holiday and after the hard time his husband had been having for the past month and a half since he had entered the third trimester, he wanted to make it perfect for him. He started early with breakfast in bed.

Harry was startled when he woke up to see Severus with the tray over him. "What is this?"

Severus put the tray down and leaned in for a kiss. "It's called breakfast in bed for my amazing husband. Happy Valentine's day."

Harry was amazed he had not heard Connor yet. "What have you done with our son? Did you put a silencing spell on him or something?"

Severus laughed as he sat down. "No. Molly has picked him up for the day and the night so we can be alone."

Harry smiled and looked at the food. "You thought of everything. Though I warn you I really am in no shape for anything that romantic."

Severus leaned in to kiss him. "I had nothing more planned then pampering you all day and making you as comfortable and happy as possible."

Harry liked the sound of that. "You know if this is what I can expect every Valentine's day, I think this will become my favourite holiday you know."

Severus leaned in to feed him one of the strawberries. "I usually don't agree with such idle pampering but I thought after how amazing you've been you deserve it."

Harry had always known his husband was a wonderful man, well since they wed at least but he was surprised at just how romantic he could manage to be. They managed a small walk out in the grounds, small in distance but long in the time it took Harry to make it. Harry was delighted to find a picnic and flowers waiting for them in his classroom on the way back.

Harry shot his husband an odd glance and Severus shrugged. "I couldn't set it up in our rooms and it was to cool for a romantic picnic outside. This seemed right."

Harry chuckled as his husband helped him down onto the blanket. "Most people would not have done a picnic in the winter, instead of one in a classroom."

Severus shrugged. "I know but I also know that you have a special place for picnics in your heart and thought that this would be special for both of us."

Harry agreed readily as he looked at the food. "I'm glad my cravings have been tempered. I wouldn't want to inflict any of them on you."

Severus reached over and kissed him. "And I thank you immensely for that. I am grateful you have never forced me to try any of your concoctions before."

Harry had to admit the picnic even in the classroom was special but by the time they finished Harry was exhausted and they used the door through his office into their apartments for he would not have made the walk to the dungeons. Severus got him set up on the couch and began to massage his swollen ankles after getting a hot water bottle to put behind his aching back for him.

Later that evening as the fire roared and they slowly had popcorn after dinner they exchanged gifts. Harry felt guilty. "It's not much. I lost track of the days."

Severus shook his head. "Don't worry. With Connor and teaching and coaching, I kind of thought you might all together."

Severus laughed as he opened the gift and found a knitted blanket, booties and a hat for the baby all done in pink. It was all mismatched in form and he knew without a doubt his husband had made them.

Harry smiled. "I had no idea what to get you so I thought something for the baby. These were my best knitting attempts out of hundreds."

Severus kissed him. "I couldn't have thought of anything more special for a gift and I guess you can say great minds think alike."

Harry opened his package to find a beautiful platinum bracelet which he knew was for the baby. He had received a rattle similar for Connor from the Malfoys and knew bracelets were the tradition for the first born daughter. The links had little flowers and the Potter and Snape crests were on the main link.

Harry kissed his husband. "It is so beautiful Sev. It's perfect/"

Severus gathered him in his arms. "I wanted to make sure you knew how much you and our daughter meant to me, and of course our little prince as well."

They spent the evening together on the couch watching the flames and fell asleep like that. As Harry drifted off in the arms of his husband and lulled by the steady heart beat of him, Harry felt safer and more content then he could have remembered before.

In the morning they headed to the Burrow to collect Connor and offered to take Bre home for they were planning on a visit in London. When they got to Grimmauld they found the two dads up but in robes, just waking up with coffee. They had looked to have enjoyed their night alone as much if not more then Harry and Sev.

Sirius took his daughter. "You two look well rested. I assume Severus your plans for last night went well?"

Harry looked at his husband and then at his godfathers. He turned to Remus. "You knew all along, even when I was talking to you?"

Remus nodded. "We picked up Connor and took him to Molly with Bre yesterday. I over heard Severus arranging it with Molly a week ago."

Severus smiled at the wolf. "Thank you for keeping the secret. I loved the look of surprise on his face when he saw what I had planned."

Sirius motioned for them to sit and join them for breakfast. "It must have been as exciting as our night in here."

All four laughed and didn't have to say it but the night had been all the romance and excitement any of them could have taken. Being parents of babies right now or expecting one, was sapping of energy. A full night's rest not being woken up by Bre or Connor had been quite a treat for them.

Harry and Severus got up to leave after breakfast. "We're taking Connor shopping for a bit before we head back so we should get going."

They took their leave and headed through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a bit of a quicker shop then originally planned for Connor was a bit cranky from his over night and Harry's bladder and ankles were just not agreeing with the trip. Severus wasn't too disappointed, he got to hit the apothecary like he wanted to and he was not a big fan of shopping anyways.

Chapter: 46

Harry had totally had it with being pregnant. He had a month to go but he just wanted the baby out. This was it he kept telling himself, no three, she was the last. His ankles were swollen, his back ached, he barely made it through a class without peeing and he could barely sleep at night because of the discomfort.

It was days before a big quidditch game and Harry was on the bleachers watching the snakes practice. Ginny came to sit with him. "They're amazing."

Harry turned towards her as she scooped Connor from his lap. "You do know you just complimented your biggest opponents don't you?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Don't get me wrong I plan on having the cup for my senior year but they do have a real chance at beating us for once."

Harry nodded. "It seems odd you guys don't play each other until last. It used to always be the first game of the season, the big grudge match."

Ginny kissed Connor. "You're going to cheer for us little man right? You remind your daddy that he was once a lion."

Harry chuckled. "Don't let my husband catch you saying that or he won't let you near Connor or this new baby. They will both be snakes if he has his say."

Ginny laughed. "Well I guess he is head of house and for better or worse you are their coach. You really have turned the team around."

Harry filled with pride. "I have. Oliver tried to remind me of my loyalties this summer when he learned. I reminded him he graduated and is no longer a lion."

Ginny snorted. "He'll be dying of old age at a hundred and still giving advice and thinking he is on the team. Once an obsession, always an obsession."

Harry found himself picturing that in his head. "If I play this summer I'll have to tell Oliver that. You know he will laugh."

Ginny sighed. "I wish I had your talent. I might make a reserve team or something but I can never play for real. When I graduate quidditch is over."

Harry knew that the twins and Charlie were the only ones who had had the ability to go pro but never did. "You can always play for fun. Maybe even coach."

Ginny shrugged and looked out at the field. "Some how it just doesn't seem the same. Do you find coaching the same as being out there?"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe not but when I'm not benched with pregnancy and up there practicing with them, I find it fulfilling enough. I love it."

Ginny wasn't so sure. "So are you returning this summer? I hear the new reserve is not much better then I am. They really need you on that field."

Harry sighed. "I know you're trying to convince me to go but the seeker is starter for the cannons and quite good. But I'm thinking about it."

Ginny turned to Connor. "You little man need to help me talk some sense into your daddy and convince him he can't take the year off."

Harry took up his son. "Stop trying to corrupt my son. I just don't know what shape I'll be in. It wouldn't be fare to the team if I'm not in top condition."

Ginny grudgingly accepted that."Makes sense. I'll have you our exercising every day after the baby is born and we'll get you ready in time."

Harry groaned. "You don't give up do you? You know if I feel like I did after Connor was born, I won't want to do anything but sleep for days."

Ginny wasn't one to back down. "Oh you were on bed rest for two months nearly and he was early. This is different. You'll be better this time around."

Harry sincerely hoped so. "Well two weeks longer and I'll be where I was when Connor was born. I'm so ready to get her out but I still hope to go full term."

Ginny rubbed his belly. "You will, she seems stubborn in there this time. And a few months after she's born you and Sev will be talking of number three."

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean even if I consider a third one it will be a longer wait. I'm so happy about her but this is to close together for me."

Ginny was remained of how Harry had said when Connor was born he 'd never have another one but didn't remind him of that. "I'm sure Severus will wait."

Harry grunted. "He'll have to wait. He tries to get me pregnant before I'm good and ready and he knows I'll hex off his balls and feed them to him."

He had a bit more of an audience for that then intended for the snakes had joined them. Alex Pucey laughed. "I won't tell the professor I heard that."

Harry blushed and handing Connor to his Aunt again Harry spoke with the team about practice and their up coming game. He took them further down as he knew they were shooting worried glances at Ginny. It was easy to forget their coach also coached the Gryffindors anyways.

Severus was reading when Harry came in after practice with Connor on his hip and looking like he had run a marathon instead of having been in the bleachers. The past month or so had been hard on Severus too. His husband's mood swings became more erratic and he couldn't do anything right. One minute Harry couldn't stand having him around as he complained Sev smelled like potions and the next Harry was crying because Severus was ignoring him and thought him ugly.

Taking Connor and putting him down with a puzzle he helped Harry settle on the couch. "How was practice?"

Harry sighed as his husband propped his feet up on a cushion. "Good. I think the snakes might win this year. Ginny will be sad though, has her heart on the cup for her final year."

Severus laughed. "I for one would love to see my team's loosing streak of near two decades finally end. We haven't won since before Charlie Weasley played."

Harry was restless. "I can't seem to get comfortable. I just want this baby out so I can actually sit without feeling like I have pins jabbed in my spine."

Severus knew Harry was just tired and didn't want to rush the baby. He conjured a hot water bottle and put it behind Harry's back. "Any better?"

Harry sighed as he felt the warmth behind him and nodded. He relaxed when his husband began rubbing his feet. "Thanks. That feels a lot better."

Severus heard a knock at the door and let the person enter and found Remus standing there. "Is Connor ready?"

Severus turned to Harry who groaned. "I forgot. I said that Sirius and Remus could take him for the night."

Remus nodded. "We volunteered. We're taking Bre to London this afternoon for a muggle zoo and thought that Harry could use a bit of a break."

Harry was too tired to hear that but Severus nodded. "Don't ever tell him that but it would do him some good. This last month is going to drag on at this rate."

Remus laughed as he followed Severus to the nursery to pack the bag. "Better that then for the baby to be early. I just hope for his sake that she is not late."

Severus groaned. "How about for my sake as well? Four weeks is enough to look forward to, if she's late I might loose what is left of my sanity."

Remus patted him on the back. "You know it'll be worth it when she's in your arms. Maybe you two might wait longer between pregnancies this time."

Severus and Harry had already agreed. "We're not even going to start trying until this one is two. And the healers have given us better contraceptives to use."

Remus took the bag when it was done. "Sirius and I want another one but we're talking at least another year before trying too. Especially at Siri's age."

Of course male pregnancies were even more difficult the older the male. "Sounds like good planning. I'm surprised after one delivery Sirius is willing again."

Remus laughed as he went to scoop his godson up. "Oh he was like Harry, saying no babies after Bre was born but the pain is gone and he is thinking a son now."

Severus looked at his husband sleeping and at his son. "You know with his luck he'll probably get another daughter."

Remus shrugged. "Between you and me I think he just says son. I kind of think he'd be happy to have two or three little girls. Bre already has him wrapped around her little finger as I am sure yours will have you."

Severus agreed. "You're the one who will stay at home with them though. How do you feel about more? I'm still surprised you're going to be a stay at home dad."

Remus beamed. "I want it more then anything. I have a contract to do texts though. Even if Harry wasn't up for my job, I'd want to retire and be with them."

Severus had wondered if it had been for Harry's sake that Remus retired but he believed the man. "Thanks for taking Connor. As you can see Harry needs rest."

Remus laughed and after Severus gave his son one last kiss and told him to have fun at the zoo and be good for his Uncles, Remus took off and Severus returned to reading in the chair he had been in when Harry and Conner had come back from practice. Every once in a while his eyes wandered to his husband's sleeping form and smiled but it was past lunch and he had a few chapters read when his husband finally woke up.

Chapter: 47

At this point Harry was sure he'd lose his sanity. He was a week past his due date and his daughter was still hanging on in him. He and Severus had joked she'd be stubborn but at this point Harry was fed up with this pregnancy thing and was ready to push. Unfortunately no contractions and no birth canal formed. Poppy had assured him it was normal and the baby was healthy and strong.

Harry had started maternity leave as soon as April hit but he was restless now. He looked at Severus one morning. "I want to go back to teaching."

Severus knelt on the couch next to him. "Harry you can barely get to your feet and the baby is due any minute now. You're not going back to teaching."

Harry pouted. "I'm going insane though Sev. I can't sit here any longer or I'm going too go up the wall. I have already knitted four hats and a blanket."

Severus stared at the pile. "Well at least they're getting better. I mean you have proven the old saying that practice makes perfect."

Harry threatened to jab a knitting needle in his arm. "No jokes. How would you like it if this was you and you couldn't go into your lab?"

Severus kissed him. "I know this is hard, especially with Connor at the Burrow for a few days but she'll be here soon enough and you'll wish for more sleep."

Harry snorted. "Speak for yourself. You might not be looking forward to crying nights but I haven't slept well in nearly two months. I will be relieved."

Severus didn't mention his husband's constant turning made it nearly impossible for him to sleep either. "Try a nap and later I promise I'll give you a massage."

Harry relaxed slightly at the mention. "Maybe I'll take a walk later and get some air. If I can ever find my way off this couch."

Severus stood. "As long as it goes no where near your classroom and you don't go alone, I don't see that hurting anything."

Harry agreed. "I promise I will find someone to go with me if I ever lever myself off of this couch. Now you should go or you'll be late for class."

Severus bent down to kiss him and left though reluctant. Connor was sent two days before to the Burrow to stay until the baby was born as they didn't think he needed to be around through it. Sirius has been caring for him before but Bre had a cold now. He was just reassured a house elf was always just a call away for Harry.

Harry was working on another blanket after lunch when the portrait swung open and Luna came in. "I thought you might be able to use some company."

Harry put away his knitting. "I was thinking I could use a walk and some fresh air. I promised Sev I wouldn't alone. Would you come?"

Luna moved to help him up. "I would love to. The fresh air and exercise is good for you and the baby and might help speed up the pregnancy."

Harry liked the sounds of that. "Tell that to this little one again please. She seems to have forgotten her birthday was supposed to be over a week ago now."

Luna laughed as they made their way up stairs. "We said it before and we said it again, she's as stubborn as her daddy. With you two, I'm not surprised."

Harry and Luna made it into the grounds and made a slow walk down to the greenhouses and back but by the time they got back inside Harry was having trouble breathing and he knew it was nothing to do with shortness of breath.

He turned to Luna. "Can you take me to the hospital wing?"

Luna looked worried but led him to the wing and got him into bed and in a gown. "Your labour has started?"

Harry nodded his head. "I think so but there is something different about the pains. Please help me."

Madam Pomfrey rushed in after hearing his screams and ran tests. "Oh no. Contractions are started and progressing but the canal has not opened."

Harry looked up through a contraction. "What does that mean?"

Poppy turned to Luna instead. "Run and get Severus. We're going to have to perform a c-section. If we don't get her out she might go into distress."

Harry watched Luna flee and turned back to Poppy. "My baby. Please tell me she is going to be okay right?"

Poppy sighed. "I'm not sure what is going on with the canal but if we do a c-section we can get her out fast. She should be fine."

Poppy fed him some potions to numb his stomach and to help with he pain but his body was under so much stress he passed out. She wasn't sure that was a bad thing at that point considering what was coming next.

Severus was sitting at his desk working on marking fifth grade potions essays while his second year class was at work. He usually didn't mark in class because of volatile potions but the kids were writing a test so there was no chance of any explosions occurring.

Suddenly he saw the door fly open and Luna burst in. His students all looked up in shock. "Back to your test. Luna what is going on?"

She caught her breath as best as she could. "Harry went into labour but there is no canal. Madam Pomfrey has to do a c-section. You need to come right away."

Severus waved his wand and collected the tests. "You can finish these in class tomorrow. Class dismissed."

He didn't wait to have them clear out as he took off to the infirmary taking the stairs three at a time the entire way, arriving in the hospital wing out of breath and clutching his sides. He saw Harry and went to his bedside and found Harry out.

He turned to Poppy. "I gave him some potions and he lost consciousness. He might miss your daughter's birth but it will be easier on him."

Severus nodded and took his husband's hand. "Why is this never easy? First Connor was premature and now this little one is coming and no canal."

Poppy was preparing to perform the procedure and had erected a cloth to block his view. "Male pregnancies are more complicated though Harry does have more bad luck then most men do."

Severus turned to Poppy. "When are you going to start?"

She motioned for Luna to come over. "Right now. I am going to get the baby out and you should have her in your arms in no time at all."

He watched as Poppy worked but when he should have heard the baby cry he heard a gasp instead from Poppy. "The cord."

Severus looked in horror at the baby. A beautiful formed baby in every way lay on the sheet but the cord was wrapped around her neck and she was blue in the face, some sign though that she was not gone.

Poppy took the baby and left Luna to close Harry up. Severus watched. "Poppy you have to get her to breathe. We can't loose her. Not after everything with Connor."

Poppy had cut the cord from around the neck and went to work doing everything she could to try and get the little girl to take some air into her lungs. With every passing second Luna and Severus both held their own breaths, praying to Merlin and what ever gods that the little girl would breathe.

Out in the waiting room Remus and Sirius with Bre, the Weasleys and Draco had arrived. One of the students in Severus' class had run to tell Remus who he knew was Harry's godfather and he had contacted the family. They had been told it was a c-section when they flood right to the hospital wing, Albus opening the floo network to allow it for them this one time.

Remus was pacing. "If it was a c-section something should have happened by now. Someone would have told us the baby was born."

Sirius tried to calm him. "They don't even know we are out here. They won't know to come and tell us."

Remus shook his head. "Have you ever been outside of a birthing room and not heard cries when a baby was born. Where are the cries of their daughter?"

Molly and the others were sharing his worries. Molly held Connor in her lap. "Your daddy and sister will be okay." She was trying to reassure herself though too.

The door of the infirmary opened finally and Luna stepped out, not surprised really to see any of them there. "I'm glad someone brought you."

Remus rounded on her and grabbed her by both arms. "How are Harry and his daughter? Please tell us."

Chapter: 48

The door to the infirmary opened finally and Luna stepped out, not surprised to see any of them there. "I'm glad someone brought you."

Remus rounded on her and grabbed her by both arms. "How are Harry and his daughter? Please tell us."

Luna smiled and gently pushed open the door. "Come in and see for yourselves."

They walked into the room where Harry had been cleaned up and mended and saw Severus sitting on the edge of the bed holding a bundle in pink. They could hear the faintest of cries coming from the baby but she was calming.

Remus looked first at his godson. "What happened? Why is Harry unconscious? Are he and the baby okay?"

Severus nodded. "The potions he was given knocked him out. He might be out for a few hours. The labour and stress was too much for him."

Sirius was the first to look at the bundle in his arms. "How is she? We were worried, we heard no crying."

Poppy answered. "The babies cord was wrapped around her neck and wasn't breathing. We got it untied and her breathing. She is doing amazing now."

She had drifted off to sleep and everyone looked at her. "Wow. She looks nothing like Connor when he was born." Molly said.

Remus touched the tiny mop of hair. "It's going to be red, you can already tell. She inherited her grandmother's auburn hair."

Severus nodded and smiled. "And green eyes like her daddy and brother. Her features this time seem to be a mix from us both."

It was true. The baby had the same nose and eyes as Harry and Connor but also her daddy's rounder face, while she shared her high cheekbones and long fingers with her brother and Papa. You could tell by just looking at her that she would be a real stunner all of her life. It was the dimples that did them all in.

They watched Severus with her. He was in love with Connor at first sight but you could tell this one had her Papa already wrapped around her finger. She was definitely going to be her Papa's little angel.

Remus smiled as he was handed the baby. "So do you two have a name chosen for her yet?"

Severus looked at his husband. "No. We decided to select from our choices when she was born and we knew which one suited her."

Sirius looked at his sleeping godson, thinking of Connor who like Bre was in the waiting room with Fleur. "I guess we'll have to wait a few hours then."

Severus nodded. "I couldn't choose from the list of names without Harry. He'd never forgive me and I'm not sure I could choose on my own anyways."

Molly took her granddaughter. "Well there is plenty of time. You don't have to record her name and godparents for another 48hours officially."

This time they had easily chosen godparents but he'd wait till Harry woke to tell them. "I'd like to have my daughter back if you don't mind."

Bill who was holding her by then smiled and handed her over. "She is so amazing I can imagine never wanting to put her down."

Severus found himself agreeing with the eldest Weasley child. "I feel the same way but I hope Harry wakes soon so I can put her in his arms."

Poppy came over. "Harry is healed and doing well. He is just tired. Give him a few hours and he'll be holding his daughter in his arms."

Everyone decided to leave them alone. Remus smiled. "Contact us when Harry wakes so we can be here and know the name and godparents."

Severus smiled and nodded. "I will. I'll make sure you guys are all here when Harry is ready to announce the name and godparents for our little girl."

Severus sighed a breath of slight relief as everyone flooded out of the room. He wanted some time with his daughter and with his husband. He just hoped Harry would wake soon. Harry was so excited about their daughter, it was cruel he had been asleep for her birth and now. He should have been the first to hold her.

Poppy brought over a crib and placed it beside the bed and near Severus. "For if you ever grow tired of holding her and want to put her down."

Severus didn't see that happening soon but he thanked her."And thank you for saving her life. I don't think Harry would have survived losing her."

Poppy just nodded and left Severus to have some time alone with his daughter and husband. Severus had said the same thing with Connor and Poppy knew both times it was probably true. Harry's entire heat and soul went into the two beautiful children he had brought into this world.

Harry groggily started coming around. He began to panic as his mind cleared. He remembered being in labour and in the hospital wing. Now he wasn't. What had happened? How was the baby? He searched with his hand until he found glasses next to his head and slipped them on. He was amazed at what he saw. His husband stood a few feet away singing gently. He could see only a small bundle but the look of pure adoration on his husband face said it all. Not even with Connor had he seen such a look.

He sat silent watching them but he longed to see his daughter and finally called out. "Sev?"

His husband turned and his smile spread even further as he saw Harry awake. "Finally you have waken. Someone here has waited all day and night to meet you."

Harry realized from the sun it was just after dawn. He had missed almost a full day in his daughter's life. "Please let me hold her."

Severus sat down next to Harry and placed the bundle in his arms. "She was a fighter like her daddy. She would have made you proud yesterday."

Harry looked down on her precious face and he understood instantly the look of adoration on his husband as he was filled with the same. He had this sense of such pure innocence in his arms. Connor was his first born and he loved him more then life but this baby was some how different.

He bent down and kissed her brow. "My mum's hair? She is going to be a mix of all of us, her own little person. The boys will be chasing her."

Severus nodded. "She already had out family and friends fawning over her. They are anxious to know what name we have chosen for her."

Harry reached out and took his husband's hand. "Did you tell them what name?"

Severus was slightly stunned by that. "No. Do you think I would have chosen one of the names from the list without speaking to you first?"

Harry shook his head. "I guess not. I assume then you haven't told her godparents who we have chosen either?"

Severus confirmed that. "I told them we'd contact and bring them in this morning when you woke and make both announcements to them."

Harry looked at his daughter and he had no doubt in his mind what name suited her. Like with Connor the name became obvious. "I think I know which one."

Severus smiled as he had been thinking about it for hours. "I have a feeling that I know which one you have chosen, as I thought of it when I first saw her, too."

They said the name they were thinking, together, and laughed as they had been right on. They decided to wait a few hours before they contacted the others to come back. For now they just wanted some time as a family though they couldn't wait to introduce Connor to his new little sister.

Of all of their guests from the day before Remus, Sirius, Bre and Connor made the entrance first though everyone was close on their heels. They were all so happy to see Harry awake and cradling his newborn daughter in his arms.

Severus reached for Connor and took him to the bed. "Connor, we want you to meet your new little sister."

Connor's face lit up as he was placed next to his daddy and even bigger when his sister took his finger. "Sissy?"

Everyone else laughed and Remus came to kiss Harry. "You have one beautiful girl there but after Connor, I'm not surprised."

Poppy came out as the others were congratulating Harry. "So we have the names and the godparents to sort out. Where should we start?"

"Godparents." Harry and Severus both said.

Poppy was a bit surprised but smiled. "So who have you chosen?"

Harry turned to Draco. "You have been a great friend and supporter and I'd like you to be her godfather."

Draco looked down at the baby he was handed and smiled. "I'd be so honoured."

Severus turned to Luna. "You have been such a support through this for us and we couldn't think of a better godmother, will you be it?"

Luna beamed at the request, having expected Hermione to be asked. "I'd love to."

The godparents signed the forms but Draco turned to them when he was done. "Could we at least know the name of our goddaughter?"

It was Harry's turn this time to make the introductions. "Well ladies and gentleman we'd like to introduce you to...

Chapter: 49

Author note: I didn't actually mean the last to be a cliffie, not that mean but I couldn't decide on a name. I went through about twenty combinations yesterday and couldn't do it. I decided to let you out of your misery if she lived or not, and wait another day to pick a perfect name so here it is.

Chapter 49

It was Harry's turn to make the introductions this time."Well Ladies and gentleman we'd like to introduce you to Elena Katherine Snape."

Again all bets had gone out the window. "I had thought you might give her your mother's name." Sirius said.

Harry shook his head. "We considered Lily but we wanted her to have her own name, like Connor. We considered a few floral names but none suited her,"

It was Hermione who again seemed the walking baby name book. "Elena, light and Katherine pure beauty."

Severus nodded. "This little innocent beauty is the light of our lives. We both instantly thought of the choice when we first held her."

Draco smiled at his little goddaughter. "The name does seem so suit her beautifully. I think better then Lily or something like Violet."

Luna got her chance to hold her goddaughter finally. "She has an amazing little aura about her you know. I kind of think the name chose her."

Remus reminded Sirius. "And he has not ventured far from family tradition. Katherine was after all his grandmother's name."

Harry had not actually known that. "My grandmother's name was Katherine? No one has ever told me. Sev, did you know?"

Severus shook his head. "I knew Lily's parents but the Potters were always Lord and Lady Potter to me. I didn't know their names."

It had never occurred to Sirius Harry wouldn't know. "William and Katherine Potter and I believe Nathan and Rosamund Evans."

Harry had known the second pair. "My Aunt rarely mentioned them as she thought they favoured mum, but I knew my maternal grandparents' names."

Severus thought it was a sign. "We said our second's middle name would come from you. I guess we managed that even unintentionally it seems."

Poppy finished the forms and went to send them to the ministry. "No going back now. She is about to be registered."

Harry laughed. "After trying to settle on a name for five months and finally choosing one, there is no changing this. And as Luna said, the name chose her."

Severus actually at that turned to Draco. "Did you fetch what I asked you to bring from the nursery for me?"

Draco smiled and withdrew some thing from his pocket, actually two. "I thought she'd like this. The other was harder to find without knowing where to look."

Harry smiled and took the rabbit but Severus showed the bracelet. Harry beamed. "The gift you got me for our anniversary."

Severus nodded and turned over the part where the crests were. "Traditionally we add the baby's name on the back once we have chosen it."

Harry smiled as he watched his husband use a charm to engrave the newly chosen and announced name for their daughter into the bracelet. The bracelet would usually be given to her down the road either for her graduation or her wedding gift. Connor's rattle he'd be given when he became a daddy for the first time.

Connor smiled as he tugged at the bunny and held it to him. "My bunny."

Harry kissed his son. "It belongs to your sister little man but I think she'll let you play with it until she's big enough too."

Connor looked a bit upset but Sirius produced a new teddy. "You know even big brothers get gifts right now. You have a very special new role."

Connor dropped the bunny and clambered to his godfather and the teddy. As Remus had Bre, Sirius scooped Connor up. "Me teddy?"

Remus nodded and reached to kiss his godson, careful about Bre. "Yes, that is your teddy. Because of what a good big brother you're going to be."

Connor looked over at his sister and all tears were forgotten as he hugged his teddy. "Me good big brothy to Leni."

Everyone laughed and as they watched newly named Elena drift off to sleep; her new nickname had already come to be. Leni. Princess to her Papa and angel to her daddy but Leni to her brother and almost instantly to everyone in that room.

The homecoming was a bit different this time as when Harry brought Elena home the next day they were greeted by a surprise. Connor had returned from his stay at the Burrow where he had been even the past night, and along with his godfathers and cousin, Draco and Luna, and the Weasleys were there as well.

"Welcome home." They all said.

Harry smiled though his eyes went straight to his son who he was so happy to have home. "Hi Connor. Your Papa and I missed you so much."

Connor smiled and came over. "Me see Leni?"

Harry sunk down onto the couch and Severus lifted Connor onto it to see his sister. "What do you think about her? Should we keep her still or send her back."

Connor was silent and looked deep in contemplation for a bit but gave a huge grin. "Keep Leni. Leni cute."

Harry reached over and kissed his son. "You know young man you're pretty cute yourself. But I'm glad you say keep her, I'm pretty attached to her already."

Connor sat down on his Papa's lap. "Me hold Leni?"

Harry and Severus shared looks and Severus nodded. "Okay Connor but Papa will help because she is pretty tiny and delicate."

Harry lowered the baby into Connor's lap; sure his husband was actually the one holding their daughter and not their not even two year old. "There Connor."

Connor beamed at every one else in the room. "Me hold Leni. Me big boy."

Bill smiled from where he had been sitting on the hearth. "Yes you are Connor and I know you're going to be such a good big brother to your little sister."

Molly took a photo with a muggle camera that Harry had kept on hand since Connor. "That is a frame worthy one. I think it should be on the mantle."

Harry looked at his husband holding both Connor and Elena and had to agree. "I'll have it developed right away. I think you're right about its location."

There was a small party that afternoon, nothing much as Harry and Elena were new home but there was some food and gifts. Many of the gifts were for Connor though so he wouldn't feel jealous of his new sister. Having a new baby around would be an adjustment for him at first. It was decided that he'd continue to spend days at the Burrow even when Harry wasn't teaching, until Harry was used to Lena. Harry had still not decided about quidditch that summer.

Harry was growing tired and Molly finally noticed. "Come on you guys. Let's get out of here and let the new family have some time alone and rest."

The Weasleys said their goodbyes and Remus bent down to kiss his new niece. "She is such a god send. I'm so happy for the both of you."

Sirius and Bre also bent down to kiss them as well. "I'm just glad she looks like you and like Connor has no Prince nose." Sirius said with a warm laugh.

Severus chucked a pillow at him. "Say that one more time and I'll forget you are my husband and son's godfather."

Sirius was pulled out of the room by his husband and Harry and Severus sighed a breath of relief. It was the first time they were really alone since their daughter was born, just the four of them. In the infirmary Poppy or Luna had always been near.

Connor had fallen asleep and since Harry had Elena, Severus carried him to his room and put him in his crib. "To much excitement for the little man."

Harry stood near by and smiled down at his son and then at his daughter. "It seems this little one agrees with her brother. She is out for the count as well."

Severus led him to the bedroom and they put her down. "We should take advantage of this and take a nap. It might not be often both kids are down together."

Harry agreed and happily climbed into his own soft bed with his husband, happy to get what ever sleep he could get. Connor had not slept through the nights very often for the first few months so they were prepared for some sleepless nights. They had a monitor to alert them to Connor but a silencing spell on his room to ensure he was not woken up by his sister, in hopes he at least might get sleep at night.

It was Severus this time around who woke to find his husband out of bed and the cradle at the foot of it empty. He slipped into his dressing gown and headed into the sitting room and beamed at the sight before him. Harry was on the couch with Elena in one arm and Connor in the other. Connor was holding open a book Severus couldn't see the title of and Harry was reading to them both.

"I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my babies you'll be." Harry said amending the lines to include both.

Severus remembered when Harry caught him reading Connor that the first night and it made his heart leap. Harry looked up. "Bonding time."

Severus smirked as his husband obviously also noticed the repeat. He kissed his forehead and sat down to listen When Harry was done Connor clambered into his Papa's lap and Harry took the opportunity to give Elena who recently had woken up, a bottle of milk.

Connor was still holding the book and he looked between his two daddies. "You love me and Leni rever?"

Severus kissed his son. "You know it. Daddy and I will love you and your sister until there are no stars in the sky."

Connor kissed his papa and snuggled into his arms, content with the answer. Harry and Severus shared a warm smile over the heads of their two children, knowing just how true those words were. Their family was perfect.

Chapter: 50

A lot had changed in eleven years but a lot had stayed the same. Harry and Severus still sat proudly at the head table but this years opening feast was special. This year their daughter and youngest child, Leni, would be starting school. Her fathers had a bet on which house she would join.

Severus, potions master and assistant headmaster to McGonagall and still head of Slytherin had his usual guess. "She'll be another snake like her brother."

True enough Connor was a snake but Harry had hopes for his daughter. "Leni is too sweet to be a Slytherin. She is going to be a Gryffindor."

Harry had retired from professional quidditch only last year. He had been starting seeker since the summer after Leni was born and had taken his team to five world cup titles and been captain for his last four years. DADA, coaching and head of Gryffindor kept him busy enough now days.

Severus smirked. "Be happy your goddaughter Brianna is a lion because I have told you before, no child of mine is ever going to be a lion."

Harry looked at his house and spotted Brianna and waived. "A daughter of a marauder or a granddaughter of one, doesn't matter, they'll be lions."

Severus nudged him in the ribs. "That was the same thing you said two years ago about Connor and he is now a third year Slytherin."

Harry shrugged. "He's your son after all. He is as potions obsessed as you are. I still can't get him near a broom. Leni on the other hand."

Severus had to agree. "Is you all over though perhaps a bit less brash. She'll be on the quidditch team this year I have no doubt."

Harry laughed. "I can't play favourites with either of my teams but the way she flies, she definitely could be the youngest seeker since, well me."

Harry continued even as head of Gryffindor, to coach both Slytherin and Gryffindor. He had proved he could be impartial when it came to coaching and the snakes had been known to womp the lions over the past decade. He had high hopes for his daughter though.

The sorting ceremony started and they saw some familiar names. "Think next year with Bre's sister Jamie, and with three more Weasleys joining us."

Severus groaned. "Don't remind me. We already have enough. I can't even imagine when the twins' sons start, especially Fred's twins."

Harry had to agree the offspring of the twins were turning into mini versions of their dads. "You could always retire by then old man."

Severus smirked at him. "I may be older then you but I am not that old. Though those kids may send me to an early grave."

Harry ignored him. "You said that about my class and Neville and you're still alive."

"Neville is my first student to actually try and put me in that early grave. I'm just happy he failed." Severus said.

Harry stopped him. "Hey, here we go. Get your galleons ready for I know I'm going to be right."

Sure enough "Snape, Elena Katherine." Was called.

Elena bounced up to the front. She was the beauty her fathers predicted when she was born, even at eleven. She was Severus in her features but for the slight rounding and the dimples, and the Potter nose. Like her brother she had her dad's fingers as well, good for quidditch she always said. Her dark auburn tresses were bound in a plate down her back. It was the eyes, the incredible green of Lily Potter that stopped people, but her daddy had always loved her dimples.

She sat with the hat for a few minutes. Severus looked worried. "What's happening? It never takes this long."

Harry smiled and reminded his husband how long it had taken for him to be sorted. "The hat had trouble placing me and I chose."

Severus groaned. "No. Say it isn't so."

Whether the hat had the same debate with Elena as with her dad, they'd never know but it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

Elena beamed and waived at her daddies as she ran off to join her cousin Bre and her new housemates at Gryffindor. The look on his husband's face as their daughter became a lion was priceless for Harry.

Author's note: So as much as I loved this story and it was my baby and I will be so sad to stop I know the sign of a good writer is to know when to stop. This story could have kept going on but I thought this was a good place and way to end. After I mourn the story for a bit I will start a new one. I hope you have all loved it as much as I did writing it and if you did, look for my new one down the road (knowing me a day or two).


	2. Authors Note

_**Author Note Update:**_To all my readers I'm currently switching my old accounts over to this account. As important information to log info for the accounts has slipped through my mind, and into the next dimension. With that said accounts: _**gracesev'slove**_orStingley_grace's, will no longer be updated or new stories added as they are both me.

Thank you for taking the time and reading my update.


End file.
